Swans
by TaylaNovak
Summary: "I want you to meet my parents." Emma said. "I am too well aware of who your idiot parents are that blessed me with you and by extension our son." Regina retorted. "I love how you insult my parents and compliment me in the same sentence." Emma smirked. "But I'm not talking about Snow and David. I'm talking about the people who raised me. The Swans." Read and Review! SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

It was the dead of winter in Storybrooke and Regina was chilly just standing in her kitchen with the heat on full blast. This news apparently had not reached her younger lover. She could hear Emma laughing and talking on the front porch. It aroused her curiosity and she grabbed her coat and moved to the front door, peering out at Emma. The blonde was deep in conversation, cheeks rosy in the cold air, highlighting her smile even further. "Miss Swan?" Emma looked up and quickly wrapped up her conversation, promising to call again before hanging up. "You didn't have to do that." Emma only grinned and walked up to her girlfriend, snaking a hand beneath her coat and against her back, yanking Regina into her arms. She carried the brunette back into the house and into the foyer, kicking the door closed and pressing Regina against it. "Emma, what-" Emma grinned and kissed her before she could finish. Not that she minded.

"I want you to meet my parents." Emma whispered.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Emma, we both know I am too well aware of the idiots who gave me the wonderful gift that is you and by extension our son."

"I love how you insult my parents and compliment me in the same sentence." Emma smirked. "But I'm not talking about Snow and David. I'm talking about the people who raised me." She looked down, suddenly appearing shy and meek and her cheeks reddening, although not from the cold this time. "The Swans."

"You've never spoken about them." Regina said, although they had to be the reason why Emma spent her weekends out of Storybrooke.

"Well, a few months ago we were trying to kill each other, and the usual group of monsters that managed to show up." Emma shrugged. "We never really had the time. Anyways, I started telling my little sister about you and she wants to meet you."

"I would love to meet her, Emma." Regina said sincerely, feeling a bit nervous.

Emma sighed. "Mom is gonna kill me."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't been home in so long and when I do go back, I'll be coming back with a son and a girlfriend she didn't even know I had. And Neal…"

Regina scowled. "What about that poor excuse for a human being, much less a father?" She demanded. That bastard had tried to take both Emma and Henry from her and was a complete and utter bastard and a fool. He was not well liked within the Mills household.

"We're gonna have to hide him. My mom, my dad, my brothers, my older sister, all of them are going to murder him if they ever find out our history. If they don't already know. If Mom doesn't kill me first. God!" The blonde ran her hands through her hair and walked into the kitchen. Regina removed her coat and followed. Emma leaned on the kitchen island. "I think they'll love you though. And Henry. I just have to talk to them first before next month."

"What happens next month?" Regina asked.

"Family vacation. We pick a new place every year." Emma said with a smile. "We've done it ever since I was a kid. One time we went to Sydney, another time we went to Croatia, then South Africa, and Dublin." Seeing the blonde so happy was rather strange to Regina. The way she went on and on about a family she had never met but clearly meant the world to her.

"And where will you be going this year?" The queen inquired.

"To our lakehouse." The blonde answered. "I talked to Evie and she said there was plenty of room for all of us."

"Evie?"

Regina arched an eyebrow and Emma suddenly raced out of the kitchen. She returned with a photo album and flipped through the pages until she found a picture of a beautiful blonde woman. "My little sister." They sat down to the kitchen island together and Emma turned to a family photo that couldn't have been taken more than a year or two ago. Emma and Evie were easy to pick out. Emma pointed out her younger brother, Jacob, his twin, Dianah, her mother, Grace and her father, Xander. Jacob was very handsome and he had a beautiful smile, just like his father. As was her older brother, Jackson. Xander seemed an imposing man with a boyish grin and bright blue eyes. Dianah was very pretty as well, although Regina noted she looked nothing like Jacob. Grace was very beautiful and the photo seemed to capture her pride perfectly, pride at being surrounded by a wonderful family. Almost every single one of them were blonde and blue eyed, like a family of models. Jackson was the only natural brunette and Dianah's hair had been dyed multiple shades of gold and her eyes were hazel.

"My sister is really nice." Emma said. "Like almost annoyingly so. She has a real heart of gold."

"What does she do?" Regina asked, thoroughly enjoying the bright smile that lit up her lover's face.

"Doctor of course. My brothers work for the FBI. Jacob works in the Behavior Analysis Unit, I think. They study criminal behavior and stuff. You'd be surprised that that is the career he chose after all the trouble he got into when he was younger. Jackson is like a genius, literally. He has a really high IQ. He transferred to Interpol in London a few years ago so we rarely hear from him. I think he wants to be the next Sherlock Holmes. Dianah's not really related to Jacob, we just call them the twins because they're the same age. She's a police consultant who doubles as some kind of underground cage fighter. She's the crazy one." Emma smiled and pointed to her parents. "That's my dad. He was a bail bondsperson too until he retired. My mom was a detective, but she got injured on the job and ended up being a lawyer."

"That's impressive."

"Not really, she hated it. She made a ton of money from it but...she wasn't happy. I talked her into joining the force with me. That was before that mess with Neal, and she was my partner. I don't want to brag but Sherlock and Watson had nothing on us."

Regina turned the page and gestured to the picture of a little Emma and what looked like a little Lily. "I never knew you two were such good friends." After finding out the truth about Maleficent, it took only a phone call from her lover to get Lily to Storybrooke. She knew they were friendly towards each other but she never knew they grew up together too.

Emma scoffed. "She's my best friend. We trained together. I helped her get into Quantico- the training school for the FBI- and she helped me be a detective." Emma's smile started to fade, her entire demeanor darkening in seconds. "She has a temper, always got into fights at school. Literally two days after she transferred she got suspended." The blonde chuckled sadly. "We were always so afraid of her messing up her chances for the perfect life and I was the one who messed up."

"No, you didn't, Emma." Regina frowned.

"I did. I lost my badge because of that watch thing with Neal and going to prison. No other department would hire me after I spent time in jail, that's why I had to become a bounty hunter. Not that it was a bad job because Dad was one, but...it wasn't what I wanted. Mom could've gotten me a job I suppose, but then she would be so disappointed and she would know everything."

"I'm sorry." Regina kissed her cheek.

"Don't be." Emma's face brightened up instantly. "I have you. So it's all good." She grinned and picked up Regina again to kiss her. Regina wrapped her legs tightly around her waist and returned the kiss wholeheartedly. They were so lost in each other that they didn't hear their son enter. Henry cleared his throat, drawing their attention. "Hey kid." Emma smirked, kissing Regina's cheek before putting her back on the ground. "Come here, I want to show you something." Henry gave each of his mothers a hug before joining Emma to the kitchen island.

"Who are they?" He asked, looking at the photo album.

"These are my parents, kid." Emma beamed. "The ones who adopted me and took care of me."

Regina folded her arms, watching with a smile at her family. She loved the way Emma smiled, speaking about her family. She loved the way Henry's eyes brightened with interest and awe as he listened to every tale, every story about the family he didn't know he had.

"Can I meet them?" Henry asked.

"Absolutely. We're gonna go to the lake house in a couple weeks. You can meet everyone then. I have to go make the plans." She raced out of the room again and Regina fought back the smile that kept trying to take over her face. She sat down to the kitchen island and ruffled Henry's hair.

"You should get a haircut before we go."

"Think they'll like me?" He asked softly.

"They will adore you." She assured him.

"Why do you think Mom waited so long to tell us?"

"Well, it's the first time Storybrooke has been quiet. It could've just slipped her mind." Personally, she didn't really care. So long as Emma was hers now.

"What about Grandma and Grandpa?" Henry inquired.

Regina shrugged. "We'll just have to see about that, won't we?" She smirked. "Homework. I'll make you lunch." He nodded and gently closed Emma's book before getting to work. Emma ran back in the room with exciting news.

"They're all dying to meet you guys. Mom started screaming, she always wanted grandchildren and I'll be the first to give her one." Emma said proudly.

"Did you tell her her grandchild is 11?" Regina asked.

Emma's smile dropped. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Her smile rose again. "I just...I can't wait for you guys to meet them."

Regina smiled. "Relax, Emma, please. You're making me nervous. What if-"

"Nope, don't you dare." Emma cut her off. "They will love you. I know it. Especially if you show Dad that right hook of yours." She grinned.

Regina nodded and finished making Henry a sandwich. She placed it next to him and turned to her lover. "Are you...the only adopted one?"

Emma shook her head. "Evie is her only biological daughter. The rest of us were adopted because Grace was told she couldn't have kids. She started adopting before that anyway. I was just the last one. She said her family didn't feel complete until I was in it." Regina smiled at the light in Emma's eyes. This was a side she had never seen of her girlfriend. "You know my red jacket? Mom gave it to me. She gave me a swan necklace too, but I lost it. I was gonna get a tattoo in place of it, but I chickened out at the last second."

Regina pulled Emma into her arms. "Tell me more."

"More?"

"About your family. Hell, you know all of mine."

"I do." Emma blushed. That night had been very intense for them and it was the first time that Regina had told someone her complete story from her side. She still felt goosebumps from that night, from having Emma hold her, from having her cry with her and telling her that everything would be okay. It was the first time Regina had believed those words.

"Mom, who is this?" Henry asked, having gone back to the photo album. He pointed to a picture of an older woman, possibly in her 40s or 50s, holding a detective's badge. She was very beautiful as well, with a classic beauty that you wouldn't expect. She had vivid blue eyes and long blonde hair that ran down to her waist and was starting to turn gray.

"That's my grandma. Grandma Rose."

"She was a detective like Grace?"

"Yep." Emma grinned, kissing Regina's forehead. "She was a master interrogator. She taught me how to use my superpower. I wonder if she'll come to the lake house too. Hell, if you two are coming everyone will probably show up. Maybe even Jackson." Her phone started ringing and she stepped away from Regina to answer it.

Regina turned back to cleaning up the kitchen. Her hands were almost shaking at the prospect at meeting Emma's family. Shaking with fear and hope. After their pasts she was sure David and Snow only tolerated her relationship with their daughter. They never said anything but they didn't need to. She knew they disapproved. Perhaps Emma's adopted family would see her differently, without the past of the Evil Queen she was always dragging behind her, weighing her down. It could be perfect...if they approved.

"Emma!" Lily yelled, appearing in the kitchen. She threw her arms around the blonde as Emma hung up the phone. "Did you get the news?"

"Just did!" The pair squealed like children until Regina cleared her throat.

Lily took a step back. "Sorry about that, Regina."

"What news?" the former queen inquired.

"Me and Mom are going to the lake house too so she can meet my adoptive dad." Lily jumped up and down excitedly. "This is gonna be so much fun!" The pair ran out of the room but Regina could hear them talking quite clearly.

Regina smirked, watching them go. "They're like children." Henry commented.

Regina laughed. "You're just now realizing this?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!

Hey guys, new story. My other updates are coming soon but until then, have fun with this. Also, because I'm still working on my skills with describing characters I decided to include a list below of the characters and the actors they would look like so you can get a good picture of them. I'm trying something a little different with this story so I hope you like it. I have a few chapters ready to go so if I get some good reviews I'll post another one as soon a possible.

Jacob- Alex Pettyfer

Evie- Natalie Dormer

Xander- Chris Evans

Grace- Katheryn Winnick

Max- Luke Evans

Jackson- Sam Claflin

Rose- Connie Nielsen

Dianah- Ellen Hollman


	2. Chapter 2

Emma looked around her office, trying to decide if she needed anything else for the trip. Regina and Henry were already at home packing and she couldn't wait to get going. Evie was going to meet them at a small diner and they would drive together to the lake house. She grabbed her half full box and exited her office, closing the door behind her. Neal and David were throwing darts to pass the time, but both looked her way when she tried to leave.

"Emma, where are you going?" Her father asked.

"Home. I have to finish packing." She said, checking her phone for the time. She barely had 5 minutes to spare.

"Packing for?" Neal asked.

Emma sighed and turned around. "I'm taking Regina and Henry to meet my adopted family in Pennsylvania. We're staying there for the winter. Now I'm late and you know how Regina is about punctuality."

"Your adopted family?" David said.

"Yeah, my mom, my dad, my two brothers and my sisters. And my dogs. I wonder if the little bastards are still alive." She wondered, turning to leave again. She stepped out of the precinct and walked to her car, putting the box in the back. She got into the driver's seat and she couldn't help but think about the Swans and how amazing she had felt finally getting adopted.

/

 _How do you know when you're home? When you've found the place you truly belong, your true family, your true friends? Does it hit you like a brick to the face? Or is it this soft, warm feeling in the pit of your stomach that spreads all over your body? Emma had never belonged anywhere. Never felt like she did...except here. With the Swans. The crazy, loving, wonderful Swan family. The only family that she'd been with that felt like an actual family._ _Grace was a tall, beautiful blonde woman with a true heart of gold...until you pissed her off. She was never mad at Emma, but anyone else was fair game for her violent mind. But Emma loved it, loved her. She was protective without being smothering, and her cooking was amazing._ _She had a mind faster than a whip with an even faster fist. Her husband was Alexander. He was the softer of the two, blonde and handsome as well, but he was built like a professional wrestler. He was the funny one, always bugging Grace until she exploded and ended up chasing him around the house with some kind of object that could be used as a weapon. But he was mostly a big teddy bear. Jackson was her older brother, the brains of the family and the most mature one. Until he hooked with her other brother and all bets were off. He and her younger brother, Jacob, were the pranksters of the family and always annoying the women. Jacob carried the reputation of being an errant troublemaker, the ladies man and the typical little brother who got on almost everyone's nerves. Dianah was Jacob's "twin", and the resident temperamental hothead of the family who barely knew the meaning of the word 'limit'. She was obsessed with music and enjoyed doing crazy things like cliff diving and sky diving. Then there was Evie, her perfect little sister with a heart of gold. Last but not least was Tiberius and Nero, the two family Jack Russell Terriers that thought they were wolves and her mother's three lazy, former police dog German Shepherds: Caesar, Pompey and Crassus. There was also Lenny, the tabby cat that remained unbothered and unconcerned with the rest of the world as all cats were. Of course there was Lily, her best friend who spent more time at the Swan household than she did at home. Her father was Max Baker, the current chief of police at Grace's old station and her former partner of almost 7 years. That was her family, the one she had always known and the place she belonged._ _All of this, all of them, were a part of what made their house feel like a home to an unwanted, misunderstood, lonely teen girl who'd never been loved, who'd been abandoned at birth and forced to fend for herself. Emma couldn't imagine a better place in the world to be or a better family to have, except maybe one that included her son and her girlfriend._

/

Emma sighed as she walked into the mansion. The living room was filled with about 7 suitcases, half of which were most likely Regina's. It brought a smile to her face and when Regina came downstairs, she was immediately yanked into a bearhug. Emma picked her up and carried her into the living room, sitting on the couch with the queen in her lap.

"Emma, I am not a child. What have we talked about?"

Emma ignored her and kissed her for all she was worth. Regina moaned into her mouth, grabbing the blonde's coat and trying desperately to pull her closer. She was so close to taking off Regina's shirt right then and there but she remembered where they were and that she would need to move in case Henry or anyone else came in. She stood up, still holding Regina, and carried her up the stairs as fast as she dared.

"Emma, what has gotten into you?" Regina giggled. She yelped as she was thrown onto her bed while Emma closed and locked the door.

"I'm happy." Emma grinned, walking to her and falling to her knees between Regina's legs, leaning her temple against the queen's thigh. "I'm excited, a little nervous. I just can't wait for you to meet my family. What if you hate them?"

"I think you have that backwards."

"Nonsense. They'll love you. I know it. Evie is already dying to meet you and Henry. She's the only one who knows the full story. I called her the day I got out of prison to pick me up."

"The **full** story?" Regina arched an eyebrow.

"Not the whole thing of course. Just that Henry found out he was adopted, found me, we met and fell in love. The basics, minus the magic and stuff."

"Fell in love?" Regina smirked, making the younger woman blush. The former queen was always well guarded with her feelings and emotions but anyone who saw them together could see how head over heels Emma was for the woman before her. It drove her crazy but she knew Regina was pretty much whipped at this point, no matter how much she would love for that not to be true.

"I love you, Regina."

"I love you too, Emma." Regina ran her fingers through the blonde's hair, lovingly loosening any tangles she might've found. "I must admit...I am nervous as well."

"Don't be." Emma assured her. She knew her family would love Regina. She knew it in her heart and she couldn't wait to unite everyone together. Perhaps even bring the Swans to Storybrooke. She wondered how her parents would take to meeting Snow White and Prince Charming. It probably wouldn't be a good thing with Grace's temper. "So, um...when we get to the house, there are some rules."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but the only important one really is no sex in the lake house."

Regina's eyebrows rose. "I wonder what happened for that to be made into a rule."

Emma laughed. "You don't want to know. Anyways, I know we haven't...you know had sex or anything...yet, so I just wanted to tell you just in case you wanted to jump me or anything when we get there." They were taking things slow in the relationship, even though Emma was dying inside a little bit every night she had to lay in bed with Regina and not be able to touch her the way she wanted to. It was like systematic torture. But at the same time, she didn't want to rush things with Regina. She wanted to be different than her other lovers. Regina's eyebrows did a little dance as she thought and Emma started snickering. Regina's eyebrows rose as she asked the silent question. Emma smirked and pointed at her own. "They have minds of their own, don't they?" Regina scoffed and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Is that all I should know?"

"Oh yeah, we have a stables. Jackson loves horses and stuff so you can go riding too if you wanted. You know, show off a bit." She thought for a moment. "Um, they might try to get you do some things, we're a very physical family but it's really nothing I haven't seen you do. Oh! Do not, I repeat **do not** mention the name Taylor, Ms. Taylor, Taylor Swift, Tay-Tay, any variation of the word, none of it. I cannot stress this enough."

"Why?" Regina leaned back. "Is there something I should know?"

"Well, for one my sisters hate Taylor Swift, but the big thing happened about a year after I was officially adopted and we had a neighbor in Boston. Ms. Taylor. Who was kind of a whore, and um, my dad, being the weak one track minded man that he is sometimes, flirted with her to get a cake she had made. He didn't know she had a crush on him even though everyone could clearly see she wanted to defile his marriage. Anyways, Grace caught Ms. Taylor practically throwing herself on Dad and she snapped and kicked her ass left, right, backwards and forwards. Mom got arrested and Ms. Taylor went to the hospital for a concussion and several broken bones. Mom was and still is pissed about it, so don't bring it up."

"Did Ms. Taylor survive?"

Emma nodded. "Not for lack of trying on Mom's part, but she didn't die or anything. She recovered and moved to like California or something. Dad was clueless about the whole thing. Mom eventually forgave him but Ms. Taylor remains a sore subject that I would just like to avoid."

Regina nodded. "Okay, no Ms. Taylor."

"Good, that should be about it. Just don't forget some clothes to relax in, a swimsuit and some workout clothes. Other than that, you should be good." Emma grinned, getting to her feet. She offered her hand to Regina and helped her up before tackling her onto the bed and kissing her all over her face.

"Ugh, Emma, what the hell?!"

"I love you." Emma paused to say before kissing her forehead. "Very much. Even when I hated you, I knew I loved you." Regina's laugh made her heart melt and she kissed her again.

"Miss Swan, I have to finish packing."

"There's like 10 suitcases downstairs. We're only going to be there a few weeks."

"A few weeks?"

"Yeah, then we pick a place to go for vacation. Henry might miss some days out of school, but he's a good kid. Unless...I hope Jacob doesn't suggest something stupid like coming to Storybrooke. Damn it, I probably jinxed myself. Regina, do something."

Regina smirked and rolled out from underneath her, getting off the bed and fluffing out her hair. She checked her appearance in the mirror and scowled. "Miss Swan, you messed up my makeup."

"As if you really need makeup." Emma replied, rolling onto her back. "Personally, as good as you look with it, I think you look so much better without it. You're adorable!"

"A queen should not be adorable."

"Then you have a problem." Emma countered, sitting up. "I better get ready to go pick up Henry for his last day. What asshole of a teacher gives kids homework the second to last day of school before winter break?"

"Your mother, apparently." Regina answered, leading the way downstairs.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I hated school growing up."

"Did Grace make you go?"

"Well, I had to go, but she did tell me that school didn't really measure my intelligence and grades weren't at the top of her concern. She wanted me to do well, but she didn't really put much emphasis on it because she hated school too. She knows how unnecessarily stressful it is. I can name every type of police force in the U.S., their weapons and protocols, but if you ask me how to find Y in that bullshit area we call math, then I'm screwed."

Regina smirked. "You have such a potty mouth all of a sudden."

"I'm sorry, school still pisses me off to this day."

Regina laughed and gave her a kiss. "Go get our son. I should be done by the time you return. What would you like for dinner?"

"What is my absolute favorite dish of yours, my queen?" Emma grinned.

"Do you ever get tired of lasagna?"

"When you make it? Nope. I'll be back soon." She gave Regina a few more kisses, only stopping when the brunette had to force her out of the house. She sighed and put her on her coat, dashing out to her car and starting the drive to school. Henry got in a few minutes later. "Have a good day?" She asked.

He shrugged. "We didn't do much. Grandma told me she needs to talk to you, by the way."

Emma nodded, swinging the car around to head to her parents house. "Ready for the trip? You know, there should be some other kids in the town nearby. You won't have to spend all your time with old people like us."

"I'll be fine. I want to meet Grace and Alexander."

"Cool. They're dying to meet you too. You're somewhat of a celebrity already."

"Oh?" He asked, sounding just like Regina.

"Yeah. They all want to meet the kid who traveled across damn near 2 states to meet me." Emma smiled as she parked outside the Charming apartment. Henry got out and followed her inside. Her father was in the kitchen, making sandwiches. Her mother was sitting to the kitchen table, grading papers. Henry ran to give his grandparents a hug while Emma pulled a chair up near Snow. "You wanted to talk?"

"David told me you were leaving town." Snow said.

"Yep. I'm taking the family to a lake house for the winter. We should be back in time for Christmas and stuff. If not, then we can have the celebration- Son of a bitch, I forgot Christmas!" Emma quickly stood up and called Regina.

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"Regina, I forgot Christmas."

"So, you didn't see the giant christmas tree in our living room?" Regina asked. She started laughing, making Emma's heart do a few backflips at the wonderful sound. "It's okay, Emma. I know your mind is preoccupied. I got Henry's presents already so that's covered. Tend to the rest yourself."

"You're the best."

"I know."

Emma let out a sigh of relief as she sat back down. "Sorry about that. This whole trip is making me a little crazy."

"Trip to see your adoptive family?" Snow asked.

"Yeah." Emma frowned slightly. "That's what you wanted to talk about?"

"Well...yes. We should meet them-"

"No."

"And thank them," Snow continued. "For taking care of our little girl."

"Maybe another time. We've got the trip first. When we come back, then maybe. I'll talk to Mom and Dad about it. Until then, I have to go. Regina's waiting for me." She had so much stuff to do now. She had to finish packing and get presents for everyone in her family. She decided to make a quick detour out of town to a better shopping mall so she could start looking for some gifts. She easily bought a bunch of clothes but who wants clothes for Christmas? She and Henry back home and Emma dashed upstairs to grab her computer and started looking for better gifts online. She found a diamond ring for Regina, some boots for her mother, a new gun for her father and Jacob, some new boxing gloves for Dianah, a Sherlock costume for Jackson just to annoy him, and a brand new pair of Louis Vuittons for Evie. Thank God for Regina's Curse funds or they would be seriously in debt. But she still wasn't satisfied after ordering all that stuff. Regina found her buried in the computer when she came looking for the blonde.

"Emma, I've been calling you for 10 minutes. Dinner's ready."

"Just a second."

Regina walked forward and gently closed the computer. She tilted Emma's chin up to look her in the eye. "No, Miss Swan. Come to dinner. Now." She commanded softly, a seductive tint to her words, knowing full well that Emma was powerless against her.

"O-okay."

Regina smirked and pecked her lips. "Very good."

Emma followed her downstairs and sat down to the table as Regina served the food. "You know, Regina, you're gonna have to have a cook off with my mom at some point. She's the family chef."

"Done." Regina smirked.

Emma bit into a piece of lasagna and almost moaned. "Regina, just marry me already."

" **Just** for my cooking?" The queen asked with a pleased smile. She adored compliments even though she would never admit it. In truth, it didn't take much to please Regina. She was actually a very simple person underneath all that queenly etiquette and stuff. Emma liked to think of her as still that girl who loved riding and nothing more, but it had been years since Regina had freely expressed herself as this person and that girl was locked away because a queen had to be poised and strong and never waver. It made her angry at Cora and Gold all over again, but she forced it down.

"For everything, your majesty." She smiled.

"You two are disgusting." Henry interrupted.

Emma threw a glare at him, but Regina only chuckled to herself and returned to eating.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina was incredibly nervous as the trio walked into the diner. Emma gave her hand a squeeze as she steered them over to an empty table. "Regina, stop worrying." She said. "It's just Evie."

"You keep saying that, but-"

"Emma!" The call came from halfway across the diner, drawing the attention of nearly everyone in attendance. The lovely blonde woman who had just stepped through the door turned bright red and she lowered her head before rapidly making her way over. Regina's eyebrow rose as she assessed Evie Swan. She wasn't really sure if that was her real name or a nickname, but it suited her. She was very beautiful, blonde haired and blue eyed like most of the other Swans, but her smile was warm and comforting. Except for when she smirked at Emma because it made her seem like an evil mastermind plotting to take over the world. Emma got up to hug her baby sister who couldn't have been more than at least 25. She was wearing a simple outfit of jeans, nude heels, and a dark red blouse. "Emma, I missed you. Don't ever stay away from us that long again."

"I missed you too, E." Emma released her sister and motioned to Regina and Henry. "Evie, this is Regina, the love of my life."

Evie's eyes went wide. "Wow, Em." She leaned forward and whispered. "Blink twice if she's holding you against your will. Although I completely understand why." Regina smiled as Evie turned to her sister. "Talk about the ultimate upgrade from that jackass. I swear, if I ever see that son of a-"

"And this is Henry. Our son." Emma interrupted. Henry stepped forward and Evie's eyes went wide again.

"Emma…"

"Yeah?"

"Mom is going to murder you. You didn't tell me he was- what are you, like 12?"

"11." Henry said.

"11. Aww, he actually looks like the both of you." She bent forward and offered her hand. "I'm Evie, your aunt. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too." He said, politely, shaking her hand.

"And you as well, Regina." Evie shook her hand too before looking at Emma. "You are so dead."

"You knew how old he was." Emma said as they all sat back down. "You picked me up from prison."

"Yeah and it was months before you told me you even had a son. You didn't say when." Evie pointed out. "But still…" She awed again and looked at Henry. "Order anything you want, New Nephew." Henry grinned then and looked at the menu. Evie turned to Regina. "So, your majesty, what do you do for a living? Emma's been pretty secretive about you in certain areas."

"Oh yeah? How so?" Regina almost flinched when she said your majesty.

"Your majesty?" Emma frowned, picking up on her words.

Evie looked confused. "That's what Regina means. It's latin for 'queen'. Also, you called her your queen the last time we spoke."

"Oh." Emma relaxed and looked at her menu.

"Anyways, all she talks about is how beautiful you are and how amazing you are and great your ass is."

"I'm the mayor." Regina answered with a glance at a blushing Emma who was trying to pretend that she was focused on her menu. "It's a small town you wouldn't have ever heard of though. But Emma tells us you're a doctor?" She inquired, quickly redirecting the conversation.

"Yep." Evie smiled. "Straight out of high school and into medical school. Top of my class so I graduated a little early."

"Surgeon?"

"Yep."

"That's very impressive." Regina commented.

"Not as impressive as Jackson. The guy is ridiculously smart."

"So are you, Miss Surgeon." Emma retorted. "How is everyone?"

"Same old, same old. But clearly you have some stories to tell." Evie placed her elbows on the table. "For instance, how long have you two been together?"

"A few months." Emma answered, eyes narrowing. Regina fought off a smile at the mischievous grin that spread across Evie's face, but she was merely messing with Emma because she quickly changed the conversation back to Regina in attempt to get to know her. She soon found that Evie was as amazing as Emma described and not surprisingly, she was great with kids. They had a great dinner and Regina couldn't quite remember why she was nervous in the first place.

"So the house is like an hour away from here. They did some repairs, some remodeling and other stuff." Evie informed them as they paid for their meal.

Emma scoffed. "You mean Dad tried to do some repairs and remodeling and Mom ended up calling professionals."

"Duh, Emma, what else would I mean?" Evie said with a roll of her eyes. "Anyways, we have plenty of room, plenty of food and plenty of things to do. You know, if you're still alive to experience it. By the way, Grandma is coming."

"Oh lord." Emma sighed.

"What's wrong with Rose?" Regina asked. "You spoke highly of her, Emma."

"The woman is like Granny with twice the martial arts training and no filter whatsoever." Emma replied. "I love her to death, but she is going to put me through the ringer. I swear, why do I want to go home again?"

"To show off your new girl." Evie grinned, messing with Henry's hair. "And my new nephew."

"Right." Emma beamed, giving Regina a loving peck. "I have to tell the world that this awesome woman right here chose me." Regina smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Well, you two are disgusting." Evie said. "See you guys at the house."

"Bye, E." Emma immediately looked at Regina as they paid and walked to the car. "Well, what'd you think?"

"She seems wonderful, Emma."

"Just you wait. She's not the crazy one."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

The lake house was absolutely massive. It was breathtakingly beautiful, sitting almost right on the lake front. There was a boathouse nearby and a stables off in the distance where Regina could hear the horses trumpeting from afar. It was surrounded by a small patch of trees, with a meadow near the stables and a spacious front yard. Emma lead the way up the tree lined driveway with a bright smile.

"You spent many winters here before?" Regina inquired.

Emma nodded, looking around. "This was like a second home sometimes."

"It's beautiful-" Regina paused when she heard the loud barking. Two little brown and white beasts came shooting down the stone steps of the house. They ran right up to Emma and the blonde leaned down to pick them up.

"Regina, Henry, this is Tiberius and Nero, the family pets." Regina petted one of them and Emma put them back down and they started sniffing around Henry. "By the way, I hope you like animals. Never mentioned it before, but Mom loves them so we kinda have a few."

"They don't bother me." Regina smiled.

"Great-"

"EMMA FUCKING SWAN!" Both of them looked up at the blonde on the porch. Dianah, dressed in a long sleeved cropped black shirt and gray sweats, came barrelling towards them and nearly tackled Emma to the ground in a bearhug. She abruptly dropped her sister and leaped into Lily's arms, who had just arrived with Maleficent. "Lilith Fucking Page. How the hell are you?"

"She's the crazy one." Emma said as Henry helped her back up.

Meanwhile, Lily and Dianah were squealing like children as the pair were reunited. Lily introduced Mal to her and Emma introduced Regina and Henry.

"It is wonderful to meet all of you." Dianah grinned. "Can't wait until we see what you guys can do."

"You're not killing my mom on the first day." Lily said.

"If you mean fighting, I can whip all of you. At once." Mal stated matter of factly.

Dianah smirked at her. "I love her already." She turned to Henry. "What's up, little man? Are you ready to meet the coolest family in the world?" Henry smiled and nodded. "Well, let's go." She put her arm around him and lead the way into the house. Mal and Lily followed, the dragon passing Regina without a second glance. It was a little upsetting considering their past. They were once good friends and lovers but ever since Lily had been returned to her, Mal hardly acknowledged Regina's presence anymore. It made things a little awkward, especially since there was a chance, small one but still a perfectly believable one that Mal had been lying about finding a dragon to mate with. Regina could possibly be Lily's other mother, and the fact that Mal was going out of her way to ignore this possibility almost made Regina believe it even more. Luckily they were the only two who knew about this, so Lily and Emma were totally oblivious. Regina quickly took Emma's hand and the blonde kissed the back of it, knowing how nervous the former queen was. She passed along a reassuring smile as they stepped inside the beautifully decorated lake house. The floors were made of soft wood with thick carpets everywhere. The walls were covered in family pictures and awards with various statuettes and ceramic decorations among them. The living room was currently occupied by three very large German Shepherds, all three wearing different colored collars. Jacob came running out of what looked like the kitchen and hugged Emma, knocking them over the couch and scattering the canines.

"Jake, what the fuck-"

"I missed you, little sister." He grinned, proceeding to put her in a headlock.

"Idiots." Dianah scoffed, continuing on into the breathtaking kitchen where Grace, Rose and Xander were. Regina quickly realized that Xander was much larger than he looked in the picture. He practically towered over everyone in the room, but his smile eased some of her worries a bit. Emma came to her side, quickly fixing her hair while muttering curses at her brother.

"Emma!" Grace ran around the kitchen island to hug her daughter and Xander soon followed, lifting both women into the air. Regina smiled at how happy everyone was to see Emma. She almost felt bad for how long she had been confined to Storybrooke instead of spending time with her family. She shouldn't have been forced to be their savior, dealing with monsters and villains when it was her idiot parents' jobs to be the heroes.

"Guys, this is Regina." Emma said. "And my son, Henry."

Grace and Xander both looked down at Henry at first. "Emma...he's like 10. When you said you had a baby, I assumed it was recent." Grace said, looking at her daughter. "Is Neal Cassidy the father?"

"You know about Neal?" Emma asked.

Grace laughed and looked at Regina. "I love how cute she is, thinking she can hide something from her mother who is a renowned detective. Welcome to our abode, Regina. You too, Henry. Dianah, why don't you show our guests to their rooms. Emma, stay please." Her tone was polite but in regards to her children it left no room for argument.

Regina smirked as she and Henry were lead away, not missing the fear in Emma's eyes.

"That went well." Dianah commented.

"Really?" Henry asked.

"Yep. Don't worry, Mom likes you already. Just be ready for the drilling at dinner." Dinner came much too soon for the brunette's liking. She liked unpacking to have something to focus on and looking around Emma's old room also brought a smile to her face. It was full of old pictures and books from her lover's childhood, gradually changing as Emma grew older and they visited the lakehouse less and less. After getting changed into a pair of jeans and a simple red blouse, she was ready to join the table. Shoes were unnecessary as she soon realized that no one wore shoes in this house. Evie walked in without any on and Emma took hers off the second she could. It was amusing to see her, Dianah and Lily half skating across the hardwood floors in their socks. Mal seemed to have gotten along well with Rose and the two were happily talking about weapons when Regina walked into the kitchen to assist with setting the table.

"You are not going to stand here and tell me that a staff is better than a sword." Rose almost yelled.

Mal only smirked. "You foolish woman, of course it is."

"How about I stab you with a sword-"

"Okay, can you two continue this discussion later?" Grace interjected. "And help me and Regina with the food, please?" Both older women helped but continued bickering as they did so. Regina followed behind them. Once the the table was set, Grace called everyone in to eat. Everyone had only just sat down when there was a car horn from outside.

"Is that Jackson?" Emma asked.

"I-I don't know." Grace walked to the door and started screaming as her eldest son came in. The Swans immediately ran to welcome him, and the little black haired boy he brought with him. Regina would soon find out that it was his son, Elias. Grace fawned over the new arrivals before ushering everyone back to the dining room to eat so as not to waste the hot food. Now that the entire family was here, she couldn't stop grinning. Soon after they started eating though, the drilling began.

"So, Regina," Rose said. "How did you and Emma meet?"

"Well," Regina cleared her throat. "We met thanks to Henry. He found out he was adopted and wanted to know about his birth mother. Unfortunately I knew nothing about her at the time, as it was a closed adoption, so he took upon himself to go find her."

"Yeah, didn't you steal like $300?" Emma smirked at their son. Henry glared at her.

"Anyways," Regina continued. "We hated each other at first-"

"Why?" Xander asked.

"Well," She sighed. "Emma's birth parents lived in my town and I didn't know it. Apparently there was a bit of a feud between our families."

"I was an ass." Emma said. "I listened to them, almost took Henry from Regina and I realized that wasn't how I was raised. Neither one of us wanted any part of the feud so we ignored it and talked and got to know each other. Regina was kind enough not to have me thrown in prison."

Grace nodded slowly. "And Mal just so happened to live in this town too, Lily?"

The young dragon looked up from where she was stuffing her face. Maleficent arched an eyebrow, as did Lily's adoptive father, Max, who sat on her other side. "Yes…But not only that, Neal followed Emma to Storybrooke too." She grinned at Emma, who glared back at her.

"I want to meet them." Grace said.

"Mom, that won't be-"

"I want to meet the people who would leave a child in the middle of the woods and the bastard who left my daughter to go to prison."

Regina frowned and looked at Emma. "Middle of the woods?"

"It's where I came out of the portal from the curse." Emma whispered in explanation. "I didn't think it was that important." She said a little louder with a shrug.

"We'll discuss this later." Regina said. Emma simply nodded.

"So, Henry, how'd you do it?" Xander smirked. Henry was quick to launch into the tale of how he opened his adoption records, searched up Emma's name on a website using Snow's card, stealing Regina's money and crossing almost 2 states to find Emma and bring her back to Storybrooke. He was clever enough to remove any talk of the curse or magic thankfully but the Swans really got a kick out of his story. Jacob even fist bumped him.

"Look at that. The boy's a Swan alright." Xander grinned.

Emma beamed proudly and high fived Henry. "But never do that again."

After a few more basic questions the attention soon moved to Jackson as he recounted his tales among the Scotland Yard and working for Interpol and adopting little Elias after they arrested his foster mother for neglect. All of them had a story to tell about their jobs. Being among FBI agents and private detectives and former criminal interrogators, Regina could tell Henry was over the moon. They even found out that Xander wasn't just a bail bondsperson, he was once a marine and had received the Purple Heart for saving the lives of his entire squadron while in Afghanistan.

"Wow." Henry said. "You guys are all heroes."

"You'll be one too." Rose assured him.

"Yep, you're a Swan." Dianah agreed. "Kicking ass and helping people is what we do. In that order specifically. We'll teach you a little something by the time you leave here." She winked before turning back to her food.

"Regina too." Jacob smirked. "Can you throw some punches, Regina?"

"Maybe." She replied coyly. She noticed Emma's lip twitch. Probably remembering the right hook the former queen had thrown when she found her with Graham.

After dinner, the entire family assisted in clearing the table and cleaning up. The men went into the living room to play some kind of video game and the women reclined on the back patio overlooking the lake. Regina relaxed against Emma, looking out over the quiet water. It was a bit chillier with the sun having gone down, but it was nice. She didn't mind, especially with Emma's arms around her.

"We're glad to have you with us, Regina." Grace said, drawing the former queen's attention.

"Glad to be here."

Grace and Rose started chuckling. "We'll see if you feel the same way tomorrow."

Regina arched an eyebrow. "I'm ready for anything."

Xander stepped out onto the back porch. "Regina, can I speak to you in private for a minute."

Emma sat up. "Dad-"

He hushed her with a simple look and motioned for Regina to follow. She stood up, throwing a nervous glance at Emma and followed Xander through the house to what appeared to be an office. The walls were painted white and covered in awards and certificates. The carpet was gray and soft under her feet. There were several plants around the room to give it more color. From the pictures she figured it must've been Grace's office. Xander sat down on the edge of the desk and Regina took a seat in the chair nearby.

"Is this the part where you threaten me?"

"Yes." He said, eyes darkening. "I will never put my hands on a woman. However, I am more than capable of framing you for some kind of crime and putting you in jail if you dare to hurt my daughter."

Regina swallowed. "Understood."

"Good, but that wasn't really what I wanted to talk about." He sighed. "Emma is my daughter and she's always been open about most things. Sometimes though, she keeps things to herself and it starts to impact her life. If I ask her then she'll most likely say she's fine and she won't be. I just wanted to know if everything is...good."

Regina nodded slowly. "As far as I know, everything is going well for her."

He nodded as well. "Good." He stood up and offered his hand to help her. "By the way, I approve. Then again, I would've approved just about anybody after that Cassidy bastard. A crackhead would be better than him. Hell, a dog would be better than him. Speaking of him, did he really follow Emma to this Storybrooke place?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that, but don't worry. I've threatened him enough for the both of us."

Xander grinned. "Excellent. Doesn't mean I won't shoot him if I ever see him again."

"Save a few bullets for me please."

Xander sighed. "Welcome to Swan family, Regina. You're just a woman after my own heart." He said, engulfing her in a big hug. "Also, I have a reputation to keep up so if you could pretend like you're terrified when we walk out of here, it would help."

Regina gave him a thumbs up as they exited the office, finding Emma pacing in the hall a few feet away. Regina swallowed and almost ran to her lover. "Regina, what happened?" Regina glanced fearfully at Xander as he passed.

"He approves." She grinned. "We bonded over our mutual hatred of Neal."

"Did he threaten you?"

"Of course he did, but he's your father, so I'm not surprised."

Emma kissed the top of her head, holding her close protectively for a few moments before they walked into the living room and found everyone gearing up to play some board games. "Oh boy, this is going to get crazy. Swans and competition don't mix."

"Emma!" Jacob called. "You and Regina come join the Dream Team."

"No!" Dianah yelled. "Regina is obviously too smart to join your suckish team. Come join the Supreme Team."

"Hello?" Emma said. "So she's too smart, but I'm too stupid?"

"Well, you said it not us." Jacob smirked. He and Dianah took off running and Emma ran after them.

Regina smiled as she took a seat near Henry. She had no idea what game they were playing and probably didn't know how to play, but by how riled up everyone was getting she could tell this was going to be a crazy night. However she hadn't forgotten what Grace and Rose said and she wondered just what was going to happen tomorrow.

Suddenly, there was an explosion from the kitchen, followed by a storm of flour that flew out of the room. Everyone froze as Grace walked out slowly covered in flour. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a bat. "Jacob. Jackson. I'm going to kill you."

"Wait! It wasn't us!" Jacob pleaded. Grace screamed and gave chase as her sons took off running, making for the door. Jacob managed to get through but Jackson had to change course or risk being caught. He managed to dodge his mother's swing and ran across the room, vaulting over the couch and made it to the front door. Grace whistled and her three German Shepherds came to her side. "After 'em, boys." All three whoofed and took off out the doggy door with their mistress right behind them.

"Wow." Henry said, grinning at Regina, who smirked. All eyes turned to Maleficent and Rose as they burst out laughing and high fived one another.

"Everyone, this is my new best friend." Rose grinned.

"You killed your grandsons for a prank?" Lily asked.

Xander clapped his hands together. "We gonna play this game or what?" He asked, ignoring the screaming from outside.

Emma sat down next to Regina. "Told you we were crazy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning entailed a massive breakfast that Regina assisted in preparing. She got to know the fiery matriarch of the Swan family a little more and Grace was exactly as Emma had described, although it was clear she had a real soft spot for animals and children from her talk of adopting Emma and her siblings from foster homes and their pets from animal shelters. In turn, Regina told her about her mother and how she had grown in a very constricted and outdated environment. After that the family went out on the lake to enjoy the water while it was still warm enough to do so.

Emma was having a blast with her family. She caught Regina's eye as she and the others raced across the lake on jet skis. She swerved around, intentionally splashing her and Henry. A few minutes later she was getting chased by both of them. All in all, it was an excellent morning. It wasn't until afterwards that they showered and got dressed in workout clothes so the real fun could begin.

Emma noticed Regina looking sexy as hell in her spandex leggings and a simple tank top. The woman could make anything look good. Everyone else was wearing something similar, besides the men who wore shorts and went shirtless as they walked to the large building down the trail from the house. It was a gym, filled with an arsenal of various weapons, a shooting range, a laser tag arena, gymnastics equipment and a small obstacle course. The Swans took fitness very seriously since their jobs demanded for them to be in shape. Everyone was wearing something similar to Regina's attire, besides Dianah, Lily and Emma, who opted out of the tank tops and wore sports bras. She was ready. Absolutely ready to show off a little for her girl. But it had been several months since she'd done any hand to hand combat like this so she hoped she didn't get whooped. That would be quite embarrassing.

"You got this, Mom." Henry said, looking up at her as they walked into the training facility.

"Thanks, kid." She smiled, taking Regina's hand. The former queen arched an eyebrow, taking in her new surroundings with a practiced eye. Xander went to cut on the air conditioner and soon the place was nice and cool. They removed their shoes again and left them at the door before walking forward onto the padded floors. Dianah and Jacob raced over to the wall where staffs were laying on shelves. They each grabbed the ends of one and fought over who would get it. Jacob suddenly let go of his end, letting his sister hit the floor. She proceeded to get back to her feet and chase him around the room. "Idiots." Emma muttered, kissing Regina's temple. "I swear…"

"They're funny." Henry said.

"You mean insane? Yes, they are."

"Like you didn't do the same thing when you were younger." Grace said as she passed by. "Okay! Who's first?" She looked around. "Newcomers?" Maleficent shrugged and stepped forward, picking at the staffs until she found one that was most similar to the one she used in the Enchanted Forest. Whereas the trademark one she always used was made of enchanted metal, glass and wood, this was purely wood, and she would have to adjust. Rose was quick to take up the challenge and she went to the wall as well, bending down to open one of the long trunks just behind the shelves and pulled a wooden longsword.

"I prefer the spear myself." Xander commented. "Or a claymore."

"I like the gladius." Emma added. Charming's longsword had always been difficult to use. She felt like she was just swinging it around whenever she fought or trained with it.

"Why were you taught to use swords and staffs?" Regina inquired. "In this world."

"Boredom." Father and daughter answered in unison, making her smile.

"Go!" Grace yelled.

Rose circled Mal, who turned with her, but otherwise made no move to attack. Then Rose struck. Mal flowed through the attack. She deflected each swing expertly, remaining on the defense and letting Rose tire herself out. The woman had surprising stamina. She realized that Mal was baiting her and stopped her attack, allowing Mal take the offensive role. But Mal was a dragon. Victory was inevitable against a human. When Rose went for a match ending move, Mal stepped right into her defense and flicked the staff over her shoulder and hitting Rose right in the forehead, almost knocking her out. Jaws dropped around the room as Rose crumpled to the ground.

"Holy shit." Evie said.

Mal bent down to help Rose back to her feet. "Told you staffs were better."

"How the hell did you do that?"

Mal shrugged. "You're just slow." This only prompted the other Swans to want a try at defeating the Dragon Queen. Regina knew better and stayed out of it. She quickly realized that Mal had only been toying with Rose. She took Jacob out within 3 seconds and even though the others lasted longer, they all met the same fate.

"We could've used someone like her on the force." Rose commented as she walked over, panting.

"You were amazing." Henry said. "Can you teach me to fight too?"

"Of course. Everyone should learn how to defend themselves."

"Regina!" Dianah sang. "Your turn, your majesty. Choose your weapon wisely."

Regina arched an eyebrow as she walked over to their stock of weapons. She chose a long rapier and stepped into the circle to face a grinning Dianah, who was twirling a wooden longsword. As expected the woman went on the attack immediately and Regina was forced to keep her at bay with the rapier's reach. Even so she quickly found that, not surprisingly, Dianah was a full contact fighter. She liked it up close and personal, which is why she was so shocked when Regina suddenly tackled her out of nowhere and pressed the blade to her throat. Emma and Henry tackled her, cheering and laughing. She laughed along with them as she was helped to her feet. She took a seat and watched Jacob and Jackson give instruction to Henry and Elias. Grace and Rose started sparring with bow staffs, Mal went head to head with Max, Evie went to practice on the gymnastics equipment and Emma squared off with her father. She smiled seeing Emma laugh and have fun for the first time in a while. They didn't have to worry about monsters or villains or paperwork or tending to the idiotic requests of morons and fools. It was a great time. Emma chose a wooden gladius and Regina watched curiously as she fought with it. It went well with her fighting style, which was up close and personal like Dianah, but she possessed much more discipline. Xander swung a giant claymore like it was nothing, forcing Emma to use a lot of her agility to dodge as there was no way she would be able to block it. You could always tell a lot about a person by the way they fought and Emma fought well. So well that Regina had to pick up another sword and square off with Jacob or risk breaking their little no intercourse rule.

After another hour or two, the family packed up and walked back to the house. Emma went flying by Regina to leap onto Xander's back. He nearly fell under her weight, but ended up laughing as he carried her back to the house. The family showered and got changed. Regina helped the other women with dinner and after they ate they had a movie night.

"Regina, we have so much to introduce you to." Dianah said as she put a movie into the DVD player. "I can't believe your mom wouldn't let you do anything."

"Yeah, we have to try a lot of stuff while you're here." Jacob added. "We need to get drunk, get some drugs, go to clubs, try street racing, go go carting-"

"Go skeet shooting, sky diving, deep sea diving, swimming in the rain…" Dianah continued.

Regina only smirked, knowing full well that she was not doing any of that. Emma kissed her temple. The pair were cuddled up on the end of the couch. Evie passed them a bowl of popcorn as she sat down. She never knew being surrounded by family could feel this good. It was truly amazing.

/

That night found Emma sitting on the patio with her parents. "So...what do you guys think?" She asked nervously.

Grace snorted. "She's wonderful, Emma. Just like our little grandson."

Emma grinned uncontrollably. "I knew you guys would love her."

"Then why did you ask?" Xander chuckled.

Emma shrugged. "I guess because my birth parents almost hate her and I love her. I really do. Honestly guys...she might be the one."

"What? Already?" Grace smirked. "Are you sure?"

"I mean I'm not going to ask her anytime soon, I really want to but her first marriage she was forced into and was pretty much hell for her and I don't want to remind her of that, but yeah...one day. Soon, hopefully. To be able to call a woman like that my wife would just be a dream come true. I just…" Emma sighed dreamily, just thinking of the woman she had once hated and now adored more than anything. She smiled when Grace moved to give her a hug.

"You know all I want for you is happiness. Take it while you can."

Emma nodded. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about Neal and Henry. I didn't want to disappoint you guys."

"You could never disappoint us." Xander said. "You're our daughter and you know we have your back through anything."

"Thanks Dad."

Grace hugged her again. "My baby had a baby and now she's in love. We're getting old, Xander."

Emma scoffed. "You still can kick my ass."

"Don't forget it. Now get back to your girl. It's late." Grace stood up and held out a hand to Xander, who ignored it in favor of picking up his wife and carrying her into the house. Emma smiled and made her way to her room, finding Regina laying on her bed, looking through one of her old dream journals.

"Do you mind?" She asked.

"No, it's okay." She went to take a quick shower and returned wearing only a sports bra and underwear. Regina was still lazily lying on the bed as she flipped through the book. Emma climbed in behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing her girlfriend's neck. "Regina?"

"Hmm?" Regina almost moaned, leaning back against her.

"How are you so damn attractive?"

The former queen chuckled. "I could ask you the same question."

"Why?" Emma sucked hard on her pulse point, smiling at the hickey that was already starting to form. She made sure to mark Regina with one every week, just so the world could know that this amazing woman had chosen her out of everyone else in it. She just loved Regina. There was really no other way to put it.

Regina put the book away and climbed on top of Emma, pushing her flat on her back. She leaned in for a kiss while slowly dragging her nails down Emma's abs.

"We said no teasing." Emma said.

Regina smirked, one eyebrow rising. "How long have you been dreaming about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"In your journal." Regina leaned forward and kissed her chest, looking her in the eyes as she did so. "You described a beautiful rider, with long black hair and brown eyes, who rode a red stallion."

"That could be anyone." Emma shrugged, eyes zeroing in on Regina's cleavage. The queen tilted her chin back up with two fingers.

"A stallion you specifically named Rocinante?" She arched an eyebrow as it slowly dawned on Emma. She quickly crawled off the bed to look at her journal and sure enough, much of what she had described fit Regina and her true story to a tee.

"Son of a bitch. What does this mean? Something bad? Please don't let it be something bad." She sighed. Regina pulled her back into the bed and once again climbed into her lap.

"It means nothing for the moment." Her girlfriend said. "Perhaps it will tomorrow, but tonight, I just want you to-"

"We can't have sex. The walls are way too thin in this place and we both know that you're pretty loud-"

"You're the loud one." Regina snapped.

"Whatever, but-"

Regina slammed her lips against Emma's, silencing whatever she had been about to say. The brunette laughed that adorable, infectious laugh of hers against her lips as Emma rolled them over, straddling Regina's waist. She leaned back to look at the beautiful woman in her bed. "I love you, Emma."

Emma grinned. "I love you too, baby."

/

The next morning, Regina was awoken by the sweet smell of cinnamon rolls accompanied with the aroma of coffee. She quickly showered and got dressed in jeans and a long sleeved red shirt. As soon as she stepped out of the bedroom it felt like she was hit in the face with the sounds of Mariah Carey's All I Want for Christmas song, laughing and talking. Most of the family was in the living room, putting up the tree and hanging up the other decorations. Well, most of them were. Dianah and Lily were playing with the wrapping paper rolls, using them like swords. Xander had Henry sitting on his shoulder as he placed the star at the top of the tree and Emma was fixing a set of reindeer antlers on Elias. Jackson and Jacob were helping with the rest of the decorations while Evie was feeding the dogs. Rose and Grace walked out of the kitchen with trays of cinnamon rolls and hot chocolate, halting all work for the moment. Something furry rubbed against Regina's leg and she looked down at the large brown tabby cat that had been avoiding the family's company for the past couple days. She smiled and picked up Lenny, carrying him into the living room with her.

Emma almost immediately came over to her, placing antlers on her head before giving her a good morning kiss. "Morning." Regina scowled at her. "Please? You look cute."

Regina flipped her off as she went into the kitchen, placing Lenny on his little cat house as she passed it. Max and Mal were in the kitchen, chatting when she walked in to fix herself some coffee. Mal looked annoyed with the colorful antlers she was being forced to wear as well, while Max looked amused. She hadn't really spoken to Max, but he and Lily were pretty much part of the family at this point. He seemed a very clever man, and shared a lot of Grace's tendencies and mannerisms. But they had been partners were a very long time so she wasn't surprised. Anyways, that most of the day honestly, preparing for Christmas next week. That evening Emma volunteered herself and Regina to take the dogs out. Regina followed Emma and the dogs out of the house and they took a walk on the trail with the family pets so they could do their business and stretch their legs a little. "So...you having fun?" Emma asked.

"Absolutely. Your family is amazing."

" **Our** family." Emma corrected her. Regina smiled at her words and took her hand, allowing the blonde to swing it back and forth as they walked.

"I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Rose's last name was Richardson on her awards. Whose last name is Swan?" Regina asked.

"Oh, adoption kinda runs in the family, I guess." Emma smiled. "Mom and Dad were foster kids too. Rose is Mom's adoptive mother, not biological, although you can't really tell. Dad never met his parents as far as I know and he was never adopted." She explained. "When they fell in love and got married, well they wanted to create a new name for their family, one that was their own. They chose Swan because Mom always thought they were beautiful and they knew they would always love each other. Swans mate for life, so...yeah. That's it."

Regina smiled. "That's really sweet."

"It is." Emma agreed. "Even though they met by shooting each other."

"What?"

"I'll let Dad tell you that story." She laughed. "He loves to tell it."

"Okay then. Answer me this. What is the deal with Max and Xander?" She had noticed a bit of tension between them that everyone else just seemed to ignore.

Emma sighed. "Knew you would pick up on that. Um, Max and Mom used to date apparently. They were partnered together for like 7 years when Mom worked at the precinct so they spent a lot of time together and knew each other well. She dumped him for Dad and it took Max a little while to get it through his head that it was over. They're friends now but Dad still doesn't really trust him...or like him. Max is only here anyway because of Lily and Lily is my best friend so they both were around a lot when we were growing up." The blonde tapped her shoulder excitedly. "Have you seen how close Maleficent and Max have gotten?"

Regina immediately burst into a grin. "Yes. I saw her blush yesterday. She tried to play it off by threatening to burn me alive but I saw it. Aw, the Dragon Queen with a crush."

Emma laughed. "It would be cool if they did get together though. Lily could have her dad and her mom." Regina silently agreed. She looked around, counting the dogs to make sure they hadn't run off. "So, babe?"

"Hmm?" Emma stopped and Regina did the same.

"I was thinking...everyone is heading out tonight to go shopping and bowling and I was thinking that you and I could...spend some time together. If that's okay with you." Emma said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Why do I make you nervous?" Regina asked.

"Because you're a fucking queen, maybe?"

Regina smirked. They had fought each other and numerous villains and monsters together for the past year. Emma knew things about her that she had never told anyone and she was still nervous? She took Emma's hands and pulled her into her arms. "Emma, you have no reason to be nervous around me. I already adore you."

"I know, but still… I'm-"

"Amazing in every way?" Regina asked, kissing her lips. "Mine? Yes, you are all of those things." Her words reduced the blonde to a blushing mess.

"Follow me, I want to show you something." Emma quickly took the dogs back to the house and returned to take Regina's hand, leading her off into the forest. They hadn't been walking long before they came to a large treehouse. It was massive, using two trees for a single house with a rope bridge that lead to a smaller part of it in another tree. Emma walked up to it and untied a piece of rope from around a branch and gave it a sharp tug, causing a rope ladder to fall. "I better go first, make sure it's safe." Emma said, starting the climb.

"Yes, because there might be an armed raccoon hiding in your treehouse." Regina muttered, earning a snort from her lover. She watched the blonde closely as she climbed up before beginning the climb up as well. She was glad she had decided against heels for this. She made it up the ladder and Emma helped her into the little hatch. It was a bit of a tight squeeze for her butt but she managed.

"Sorry about that, we measured for the door when we were kids." Emma said. "You should've seen the look on Dad's face when he realized he was locked up here."

Regina scoffed. There was no way Xander could've gotten those shoulders through that door. She looked around as Emma went to flip some kind of power switch that cut on the small lamps situated on one of the desks. The house was surprisingly spacious and cozy. There was a small book shelf, a desk, a trunk, several carpets and beanbag chairs. There were old pictures on the walls of Emma and her sisters. Lily was photo bombing half of them. "You don't have any pictures of your brothers?"

"Nah, I see their faces enough without them invading my not so secret place." Emma replied. Regina smirked. "This was where I used to come when I was younger to kinda get away. As you've noticed my family is crazy, and I like to think of myself as a little less crazy than them."

"It's a good crazy though."

"You haven't seen Dad piss Mom off yet."

"I await the day." Emma smiled and went over to the bookshelf, looking through them while Regina cracked open the trunk to find several different bows and two quivers full of arrows. "You can use the bow?"

Emma snickered. "Yeah. As Mom likes to say 'It's a bow. Any idiot can shoot a bow, but you will be an idiot that can shoot accurately.'"

"I cannot wait for her to meet Snow." Regina closed the trunk and turned around to find that Emma had opened the bookshelf to reveal a cot that sprung out of its hidden place. "Can Grace and Xander adopt me too, because this is unbelievable."

Emma laughed as she fell onto the bed that had been well preserved in its compartment. "This was part of my rebellious phase and I didn't want to come down so Dad had this built in. That other treehouse out there was built so they could come up because Mom can barely fit her butt through the hatch like you."

Regina slid onto the bed next to her. "I'm happy for you."

"For what?"

"Most foster children never get adopted and they certainly don't always get adopted by people like the Swans. I'm glad they gave you a life that you deserve. I shudder to think what would've become of you or Henry had fate had other plans. "

"Hey, I should be thanking you." Emma scoffed. "Without you and your curse I wouldn't have met the Swans at all and Henry might've been adopted by anybody. Probably far worse than the Evil Queen. All of this, I owe to you." Regina felt her cheeks burn at her words. "We all do, your majesty."

"I guess the Evil Queen was good for something."

"She's good at a lot of things. By the way, you are never allowed to wear those dresses or those heels again. I almost had an orgasm when she was threatening to kill me." Regina burst out laughing, literally shaking with merriment and Emma had to admit, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Miss Swan, you are ridiculous. You were not that transfixed."

"And you are not that delusional. You knew what you were doing." Emma retorted, earning another laugh from the brunette. "Your laugh is amazing by the way. I love it when you laugh like that, when you let everything go."

"Only you make me laugh like this." Regina rolled closer to her and kissed her arm.

"Thanks for making me feel special." Emma smirked.

"You were born special." Regina scoffed. She liked this, when it was just her and Emma. She wasn't sure why but Emma just made her feel so relaxed and so happy. It was the first time she felt those butterflies in her belly, her heart skipping beats, the goosebumps tracing her skin and that silly smile she couldn't get rid of. All because of Emma. "I adore you." She said softly. Emma grinned and pecked her lips.

"I adore you too."

Regina sighed contently until the hatch door suddenly burst open and Evie peeked her head in.

"Sorry to interrupt my lovelies, but we're leaving in a few minutes and Mom wanted me to ask if you guys were coming."

Emma looked at Regina and smirked. "I honestly would love to see you go bowling."

"And we have more shopping to do for Henry." Regina conceded.

Emma sat up and offered her hand to help Regina to her feet. They climbed down the rope ladder and walked back to the house. Emma rolled her eyes when they walked in through the back door and Dianah was blasting 7/11 by Beyonce and dancing as everyone else got ready to go. Regina only smiled at her annoyed expression and accepted her coat from Henry. She zipped it up and walked outside, Henry running ahead with Elias. Jackson scooped them both up and carried them on his shoulders to Xander's SUV. Regina rode with Emma and Evie to the shopping mall. Her jaw hit the floor when they stepped inside.

"I forgot you've never been to a shopping mall before." Emma said. "I need to get you guys out of Storybrooke more often."

"There's so much in one place. How many stores are there?" Regina asked, looking around like an excited child.

Emma smirked. "I don't know, but we can check out all of them if you want."

"Ooh, Regina, come with us to this clothing store. It has some great dresses." Grace said, pulling her up the escalator.

Emma took Evie and dragged her to a jewelry store. "I need your help with something."

"You're gonna propose already?" Evie asked.

"No, I just want to get her a good gift. I bought her a promise ring earlier but I don't think it's enough."

Evie giggled. "Em, I talked to Regina the other day and I don't think you need to constantly impress her. She's as in love with you as you are with her."

"Yeah? Not good enough. This woman is a queen. She needs to be treated like one." Emma replied, looking around at the various rings and necklaces. "I need something special. Something that will let her know how much she means to me. Please, help me."

Evie sighed. "What would you do without me. Come on, I have the perfect idea..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an hour of shopping the family reconvened in the dining area. While Henry and Elias chowed down on two giant burgers Xander bought for them, Regina checked her phone for any messages from Emma and found two from the idiots. She sighed and called Snow back. "Yes, Miss Blanchard?"

"Um...how are things?" Snow asked.

"Excellent. Why did you call? Is something wrong?" Grace and Xander both looked up after hearing her worried tone.

"No, Emma just won't answer her phone and we just wanted to make sure everything is fine."

"It is." Regina said curtly.

"May I speak to Henry?"

Regina rolled her eyes and handed the phone to her son. "Everything okay?" Grace asked. Regina nodded.

"It's Emma's birth parents. They were worried because she was ignoring them. I should've done the same."

"Do they really blame you for what happened with your mother?" Jackson asked from her other side.

"Possibly. I wasn't exactly very...nice to them whenever we met anyway. They're very annoying." Regina replied, making Grace smile.

"Finish shopping?"

"Yes." Regina glanced at the near 20 bags surrounding her feet. "Finally."

"Boys, take the bags to the truck please?" Grace said, handing the keys to her husband.

"Do I get a kiss?" Xander asked.

"No." She deadpanned. He kissed her forehead anyway before gathering the rest of the bags with Jackson and Jacob and taking them out to the truck.

"They're so cool!" Henry almost shouted, drawing the women's attention. "We're about to go bowling and Uncle Jake is gonna take us to the arcade and we might even go to the movies later on." Henry frowned slightly. "Us? Oh, me and Elias, my cousin." He high fived said cousin and grinned. "Yeah, we're having a great time and I'll tell Mom you called. Bye." He hung up and handed Regina back the phone, diving back in to his food.

"I'm glad you're having fun, Henry." Grace smiled. "We've just started…"

/

"STRIKE!" Grace yelled, sashaying back to her team's side. "Beat that."

"This is such bullshit. Jackson, you suck." Lily said.

"I did tell you that before I was involuntarily forced to play this ridiculous game." He snapped.

"Guys, we can do this, we're tied." Emma said. "Henry, you're up." She smiled and pulled him to the lane. "Come on, kid. You got this. We just need a strike."

"I'm not good at this, you know that." He said, looking down.

"Hey, it's just a game."

"A very cutthroat game with these guys." He retorted.

"Kid, win or lose, it doesn't matter. Try your best, okay?" She asked.

He sighed and took his ball from her. "I guess."

Regina noticed the exchange, watching from her place next to Mal. She had to admit that half the Swans got incredibly competitive when it came to competitions. She could see Henry wasn't very confident. What was a mother to do? Besides, work a little magic… Henry threw the ball and Regina subtly motioned with her finger for it to change course a little bit. Just enough...for a strike. Emma's team leaped to their feet and cheered while Emma almost tackled Henry. Even the losing team jumped up and hefted her son on their shoulders, as well as Elias, who was not to be left out after playing a good game, although Regina was sure that Mal was manipulating the ball for him too. After some greasy pizza they went into the arcade and Regina spent another 2 hours watching her lover enjoy acting like a child. She was only persuaded to play a few simple games, but she didn't mind watching. After that it was almost midnight and they still decided to go to the movies and see one called Suicide Squad, a movie that Regina found herself laughing at because of how much Maleficent enjoyed all of the fighting and violence. It was an excellent night, and by the end of it Emma was carrying a sleeping Henry on her shoulder into the house when they returned. She was exhausted too, but she followed behind Emma to give Henry a kiss good night. When they got back to the bedroom, Regina sighed as she sat down on the bed.

"I know you're tired, but do you think we could talk about something?" Emma asked.

"Of course, Emma. Is something wrong?" Regina frowned, removing her shoes.

"No, I just need to talk to you." The blonde came to sit next to her, taking one of her hands. She was...trembling.

"Emma-"

"I love you, Regina. I'm so in love with you that it's crazy and I really want you to know that and believe that and no matter what happens, I always will." Regina nodded, not quite understanding the point of this. Emma said something similar to those words almost every day but now she was so serious. Emma took a deep breath. "Being here with my family and having you here, it makes me feel like I'm complete. I know things might be different once we go home and Snow and David become involved, but I love this. I love us. Do you mind if I give you your Christmas present a little early?" Regina shook her head, watching as Emma got up to retrieve a little black box from one of their many shopping bags. Her heart started to speed up.

"Emma-"

"It's not what you think." Emma assured her. "I don't want to marry you if you're not comfortable with it, and after your first marriage, you probably don't ever want to be married again and I wouldn't blame you one bit. If that son of a bitch was alive I would put a hole in his face in a heartbeat. What 60 year old asshole thinks a beautiful 18 year old girl wants to marry him and then he just ignores her." Regina didn't reply, looking down, memories of those horrible years flashing before her eyes. "Hey." Emma tilted her chin back up and looked into her eyes. "I don't need a marriage certificate or a fancy ceremony to show my love to you, to pledge myself to you. You know I'm yours, and until you don't want me anymore, I'll always be yours and yours alone. I don't care about marriage. I have you and Henry and my families and that's all I need."

"But Emma, what if one day you decide you do want to be married?" Regina asked.

"Then I'll ask you." Emma smirked. "And if you say no then I'll just have to accept it. But I'm getting sidetracked. Look," Emma removed her hand and took one of Regina's again. "I want to be a family with you, more so than we are now. I want to grow a family with you."

Regina arched an eyebrow. "You want more kids?"

"Yes." Emma answered simply. "Whether we actually give birth to them or not. I'm sure magic can do many things and allow us to have a child. Or artificial insemination. Or we could adopt." Emma shrugged. "The way doesn't matter to me. I want to have a long life with you, Regina, I want to have more kids, I want us to raise them together, I want to move in with you, get a dog, put up that white picket fence."

Regina smiled. "You forget who we are, Emma." She pointed to herself. "Evil Queen." She pointed to her lover. "Savior. You also forget where we live, a town that is hardly ever quiet for any significant period of time. You'll always be doing the saving. What, do you want to move?"

"If that's what it takes, yes. I don't care where we live. Besides, I did my job for the town. I saved them from the first curse. The rest is up to my parents. They're the heroes. I'm just Emma Swan now and this is my life. I don't care what they wanted me to be." Emma held up the little box and opened it, revealing a two necklaces with a pendant that fit together in the form of two swans with their forehead pressed together. Emma pulled out one of them and put it around her neck before putting the other around Regina's. "Whether you like it or not, your majesty," She smiled. "You're a part of my heart."

"This sounds a lot like a proposal." Regina commented, smiling down at her necklace.

"My parents want to come to Storybrooke. They'll probably bring the rest of the gang. And this isn't really a proposal, but more like a request."

"You're trying to buy me with a pretty necklace?" Regina looked back up, arching an eyebrow.

"No, I just couldn't wait to give it to you once Evie helped me pick it out."

"And your request?"

"I want to tell my family everything. The truth. We will eventually anyway because of those dreams of you I had."

"And they're relevant right now how?" Regina asked.

"Because they were based off of stories Grandma used to tell us. She might actually know more than she realizes."

"Or more than she's telling." Regina countered.

"Regardless it'll be better than trying to explain any monster or villain showing up while we're in town. Less stress." Regina nodded, silently agreeing with her statement, although she had no idea how the Swans would react. What if they would hate her too?

Emma surprised her with a hug, holding the older woman close until she relaxed and returned it. "I love you, Regina. And no matter what anyone thinks, I always will."

"I love you too, Emma." There was very little doubt in her mind now that Emma Swan wasn't her happy ending. She had never been this happy and she had it all to thank Emma for. This was her happy ending. But everything else could wait for now. Tonight, she was exhausted and she fell asleep in Emma's arms with her swan necklace burning against her chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days were spent doing nothing but enjoying themselves and relaxing. When Christmas Day finally arrived, it was a joyous occasion and Regina found herself completely at ease in the folds of the Swan family, watching each member pull out gift after gift purchased by their loved ones. She was surprised when Grace and Evie presented her with presents that the others had bought her. They included a couple new pants suits, dresses, a new trench coat, a couple pairs of shoes, makeup, jewelry, a horse and oddly enough, a gun. Henry gave her and Emma some pictures and a decorative plate he had made, while he received a mountain of gifts. Maleficent of course had to outdo everyone, but it was hard to buy a better gift than a rich dragon who didn't really care if she spent a few diamonds and jewels to buy her long lost daughter a jet black lamborghini. She even promised to buy Dianah and Jacob one after they saw it outside. Max gave them rides to the dealership and they returned with a cherry red one and a bright purple one in less than an hour.

Regina came to sit next to Mal, who was silently watching the family laugh and talk with an almost curious gaze. "You okay?"

"Yes. This is just...very new." Mal replied. "Being a mother, being part of a family. It shouldn't feel so strange but it does."

"I suppose that's my fault."

"No, it's the Charmings fault. Stop worrying about that." The dragon snapped. "Let's both stop worrying about it."

"I know you hate me, but-"

"Who said I hated you?" Mal looked at her, her face frowning up in puzzlement. "Regina, had our roles been reversed I would've locked you up too. I don't blame you for anything. And I don't hate you. I've wasted enough of my life on hate."

"Either way, I'm sorry." Regina said. "You were trying to be better and that shouldn't have happened to you."

"It's done." Mal shrugged, turning back to watching everyone laugh as Xander screamed happily at pulling out the giant swan emblazoned claymore sword that Grace had bought for him. "The food is ready."

"Food's ready!" Evie stepped out of the kitchen to yell over the sound of Dianah's speaker blasting christmas music and her family's boisterous talking. Everyone rose to go into the kitchen and Xander was the first to go inside. Regina stood up and offered to help Mal up. The dragon narrowed her eyes at her but accepted her hand anyway. Xander suddenly came running back out of the kitchen, leaping clean over Henry and Elias. Grace was hot on his tail with another bat. They both disappeared down the hallway and a moment later a loud crash was heard.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"Honestly, it could be anything." Rose said. "Let's eat. If she kills him we know how to get away with it." Everyone shrugged and walked into the kitchen. The table was filled with all kinds of food and Regina smiled as Emma pulled out a chair for her. The blonde sat on one side of her while Henry sat on the other. Everyone patiently waited for Xander and Grace to return. Xander was rubbing his jaw and Grace still looked pissed. "Enough of that." Rose commanded. "It's Christmas. Fix your faces." Grace cast a quick glare at her but her frown soon melted away. Rose stood up and surveyed the table. "I must say that this Christmas has probably been the best one yet. I got to meet my great grandsons." She smiled at Henry and Elias.

"It was nice meeting you too, GG." Henry beamed.

"GG?" Emma frowned.

"Great-Grandma."

"I got to see my grandchildren again. All of them in one place." Rose continued. "And my daughter and son-in-law. I also got to meet some new members too. Regina, Mal." Both women dipped their heads respectfully. "It does an old woman good to see her family gathered together after spending so long apart."

"Old woman? You're barely 50." Grace muttered. Rose smacked her in the back of the head within even looking. Jacob snickered at his mother and she signaled to Evie, who smacked him for her.

"Let's not go another year before we get together again, yeah? But enough emotional stuff. Let's eat!" Emma and her siblings cheered before immediately starting the argument over who got what first. After everyone had gotten food things calmed down. Not for Regina, but everyone else seemed at ease now. Emma seemed to notice her discomfort.

"You okay?" She whispered.

Regina simply nodded. There was a burning sensation in her pocket that just wouldn't go away. Her leg felt heavy, like it was dragging her down. "Did you ever think we moved too fast in our relationship?" She asked softly.

"No, why?" Emma frowned. "Are you having second thoughts? If it's what I said about-"

Regina held up her hand for silence and turned to Xander. "So, Alexander, how did you and Grace meet? Emma tells me it's a bit of a crazy story."

He burst into a wide grin, making his wife smile and roll her eyes. "I love to tell this story." He said to her, as if she didn't know that already. "Well, it all started when I first became a bounty hunter after my tour overseas and I was tasked with finding this guy named Alberto or something-"

"Albert." His wife corrected.

"That bastard. Skipped bail after getting arrested for domestic abuse. I found him holed up in a ratty motel and it was pretty easy to catch him and handcuff him. All of sudden this fine ass detective walks in and wants my bounty because he's a suspect in her case." Grace rolled her eyes again. "So, I told her hell no. We had a bit of a fight. I won of course, but she had a gun and she shot me in the leg and took my bounty. She was kind enough to call an ambulance afterwards though so thank you baby." He grinned, kissing Grace's cheek.

"And you found each other again?" Henry asked.

Xander smirked. "Your grandma found me again of course. I told her she had a nice right hook, she said I was cute and boom, she was mine."

"He also shot me on our third date." Grace deadpanned.

"Okay, that was an accident. You shot me on purpose." He retorted.

"That was before I knew who you were."

"Not excused."

Regina smiled at the bickering pair and Henry laughed at their silliness. Anyone could tell that those two were made for each other, no matter how jealous or angry one of them got. She looked at Emma, having a heated discussion with Jackson about the FBI. Lily was quick to leap in and defend her branch, only resulting in more discussion. Regina took a deep breath and focused on eating for a while, but her pocket was almost burning at this point. She lightly touched Emma's leg under the table, quickly attracting the blonde's attention. Luckily everyone else's attentions were on something else at the moment. "I don't want a ceremony." She said softly. Emma frowned in confusion. "A wedding. I don't want one. If you really do, then it would have to be a very small one." Her last one was massive and ugly no matter how beautiful it might've been. It was one of the worst days of her life. But a wedding day with Emma and some close friends might not be so bad. Deep down she knew she wanted to call Emma her wife and give herself to her in every way possible. They were moving fast but she didn't care. She wanted this, she wanted to fall in love without a care in the world. She knew Emma would catch her.

"Regina, what are you saying?" Emma asked, looking into her eyes, as if she could read whatever her girlfriend wasn't telling.

"I'm saying I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore." Regina answered.

"B-but-"

Regina reached into her pocket and pulled out the little black box and placed it on the table in front of Emma. All conversation at the table ceased almost instantly and all eyes turned to the couple. "I can't promise you a perfect life or I'll be a perfect wife, but...for you, Emma Swan, I'm willing to try anything. So...will you marry me?"

"You had this planned." Emma whispered, slowly moving to open the box.

"Actually it hadn't even crossed my mind until you brought it up the night you gave me my swan necklace."

Inside the box was a priceless diamond ring, one Regina had bought just the night before. She was not even going to begin to talk about the price of it. It was the biggest and most beautiful band they had, but she was sure she might get Mal to make her an even better one. Anything for her savior. Jaws dropped around the table but not one fell as far as Emma's. Regina removed the ring and took Emma's hand.

"Well? What do you say?"

Emma smiled, her eyes starting to water. "Hell yes, Regina." Regina grinned and slid the ring onto her ring, standing to be engulfed in a bone crushing hug. She hugged Emma back twice as hard as cheers erupted around the room. Emma released her and kissed her full on, igniting even more cheers and Regina's heart just wouldn't stop going haywire. She was going to get married again, to someone she really loved. "I love you, Regina."

"Ooh, say it again." Regina giggled.

Emma's eyes snapped wide at the adorable sound, but she grinned. "I love you."

"One more time."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Emma looked at her parents. "Mom, Dad, meet my new fiancée!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Regina leaned against the fence, looking at her beautiful dark chestnut stallion trotting around the small corral he had been placed in. He was a magnificent animal, one of the largest horses she'd ever seen. "Jackson, tell me about him." She said. Jackson, Henry and Elias came to her side.

"He's the foal of a famous racehorse apparently. Mostly unbroken and a little wild, but many would pay a fortune for a horse with the blood in his veins. You sure you want to try to ride him now?"

Regina nodded. Rocinante had been a wild horse when he was purchased. "Be careful, Mom." Henry said as she walked around the corral to where the stallion stood.

She leaned against the fence near him, looking into his intelligent eyes. "You need a name, sir." She said, as if he could understand her. Her father always told her not to speak to a horse with that baby talk nonsense. They were far too smart for that, and if it annoyed you, it annoyed them. "My father had a horse. You look a lot like him. His name was Braulio. It's Sicilian...I think. Or Puerto Rican. Probably the second one." She looked over him and noticed that he hadn't been very well kept. The Swans had only purchased him a couple days ago and no one could get close enough to him to clean him up. She walked to the stables to get some supplies and lugged it back to the corral, opening the gate and pulling the large bucket of warm soapy water inside with her. She walked calmly up to the horse and he didn't pull away as she lead him over to the bucket. She used an old rag to wipe him down, getting rid of all the dirt and any parasites and clean his mane and tail that was far too long and almost matted. She used a brush to free up any tangles and washed that too. She snipped it down a little and put all her supplies back in the stables.

"He looks good." Henry said.

"I know. He's a beautiful animal." She smirked as she went back into the corral as Braulio cantered around in circles, probably glad to be clean. She whistled to get his attention and he trotted over. She reached out to him and he leaped away, running around her again. "You like to play, I see." Braulio neighed and paused, looking off into the distance. She walked towards him and he took off again. She rolled her eyes and the boys started snickering. "This is going to take a while."

/

"Emma Swan, getting married." Lily grinned, walking backwards in front of Emma and Evie as they walked to the stables. "Never thought I would see the day. You excited?"

Emma smirked. "Of course I am. I can't wait. We'll probably have the ceremony when we get back to Storybrooke. She wants a small one, so it'll just be close friends and family."

"Is it going to be Swan-Mills now?" Evie asked. "Or will she take Swan?"

"Guys, she just asked me this morning. I don't know anything you don't honestly." She smiled. Lily made a kissy face and she frowned. "Instead of pestering me, why don't you go ahead and make out with Dianah." Lily tripped as soon as she said the words, landing on her back. Evie snickered as Lily quickly got back to her feet.

"Dianah-"

"Has a huge crush on you." Evie said. "Just like you do her. Just as you've always had." She laughed.

Lily glared at them. "Shut up. Don't you dare tell her anything."

"Well, you better do something before she meets Ruby." Emma smirked. "Those two would make such a cute couple."

"Shut up, Emma!"

"Who's Ruby?" Evie asked. Emma pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture of when Ruby had stolen her phone and took over a dozen selfies on it. "Holy shit, she's gorgeous. Yeah, Dianah would definitely love her."

Lily glared at them so hard Emma could almost feel it. "Lily, you know we're only messing with you. Di loves you." She grinned.

"Are you guys going to her match tomorrow night?" Evie inquired.

"Yep. I haven't seen her fight in almost 2 years. She still champion?"

"No, you know she got injured last year. This is her comeback." Evie said. "She's training with Grandma and Mal right now."

"What? Really?" Lily asked, glanced back towards the gym.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh just go already." Lily grinned and took off. "They need to date already, it's getting annoying at this point."

Evie snorted. "Oh please. I'm actually surprised Tiffany hasn't-"

"Sssh!" Emma hissed. "Don't even mention that bitch's name or she will show up. I can't have Regina meet her. Regina might kill her and I might let her."

"Who's Tiffany?" Emma whipped around to find Regina smirking at her from astride her new stallion. She trotted the horse around her and Emma smiled when she saw Regina riding bareback, something she hadn't done since she was a teenager.

"Regina, you're riding again." She grinned. "Sorry, I meant Future Wife."

"Mhm, tell me who Tiffany is." Regina brought the horse to a stop and arched an eyebrow.

Emma sighed. "Thanks Evie." She said softly.

"You're welcome." Evie grinned, continuing on to the stables.

"Emma…" Regina sang.

"Ugh, okay, she's an ex and a bitch and believe me she wouldn't dare show her face around here so you have nothing to worry about."

"I wasn't worried." Regina smiled, cockiness oozing off of her as she exuded that special kind of confidence only the queen possessed. "Just curious." She held out her hand and Emma took it, the queen swinging her onto the horse's back behind her.

"What's his name?"

"Braulio." Regina answered, steering them back to the stables at a gentle stroll. "So, about this Tiffany…"

"She's not important, never has been, never will be." Emma deadpanned, smiling as she wrapped her arms around Regina.

"She still seems to get a very strong reaction from you. Must have been serious."

"As serious as any relationship is between 16 year olds." Emma muttered. "I broke up with her after a year and she started to get a little clingy but she refused to let me date anyone else, started rumors, made life a living hell. Started to get stalker-ish so I had to kick her ass. Like I said, a bitch. Now stop saying her name or she'll show up like a plague."

Regina smirked as they arrived back at the corral and found Evie watching the boys quiz Jackson.

"How many breeds of horses are there?" Henry asked.

"Over 350." He answered without hesitation. "With the exception of about 24 extinct breeds."

"What's the oldest breed?"

"Arabians."

"And the biggest?" Elias asked.

"The Shire Horse."

"Fastest?"

"Quarter horses and Thoroughbreds."

Henry frowned. "What was the name of the best racehorse ever?"

Jackson shrugged. "That's debatable."

"So you don't know? There's something in the world that you don't know?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Well technically Man O'War has been voted the greatest racehorse of all time for about 100 years now. So I would say him. Many of the greatest horses, like Seabiscuit and Secretariat all have his blood."

Henry looked at Evie. "This guy is unbelievable."

"Told you." She smirked.

Emma dismounted and Regina did the same. The queen removed Braulio's bridal and released him into the paddock.

"Mom." Henry said, racing over to them. "He's like Google, but if it were a person."

Emma laughed. "We told you."

"Are kids allowed in the Cage?" Jackson asked, walking over with the others.

"I don't think so, but for Dianah they might not mind."

"The Cage?" Regina arched an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"It's a cage fighting arena. I told you Dianah was an underground fighter. She has a championship match coming up and we were all going to go and support her."

"That sounds violent." Regina commented as the boys cheered.

"Please, can we go, Mom?" Henry pleaded.

"Henry, I don't think it's good for a boy your age to watch people try to bash each other's skulls in." Regina said.

"Please, Mom. I promise I won't emulate anything I see."

Regina looked Emma, who looked around. "If children are allowed, I suppose we could go just to watch Dianah." Henry and Elias started cheering and Regina silently hoped that she wouldn't regret it. "Is it at least a clean establishment?"

"Yeah…" Emma laughed. "Maybe."

"Oh gods."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The walls were shaking as spectators stomped and cheered. Dust sprinkled her from above. Emma silently followed her father down the dark hallway until they found the locker room where Dianah was sitting, hyping herself up for the fight ahead. "You ready?" She asked.

Dianah nodded. "Yeah. Mom's been helping me, so I'm ready to go."

"Good. I heard this woman is no joke." Xander said. "Try not to get hurt too badly, yeah?"

"Dad, I've been doing this since I was 10." Dianah scoffed. She had only been adopted when she was 13, leaving almost 3 years of her scrounging as best as she could in underground places like this just to survive. She was far worse off than Emma had been, which was probably why Grace and Xander had picked her. Dianah had never really known foster care. She had caught Grace's eye when Grace brought her in fro trying to steal from a convenience store. Each of them had their own little sob story, except maybe Evie, but she had always been different.

Xander gave her a hug. "Be careful. Kick her ass."

"Got it." He released and she fist bumped Emma.

"Victory dinner is on me."

"I'll hold you to that." Emma smiled as they left her sister to finish prepping. They walked back to the stands where Dianah's opponent, a near 6 foot tall amazon was already in the ring. The stands were rising platforms, forming a circle above the cage below whose floor was covered in sand. The other Swans were on the bottom, front row seats. Regina looked worried and slightly annoyed. Emma was about to make her way over when someone grabbed her hand. **Son of a bitch.**

"Emma? Is that you?" Tiffany asked.

"You know damn well it's me." Emma rolled her eyes.

"I haven't seen you since we were in high school. You look so different."

"You haven't changed at all." Emma retorted. She really hadn't. She was as beautiful as she had been in high school. Beautiful brown hair, perfect face, luscious figure, baby blue eyes, perfect smile. Exactly the same. Except she wasn't as appealing to Emma as she once was. She remembered Tiffany being snobby, stuck up and an attention seeking bitch with little no good qualities to make up for. Her ass wasn't as nice as Regina's either… Maybe she needed to have an ass before they could be compared.

"So, how've you been? You here with your family?"

"Um, yeah." Emma almost yelled, struggling to be heard over the cheering which had gotten louder. It must've been time for Dianah to enter. "I have to go."

"Come on, we can watch together. Where's your family? I can sit with you guys." She looked behind Emma until she spotted Evie standing with Regina. "There they are, let's go." She grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her over to Evie.

"Emma, what the hell are you doing?" Her younger sister whispered to her.

"She wouldn't leave me alone." Emma glanced at Regina, standing on Evie's other side and paying more attention to the ring and their son than she was to Emma or their newest arrival. "Switch with me." Evie rolled her eyes, but allowed it.

"That must be Tiffany." Regina smirked without looking at her fiancee.

"Um...yeah."

"Not very impressive."

"I was 16 and she was the hottest girl in school." Emma shrugged.

Regina glanced at Tiffany. "Dull school." Evie snickered and Emma punched her in the arm.

Drums started beating around the arena and the cheering increased tenfold as Dianah made her entrance wearing a black skull printed mask around her mouth. She ripped it off and raised her arms, exciting the crowd into a frenzy.

"This is what your sister does for fun?" Regina asked. Her little confused frown made her look so adorable.

"Yeah, she's been doing it for a while." Emma said. The referee held up the gold plated belt they were fighting for.

"Is this legal?"

Emma snorted. "Don't really know. If it is all of us would be fired." She said, nodding to where her mom and dad were watching intensely, ready to call off the whole thing if Dianah got too hurt. As much as they supported her decision to keep doing this, they always worried for her. "Don't worry. Dianah loves to fight and she's good at it."

"You know her?" Tiffany asked. Emma looked behind her to where Evie was waving and grinning. Really. And she was supposed to be the good child. **I'm going to kill her.** "Em?"

"Emma." She corrected her ex.

"Emma. Sorry."

"In answer to your question, yes. She's my fiancee."

Tiffany's eyebrows rose as she looked at Regina, who was busy watching the fighters thankfully. Dianah came over and tossed her a handful of face masks. Regina pointed to herself and Dianah glanced at Emma with a nod. Regina grinned and handed two of them to Henry and Elias.

"She's your type? Isn't she like 50?" Tiffany frowned. Emma almost snapped her neck whipping it around so hard.

"Fuck off, Tiffany. She could be 100 and still look twice as good as you."

"You're still pissed about high school?"

"No, I'm pissed because you just insulted my fiancee." She snapped. Tiffany smirked and stepped around her, extending her hand to Regina.

"Hi, I'm Tiffany, an old friend of Emma's."

Regina arched an eyebrow as she shook her hand. "Regina Mills." She suddenly yanked Tiffany close to her and looked her in the eye. " Emma's fiancee."

"Well, I was her first." Tiffany smiled. Emma almost punched her right then.

"Well, I'm going to be her last and her best. Back off, Bitch."

"What if I don't, Grandma?"

Regina laughed. "Ah, you are bold. I love it. I'm not going to do anything just yet because I want to watch the match but I'll get back to you when it's over, okay?" She flashed that wicked smirk of hers and stepped back. Emma swallowed and glared at a smirking Tiffany as she moved back as well.

"Regina-"

"Ssh, Emma, it's starting." Regina looked up at her behind the skull face mask she now wore, her eyes crinkling up to show that she was grinning behind it. Damn, she looked sexy.

They both looked back to the arena as a bell was rung and Dianah went flying at her opponent. All fire, no stopping. The girl tried to move to get some space between them but Di wasn't having it. "Slow it down, Crazy." Emma hissed. Dianah did exactly that, suddenly stopping her attack and falling into a defensive stance, circling her opponent. They trade rough shots for a while, getting a feel for each other, but Emma knew she could take this girl. She was big but Dianah had fought bigger and brought them down too. Her sister was good at fighting, in a lot of ways. She cringed when Dianah to a hard shot to the jaw, blood quickly welling up from she bit her tongue. She scrambled away and regained her balance.

"Come on, Aunt Di!" Henry yelled at the top of his lungs, jumping up and down with Elias, both of them wearing their aunt's trademark mask. Emma smiled at his excitement. The fight wouldn't last too long, she knew, Dianah had terrible stamina. Proven when Dianah ran in again, swinging for the fences and barely managing to duck a roundhouse kick. She skirted the next few punches before grabbing her opponent's arm, locking in an armbar in a matter of moments. The crowd went wild as her opponent struggled. She got up and slammed Dianah against the ground twice to make her let go. It was her worst mistake. Dianah kicked back to her feet and landed a fierce spinning kick to her jaw, knocking her out almost instantly. The crowd really lost their minds then as Dianah was declared the victor. She accepted her belt and raised it high, but she didn't stay long. The family moved to leave the arena and Emma couldn't sworn she saw Regina smile behind her mask before nonchalantly shoving Tiffany into the pit.

"Bitch." She took Emma's hand and dragged her to the door.

"Where can I get me a Regina?" Jacob asked. "Because I'm gonna need one."

"There is only one, Little Brother. And she's mine." Emma smirked. The family walked outside into the cool air and she was once again annoyed with how sexy Regina looked in that mask.

"Maybe I should switch up my wardrobe." Regina said, her voice slightly muffled. "Get a leather jacket, new corset, maybe a cropped vest-"

"Regina, stop it! Not now. Wait until we get home and can get naked."

"No, go get Tiffany." The former queen retorted, checking to make sure Henry was near.

The Swans went to get dinner at an all night pizza place to celebrate Dianah's win, then had Evie check her for any injuries. She might be sleeping with some ice packs tonight but she was fine for the most part. Nothing that wouldn't heal and certainly nothing that would stop her.

That night Emma could practically hear Regina thinking as they lay in bed, the queen's head laying across her chest while she ran her fingers through the glorious mass that was Regina's hair.

"Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about your siblings. Were they as bad off as you?"

Emma shrugged as she thought about it. "I don't know. Mom and Dad adopted us because we all needed a home. Dianah was a street thug for most of her life and started cage fighting when she was 10. Mom adopted her when she was 13."

"And the others?"

"Um, Jackson was adopted when he was young, about 7, I think. Mom was speaking at a school and she saw him getting bullied pretty badly. He didn't really understand a lot of social situations and his brains didn't really help in that department. I never understood why smart people were picked on anyway? I mean, wouldn't you want to date a smart person?" She frowned.

"Females look for the most promising candidates to be with. That mostly deals with looks. Bigger and stronger males are often the ones who pass on their genes unfortunately." Regina answered.

"You say that like we're animals."

"It's nature. I suppose when applied to humans, one would think that an intelligent person spends their time studying and reading instead of the usual dating and going to parties and playing sports. Nerds have no social life usually." Her girlfriend stated factually. "Personally, I love nerds. Jackson deserved better."

"He got the best." Emma smiled.

Regina raised her head and smiled as well, kissing her lips. "What about Jacob?"

"I know he looks like he might be one of the bullies, but he was always a nice guy. He was actually adopted before Grace found him, but his parents sent him to a military school. Tried to anyway. He ran away like 3 days later and never looked back. He made a living being a thief, a much better one than me, might I add. He got caught by Dad and after hearing about him, decided to adopt him."

"Wow."

"Yep."

"I suppose Evie is the only one without a sad story."

Emma shook her head. Her little sister was always sad when they were younger after hearing about what her siblings had to go through. "She was always upset that she couldn't do anything about it. She always tried to make us happy and keep us smiling: making us breakfast, little pictures at school, bringing home little trinkets, whatever she could find. Jacob used to like frogs a lot and even though she was terrified of them, she brought him a bullfrog one day. I know, greatest little sister ever."

Regina smiled, just imagining a little Evie running in the house holding a bullfrog at arm's length and screaming for Jacob to take it as a gift. "I wish I grew up with a family like this."

"It wasn't all bad, was it?"

"No, but...it wasn't very good."

A sudden thud made them jump. Both were on their feet in seconds, Regina quickly slid on a robe while Emma just reached under the bed and grabbed a gun. The thuds continued until they heard glass shatter and Emma took the lead out of the room. Grace's door suddenly flew open and she strolled out with a bat while Xander followed with a shotgun. They walked into the living room...and found it covered in feathers.

"What the hell?"

A soft sputter was heard and Braulio stood up from behind the couch and grabbed another feather pillow and started furiously shaking his head, sending feathers flying everywhere.

"Son of a bitch, Braulio!" Regina yelled. The horse froze and suddenly took off out of the door he'd broken, a trail of white feathers following him.

"You know, now that I think about it," Xander said. "He might be able to jump over the fence."

Emma facepalmed herself. "Dad, did you build the fence?"

"Actually Jacob did."

"That's even worse." Regina ignored them both to go put Braulio in the stables and Emma quickly grabbed some pants and followed. "Regina, wait." She called, hopping to put on her pants. She ran after her girlfriend and made it to her side. "Aren't you freezing?"

"Of course I am, but I have to put up Braulio." She whistled for the stallion and he quickly trotted over. She lead him to the stables and locked him up, placing a spell on the lock so he wouldn't be able to break it. Emma put an arm around her shivering girlfriend as they walked back to the house. "What about the door?"

"It'll be fine." Emma assured her, looking around for something to put in front of it so the cold couldn't get in. She knew Regina could just snap her fingers and fix it, but that would draw suspicion.

"Did you have anything to fix it?" Regina asked.

Emma frowned slightly but went and got some of her dad's tools and placed them on the floor. Regina waved her hand, fixing the door and pulled Emma back to the room. She went and took a quick hot shower and returned to dive into bed with her fiancee.

"Regina…"

"Hmm?" Regina turned her head to face Emma, cuddling into her side.

"When do you wanna start looking at adoption prospects?"

"You're really excited about this, aren't you?"

"How could I not be?"

Regina smiled. "Slow it down, Tiger. Let's get married first, then talk about children."

Emma sighed. "Okay, I guess. I have to get you a ring though. And we need wedding rings. When do you want to have the ceremony?"

"A week after we get back. That early enough for you." Regina chuckled.

"Yeah. Sounds great."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom, Dad, we need to talk." Emma said, walking into her mother's office. The house was empty for once. Everyone else was out at a late Christmas festival for the rest of the evening and the day after she, Regina and Henry would be heading back to Storybrooke. The rest of the Swans would come in a few days later to help with their wedding but she didn't expect them to do much besides attend it. Grace was sitting at her desk doing work it would seem and Xander was polishing his beloved sword.

"What is it, Em?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Um, you know those stories you used to tell us when we were younger, the ones Grandma told you?"

"Yes," Grace frowned. "What is it?"

"What if I told you those stories were true?"

"I would ask if you were drunk or high."

Emma smirked, taking a seat. "Look, I know how this sounds. But it's all true. Regina is a lot more than you think she is."

"Then explain." Xander said.

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "My fiancee is the Evil Queen. My birth mom and dad is Snow White and Prince Charming." She looked at her mother. "Oh, Mal is also Maleficent, the Dragon Queen."

Grace rolled her eyes. "Emma, dear...we know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

"What?! You know?!"

"Yep." Grace said. "Did you know your father is also Alexander the Great, brought back to life by magic to reconquer the known world?"

"Your mother is Grace O' Malley, famous pirate queen." Xander added. "You didn't know?"

Emma sighed. "For the love of,- I thought you were actually serious for a second. Mom, listen to me. Look me in the eyes...Am I lying?" Grace was too busy laughing at her own joke. "Dad?"

"Emma, you have to admit this sounds incredibly ridiculous."

Emma rolled her eyes and stood up. "Fine, I'll get Regina to prove it to you when she gets back."

"Okay, dear." Grace smiled before getting up to hug her daughter good naturedly. "It's okay, archery contest in an hour. The others should be back by then."

"Horses?"

"Yes!"

Emma groaned. "You guys know I suck."

"Oh come on, we just need your help so the guys won't win or else we'll all go broke."

"Speak for yourself, my future wife is rich." Emma said. She ducked a swing from her mother and left the room to do some stretches. She might actually try to win this year. A few minutes later and the others returned, talking and yelling loudly. She walked out of her room in her archery gear and Dianah and Jacob immediately started screaming and running to put on their own. Henry ran into her arms.

"Mom, you look like the Green Arrow."

"Thanks, Kid. Hopefully I can shoot like him. Have a good time?"

"The best!"

"Okay, why don't you put your stuff in your room and go get ready to ride, okay?" He nodded and raced Elias down the hallway. Emma turned to Regina and quickly swept the brunette up in her arms. "And how was your day, my queen?"

"Excellent." Regina smiled, pecking her lips. "But it would've been even better if you were there."

"Oh yeah?" Emma grinned, kissing her fiancee again. She picked Regina up and carried her into their bedroom.

"What's with the archer get up?"

"Archery contest." Emma answered, sitting on the bed with Regina in her lap. "We draw names out of a hat, divide into two teams and the team with the most bull's eyes wins a fancy dinner paid for by the losers. It's usually the last thing we do before we go back home."

"You can ride?"

"Well enough. Are you going to participate?"

"Absolutely. I have to show you all how it's done." Regina snapped her fingers, changing her clothes into a leather dress pants combo from her Evil Queen days. Emma kissed her, again and again. "Miss Swan, what has gotten into you?" Regina said, struggling not to giggle.

"You are amazing to me." Emma answered. "All those years of pain and misery and loneliness and it has turned you into the strongest, the most beautiful, and kindest person I have ever met. I adore you so much it's ridiculous."

Regina smiled. "Stop it, you're going to make me blush."

"You're the most beautiful woman who ever lived." Emma grinned and hugged Regina, holding her close. "I love you."

"Say it again." Regina whispered.

She snorted. "I love you, Regina Mills."

"I love you too, Emma Swan."

"Yo Lovebirds!" The door flew open to reveal Lily, who was also decked down in black and red leather and carrying a matching longbow. "Let's go, we're picking teams."

"We're coming." Emma hissed at her. Lily only grinned as she skipped out, leaving the door wide open. "I swear I'm going to kill her." Emma got up and slammed the door.

Regina laughed at her annoyed expression. "Relax, dear." She conjured a black recurve bow and Emma handed her an empty quiver. She picked up her own bow and quiver and they walked into the living room where the rest of the family was gathering, every single one of them ready to shoot targets. They mostly carried recurve bows, the usual choice used historically by horse archers, and a couple composite bows. The coffee tables were covered with arrows. One table had arrows with red feathers and the other had arrows with blue feathers to distinguish the two teams. Jackson held the hat to them and Emma and Regina each chose one of the cards inside that was wrapped in a little black envelope. They opened them and Regina pulled out a red card while Emma pulled out a blue one. Emma filled Regina's quiver with red arrows for her and grabbed the blue ones for herself. Her team consisted of Evie, Xander, Jackson, Dianah and Lily. The Red Team was Jacob, Grace, Max, Rose, Regina and Mal.

"What about us?" Henry asked.

"Lucky for you guys, I thought of this ahead of time." Xander said. "Follow me." He lead the way out to the stables. Next to it was a small barn and inside was a wagon that could be hooked to a horse. "Alright everyone, saddle up."

"Prepare to eat my dust." Emma grinned at Regina as she mounted a white mare.

Regina smirked at her. "We'll see about that." She said, trotting around the blonde on Braulio. "How about we make our own little wager, hmm?"

"If I win, you have to sleep naked from now on and give me a strip tease." Emma said with a sly grin, not really expecting Regina to agree.

"Okay." Regina shrugged, nearly making Emma fall off her horse. "If I win, you have to sleep naked and you will owe me two massages."

"Why not make it three?" Emma asked.

"Done." Regina smirked, moving closer to her. "Full body massages too."

"I am yours, my queen, to command as you please."

"Good. I'll be making use of that devotion." Regina stopped Braulio close to Emma and leaned across to kiss her lover's lips, sealing their bet.

"Wait, are we still doing the no sex before marriage thing?"

"Yes, we are."

"Then I quit."

Regina snorted in laughter. "Emma Swan-"

"I am a very weak woman when it comes to you, Regina, and I'm trying to do this right."

Regina shook her head. "Deal is done, Miss Swan."

"Fine then." Emma drew her bow. "I'll just have to win."

Xander fired a gun into the air, announcing the beginning of the contest and Emma spurred her horse forward. The targets were all over the forest, even high in the trees. Xander paid a group of homeless people handsomely to see it done every year. Emma got 2 bulls eyes in quick succession. Regina suddenly soared by, hitting 2 more up high with ease. Emma scowled and nocked an arrow to hit a target several feet away. She was ready to loose when Regina called out for Mal. A split second later a red arrow hit the target right in the center. Emma reigned in her horse and looked behind her. Maleficent and her horse hadn't even moved from the starting position. The dragon was the only one using a longbow and her inhuman eyesight made her the perfect long distance sniper. "Son of a bitch!" Emma hissed. Regina laughed as she rode by. This was not going to be easy, but she wasn't going down without a fight.

/

"Now, let's see, I'll have the lobster, the filet mignon and a thick, juicy steak. Want anything, baby?" Emma looked at Regina, who flared her nostrils before ordering a roasted swan. "There's no need to be passive aggressive because you lost, babe."

"We would've won if Evie hadn't knocked Mal off her horse or if you would've stopped getting in front of me." Regina retorted. "And I happen to like roasted swan."

"How the hell did you hit a target from 175 yards?" Rose exclaimed, looking at a smirking Mal.

"Magic." She replied.

"Where did you find this woman?" Rose looked at Regina.

"I could ask you the same thing about this woman." She nodded to Emma, who grinned. "Don't touch me tonight when I sleep naked."

"What?! Come on, Regina, don't be that way." Emma kissed her cheek. She smiled when Regina turned away and started up a conversation with Max, proceeding to mostly ignore her fiance for the rest of the evening. However, Emma knew it would not be easy for her when they got home...

/

Emma looked up from getting changed as Regina walked out of the bathroom, fluffing out her freshly dried hair. Her jaw slowly hit the floor as her eyes took in every inch of the naked goddess before her. "Miss Swan, you'll catch flies." Regina closed her mouth for her and went to the dresser to grab some lingerie.

"Wait, the deal was you'd be naked, Regina." Emma whined, trying to take in everything she could before Regina covered it up. The woman was utter perfection. Her skin was a perfect shade of gold, unblemished except for the scars that she often wore with pride. Her body was tanned and toned from her workouts with Emma and from training sessions from the Enchanted Forest. But her body was still soft to the touch. Her ass was amazing but everyone knew that. There were more scars on her legs, more battle scars, but they were almost faded at this point. Emma took in the sight of Regina's breasts with baited breath. "Beautiful." She whispered in awe. Regina noticed her stare and blushed, the pink tinge traveling the length of her body. Emma swallowed and allowed her gaze to fall to the apex of the former queen's thighs. She wasn't sure why she expected Regina to be completely smooth or something, but she was pleasantly surprised to find that the queen was neatly trimmed instead. In fact, she found it a little sexier. "Regina, I-I can't."

"Can't what?" Regina asked. Emma whimpered and turned around. "Emma?"

"Regina, this is not fair!" Emma snapped, crossing her arms. She just wanted to touch Regina right now, to caress her, to kiss her, to taste her, everything. She wanted to do everything to her. God, she won the bet she should be able to bask in Regina's magnificence all night.

"Emma, your family doesn't know how to knock and the last thing I want is for them to burst in here with me in my birthday suit. Not to mention I would like to spare everyone the embarrassment of should Henry walk in and see me like this. I don't need our son wondering why Mommy is naked."

"But he knows why Mommy is naked, because Other Mommy loves when Mommy is naked." Emma tossed over her shoulder. Regina teleported in front of her, now wearing black lacy underwear. She laughed as Emma picked her up, wrapping her legs tightly around the blonde's waist. "This is like systematic torture right now."

"You suggested me being naked first. You played yourself."

"Stop spending time with Dianah."

Regina laughed, kissing her lips. "How about, when we get home we let Henry spend the night with the idiots and then we go back to the mansion and take our clothes off and don't put them back up until the next morning?"

"I would love that but you know I can't control myself with you. That's not going to help." It was taking everything in her right now not to rip Regina's lingerie back off. Now that she had seen the promised land she wanted more.

Regina kissed her again and hopped down. "In 8 days, Emma Swan, we will be married and I will be yours and yours alone to do with as you wish. We'll go on a long honeymoon and we'll put away the phones, the computers, everything unnecessary and you will spend that entire honeymoon rocking my world, yes?"

"Damn right." Emma grinned, wrapping her arms around Regina again and letting them fall onto the bed. She pulled back the sheets and slid under them with her queen. "Have you thought about where you want to go? Money is not an option."

"Someplace...tropical. Hawaii maybe?"

"No, Hawaii is for peasants. Everyone goes to Hawaii. Let's go to Havana or Jamaica or Indonesia, or maybe a place like Morocco or Italy. Somewhere different."

Regina smiled, watching the dreamy look take over her lover's face. "We'll do everything: go to a spa, go scuba diving, snorkeling, hiking, sightseeing. I'm gonna go buy a Lamborghini or or a Bugatti just so you can cruise around like the queen you are. Of course, as you said, there will be lots of sex." She smirked. "I want it to be...magical for you."

"It will be." Regina assured her. "And do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you will be there."

Emma blushed and turned her head to hide it. She wanted to be the best Regina had ever had. She wanted to show the queen the kind of devotion she deserved, that she wasn't able to get. She wanted to be the happy ending that Regina had always been searching for and denied time and time again. She wanted the queen to know how much Emma loved her, but no matter what she did, she didn't feel like it was enough.

"Stop thinking so much." Regina kissed her cheek. "Relax, dear."

Emma sighed contently as Regina laid her head on her chest and wrapped her body around her lover's. Regina was such a cuddler. "Babe?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever been with another woman?" She asked curiously. As far as she knew Regina had only been with men, although she was obviously bisexual.

"Yes."

"How many?"

"23." Regina yawned. She groaned when Emma sat up and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Of course not, you fool." Regina scoffed. "You honestly think I would allow just anyone to spend the night with me? You have to be very special to gain such an honor and the Enchanted Forest was sorely lacking in special people."

"But you had 28 years and free reign over leaving during the curse." Emma hissed.

"Emma Swan, I have slept with only 3 other women in my life. You will be lucky number 4."

"Who were they?" Emma asked, still frowning. A part of her was really hoping that she would be Regina's first, but she knew Regina used her feminine charms to get what she wanted in the Enchanted Forest all the time. 23 seemed excessive but 3 seemed just as weird.

Regina sighed and fell back on the bed. "The first was when I was 17. I thought I was in love, sort of. Her name was Giselle and she was a princess from a neighboring kingdom that Mother had me get to know to increase our status. We were barely more than children, rebellious and curious. Neither one of us knew what we were doing." The queen shrugged. "It didn't really mean anything."

"That was your first time?" Emma asked softly. Regina nodded. "And you and Giselle never actually got together?"

"No. We were both married off to old kings with children." Regina's eyes darkened. Emma wasn't sure if it was the memory of Giselle or the memory of Leopold that caused this.

"So Daniel wasn't your first love?"

"My love for Daniel was different. It was easier, more real I think. Same sex couples were frowned upon anyway. It was practically everyone's goal to find their True Love and have children. Two women and two men couldn't do that. The bloodline would end. Being with Daniel didn't cause the same problems as with Giselle. She was highborn, bred for a throne, but she was a woman. Daniel was a man, a good man, but he was just a stableboy. You know what happened after that."

"I'm sorry." Emma said.

Regina shrugged. "It is what it is." The brunette trailed off, looking away until she snapped her attention back to Emma. "The second woman was Maleficent."

"What?!" Emma almost yelled. Regina shushed her. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Fucking Maleficent! Of course it would be the Dragon Queen, who could practically do anything, who was beautiful and amazing and perfect and Emma had no chance of ever comparing to her. Fucking Maleficent…

"Emma, that was a long time ago." Regina assured her, rubbing her arm absently as she searched for the blonde's eyes. Emma finally met them and Regina could see the insecurities behind them. "My relationship with Mal was strained from beginning to end, my dear. It was never a very good one, it was very...toxic. I was a heartbroken young queen in need of help and I found Mal. She became my teacher...in many different areas-"

"Oh God." Emma sighed.

"Emma, our relationship was based on lust and curiosity and loneliness and deceit. We were never enough for each other, but for a time each other was all we had, all we could trust. Maybe we could've been something more but I destroyed all hope of that with the Dark Curse. Okay, is that what you were looking for?"

"No." Emma looked away. "It's just...It's freaking Maleficent. How do I compare to that? I bet she's amazing in bed."

"She is." Regina said. "But **she** doesn't compare to **you** , Miss Swan. You are very different people and I know for a fact that I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. Not Daniel, not Graham, not Robin, not Giselle, not Mal. I have never wanted anyone more than I want you. Never, Emma Swan. Do not ever compare yourself to any other person because anyone would be lucky to have even an ounce of heart and beauty that you do. Please?" Emma looked back at Regina, silently pleading with her to understand. "I can't-I'm not good at expressing my feelings, but please...try and-and…" She scowled in frustration for a moment.

"Regina-"

"No. Everything was worth it, Emma, all the pain, the unhappiness, the madness, all of it was worth it just to be here with you now. There is no place I would rather be."

Emma smiled at the sincerity and nervousness of her fiancee. Regina avoided her gaze and laid her head on her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Say it again."

Regina giggled. "I love you."

"Wait," Emma sat up and Regina groaned and being pushed out of her comfy place. "Who was number 3?"

"Miss Lucas."

"You slept with Ruby?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Emma walked into the living room where the family had gathered per her request. She was nervous and she hoped they would understand. More than anything she didn't want them to turn on Regina. If that happened she didn't know what she would do with herself. She sat down on the coffee table, facing her parents and grandparent.

"Emma, what is this about?" Grace asked.

"This is about what I told you yesterday." She answered.

"What, about you being some savior?"

"All I am asking is for you to listen. Listen until the end and please don't judge. Can you do that?" Her parents started to look concerned. "Regina!" She called. A cloud of purple smoke appeared next to her, dispersing to reveal Regina dressed in one of her most famous Evil Queen outfits.

"What the hell?"

Grace looked at Emma. "How-"

"I'm the Evil Queen." Regina answered simply. "What Emma tried to tell you is true. However the story isn't exactly as you think it is." She waved her hand, conjuring Henry's storybook. "This is the story most people know, but the one you told Emma and Evie and the others, is the real one."

"Your mom was the Queen of Hearts?" Evie asked.

"Yes." Regina nodded.

"Then…" All eyes turned to Maleficent. The dragoness let out a soft grunt as she removed the spell on her head, revealing the great spiraling horns that arose from her head. Lily did the same. Hers were smaller and dark red, just like her scales.

"Meet Maleficent, the Dragon Queen." Regina said. Mal breathed fire onto the fireplace, lighting the sweet smelling wood. Regina sat down next to Emma, the blonde taking her hand to give her a little confidence. Depending on how the Swans reacted to this, she could lose everything. Again... Regina began to tell them her story. They seemed to already know it but there were parts only she knew. Emma's siblings asked questions, but Xander, Grace and Rose didn't speak at all as she talked, only to quiet Henry or Emma when they tried to leap in and defend Regina's actions. They preferred to hear her side from her own mouth. "And Emma broke the curse and saved the town and since, everything has been...a lot better than I thought it would be." Regina swallowed, looking around at all the stunned faces. "I'm not asking for forgiveness or even acceptance. I just want a chance to prove myself of being worthy to be with your daughter."

"So you have magic…" Dianah said. "Can you make people just, like…. appear?"

"I would have to had contact with them at some point for it to be successful." Regina answered.

"I'm guessing you haven't met Beyonce or Scarlett Johansson before, have you?"

"No."

"Damn."

Emma glared at her sister before looking at her parents. "We're having the wedding in Storybrooke most likely and we want you guys to be there, but it's a very crazy town. Monsters and villains have a habit of showing up and we wanted to tell you the truth just in case one does show up while you're there. We wanted you guys to know the truth because it would be better than lying or trying to keep it a secret. Besides, all of you would've noticed the whispers, the glares..."

"This Rumplestiltskin son of a bitch is still alive?" Jacob asked.

"Unfortunately." Regina muttered. A bit of a silence followed as the Swans pondered all she had told them. She kept a firm grip on Emma's hand, almost trembling with fear at this point. She expected anger, disgust, even hatred after finding out who she used to be. What if they kicked her out? What if they turned against her too? What if they turned against Emma? "I-I know that after everything I've done, I don't expect anything more than contempt at the very least, but I am trying to make up for it, to be better for Emma and for Henry. I'm not that person anymore." She said, hoping they would understand.

Evie was the first to come forward and surprised her with a hug. "I couldn't imagine going through any of that. You're pretty strong, my friend."

"Thank you." Regina whispered.

"Yeah, Gina, you're too fine to hate." Dianah added, making Emma glare at her again. One by one the others agreed with the sisters.

Xander stood up and approached and she stood up to face him. "I approved of you before, Miss Mills." He said. "Nothing's changed." He held out his hand. "Besides a new respect for you. Granted, I don't like the fact that you're a murderer, or that you hurt innocents, but after hearing all of that in its entirety, I have only one question." Regina shook his hand, frowning in confusion. "How have you not lost your mind yet?"

"I did once." Regina answered softly.

Rose came forward this time, looking at Regina with new eyes. She smiled. "My mother told me your story when I was a child. You were always my favorite character." Regina beamed at her words. "Except it always bothered me that you could snap a man's neck with a flick of your wrist but you could never kill Snow White."

"Death wasn't enough." Regina replied, her smile falling almost instantly. "I wanted to hurt her as badly as I was, but I shouldn't have blamed a child for the unfortunate things that happened to me. May I ask who your mother is?"

"Her name was Fiona." Rose said. "Did you know her?"

"I'm afraid not, but I could ask when I get back to Storybrooke."

Rose touched her shoulder. "Let it go, Regina. Forgive yourself. Wasting your life on the past is not going to help you have a future."

Regina nodded. "I'm trying, believe me."

Grace stood up abruptly. "Get up." She commanded to Emma. Emma obeyed, slightly moving Regina behind her. "Look me in the eyes right now. If I told her to leave right now and never come back, what would you do?"

"Walk out that door with her." Emma answered without hesitation.

"And if I told you that in order to be with her, you would have to leave this family, what would you do?"

"Grace." Xander tried to intervene, but he was ignored.

"I would feel sorry for you." Emma said. "That you wouldn't get the chance to have her in your family. And I would miss you all...because I am not letting this woman go." Her voice did not waver she met Grace's eyes evenly.

"You would tear a hole in this family for her?" Grace asked.

"I would do what I had to do. I don't care about the Evil Queen or some feud that happened before I was even thought of. I don't care about any of that. Some people look at Regina and see darkness, others see light, well fuck all of that. I see Regina and that's all I need to see. If that isn't good enough for you, well then I feel sorry for you."

"Emma, no." Regina shook her head. Both blondes looked at her and she shook her head again. "Don't."

Grace stepped over, forcing Regina to meet her gaze. "After everything you told me, why the hell do you think I should let you marry my daughter?"

"Mom-"

"Shut up, Emma! Let the queen speak for herself." Grace commanded.

Regina scowled at the tone she used when addressing her fiancee. "First of all: Emma's 31. She's not a child. Second: I could give you a long speech of the things I would do to protect and love your daughter, but I know you don't want that. I would do anything to make Emma happy. Period."

"Including let her go?"

Regina nodded. "If it's what she wants. Yes."

Grace looked between them. Emma squeezed Regina's hand tightly. She could feel her lover tense up, as if preparing for physical confrontation, but the smirk that flickered across Grace's face made them both frown in confusion. "Well it's a good thing for you that when swans find their mate, they mate for life." A broad smile broke out on Grace's face as she pulled Regina in for a hug. Regina burst into tears. "It's okay, love. You're one of us now, no need for tear." Grace said softly. It took a few minutes for Regina to calm down and move back so Emma could hug her mother.

"Thanks, Mom." She looked at the rest of her family. "Thanks, guys." She quickly grabbed Regina and crushed her to her chest. "Told you nothing would change."

"So, you gonna show us some magic or what?" Jacob asked.

Regina smiled as she wiped her eyes. "You should ask the expert." She gestured to Mal. The dragon was busy scratching at her horns.

"Well, Mal, what happened to you?" Rose asked. "How did you lose Lily?"

Maleficent let out a deep growl. Lily quickly touched her shoulder to calm her down as Mal told them what happened. The Swans had listened to Regina's story with curiosity, but by the end of Mal's she could sense the barely concealed rage from all of them, especially from Max. He and Dianah immediately got up and stormed out of the room. Lily followed her father and Grace moved to go after Dianah, but Mal stopped her. "Allow me."

Eventually Xander managed to take everyone's mind off things momentarily by introducing the idea of dinner. They decided on tacos and quesadillas. Regina helped of course and she was surprised to find how easily they took the latest news about her. They continued to ask some questions but for the most part they didn't bother her too much about it. Dianah and Max were quiet when they returned until Emma rolled out the big guns to help cheer everyone up. 10 minutes later Regina and Mal were watching in stunned silence as all of them sang Don't Stop Believing by Journey, at the top of their lungs. It should also be noted that only half the Swans could sing.

Regina stepped outside on the back patio for a moment, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air. She was shaking with a joy she had never felt before. She felt like she was home. Finally being accepted for every part of her, finally being treated like she wasn't a ticking bomb. Granted, they were probably wary of her and they had every right to be. But this felt like a real happy ending for once and she couldn't help but bask in this wonderful sensation.

"Regina?" Jackson stepped out onto the porch. "Is everything okay? Is my tone deaf family too much? I completely understand."

Regina smiled. "No, I just needed a moment to process this."

"Process what?" He inquired.

"That everything is going right for once. Everything is actually...perfect, and I fear when it'll all blow up in my face." She scoffed. "Evil Queen with a happy ending, sounds like a bad joke. Villains don't get happy endings."

"You're not a villain." Jackson said. "Based on what I know. Your mother was a villain, Rumpelstiltskin is a villain. You've proven that you're better than them in so many ways. You're still proving it. We all can evolve, Regina, become better."

Regina drew her arms around herself. "Sometimes I look in the mirror and I see no difference between me and her." She shuddered, remembering all the mistakes she had made that were so similar to her mother's.

"Can I tell you a story?" Jackson asked.

"Of course."

"Before Grace adopted me, I never knew what love was. By age 10 I was working on trigonometric equations, but I didn't know what love was because my birth mother told me everyday that I was worthless. And everyday I sought to make her proud of me." He looked down, his fingers moving rapidly as he pressed his thumb to each of his other fingers in the habit of his. "My mother was a prostitute and a drug addict ...who enjoyed being a prostitute and a drug addict. She never physically hurt me but...the other kids at school did enough for her."

"I'm so sorry." Regina said.

Jackson shrugged, looking back up. "I met Grace on my 13th birthday. I was in the halls getting jumped by 7 or so kids and then...there she was." He smiled to himself and she could see him replaying the memory in his head. "She took me to the doctor, talked to the school, basically gave me more attention than they ever had. After I described to her my home life, she went to my mother, to see for herself and I still remember her face when she came to the house that day. She was horrified. A day later I was a Swan. She and Alexander took me in and treated me like their own son. Dad didn't even mind that I wasn't very athletic or interested in sports and girls at the time." He laughed. "He even helped me build a model of the Higgs Boson. He has no idea what that is." Regina smiled. Jackson nodded slowly. "I knew all of these facts, how to complete equations, but I was still confused. I asked Grace what love was, what family was. She told me that family isn't necessarily who you were born with. Family is the people that make you feel happy and accepted, where there is no fear of being judged or hurt. She once described family as being a part of a very wonderful thing. It means you will love and be loved for the rest of your life. What I'm getting at with all this is...you're a part of our family now... and you will love and be loved for the rest of your life." Regina swallowed as he stopped his nervous tapping and offered her a smile. "It's a lesson I hope that you learn, one I hope to teach Elias one day."

"Thank you, Jackson."

He dipped his head and walked with her back into the house.

"Regina!" Emma called from the living room. She walked in, narrowly catching the dart that Jacob had thrown at her.

"Told you. Isn't she just the most badass woman ever?" Emma grinned.

"No." Mal said from where she was stretched out on the couch with Lily. Regina tossed the dart back to Jacob and flipped off the dragon.

"That was pretty hot but not why I called you." Emma said, waving her over to the coffee table. Regina sat down next to her and looked at where the blonde was making a list of what they would need for the wedding. "Okay, I've been thinking of some color schemes." Emma pulled out her electronic tablet and pulled up some pictures and color swatches. "So I thought you might not want white as a main color. You know, because of Snow White. What do you think of emerald, cream and gold?"

"You hate the color green." Regina said.

"Yeah, but on this website it doesn't look that gross." Regina smirked. "How about navy, eggplant and gold? What the hell is eggplant?"

"I believe it's purple." Regina pressed the button on the tablet, cutting it off. "Emma-"

"How about gold and ivory? That's elegant and queenly, right?" Emma continued. "We'll come back to that. What kind of venue do you want? Town Hall? Forest? Beach- nah, it's too cold for that…" Regina arched an eyebrow, listening to her fiancee ramble off suggestions left and right. All of it was too extravagant for Regina's tastes and she knew Emma was only doing it because she thought Regina deserved this. "So you'll ride up in a silver carriage." Emma said, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Then we can release the doves-"

"Miss Swan, I specifically requested a small ceremony." Regina interrupted. Emma opened her mouth to speak but Regina held up a finger for silence. "I don't need all of this, I don't want it. I want you and our family and that's it, dear. The carriage, the doves, the fireworks, all of that is not necessary."

"But Regina, I want it to be a day you will never forget." Emma said softly. "Something worthy of you. I just want it to be perfect for you."

Regina pulled the blonde in for a kiss. "As long as you're there, it will be perfect. Okay? Stop worrying and stressing, please."

"You sure?" Emma asked.

"Positive." Regina looked at her list. "Do **you** even want half this stuff?"

"We can get rid of the doves and the carriage, but we're keeping the fireworks. Do you want a reception?"

"No. As soon as we're wife and wife I want to be on the road to our hotel room so I can rip your dress off."

Emma grinned. "Yes ma'am. By the way, I decided we can go to all the places we suggested. Hawaii, Morocco, Indonesia, Havana, Jamaica and Italy. Let's do it all."

"What about Henry?" Regina asked. "We can't leave him for that long. A trip like that would take at least a month or two. I thought a honeymoon was only a couple weeks."

"It's however long we want it to be." Emma replied. "And besides, we can get my parents to watch him for the first couple weeks, if they're comfortable of course, and then they can bring him to wherever we are at the moment."

"You forget school, Miss Swan."

"He's the mayor's son, he'll be fine. And Jackson can set it up where he can do his work on the computer if necessary. It'll be fine, Regina. Trust me."

She sighed. "If you say so."

"Dinner!" Xander yelled. He walked to Henry and Elias who were too focused on their games to hear his call. Regina arched an eyebrow and Emma snickered next to her as he took a deep breath. "I said hup two, boys!" He yelled, startling both boys who quickly got to their feet. "In the kitchen, marines! NOW!" The boys all but ran into the kitchen and Xander started laughing to himself. "Sometimes, I miss being a drill sergeant."

"Xander!" Grace yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah baby?" He asked sweetly.

"Stop pestering the children and come eat."

"Yes ma'am."

Regina smiled as he practically skipped into the kitchen. "They're made for each other."

"Yep." Emma agreed. She got up and offered her hand to help Regina up as well. She pulled the former queen in for a quick hug and kissed her forehead.

"What was that for?"

"For being you." Emma smiled, pecking her lips. "For everything."

Regina felt her cheeks burn and took Emma's hand, leading her into the kitchen where the family was gathering.

"Gina, pick a song. All girl groups." Dianah said, handing her a phone that was connected to her speakers.

Regina had no idea who any of these people were, so she did eeny meeny miney mo and picked a group called Fifth Harmony. Bass started flooding from the speakers and Dianah and Lily started dancing as everyone moved around the room fixing their tables. The table had been laid out like a buffet where you could pick what you wanted. Regina picked up a couple quesadillas and made herself a taco. After getting their food, they made their way to the living room and put on a movie. Since there were kids they decided to do an animated movie and Emma got to pick which one after winning a game of rock paper scissors with Jacob. She chose Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron because of Regina's love of horses, and she was pretty sure the former queen hadn't seen it before. Regina hadn't and she enjoyed every moment of it.

"Regina, I know you like riding and stuff but have you ever transformed into a horse?" Elias asked.

"Actually no, but I might try it now." She replied.

That evening was their last night at the lakehouse. Regina almost didn't want to leave, knowing what awaited her in Storybrooke. "I think I do want to move." She said softly to Emma as they lay in bed together that night.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm tired of that town, that house, those people…I want something different. Something fresh."

"We could move back to my hometown." Emma suggested. "It's a good place to raise a family. We wouldn't be so far from the others either and Henry could visit as often as he wanted."

"I like the sound of that." Regina sighed contently, snuggling against the blonde, already drifting off with dreams of a new life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Emma knocked on the door, flipping her phone in her hand and wanting desperately to call Regina for the umteenth time today. She wanted to hear her voice, hear that smirk of hers when she said something witty. The brunette hadn't stopped smiling since they got back. Emma hadn't told her parents yet about the proposal, but she planned to do it now. The door of the apartment came flying open, revealing her son. "Hey kid." She smiled, giving him a hug. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. I told Grandma and Grandpa all about our trip." He dropped his voice and made her lean down. "When are you going to tell them about the wedding?"

"In about 5 seconds." Emma ruffled his hair. "Get your things." Henry ran upstairs and Emma faced her parents who were sitting on the couch.

"Sounds like he had fun." David said.

"Yeah, we had a great time. The best time."

"When are they coming to Storybrooke?" Snow asked.

"In a couple days, I guess. They have to check in with their jobs and stuff."

"Are you having a New Year's Party?"

"Yeah, we're all going for a night on the town. My older brother is gonna watch the kids and the dogs." Emma sat on the couch arm. "Also...I asked Regina to marry me." Snow and David both looked at her like she was crazy. "She said yes. The wedding is next week."

"Wait." Snow raised her hands and tilted her head. "Next week? How are you going to plan an entire wedding in less than a week?"

"Can we go back to the part about you marrying the Evil Queen?" David asked.

Emma immediately scowled. "She's not evil and you know that. Don't be an ass, Dad. I don't have the time for it." She looked at her mother. "Regina wants a small ceremony and after we finalize what we want, Maleficent said she can just create everything with magic. See? No biggie."

"No biggie? Of course this is a biggie!" Snow exclaimed. "You're getting married! Have you-"

"Before you get too excited," Emma interrupted her quickly. "Small ceremony, only close friends and family, Regina approves the guest list, there may or may not be a reception and Mom and Dad are watching Henry during the honeymoon."

"Ready." Henry said, barrelling down the stairs.

"Great. I'll call you guys later." Emma said, quickly taking her son and leaving before her parents could protest any more. She didn't want to hear them try to talk her out of this or trash talk Regina. They'd done it enough. She drove Henry home and went to Regina's office. Her fiancee was just packing up to leave when she walked in. Regina's eyebrows furrowed in concern when she saw the barely contained rage of her lover, so similar to that of the Swans. She sat down on her desk and Emma quickly walked to her and kissed her roughly. She pulled Emma closer, letting her take out her frustrations on her lips. The blonde didn't stop there. She turned Regina's head and savagely bit into her neck and sucked hard until she had created a large hickey on the side of the mayor's neck. She tenderly kissed the dark area and pecked Regina's lips again. "I missed you." Emma whispered. Having Regina in her arms always eased her mood, always made her feel 10 times better. Regina seemed to sense this and sent a quick text to Zelena to go and watch Henry for her. She snapped her fingers, transforming the office. The couches and table near the fireplace disappeared, replaced with a black fur rug, layers of other furs and blankets piling up on top of it to make a soft palette with white pillows. A bottle of wine appeared next to it, along with wine glasses and the fireplace lit itself. The windows closed themselves, shutting out any excess light.

"Clothes. Off." Regina commanded. Her own clothes undid themselves and she walked to the palette wearing nothing but her lingerie. Emma scrambled to get out of hers and joined her lover on the soft bed. "Lay down, dear. Let me give you a massage."

"No, I don't want one. I just want you."

Regina smiled and moved into her arms. They both fell onto their side, warm and comfortable with each other. Regina said nothing and neither did Emma, who was holding onto her woman for dear life. "What's wrong, dear? Was it your parents?"

"Yes. They have mixed feelings about the whole thing but I'm more concerned with what's going to happen when the rest of my family gets here. All hell is going to break loose, I know it."

"We'll just have to deal with it when it happens. You should warn the idiots, just in case." Regina kissed Emma's cheek and nuzzled her neck, letting out another sigh. "I need to do some remodeling too if the Swans are going to stay with us."

"Everything will be fine, I'm sure." Emma assured her. "You know, I was thinking about our honeymoon, why don't we just take a year off and do some exploring?"

"What?" Regina raised her head. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, we can go to Hawaii for our honeymoon and then bring Henry and everyone else for a trip around the world. I know my parents and my siblings have jobs but they don't have to come the whole time and we usually take a family vacation anyway. Besides, you've seen nothing of this world."

"And school?"

"It'll be fine. Everyone is too afraid of you to fail him and as I said before...computer. What do you think?"

Regina smirked. "I love it."

Emma kissed her lips and ran her hands down her sides. "So you're sure about this wedding thing?"

"A wedding is a single day of my life." Regina answered. "A very important one, yes, but nowhere near as important as the many days that will follow with the woman I love. So yes, I'm sure."

Emma ran her fingers through her lover's hair. It was so glossy and thick and it had gotten so long. "Are you growing your hair out again?"

"For now." Regina's eyes were closed as she leaned her head into Emma's hand, like a cat getting scratched on the cheek.

"I don't know how you put up with all that hair you had in the Enchanted Forest. I mean, I can barely put up with mine half the time."

Regina smirked, kissing her hand. "Magic and servants."

"Of course."

A few hours later, after the pair had shared dinner and a bottle of wine, Emma carried a sleepy queen on her back out to the car, but it felt so nice outside that she decided to walk. Regina said nothing, completely relaxed in Emma's arms.

"Emma!" Her parents came out of nowhere and she internally rolled her eyes, tightening her grip on Regina's legs. Regina gave her a quick kiss on the neck before laying her head down again. "Emma, I think we should talk about this marriage thing." Her father said.

"What about it?" She asked.

"You're sure you're not rushing anything?" Snow said. "It might be too soon, and it takes so much time to plan the perfect wedding. Maybe-"

"No. I'm sure." Emma said curtly.

"Are you sure you want to marry Regina?" David demanded. "There are-"

"Other people?" Emma smirked. "What, you mean Neal? The son of a bitch who sent me to jail because fucking Pinocchio told him to? Or Killian? The perverted pirate who's like a billion years old? Those two against a queen?" She laughed. "Look, I appreciate your concerns, but Regina is my true love and I'm going to marry her 7 days from now. Then we're going to have lots of babies, buy a bunch of pets and then grow old and happy together." She smiled. "And that will happen whether you approve or not. It will happen whether you come to the wedding or not. And if you object at the wedding, Maleficent has permission to eat you. You know, if Max and Dianah don't kill you before then. Everyone will be here in 2 days, you can meet them then. Good night." She continued on her way, hearing Regina chuckle softly as she walked. "Didn't feel like weighing in?"

"You had it handled." Regina said. Emma could hear the smirk in her voice. "Thank you."

"I've never gonna stop defending you, Regina. It's you and me against the world from here on out. Get used to it, Dollface."

/

The next day was spent remodeling the house, using magic to add in more bedrooms and bathrooms for the Swan clan's arrival. Emma and Regina finalized plans for the wedding, deciding on a small ceremony in the forest, near a giant oak tree that Emma noticed that Regina often liked to sit under when she wanted to be alone. They removed the unnecessary padding from the wedding itself, but Emma did add in some special features that Regina didn't know about. She wanted to surprise her a little. After that was a lot of grocery shopping, adding in a gym in the basement and making space for the dogs.

"What about wedding dresses?" Emma asked from her place on the floor. She was laying parallel to the couch where Regina was resting with her face buried in a pillow.

"What about them?"

"You want to go shopping, conjure one up?" She asked. "Or you could just turn one of your Evil Queen dresses white?"

"None of them would be appropriate for a wedding, dear."

"So?" Emma frowned. "Who cares about that, I just want to see you in one."

Regina laughed. "You're silly."

"Nope, just about to get married to the most beautiful woman who ever lived." Emma replied with a bright smile up at a blushing Regina, who turned her head to hide it. "So, that's about it then. I got everything set for the honeymoon and I have to wait for confirmation from everyone else before I call in for the plane tickets and stuff. I already got us a map drawn and activities, but of course we don't be doing stuff everyday. I talked to Henry's teachers this morning and they said they'll put his work online for him. Everything is set pretty much."

"Excellent."

"Ready to become a Swan?"

Regina raised her head and arched an eyebrow. "You think I'm taking your last name?"

"I mean, I would love for that to happen but I know you'll probably leave your name how it is or hyphenate it. It doesn't really matter either way...because you'll still be my wife and that's all I care about." She moved closer to the couch and Regina laid her head back down again, looking into her eyes and seeing all the love that lay there. "So...about this...growing our family thing…" Regina rolled her eyes. "I think we should go ahead and adopt."

"Emma, I think you should slow down, dear. Let's get married first, and go on our honeymoon and take our trip first. Then, and only then, will I consider the addition of children into our family."

"But Regina-"

"Emma, I'm not saying no." Regina sat up and moved to the edge of the chair, allowing to Emma to lean her head on her thigh. "Believe me, okay? I'm just saying wait a little while. Until we get back and we get settled. We will have children, Emma, I promise you. As many as possible. And we will live happily ever after. Just...not yet. Don't you think it would be better to wait?"

Emma sighed. "I just...I'm excited." She admitted.

Regina smiled and kissed her forehead. "I know. I am too."

Emma looked up at the woman she would soon be able to call hers. "I love you so much, Regina. I feel like I've waited all my life just to have a life with you."

"Stop it with those sweet words of yours." Regina kissed her lips. "I will not be blushing every moment of our marriage."

Emma grinned. "Well, now I have to make that my goal."

"Do you think your parents might snap when they meet your other parents?" Regina asked, swiftly changing the subject, eyes lighting up at the prospects of a fight.

"Mom, without a doubt. Dad's usually pretty level headed. I'm afraid of Dianah especially. She's going to just go crazy, I know it. After hearing what my parents did to Lily…"

"She's in love with Lily, isn't she?"

"They're both in love with each other. Have been for years but they're too scared to tell each other that." Emma scoffed. "I've tried getting them to just go for it but Dianah's a coward and Lily would rather die."

Regina laughed. "Ah, young love. Talk to Miss Lucas. She'll get it done. I'm sure she's bored sitting around here and would love to play matchmaker for a little bit."

"You know, I might just do that." Emma stood up and stretched, offering her hand to help Regina to her feet as well, but the queen declined it and laid back down. She was probably spent from all the renovations she'd had to do to the house. Emma pulled out her phone when it pinged. "Mom and Dad said everyone will be at the town line at 12 tomorrow. We'll have to meet them to let them in."

"Mhm."

Emma looked at her fiance, who was almost sleep at this point. "Want me to take you upstairs?"

"No, I'm fine."

"I'm gonna go have a quick word with my parents about tomorrow. I'll stop by Granny's on the way back and text you to see what you want to eat. Is that good?"

Regina raised her head again and lazily motioned for her to lean down for a kiss. "It's perfect."

"See you in about an hour." Emma smiled. She paused to drink in the sight of a relaxed Regina and went to grab her coat. She stopped at the doorway. "I love you."

"Love you too." Regina called.

Her smile became even wider at hearing those words. She stepped outside and called Evie. "Hello?" Her sister sounded tired.

"Hey, everything okay?" Emma asked.

"Oh yeah, just thought I'd try to make another shift before I come to Storybrooke. Honestly, I could use a couple weeks in a quiet little town, even after Christmas break."

"The world needs more people like you."

Evie scoffed. "I suppose I am kinda amazing. Was there something you needed?"

"Um, no, I just called to tell you that I'm in love with Regina Mills."

"Um...okay. I am well aware of that fact."

"It's just something I felt like telling the world." Emma shrugged as she walked.

"You lovesick puppy, tell me you aren't pestering that woman about making babies."

"I merely reiterated that I wanted them." Emma grinned to herself. "She said we can have as many as possible. Do you know what that means?"

"No…"

"It means we're gonna have 10 kids!" Emma said excitedly. "Maybe more!"

Evie started laughing. "You're crazy, but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow and let that woman breathe please."

"I will. Love you, Little Sis."

"Love you too, Emma."

Emma hung up the phone just as she reached her parents' apartment. She knocked on the door and looked back down at her phone where there was a picture of her, Regina and Henry as her lockscreen. God, her cheeks were starting to hurt from all this smiling today. The door flew open and she walked in.

"Emma, what's going on?" Snow asked from the kitchen. Her father followed her in and she sat down to the kitchen island.

"Well, guys, my parents are coming in tomorrow and my mom wants you guys there for when they arrive and I just wanted to...warn you."

"Warn us?" David frowned. "About what?"

"Mom might attack you." Emma said. "Or my younger sister, Dianah. Look, they know everything, about the magic, about Regina, about the Curse, everything, and they're not happy."

"So they accept Regina, but they're mad at us?" David scoffed. "For what? We don't even know them."

"Because of what you did to Maleficent and Lily." Emma said. "And they accepted Regina, because she's much better than what she used to be, you guys know that. I know you don't like our relationship, but I would love it if you kept all that negativity to yourselves, okay?"

"They hate us already?" Snow asked.

"I'm sure my mom is going to explain all of this to you tomorrow, believe me. She's not going to hold her tongue if it's not necessary. But besides that little detail...they're really excited to meet you." Her parents both frowned. "Alright, why don't I tell you guys a little about them? Will that make you feel better?" Snow nodded quickly so Emma pulled out a picture of them. "My dad is Alexander. He used to be a sergeant in the Marines and now he works as a Bail Bondsperson. He doesn't really need to but he gets bored easily. My mom is Grace. She's a detective, former chief, and a lawyer. My older brother is named Jackson. He's a detective too and an agent at INTERPOL, which basically helps police in different countries work together to solve crimes that cross borders. My younger brother, Jacob works for the FBI in the behavioral analysis unit to catch killers and stuff. My younger sister, Dianah, is a police consultant and an underground fighter. And my baby sister is a surgeon. Oh yeah, my grandma, Rose, is a famous detective too. Best interrogator there is. Got it?"

"So they all help people." Snow smiled.

"Yeah, they do. I was, uh….going to be a detective too, like mom. It was my dream. We actually did work together for a year."

"What happened?"

"Neal Cassidy happened." She replied, putting the picture away. "So, that's it, I just wanted to tell you guys that." She stood up and made for the door.

"Emma." Snow quickly grabbed her arm. "Emma, I know we've made some mistakes in the past, and that the Swans took you in, but don't forget that we're your parents too. We're your family too and we only want what's best for you."

Emma sighed. "I know, but you guys...This is a different world. You can't always make a decree and get your way. To some people, you're not royalty, you're not heroes, you're not special. You're just people. See you guys tomorrow. Be at the town line at 12 if you want to meet them." She left the apartment and pulled out her phone to call Regina.

"Did they upset you?" Were the first words the queen demanded. "Did they insult your family?"

"Do I smother you?" Emma asked.

"What? No. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"You're perfect to me, Emma. You know that. Now, answer me."

"No, they didn't. It's just...going to be weird having everyone here. But anyways, I love you and I want to know what you want for dinner."

"I love you too and you."

Emma smiled. "I meant food."

"Don't worry, I already texted Miss Lucas."

"I-I'm sorry, why are you texting Ruby? Is there something we need to talk about, Regina?"

"Shut up."

Emma laughed to herself. "I'll pick it up and be on my way in a little bit."

"Excellent."

Emma hung up and went to get their dinner. Ruby smiled at her as she walked up, Regina's plate already made and ready to go. Now that Emma thought about it, no one ever made Regina's food besides Ruby herself, and if Ruby wasn't working she would even come in just to do it. "Hey Rubes, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

Emma placed 2 orders for a burger and fries for her and Henry while she walked with Ruby into the back hallway. "You slept with Regina?"

Ruby's smile dropped. "She told you?"

"Was she not supposed to tell me?" Emma frowned, crossing her arms.

"No, I mean everything was up to Regina. The queen commanded that I keep it a secret, and I have. Besides, it was before the curse was broken...and like once after it."

"Is that why you always fix Regina's food?"

Ruby smirked and patted her shoulder. "I get it, Emma. You're about to marry the queen and honestly I don't blame you for wanting to put the exes in check, but you have nothing to worry about from me. Regina's one of my best friends and you make her happy. I would never mess with that."

"No, I was just curious."

"Mhm. But anyways, just in case you were curious...if you break her heart, I'll rip yours out with my bare claws faster than you would be able to blink. Kay?" Ruby grinned and allowed her eyes to glow bright gold.

"Yeah yeah, I got it."

"Besides, I'm not the lovesick ex you need to worry about." Ruby pinched her cheek. "But I want to be a bridesmaid at least."

"Done." She would have to talk to Regina about that. Now that she thought about it she hadn't chosen who would walk her down the aisle or any of that. She wondered who would give Regina away or who she would dance with for the father-daughter dance.

"I gotta go, Em, but congrats." Ruby smiled, turning to head back to work.

Emma grabbed her food and went home to find Henry in the kitchen video messaging Elias and Regina was sitting on the couch on her phone. That evening was pretty easy going. The next day was a different story.

/

2 seconds after the Swans drove across the town line…

"I'm gonna kill you, you sons of bitches!" Dianah yelled, flying over her mother to tackle Snow. Emma and Lily quickly tried to grab her and drag her off of the stunned princess. When David tried to help, Dianah turned on him, dragging him to the ground and trying to stomp a hole in his chest. Xander and Jacob had to help the women pull Dianah back and she only stopped struggling when Xander wrapped a powerful arm tightly around her. It took her a few minutes to calm down and Emma had to heal the dark bruise already taking over Snow's face while David had to catch the breath Dianah tried to stomp out of him. Regina and Mal laughing were the only sounds heard after that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!

A/N: I usually don't do this, but just for you all...triple update. Enjoy and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Despite their rocky start, Regina proceeded to give the Swans a tour of Storybrooke. She even took them to her vault and showed them around. They returned to the mansion and got settled and Regina pulled out the grill for the barbecue she and Emma had planned for that afternoon as a way for the Swans to get to know Regina's few friends and family from Storybrooke. She invited Zelena of course, Ruby, Belle, Archie, Pongo, Jefferson, Grace, Tink, and Robin but only to see Roland. They couldn't begin any festivities anyway until Emma, Grace and Xander returned from their private little talk with Snow and David. It was all Regina could think about as she magically made up her backyard into the perfect place for a evening party.

"So, Regina, have you given any thoughts to a bachelorette party?" Jacob asked, watching in fascination as her magic worked. Tiki torches sprouted from the ground, the grill was filled with charcoal, lawn chairs sprung into existence, some of the swinging variety and other regular ones. She added in some games and balls and dog toys for the children and the dogs.

"What's that?" She asked after she had complete her task.

"It's a, uh celebration, for women about to be married. I keep forgetting you don't know about this kind of stuff. But yeah, you know, you get drunk, go to clubs, invite some strippers over…"

Regina scowled in disgust. "Why would I want to have someone strip for me that isn't Emma?"

He only smiled. "It's for fun, your majesty."

"Not my idea of fun."

"Well, what is your idea of fun?" He asked in a posh accent. "Riding a black stallion across a lush meadow...dragging your screaming enemies behind you?"

"Occasionally."

"Got any good war stories?"

Regina smirked. "I'll do you one better. Follow." She walked into the living room and commandeered the tv from Henry and Elias. She drew out the memories of one of the greatest battles she'd ever won against Snow's army and placed a spell on the tv, allowing the memories to be shown, almost like a movie. The battle was towards the middle of the war, one of the bloodiest and it had taken all of Regina's skill as a commander to win. Her army was far more disciplined and skilled than Snow and David's but she was greatly outnumbered, almost 10 to 1, but she didn't back down. At that point in time she was consumed with winning. She didn't care if she lost her entire army to bring Snow down. Everyone gathered in the living room to watch.

"Regina, you look scary as hell." Jacob commented, watching her blast away soldiers with a wave of her hand.

"That was the point." Regina smirked.

"Miss Gina, you're so cool!" Elias almost yelled after she dismounted her horse and charged in to rally her men.

"Duh." Henry said.

Regina smiled and looked up as the front door opened and Grace, Xander and Emma walked in. "Everything okay?" She asked.

"Just peachy." Grace answered, going upstairs, her husband following.

Emma picked up Regina and carried her to the back door, stepping just outside it and closing the door behind her.

"Emma? Did they fight again?"

"No, they actually talked." Emma put down her lover and kissed her forehead. "But everything they had to say...I wish I hadn't heard."

"What did Snow and David say?" Regina asked, hating to see Emma this way. She knew that she hadn't really talked to the Charmings about them giving her up, and she knew that Grace would hold nothing back during a conversation with the parents she had disliked since finding out how Emma was found.

"They uh, told us why they sent me through the portal. But I can understand that. I hate it and I think it was selfish but I understand it. It's just...when it came to Lily, there was only one reason and it's one Mom and Dad can't forgive. Selfishness. They didn't need to take out my darkness and they most certainly didn't need to kidnap Lily and put it in her. I just...I don't know what to do now."

"Nothing." Regina said. "You do nothing. Snow and David will have to earn Lily and Mal's forgiveness. That's their problem, not yours. Grace and Xander don't need to play ball with them if they don't want to. That's the good thing about you being an adult. There's no child to fight over, no custody battle. You can make your own decisions about everything. Unfortunately though, dear, all of your parents are good people, who all make bad decisions sometimes. I don't agree with Snow and David's decision, so don't think that, but I think we both can agree that they love you. And as clueless as they are when it comes to parenting, they will always love you."

Emma looked at her, eyebrow arching slightly. "Are you high?"

"No." She smiled. "I just hate to see you so conflicted."

"Well, I know you're right, but it's going to take some time."

"You have plenty of it." Regina replied, kissing her nose. Emma suddenly slammed her against the door and kissed her hard on the lips. Regina's fingers slipped under Emma's shirt, dragging her nails down the blonde's abs, smiling when she felt them spasm under her touch. It took everything in her not to rip the shirt to shreds and instead she barely managed to push Emma off of her. "Emma Swan, watch it."

"A little hard to do when you're dressed like that." Emma replied, panting, her eyes as black as sin.

Regina glanced down at her royal blue dress that stopped just above her knee and hugged all of her curves. It honestly wasn't much, knowing her extensive wardrobe. She scowled. "Well you could stand to wear some pants that aren't painted on! Who else are you trying to impress, Emma? Are there any other women I should know about?"

"Yeah, your other personalities!"

"Fuck you, Emma!"

"I wish you would!"

Henry and Elias heard the shouting from the house and went to investigate and found his mothers in the backyard, Regina's arms locked around Emma's neck from behind. "You guys okay?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, Mommies are just having a discussion." Emma said. "We'll be back in in a second."

"Okay..." The boys went back into the house and Emma rolled on top of Regina, forcing her to let go, and sat on top of her stomach.

"Get off of me." Regina hissed.

"Nope. Maybe I will for my strip tease that I won fair and square!"

"How can I do that pinned to the ground?" Regina raised her hand, using her magic to fling Emma across the yard. The queen got back to her feet, only to be knocked back down by a burst of light magic from her fiance. "Miss Swan," She smirked, getting into a crouch. "You don't want to do this."

"You started it." Emma returned. "Thanks for those magic lessons by the way."

"You're still not on my level, dear." Regina grinned. Emma fired again, an almost wave of pure light magic slamming into her with brute force. She managed to absorb most of it...but that was her first mistake.

Emma frowned when Regina's eyes rolled back into her head. "Regina?!" She started to make her way to her fiance, but Regina blinked and her eyes returned to normal, except this time...they were glowing purple. "Oh shit." She took off running around the side of the house, Regina hot on her trail despite being in 6 inch heels. She ran around to the front door and ran in, closing and locking the door behind her. "MAL!"

"What?!" The dragon yelled from the kitchen where she was once again with Max. She stepped out and found Emma trying to keep Regina out of the house.

"Something happened to Regina. We were fighting and started using magic and her eyes started glowing!" Regina suddenly slammed into the door, knocking Emma off her feet. She quickly scrambled up and got behind Mal as the queen tore the door open. "What's wrong with her?!"

Mal sighed. "That is what happens when you play with magic, and you play with a powerful sorceress who hasn't had sex in a while."

"So she turns into a horny demon?" Emma asked. Regina threw up her hands, a cloud of purple smoke covering her. "Where'd she go?"

"I have no idea, and she's horny, yes, but not a demon. Sorceresses love magic, dear. It's a turn on. It's also very dangerous because this would be Regina's first time trying to-" Regina suddenly appeared behind Emma and grinned as she slammed her against the wall and kissed her. It was a kiss unlike any other. A deep, soul shattering kiss that turned the magic in her blood to fire. Maleficent turned around and smacked Regina and her eyes returned to normal.

"Ow, Mal, you didn't have to hit me that hard." She whined like a child, holding her face.

"I'm sorry but you were acting crazy."

"What are you talking about? I was getting Emma back for being a bitch!"

"I'm a bitch?! You're the crazy one!" Emma snapped.

"Fuck you, Emma!"

"Let's go, Regina. You keep saying you will but you never do."

Mal snapped her fingers and both women collapsed to the floor. "Lily, Dianah!" She called. "Take the children upstairs and put them to bed please."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Regina came to she was laying in bed, with Emma sound asleep next to her. She sat up and pushed Emma out of bed.

"Ow, Regina, what the hell?"

"That is for being a bitch." Regina replied. She checked her phone and found that it was almost 6 O'clock and she could smell grilling meat from downstairs. "Come on, we're late."

"What the hell happened?"

"Mal knocked us out. I hate it when she does that. I'm gonna have a headache from it tomorrow." Regina rolled out of bed and magically changed her clothes into jeans and a black blouse. Emma groaned from her place on the floor and Regina got down and crawled over to her. "Come on, family barbecue. Aren't you hungry?"

"For you, yes."

Regina smirked and kissed her cheek. "Come on. How about I give you that strip tease later?" Emma suddenly disappeared, appearing at the door.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" The blonde demanded, running outside.

Regina rolled her eyes and followed her downstairs. Everyone had already gathered and were talking amongst themselves while the kids played with all the dogs.

"Mal told us not to wake you up." Ruby said, handing Regina a glass of iced tea.

"Thank you." The werewolf nodded and sauntered back over to Lily and Dianah. Regina looked around, a smile forming on her lips at the sight of her family, new and old. Grace and Xander were taking with Archie next to the grill. Jacob was flirting with Tink. Belle and Evie were sitting in the swinging lawn chair, deep in discussion, while Zelena was showing Jackson some magic. Mal and Max were a little away from everyone else, not talking, but probably listening, enjoying each other's company. The scene before her was so perfect. A hand made its way to her stomach, envisioning it swollen with a child. She knew it was impossible, but to have a child with Emma...it would be a dream come true.

"Babe, you okay?" Emma asked, coming to her side. She put a hand over Regina's and looked down at her stomach. "What is it? Are you sick?"

"No, just thinking." Regina smiled. "Just...excited...and hopeful."

"Hopeful? About what-" Emma suddenly grabbed her neck. Her legs buckled and she crashed to the ground. Just a few feet away, Mal and Lily did the same. Zelena hit the ground a second later, convulsing and whimpering in pain.

"Emma?" Regina felt a sharp pain in her neck. She touched the place and felt something cold. The world started to spin, a little too fast because the next thing she knew she was on the ground. She heard screams and gunshots and struggled to raise her head. Alexander hit the ground, the sound almost thunderous. Two arrows were in his chest. He ripped one out and got back to his feet. A third pierced his leg and he fell again. Rose fell next, blood pouring from a hole in her chest. Even with it she continued trying to crawl across the lawn. Regina took a deep breath and rolled over to see what she was trying to get to. Everything was distorted, appearing slow but loud and quick to her ears. 6 men, robed in black. 2 of them had Henry and Elias. 2 more were fighting off the dogs. The 5th was firing some kind of gun. Dianah and Grace fell, the black bolts sticking out of them like porcupines. Anyone left was soon felled by the 6th. Except for one. The 6 men got into a truck Regina didn't recognize and Ruby suddenly got back to her feet. She stumbled, but she managed to shift into wolf form and give chase. A few moments later another gunshot rang out and she heard Ruby fall, her cries of pain loud and gut wrenching. Regina tried to get up, but her limbs felt like lead. "Henry." She struggled in vain, but nothing brought her any closer to her son. That's when everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!

A/N: Sorry guys. I love you, but everything was too perfect. I had to shake it up a little. If I get some good reviews I may hit you guys with another triple update.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina sat up, pain shooting through her back to her neck where the poisonous dart had hit her. It was dark out. No moon, few stars, just darkness. All around her everyone else was beginning to stir. With them came a rage unlike any other. The effects of whatever she had been shot with had worn off and she quickly got back to her feet, sending magic across the yard, healing the others. She was actually surprised half of them were still alive. But right now she was enraged and didn't dwell on it. Fire sprang to life in her hands, raging up her arms. Emma sat up, white electricity sparking across her skin, matching her anger at whoever had dared to take the cub from the lioness. Now they would have to feel the full force of one very pissed off pride. Regina made her way to the road and pressed her fingers to the ground, highlighting the truck's tracks, turning them bright yellow.

"Regina! Wait!" Emma called.

Regina turned around and looked at her lover before kissing her roughly. "Tend to your family and to the others." She commanded. "Please, make sense of this. I'm going to find out where those bastards went." Emma nodded. She conjured Braulio next to her and mounted up, taking off down the street. The trail of the kidnappers extended to the edge of town and she thought they might've left Storybrooke altogether, but the trail suddenly veered off into the woods and she followed it until it ended in a clearing, the truck laying abandoned next to the telltale signs of a portal on the ground. She scowled and returned to the mansion. Jackson was busy ripping apart the backyard while Zelena and Evie watched to make sure he didn't hurt himself. It almost scared her a little to see the normally composed man lose control, but she felt like doing the same honestly. Regina stormed into the house and found the others in the living room, the bolts, arrows and bullets they had been shot with were on the table. "They went through a fucking portal."

"We need to go find out where." Emma said.

"We'll go." Rose said, motioning to Mal and Max. "We have the best eyes and I'm sure she knows more about this portal thing than I do." The dragon teleported them away.

"What do we know?" Regina asked, crossing her arms and starting to pace. Every second they wasted was a second that her son was out of her sight. She would make those bastards pay.

"Who else knew we were coming today?" Grace asked.

"Everyone that was here." Emma answered. "Besides... my parents."

"If you were thinking who would have told someone else about your arrival in Storybrooke, then look no further. Snow would've told anyone who asked her." Regina said, shaking her head. "They had to have been watching us."

"You're right." Xander said. "This was a very systematic attack. They knew to take out the magic users first, then us, brought someone to distract the dogs. Used a variety of weaponry, missed any arteries, poison tipped to knock us out."

"It's the kids." Grace said softly. She looked at Emma. "They wanted the children, but if they wanted to kill us, I'm sure we would be dead. That means they know who we are, who you are."

"Doesn't explain who **they** are." Emma replied.

"It's probably because of me." Regina said. "There's no telling who I pissed off in the past, and all of you paid for it. Our son, our nephew is paying for it right now!"

"Hey." Emma pulled her onto the couch next to her. "I'm just as angry as you are right now but you need to calm down and think clearly. If they are from your past, you know something, you remember something. Even if you don't think you do."

"Regina, come with me." Jacob said. She got up and followed him into the kitchen where he told her to sit to the table and dimmed the lights. "Close your eyes." He instructed. "Sometimes our subconscious picks up details our conscious minds aren't aware of. Think back to the attack. I know you were drugged, but try. It could help since no one else saw much." She nodded, not truly understanding but following his instructions anyway. She closed her eyes and placed herself back on the ground, laying next to a barely conscious Emma. "What do you smell?" Jacob asked. "

"Dirt." She answered. "And blood." The stench was almost overwhelming.

"What do you hear?"

"Gunshots, screaming. Henry...he was calling out for me. I-I couldn't- i couldn't move." Everything felt heavy, nothing would obey her command no matter how hard she struggled. She could see the men pick up her son and nephew and run to the truck.

"Pause." Jacob said. "What do the guys look like?"

"I can't see their face."

"Why can't you see their face?"

"They're wearing a cloak."

"A cloak? Not a jacket?"

"A cloak." She said firmly. "Like in the Enchanted Forest. Their clothes are black. They look like leather, but there's a symbol." It was on the chest plate. She could barely make it out.

"What is it a symbol of?"

"I don't know. I can't see. Emma's ass is in the way."

"Yes, you can. What is it a symbol of, Regina?"

Regina struggled to see it. She almost wanted to throw Emma for being in the way but she noticed that one of the men were closer, enticing one of the German Shepherds away from the one stealing Henry. She could see the chest piece. "It's a tree. With 3 stars in the branches." Regina blinked, finding herself back in the kitchen with Jacob.

"A tree with 3 stars in the branches. What does that mean?"

"I have no idea." She quickly got up and ran into her study to grab a piece of paper and a pen and sketched out the symbol she saw. It looked familiar but she couldn't place where she'd seen it. "Fuck! Think, Regina!" She hissed to herself.

Emma knocked before stepping in. "Grandma's back. She said they left their weapons but they were out of ammo. Nothing else in the van to tell us who they are. Mal checked where the portal was and-"

"They're from the Enchanted Forest, I know. MAL!"

"I swear to the gods I will murder the next person who screams my name unless they're naked and under me." Mal yelled, coming into the room. "What?"

"Don't be such a bitch, Baby Mama, I'm trying to find out who took my son and attacked us."

"I know, but yelling my name at the top of your lungs isn't going to help us do that any faster."

"What was it they used to subdue us?"

"Some kind of poison. There are many that could stop the flow of magic. They knew exactly who to take out."

Regina scowled. They had been watched, scouted, hunted. She should've been more vigilant, more prepared. She was the Evil Queen after all. Countless people wanted her head. But if it was about her they could've killed her easily. But no, they take the children. Not even all the children. Grace and Roland were just fine. So what was the point? Emma touched her shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You didn't recognize any scents, did you?"

"Yes, but I'm not telling you." Mal arched an eyebrow.

"The sarcasm is not necessary, dragon." Regina hissed. "Your child isn't missing."

"Yours isn't either. They were abducted." Mal replied. "And I want to find them just as much as you do. I didn't recognize any scents but the poison hasn't completely worn off for me. They must've doubled my dose. Lily and Ruby couldn't detect anything significant either."

She held up the picture to Mal. "Recognize this?"

Mal frowned. "Vaguely. Why?"

"It was on the breastplate of the men who attacked us."

The dragon stared at the picture for a moment before she looked at Regina. "Andalasia."

"What the hell is an Andalasia?" Emma asked.

"A kingdom in the Enchanted Forest to the far west. Too far to hold any importance to any of our kingdoms but last I checked it was pretty powerful. There is no way you would've had any need for any diplomatic talk with Andalasia." The dragon frowned. "Why would they attack us and take Henry and Elias?"

Regina thought for a moment before cursing. She looked at Emma. "Do you remember when I told you about Giselle? About her being married off to a king?"

"Yeah?"

"That was the kingdom she became queen of."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Emma pulled her hair into a ponytail and got dressed in black camo cargo pants and a black tank top. She put on black boots and slipped 2 knives into them. After putting on several holsters she strapped 2 pistols to her thighs, 2 gladius swords to her back, a long dagger to her lower back, 2 more pistols to her waist and a taser to her belt, she was ready to go. Regina was nearby, dressed in black leather. She wore several knives and daggers as well, with a curved sword strapped to her waist. She had a gun too, per Emma's request, and a taser as well. "Are we gonna talk about this?"

"Talk about what?" Regina asked, adjusting the pauldron on her right arm that was not only cool looking but enhance her magic.

"Your ex kidnapping our son and nephew?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"I don't know. Just maybe-"

"If you think that my past with Giselle is going to stop me from killing her and everyone that stands between me and my son and nephew, then you could not be more wrong. Don't ever doubt that." Regina hissed.

"I wasn't." Emma assured her. She looked up as Regina walked towards her, pressing her against the wall.

"This changes nothing, Emma. If I have my way we'll have our son before this day is even over with and our lives will be back on track."

Emma spun them around and slammed Regina against the wall. "And I don't want this to change you. I liked the relaxed you, the soft you. I don't want this to bring the Evil Queen back."

"The Evil Queen herself should fear me when I find the people who took our son. And step away please, you're making me horny. We don't need a repeat of yesterday."

Emma stepped back, but grabbed Regina's chin and tilted her head up. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Let's go bring our family back. Do you have a way for us to get to the Enchanted Forest?"

"Mal does, I'm sure." Regina said. Emma kissed her forehead. "I promise, Emma, that after this, things will be good again. And we'll get married, you'll get your lapdance and we'll have sex."

Emma smirked. "Good." She took the lead downstairs, finding that the rest of the Swans were getting ready to go as well. She didn't even bother trying to tell them not to come. Grace was putting together a rifle and Rose had a rocket launcher sitting on her shoulder as she walked by. Xander was in his army gear and had his claymore strapped to his back. Boxes of ammo, guns and bows were everywhere, ready to be packed. Thanks to magic the Swans had an arsenal at their disposal and they were certainly preparing to use it. Dianah was loading a pair of sawn shotguns, Lily had a line of handguns on the table, as well as her staff leaning against the chair, handcrafted by her mother's own magic. Ruby was watching them load and clean the guns with interest. All she needed was a necklace from Regina's magic stores that would increase the power of her wolf blood, making her one of the most powerful werewolves ever to exist right now. There was a knock at the door and Zelena, who was closest, went to go answer it. In walked Snow and David.

"Archie told us what happened." David said. "We want to help."

"The more the merrier." Emma shrugged.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked.

"No, and I won't be until the boys are home." Emma replied. "Be back here ready to go in an hour please." She turned to Mal, who had made no move to get ready. "You aren't coming?"

"Someone has to bring you fools home, and to do that, one of us needs to be here. Creating a portal to a land with magic is relatively easy. It's coming to a land without magic is the kicker."

"I'll help with the portal." Tink added. A fairy's magic couldn't be used to harm others, therefore it was useless in the situation they were about to walk into.

Emma nodded. "Z, you coming?"

"Absolutely." The redhead said. "I'll return in an hour."

"Rub-"

"Duh, Emma. I can't let you guys go without me." Ruby scoffed. "Who will sweep Regina off her feet if you die?"

"Me." Dianah frowned. "Duh."

Emma rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, starting to pace. She was pissed, but she couldn't let it control her. Her father had warned her plenty of times that an angry swan that lashed out only made it to get its head cut off. Anger would fuel her in a fight, but not planning. "Regina!" Her lover appeared next to her a moment later. "Have you ever been to Andalasia?"

"No."

"So you wouldn't know the layout of the land? Of the castle even?"

"No. We'll just have to see about that when we get there. Usually castle follow the same layouts and the lands are easy to navigate, but...Andalasia is a place that I've always heard is very...different." Regina shrugged. "I'm not worried about fighting, just that Henry and Elias might get hurt." She sighed. "Someone is always getting hurt because of me."

"You knew Giselle when you were what, 16? I'm sure she hasn't held a grudge since then."

"I've held a grudge against your mother since I was 18." Regina retorted.

"True, but you didn't do anything to Giselle."

"As far as we know."

Emma took Regina by the hands. "Hey, listen to me, whether this has anything to do with you or not isn't going to change a damn thing. I mean...you literally can't do anything else to surprise me, Regina. Honestly, the Mayor, the Evil Queen, you...you've done it all. Good and bad. So, I promise you, nothing is going to change." Regina arched an eyebrow, but said nothing more on the subject. "I love you."

"I love you too." Regina walked into her arms, burying her head in Emma's neck. "I wish I was stronger. I wish I could've done something more to stop them."

"Me too, but wishing isn't going to work right now."

"I know."

Emma wrapped her arms tightly around Regina and held her. She could feel every breath Regina took. Every time she inhaled and every time she exhaled and Emma silently relished this feeling. Just to hold Regina, just to feel her, it was wonderful and it calmed her. "Regina?"

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"I want to kill something."

Regina chuckled deeply and leaned her head back to look her in the eyes. "Good. Now you know how I feel. And soon...maybe you will."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heroes don't kill. Sometimes heroes had to kill. Sometimes heroes wanted to kill. Emma didn't really care either way at this point. After leaving the rest of her search party at the camp in this godforsaken jungle, she had scouted ahead with Regina, Snow and Grace to see if they could find the castle. They did, nestled in the valley below, but also tripped some type of alarm. An entire squad of the black clad men had come running out of the bushes not a minute later, as if they were waiting. And that brings us to the current moment in time.

Emma ducked the sword of one of the men and ran one of her gladiuses into his chest. She wrenched it out and threw it at another one, impaling him in the stomach. She pulled out her second one and attacked another, quickly slicing open his throat before he could blink. Regina blasted another man against a tree, eliciting a loud crack as his spine was shattered. Grace decided to stick to her guns, making sure that they weren't overwhelmed by opening up a barrage of bullets that ripped through the leather of their enemies with ease. Snow guarded their flank with her bow, using the metal tips on the ends to defend herself if they got too close. The attack lasted for barely a few minutes but the sheer amount of men that kept coming almost overwhelmed them. Regina finally ended it with a massive fireball that set fire to the forest around them, forming a protective ring that allowed them to catch their breaths.

"This is crazy." Grace said. "We're days away from that stupid castle and they have patrols of like 50 guards all the way out here? Who the hell are these people?"

"This can't be Andalasia." Snow said, pulling one of her arrows out of a fallen man. "They're always diplomatic and friendly. The last time I checked they didn't even have a standing army."

"Maybe Giselle changed things." Emma suggested. She looked at Regina. "You okay?" The queen nodded and smirked. It lasted for barely a second before she suddenly tackled Emma to the ground, a massive axe slamming into the dirt where the savior had been moments before. An armored barbarian stepped into the clearing and picked up his axe. "Shit!" Emma rolled, taking Regina with her as it slammed it down again. Both of them scrambled to their feet. Grace leaped over them and managed to slice the barbarian's arm with her sword. A hard shot to her chest sent her flying into the dirt. She didn't get up. "MOM!"

"Go to her." Regina commanded. She conjured a fireball, attracting the barbarian's attention and Emma ran to her blonde mother.

"Mom? Where does it hurt?" Grace roughly shook her head and attempted to get up. When Emma tried to stop her she cried out in pain. "Okay, Mom, stop. Just give me a second." She wasn't as good as Regina at magic but she knew the basics at least. It took only a few seconds to heal her mother's injuries, but her cry had caught the enemy's eyes again and it was coming towards them, shrugging off Regina's spells and Snow's arrows like they were nothing. Emma drew two of her pistols and moved over her mother.

Thunder. It came from nowhere and shook the earth. A flash of lightning hitting the ground just in front of the barbarian made all of them hit the dirt. The barbarian stumbled backwards and Emma frowned as a woman ran out of the trees. All she managed to see was luxurious red hair and luscious curves as she summoned a bolt of electricity in both palms. Regina set fire to the ground beneath the barbarian's feet, distracting him as well as cooking inside all of that steel, as the woman fired, the bolts slamming him in the chest, arcing through the air and caving in his armor. Within moments he crashed to the ground, finally dead.

Regina teleported straight to Emma's side. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah." Emma said, helping Grace up. Regina ran a healing hand over both of them.

"You healed her nicely. Good job."

Emma smiled, despite the situation feeling proud of herself for having gotten a compliment on her magic from her normally hardass magic teacher. "Thanks, you okay?"

"Yes, just a little tired." All of them looked up at their rescuer as she checked to make sure the barbarian was dead. "Hey!" The redhead looked up and flashed a brilliant smile.

"Hey yourself, Sweetheart."

Emma frowned. "Who are you?"

"My name is Giselle Philip." She said as she walked over. Emma raised her gun and the woman froze.

"Where is my son?"

"What? You don't think- No! No, I didn't take your kids. I swear it." Giselle said, raising her hands. "I haven't even been in my own castle in almost 20 years, much less commanded its army. I've been trying to take it back for years."

"From who?" Regina asked.

"Um…" Giselle looked down. "I would rather tell you that in private."

Emma cocked her gun. "Look, whoever that is has my son and my nephew and I'm going to shoot you if you don't tell me who it is right now."

Giselle sighed and looked at Regina. "His name is William."

"And? Why wouldn't you want to tell us-"

"And he's our son."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	12. Chapter 12

William: Kevin McKidd (Young)

Ivar: Alex Høgh Andersen

Regina was silent the entire time they walked back to their makeshift camp to get the others and bring them to Giselle's war camp. Emma didn't even try to talk to her. She knew Regina's head was spinning right now. Giselle looked like she wanted to speak to Regina, but seemed to think better of it. They were still walking when Regina stopped. "What's his name again?"

"The one you're going to fight? William." She said.

"Wait- the one we're about to fight? Was there more than one?"

Giselle nodded. "Fraternal twins. Two boys. William and Ivar."

"Two?" Regina turned her back to them, putting her hands on her hips. "And you named one after King Ivan? The man you were forced to marry?" Regina scowled. She turned back around. "Why didn't you tell me? You could've-"

"Because Ivan wouldn't let me." Giselle snapped. "Don't you think I wanted to? I tried to a thousand ways. I sent couriers, horses, ravens, spies, I had a dozen magicians try to send you messages with magic. Hell, I even sent the maid. He killed every single one of them before they could leave Andalasia no matter what I did. From the day I stepped foot across the border, I was his." She wrapped her arms around herself. "Of course I wanted to tell you, Regina."

Regina's scowl didn't disappear. "You would've gotten pregnant at 16. You were married at 18. How could you name our son after a man you hadn't even heard of until 2 years later? And what happened to the other-" Electricity suddenly burst from Giselle's arms. It passed through Regina but obliterated the forest behind her. Regina looked behind her at the carnage. The others had their hands on their weapons but they were just shocked by the sudden outburst.

"I would've preferred to talk about this in private but since you want so many fucking answers right now, I'll tell you." Giselle hissed. "I gave birth when I was 17. My father wouldn't let me contact you either. He paid off a spellcaster to freeze my children, or rather magically preserve them in their infant forms. When I was married, he had them unfrozen...as _gifts_ for my bastard husband. The king accepted William because he looked more like me. Ivar was accepted in the beginning...but he clearly looked more like you and acted like you, and began to do so even more as he got older. The king's children died, I'm not even sure how, and that's when we...started trying for children. I had 6, four girls and two boys, but they were all stillborn." Giselle looked down, almost shaking now.

"Giselle, I'm...so sorry." Regina whispered. She thought her life with Leopold had been horrible. It didn't even compare. She couldn't imagine how scared her friend was.

Giselle shrugged and continued. "He named William his heir but Ivar was banished because of his blood and his looks. Ivan planned to kill him, but I persuaded him otherwise. Ivar was supposed to go to you, but obviously that didn't work. When William turned 18 and could defend himself at least, I hired him a small army to protect him and I left to find Ivar. I've spent the last 10 years trying to find him, but I can't. William just...snapped. He murdered the king in cold blood. At a ball no less. He assumed the throne and it has been hell here ever since. When you got here, did you notice the dead trees, the black grass?"

"Yes…"

"That's because Andalasia is different than your average kingdom. The land is tied to the throne, Corrupt rulers kill the land, make life unbearable for everyone. Good rulers heal it. William has destroyed a fourth of his own territory. And everyone is paying for my mistakes."

"William isn't a child." Regina said.

"He's my child." Giselle replied. "Well...ours, I guess." She turned around and started walking again.

Regina looked at Emma. "I'll ...catch up with you guys later."

"You sure?" Emma asked, looking concerned. She reached for Regina but she stepped away. "Regina, look at me." The blonde commanded.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Don't you ever apologize for needing space." Emma said firmly. "I know this is crazy and not at all what we anticipated. Take all the time you need."

Regina nodded, accepting a kiss on the forehead before teleporting away. She reappeared on the cliff where they had fought the barbarian. She sat down on the edge and looked out at the castle where her son sat on a bloody throne. He was tyrant, just like she was, just like his stepfather was. There was no telling where Ivar was at this point. She wondered what had happened to make William go crazy. She also wondered why Giselle hadn't gone crazy yet. Her life was just...sad and shocking. She couldn't imagine going through all that, struggling to please some ruthless king while trying her hardest to protect her children. She should've been there. She could've helped. She could've done something! Anything! She sighed irritably and sat there pondering just what she was going to do. The sun had nearly set when Giselle appeared next to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Regina shook her head. "Nope, not at all, but I will be eventually. I just wish I could've been there for the three of you." She looked at Giselle, noticing that the redhead had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and her skin was colorless. She looked almost lifeless, barely holding on. "You shouldn't have had to bear all this on your own."

"It's okay." Giselle sighed. "Besides, I know you don't really wish things were different. What are their names? Your sons." There was a bite in her tone that Regina noticed. She almost hissed the last words, like she hated the sound of it.

"Only one is my son. Henry. The other is Elias, who I suppose will be my nephew in law. If that's a real thing. Just nephew then, I think."

"You're getting married?" Giselle asked, looking at her with a faint smile, but it didn't seem real, just forced, and her eyes darkened. "What's her name?"

"Emma Swan." Regina couldn't help but grin at the mere thought of her fiance. "She is truly...something else." Her world, her light, her woman, her everything. Emma Swan.

"I'm glad someone managed to steal your heart."

"Well, once we're done here, someone in Storybrooke might steal yours." Regina said. Giselle frowned in confusion. "You're coming with me back home of course."

"That's how this ends?" Giselle asked. Regina's smile faded. "It's okay. Do what you have to do."

"If there is a way to rescue Henry and Elias without killing William, I'll try it." Regina assured her.

"And if he's too far gone? What then? You'll kill him anyway?"

"If need be." Regina answered truthfully. She didn't want to kill her son. It was true that she didn't really know him, but she wanted to. She wanted to get to know both of them.

Giselle sighed and looked back at the castle. "I wish I was stronger. I could've protected the boys better."

"Did Ivan ever hurt them? Or you?"

"It was our deal. Me for them." Giselle whispered. Regina touched her arm, trying to get her to look at her, to explain. Giselle reached up and removed the leather cuirass she wore, wrapping her arms over her chest. Dozens of old scars criss crossed her back. Jagged, ugly, probably still painful. Regina got to her feet, scowling as hard as ever, wishing for all the world that the man was still alive so she could do to him exactly what he had done to her friend. Regina held her friend as she cried even more, as if carrying this burden had finally broken her down. Beside her, Regina was too close to seeing red at the moment. A few minutes later they teleported to the war camp. She was a bit surprised at how many people was here. It was as if the entire kingdom had been evacuated and moved here. Farmers who put down their pitchforks and picked up swords, seamstresses who traded out their needles and thread for bows and arrows, bakers who stopped baking bread and started handing out rations. They seemed in good shape health wise, just ill suited for battle. "We had to take in more and more." Giselle said as they walked through to where the Swans and the rest of her party were given some tents. "They lost their fields, their crops, William's men terrorized and looted each village. This is their only sanctuary."

"There are no children." Regina commented.

"William sent his soldiers throughout the villages. He took the children...killed most of the mothers."

Regina bit back her rage as she launched a fireball at the main firepit, getting the attention of almost everyone in attendance. "Ladies and gentlemen, gather around please." She called out. She looked across the fire and met Emma's eyes while they complied.

/

Emma's eyebrows rose at the sight of a very determined looking Regina Mills, a sight she had never seen before in such a manner. There was a fire in her eyes that burned even brighter than before, an anger that gave her a new strength. Whatever she and Giselle had talked about had pissed her off to a completely new degree.

"I am sorry about what you have had to endure." Regina said, her voice ringing loud and clear through the night air. "The lives lost, the children stolen from your arms...but I'm going to make a promise to you. None of you will ever have to pick up a sword again. Not to defend your homes, not to take back your children. I will do it for you. As soon as possible, I promise you that you will be reunited with them." Cheers and cries of relief were heard and Emma tilted her head, watching Regina rile up the crowd. "All of you have fought long enough, so I will do it for you. Not only that, I promise you a new home. A place called Storybrooke. You can leave the bad memories, the darkness of this place behind. I am going to destroy Andalasia." Regina looked at Giselle. "I am going to destroy every mention of King Ivan until there is nothing left. He will never be remembered, not for good or evil. I will erase his entire waste of an existence." She yelled. "I will level that castle and reduce every inch of this jungle to cinder. This, I promise to you." More cheers erupted, almost making Emma want to cover her ears, at the same time bursting with pride. She didn't particularly like how Giselle was staring at Regina, but Regina was once again catering to the crowd and her speech was really starting to have an adverse effect on the blonde. "At my side," Regina smiled, pointing at them. "I have the greatest warriors in the world, some of the most famous heroes. Together, we're going to bring you peace." She paused. Emma rolled her eyes with a smile at her dramatics. "I promise you." Regina walked over to Emma and almost dove into Ruby's arms.

"What the fuck?" Emma hissed.

Regina looked lovingly at Ruby before gently guiding them over to a tent. "Look, Miss Swan, I don't trust anyone here. I will not be making you a target with your affiliation to me. Ruby is a wolf and twice as hard to kill, believe me. So when we are in the presence of others, she is Emma Swan because Giselle knows your name."

"What?"

"As I said, I trust no one. Least of all, Giselle. I'm not a fool and I won't have anyone hurt on my behalf." Regina replied.

"So just me then?" Ruby asked.

Regina tickled her under the chin. "Yep."

"You're lucky I love you." Ruby flicked her on the forehead and left to give the two their privacy.

"You are making me crazy, woman. Neither of us have any virtue left to steal, so let's just go into the tent and-"

Regina cut her off by chuckling. "Miss Swan, you are so cute, but there is too much to do to be thinking about sex."

Emma huffed. "Will you at least sleep naked tonight?"

"Fine."

"YES!"

Regina laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to need your help."

"Anything, my queen." Emma smiled.

"Great. Tomorrow, Giselle is going to give us a layout of the castle and we can plan our next move then. I want you and your parents there. You guys are good at tactics and stuff." She touched her forehead and drew out some of her memories. They took the form of a purple stone in her hand. "This is my last conversation with Giselle. Parts of it anyway." Regina said softly. "I want you, Rose and Grace to look at them."

"Why?" Emma frowned, taking the little purple stone.

"Because she's lying about something, which she was always very good at. I need for you to use your superpower and tell me the exact moment when she lied so I can know what she's lying about."

"And in the meantime?" Emma asked.

"She said she would tell me about my sons. I shouldn't be gone long, only an hour. I promise." Regina's eyes were so hopeful, so bright, so excited. Emma wondered if she would be as excited for their own children since she always wanted to wait for them to start a family. Regina's eyes darkened and she tapped Emma's chin. "What are you thinking about?" She asked.

Emma swallowed. "Just thinking about you and Giselle. Tell me honestly, if your parents weren't complete assholes and forced you apart, would you still be with her?"

"What is this about, Emma?"

"It-it's nothing." Emma shrugged. "We can talk when you get back."

"Are you sure?"

Emma nodded. Regina gave her a quick kiss before walking off with Giselle. She could've sworn the redhead glanced back at her and glared at her before they got out of sight. "I don't trust her." She said to Lily, who came to her side.

"I don't either, but I don't care about her."

Emma snorted. "You are your mother's daughter, aren't you?"

"Yep. Come on, let's get some rest."

/

The next morning yielded no better feelings towards Giselle Philip. She and Regina were by the fire when Emma awoke. She used magic to clean herself and got dressed in jeans and a tank top. She gave Regina a simple nod as a good morning and went to find the rest of her family who were down the river away from the others.

"Why would she lie?" Evie was asking.

"To get Regina, maybe?" Grace shrugged. She looked up when Emma came and sat down on the ground next to her.

"What're we talking about?" She asked.

"Just what the hell we walked into." Rose answered. "Should we be worried about this woman?"

"I know this is crazy." Dianah said. "But what if William is dead and she was the one killing everyone? Or have I been watching too much tv?"

"Well, based on her past, it could be easy to understand if she dissociated from the events and doesn't remember doing any of that." Jacob shrugged. "I know I wouldn't want to."

"But she was genuine about everything." Emma intervened, crossing her legs. "She didn't lie until it got to the part about her knowing where Ivar was. Why would she lie about that?"

"What I don't understand," Ruby said. "Besides, all of this, is how did he know which kids to take? I mean, if this is based on looks, something that reminds him of Ivar or Regina, then he should've taken Roland as well. He looks like Regina's kid a lot more than Elias. Besides black hair and brown eyes, that's where the similarities end."

"She's right." Evie added. "And if this is some weird psychopathy surrogate thing, then he should've taken Grace too. She's a redhead like Giselle...but neither one of them are related to Regina though."

"Technically, William and Ivar are her only biological children. Henry is her adoptive son and Elias is a part of our family, which Regina will be joining shortly." Xander voiced. "William could see this as a betrayal. Regina not being there for him and then he finds out that she has a whole other family and another son."

"Guys, I think I know." Jackson sat up. He pointed at Ruby. "Go get Regina please. You're the fastest." She nodded and ran off. Emma could see the gears in her older brother's brain turning and churning up the information he had heard and spitting out theories better than they ever could. She was glad that he was on their side. Regina and Ruby returned and Regina opened her mouth to speak but Jackson cut her off. "How did Giselle describe your sons? I need her exact wording please."

Regina arched an eyebrow. "She said William was kind and disobedient at first. Ivar was like me, fierce, fearless and rebellious. He liked the things I liked: riding, magic, having fun, and he had a temper. Especially when it came to the king. He hated his guts. Oh yeah, Ivar was really sick when he was younger."

"Only 2 things to describe William but she had all that to say about Ivar?" He asked. Regina shrugged. "I think I know what William's problem is. Envy."

"Oh bloody hell." Zelena muttered.

Jackson smiled at her before turning back to Regina. "All of this is because of Giselle's desperate need to hang onto you, Regina. Ivar reminds her too much of you and she gave most of her attention to Ivar growing up. The sickness when he was younger is easily explained, Giselle would focus her attention on the sickest child obviously, but Giselle left William with Ivan to go look for his brother, you were never here, he is killing mothers, taking the children and leaving the fathers because technically he doesn't have one. He doesn't care about them. His focus is the mothers. You and Giselle."

"But I didn't even know about him." Regina frowned.

"That doesn't matter. None of what you think matters actually matters. You can't rationalize irrational behavior. Something that makes no sense to us could make perfect sense to him. For example: Zelena's envy and hatred towards you when it was Cora who really messed up her life. And your hatred of Snow White, even though she was a child and it was your mother who killed poor Daniel. Anyways, something must've happened that might've been slight and miniscule to us, but was magnified to your son to transition him to this tyrannical murderer."

"So you're telling me that William is doing this because he didn't get enough attention from mommy?" Regina asked.

"I think he's doing it because he didn't get the same attention from mommy. Giselle shows clear favoritism. She might not even realize that she's doing it, but William does. I think all of this is to get your attention. With his army he could've easily bulldozed this entire encampment but he hasn't because he doesn't care about the people, and in turn Giselle. He wants **your** attention. What better way to do that than to kidnap the son he wished he could've been."

"Knocking on my front door and saying I'm your son would've gotten my attention just as easily."

"Doesn't matter. He's crazy."

Regina frowned as she pondered his words and Emma got up to come to her side. "You said your relationship with Giselle was experimental, child's play really. What if it meant more to her than you think? Her holding Ivar so closely only means one thing." Regina arched an eyebrow quizzically. "She was trying to hold onto you."

"So you'd dealt with people like this before?" Regina asked. Jackson nodded. "How does it end?"

"It depends. I think we should try and lure William out of his castle and organize a little family reunion. Meeting Regina might calm him down."

"Or it could piss him off." Rose reminded him.

"We just need them to distract him long enough for us to rescue the kids."

"You want to do it, Regina?" Emma asked. "All of this is purely speculation of course. It's completely up to you."

"Actually it's not because her child isn't the only one in jeopardy, but go ahead." Jackson looked around as Emma threw a glare at him.

Regina nodded slowly. "If it will bring the kids home safely then of course I'll do it. But we don't know where Ivar is."

"Giselle does. She lied about that." Emma said. She could see that learning this hurt her lover and she immediately stormed off to demand the truth out of Giselle. "Well then...I guess we should get ready for war."

"We need the castle plans and a game plan." Rose said.

Emma nodded. "I'll go get them." She volunteered, but Rose grabbed her wrist.

"Let's let your mother take care of it. I want you and me to take a walk." She put her arm around Emma and lead her away. Emma looked around in fear as they moved out of sight from the others.

"Grandma, what are you doing?" Emma waved her hand, dragging over a rock for Rose to sit on.

"I just want to know how you're doing." Rose said. "I know that with everything going on, and with it being this time of year, this has gotta be hitting you hard. Does she know?"

"No, I...I didn't forget, I just…" Emma swallowed. She hated this time of year. It was supposed to be wonderful and festive, but it held dark memories for her. "She doesn't need to know-"

"She doesn't need to know about Mira? Are you serious right now?"

"I was going to say she doesn't need to know right now. Not yet. Regina has her own things to deal with right now." Emma said. "And what about you?"

"I'm holding up fine. I always do."

"You're going to get tired at some point."

"I always do, but you all are my priority. You know that. Mira's death hit you hard especially and I just worry sometimes because you never say anything." Rose tilted her head. "Are you and Regina okay?"

"Of course. I just keep thinking that she seems so happy, so excited to have kids with Giselle. I know we should wait for ours, but would she still feel as happy when it's ours? I mean, these are her kids. The best we can hope for is adoption probably."

"Because she's barren?"

"Yeah. I just don't trust Giselle. I don't like her. I don't like this William guy. I don't know shit about Ivar, but I'm starting to dislike him too. I just want to go back to the way it was. I mean, I went from taking Regina and Henry to meet you guys to going to another world to attacking some tyrannical bastard." Emma sighed.

"You are the Savior. She is the Evil Queen. Did you really think everything would be smooth sailing forever?" Rose smiled.

"No." Emma shrugged. "Wish it was though."

"Don't we all." Her grandmother stood up. "Talk to your girl. Everything will be fine."

"Thanks, Grandma."

"Anytime. Besides bedtime."

Emma smiled. They walked back to camp where everyone was once again getting their weapons ready. Regina looked like she was on the verge of exploding. That big vein in her forehead was throbbing and she was grinding those perfect pearly whites of her as she looked over a map with Giselle and both sets of her parents. She looked up as Emma walked over. "You okay?"

"No. I will be when we get home."

"Good, that won't be long." She looked up at her parents, who were in the middle of an argument. "Enough!" She snapped, gaining their attention. "Look, I know half of us despise the other half, but right now, all of that needs to be put aside for these kids. For our sons and grandsons. Now, how do we get into this castle?"

"I think I can answer that." All eyes rose as a hooded man walked forward, munching on a bright red apple. He threw back his hood and grinned.

"Ivar?" Giselle ran around the table and threw herself into her son's arms. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Camelot."

"I was, until I heard William was murdering people. Usurping a throne I don't really care about and killing a king whose grave I want to find and piss on is one thing, killing innocents is another. So little me has traveled all the way home to help his moms rescue the children." He smirked. It reminded Emma more of the Evil Queen's than Regina's. Darkness sat behind that smile and it made her uneasy. Emma glanced at her fiance, who hadn't moved nor said a word to acknowledge her long lost son. Ivar approached the map and looked down but Regina didn't take her eyes off his face. There was so much of her in him. His dark hair, his darker complexion, that cocky attitude, that dark intensity to him. He had a certain air of arrogance about him that she disliked. His eyes were bright blue, like Giselle's, but that seemed to be all he took from her. "Here's what we're going to do." Ivar said. "Me, Mother, Regina and you," He pointed at Emma. "Are going to take down the barrier around the castle, then blast a hole in the wall. Mother," He gestured at Giselle. "Will create some conjurations of an army. Far enough back so William will think we actually have an army. Meanwhile, me, other Mother and the Savior if I heard correctly, will sneak into the castle, yeah?"

"How?" Giselle asked. "All the hallways are manned. Even in times of war."

"Not the servants' halls."

"You have halls just for your servants?" Xander asked. Regina nodded, still watching Ivar.

"Me, other mom, and the Savior sneak down into the dungeons where the kids are, take them out through the back entrance where the stables are. Load them onto a cart and get the hell out of there. Simple misdirection. William's eye is turned to the hole in his wall instead of the backdoor. Got it?"

"It is not going to be that simple." Emma said.

"No, it will not. Which is why, the rest of the lot is gonna try and take down as many black leather bastards as possible." Ivar smirked, taking another bite of apple.

"And if William decides to make an appearance?" David asked.

"He can't get off the throne." Ivar replied. "Took a page out of mom's book." He gestured to Regina with the apple. "Ripped out the hearts of his men, connected them to his throne. All he has to do as say a simple command and every single of one of them fall in line."

"Then we need to destroy the throne."

"It won't matter." Regina shook her head. "Destroying the throne destroys the hearts. Besides, those men we fought can hardly be called such. They're just skins. No brain, no heart, no life. Killing them would be mercy compared to a lifetime of slavery."

"Who cares?" Ivar frowned. "They were Ivan's soldiers before William got to them."

"They were still people." Snow said.

"Care to take a walk, Ivar?" Regina walked around the table and past him, not really waiting for an answer. He cocked an eyebrow and followed.

"I'll tell everyone the plan." Grace and Xander left the table, patting Emma on the shoulder as they passed.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Emma sighed. "Just get ready to fight." She turned and went back to her tent. She was fine. She was just ready to go home.

/

The clearing was quiet and the sunlight filtering in through the trees made the world seem to shine just a little bit more. It reminded Regina just how tranquil and beautiful the Enchanted Forest could be. When it wasn't being ripped apart by tyrants and sorcerers that is. Regina arched her eyebrow as she assessed her son, who sat across from her, doing the same. The pair were facing each other, sitting cross legged in the grass. He had a big smile on his face and she couldn't resist the smirk that wanted to peek through. "Why are you smiling so hard?" She asked.

"Just never thought I would get to meet you." He shrugged, still grinning.

"You have a pretty smile."

"As do you." He mimicked her eyebrow. "But ask."

"What?"

"You must have questions. You look like you do."

Regina folded her hands in her lap. She had a thousand questions and nowhere near enough time to ask them all. "That dark attitude back there, that was just for show?"

He nodded, flashing a sinister grin. "I have come to the realization that when you're an outlaw, it's much better to be feared than loved."

Regina arched an eyebrow. "Your mother says you have a temper. Is that true?"

"Very much so." He replied.

"Why?"

"Because of my sickness, when I was younger." His grin started to fade and Regina instantly regretted speaking. "We never found out what it was, but it was powerful. I was paralysed from the waist down for almost a decade. I had to, crawl around everywhere, like a dog with a broken back. I got a lot of ridicule for it. Mother tried to have things made for me to make life easier, but Ivan always took them. He would kick me when Mother wasn't looking, encouraged the other children in the kingdom to kick me, called me a cripple, said I would never be anything."

"I wish he was alive." Regina said. "So I can kill him all over again."

"William did one thing right at least. I would've preferred a little more torture. A lot of kicking perhaps."

"As would I." She agreed softly. "It's nice to see you recovered."

"Eventually, but I'm actually glad it happened. It's difficult to live in a world of men who think they own the world. You can't think like other men. I regained the use of my legs, but I learned to look at things differently. It helped me stay alive." She nodded slowly. "And you? How've you fared since your curse? That's as far as Mother told us about you."

"And what did she tell you about me?" Regina asked.

"That you were the best friend she had ever had, her one and only love." Ivar answered. "She described the most beautiful queen who ever lived, but as the years went by this queen was consumed by rage, all destruction and dark fire."

"That was not a good time in my life."

"Oh, I know. Your mother sold you off just like my grandfather did my mother. It confuses me, this quest for a crown. Why do people want it so badly and literally do nothing with it besides run their kingdoms into the ground?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I never wanted it. I just wanted to ride horses from dawn til dusk when I was younger. I never once thought about a throne. Once I had it, I wished for nothing more than to get rid of it. Crowns are very heavy. Neck starts to hurt after awhile." He chuckled deeply, a smile once again gracing his lips.

"Tell me about my little brother then. What's his name?"

"Henry."

"After your father, yes?" Ivar smiled. "I was going to be named Henry, but Ivan made Mother change it. William was going to be named Xavier, after your grandfather. She had to change that too."

"Why haven't you changed your name?" Regina asked.

"It would take too long to get used to a new one." He shrugged. "And besides, I am Ivar. Ivan can kiss my ass."

"I'm very proud, you know. Granted, I don't know you half as well as I should, and if you will give me the chance to get to know you-"

"You already have it." He assured her. "You didn't know."

She smiled. "I know you don't need a mother…"

"Doesn't mean I don't want one. I'd love to have you in my life, Regina."

"Thank you, Ivar." A silence fell over them for a while until he suddenly grinned. "What?"

"Soooo...when's the wedding?"

"Oh for the love of-"

"Can I be in it? Who is the lucky man I need to threaten? Was it the big guy?"

"It's the Savior. Emma."

"Well, this Emma and I need to have a chat. I know I'm late but you're never too late to threaten your mother's date, yeah?" He smiled. Regina smirked. The pair stood up and started back to the camp. "Are you going to kill my brother?"

"I don't want to." She said. "That's the last thing I want."

"Then after we save the kids, we should have a talk with my brother."

"Agreed."

"But first...do you trust me?" He asked.

"Not at all. Quite frankly, what happened to you all was terrible but I don't trust any of you." Regina answered

"Wise."

"Do you trust your mother?" She inquired.

He frowned. "Why?"

"Well, she lied to me. Ordinarily, I wouldn't be surprised. I would expect her to lie. It's just...what she lied about makes no sense to me. She told the truth about everything, except for knowing where you were. Up until today knowing your whereabouts served no purpose. So...why would she lie?"

"That's a good question…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Emma sat on the riverbank, sharpening her sword while listening to Regina strategize and talk to herself like she was crazy. The queen was pacing at the water's edge, clenching and unclenching her fingers. "What are you on, babe?"

Regina paused and faced her. "Trying to figure out how the hell William got his men to the Land Without Magic. It's nearly impossible without a large source of magic. The Dark One couldn't even do it. That's why he needed the Dark Curse."

"Magic bean?"

"Magic beans don't leave portal scars on the ground." Regina started pacing again.

Emma watched her with a little smirk. She was so cute when she was plotting. She even had the Evil Queen's scowl of frustration on. "Maybe you should stop thinking like Regina Mills." She suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, no one here really knows Regina Mills. Giselle only knows who you were, not who you are now. And your sons were alive during the time of the Evil Queen. That's probably who they modeled themselves after." She went back to sharpening her sword. "You said Ivar was very angry. Didn't you used to be angry all the time?"

"Well, yes...but I never kidnapped a child. Scared them, forced like 2 to do my bidding, but that was it. This…" She groaned in frustration and kicked a rock before turning to Emma. "I know this can't be easy for you and I'm sorry. I know all of this is just insane."

"Didn't expect it to be any different, Regina." Emma smirked.

"You should've." Regina came to sit next to her, pulling her knees up to her chin. "I really do want to give you that life you talked about. The kids, the white picket fence. I want it more than anything."

"I know."

"Just...I'm so pissed because Giselle had plenty of time to tell me I had kids. Now we're dealing with this and you shouldn't have to."

Emma put down her sword. "Regina, I'm with you. Now and forever." She leaned forward for a kiss, but stopped herself. "Maybe I shouldn't. Giselle could be watching."

"To hell with her." Regina pecked her lips. "I swear I never meant to tell her your name either. She asked if I was getting married and to who and I just couldn't help but smile and say Emma Swan." Regina looked, her cheeks bright red. "Which is why I want to make it up to you."

"You don't have to do that."

"I really want to...because I kinda want to know what you think of it." Regina moved forward and picked up a stick to draw 2 letters in the dirt. R.S. And with that she went back to pacing and talking to herself. Emma frowned at the letters, trying to figure out their meaning.

"Regina-"

"You know, Ivar's plan was pretty good but we need to come up with a backup plan in case he decides to screw us over." Regina said, kicking another rock. She put her hands on her hips and looked out over the water. "Maybe we can use magic and create a tunnel, send Zelena, Jackson and Jacob through it. Maybe sneak the children out without fighting anyone-"

"Regina!" Emma shouted. "Are you- are you serious? R.S. Regina...Swan?"

Regina smiled. "Of course."

Emma really wanted to tackle her into the river but she simply grabbed her and lifted her in her arms. " . It sounds perfect."

Regina giggled and kissed her lips. "I hoped you'd like it."

"Why wouldn't I?" Emma scoffed. "Let's have the wedding as soon as we get back."

"No, I don't even have a dress."

"Just wear a pantsuit. I can wear my jacket. Boom, perfect." Honestly, she could see them doing that in the future but Regina only scoffed.

"Nope, I want a wedding dress. So I can try it on in 20 years and cry because I can't fit into it."

"Oh please. I saw you in the past. You're like exactly the same size as you were when you were a teenager, you lucky bitch. Except maybe your butt is bigger but that's a plus." Emma grinned, placing Regina back on the ground.

"Not luck. Good genes and training." Regina kissed her cheek. "Now...back to planning." She turned back to her pacing before suddenly freezing. "You know, this wouldn't even be a problem if William wasn't my son. So you know what?"

"What?" Emma asked.

"Fuck it. We attack tonight. The kids shouldn't wait any longer."

"Regina!" Evie came out of the bushes. She paused to catch her breath. "We've been talking to the people, right? To make some sense of all this craziness you know. Well, I found someone you should meet."

After getting prepared for war, Regina and Emma accompanied Evie to the outer fringes of the camp where an old woman was sitting in front of a tent much larger than any other, sewing. Despite her age and almost isolation from the rest of the camp, the woman was well cared for. Her fingers were soft looking, she was cleaner than the rest of the camp, and she wasn't dressed in some dirty clothes. She had kind eyes that were mahogany and full of life. Graying hair spilled down her back, almost pooling in her lap. She looked up when they approached and tipped her head, chairs appearing in front of them for them to sit.

"Miss Gail, thank you for seeing us." Evie said.

"It's not a problem. What do you-" She froze when she looked at Regina. "You're the Evil Queen." She smiled. "Have you met Ivar?"

"Um, yes. You know him?" Regina asked, taking a seat.

"Absolutely. I was there when the queen gave birth to them. Known them their whole lives." Gail smiled. "All they did was talk about you growing up. Giselle told them about you all the time."

"Will you tell me about them when they were younger?" Regina asked, hoping to find some insight into the lives of her children. Especially William, to hopefully find out why he was the way he was.

"Oh sure." Gail leaned back in her chair. "Where do you want to start?"

"William please."

"Oh William, he was such a sweet boy. He was a healer. Liked to help the herbalists in the kingdom. I taught him healing magic myself. He was quiet, always did what he was .told. Exact opposite of Ivar."

"Meaning?" Regina asked.

"Nobody could control that boy. He enjoyed life, always pushing his limits. He was as good a warrior as Ivan's best by the time he was 8. That pissed the king off. Ivar fought him every second he could. When he was paralyzed he didn't fight as much, so he just got angry. When he learned to walk again, he held nothing back. He protected his mother and brother from Ivan as best as he could, but...he was just one boy."

"That's why Ivan chose William as his successor?" Emma asked.

Gail nodded, laying down her sewing needles. "Aye. Ivar was too unpredictable. Ivan would've had him killed, but his sons died and he lost his mind a little. That's when things got even worse."

"That's when Ivar ran away and Ivan started abusing William? Even worse." Evie said.

Gail nodded. "Poor things didn't stand a chance."

"So you taught them magic?" Regina asked. Gail nodded. "Do you trust Ivar and Giselle?"

"Ivar? Absolutely. Loyalty knows no bounds with that boy. Once he's with you, he's with you." The old woman leaned forward. "You know, I want you to do something, Miss Evil Queen. I want you to help William. I may be old, but I'm not stupid. I know people are capable of anything but none of this, none of this could be William."

"Then who do you think did this?" Regina asked. "Giselle?"

Gail sighed and seemed to gather her thoughts before replying, but her lack of an answer was enough. "Giselle is a special case your majesty. A broken heart hurts like hell." The old woman looked down, her eyes darkening and Regina knew she spoke from experience. When she looked up again she had put a mask once again and her expression turned serious. "I know there is only two ways out for William right now. Redemption or death. But make death your last resort please."

Regina nodded. "I'll do what I can, ma'am."

"Good."

"Did you ever find out why Ivar lost the use of his legs?" She asked, rising to her feet.

Gail nodded. "Poison."

"What kind?"

"I was told to never let this information come to light." Gail stood up and walked into her tent. She returned with a sheet of paper.

"I'll make sure no one knows you helped us."

The old woman laughed. "If I die because I finally told the truth, then I will die gladly. Your sons need you. Do more for them than I could do for my own."

"I take it you're not a fan of Giselle." Emma said as Regina passed the paper to her. She looked at it and found only four words. Edward, Kaleb, and Witch's Tongue.

Gail looked at Regina. "She talked about you all the time at first and that was expected. She missed you very much." Regina swallowed harshly. She knew Giselle had cared about her but she had thought they were on the same page when it came to love. They couldn't love each other. Their love would've never been possible with all the obstacles they were constantly facing. If it wasn't her mother, it was Giselle's father "Years passed." Gail said. "When you got rid of your mother, killed Leopold and banished Snow White, but still didn't come for her and the boys, well, let's just say she still talked about you. But it wasn't as fondly as it once was."

"I broke her heart." Regina whispered.

"You were just kids." Emma assured her.

"So? I was heartbroken once too and look what I did." Regina replied.

"This isn't your fault. You can't force yourself to love someone. Sure, things would be better if they were different maybe, but they're not."

"That doesn't matter, Emma. She was my friend, and I just left her to rot. I forgot all about her, I could have saved them all but I was too stupid, too wrapped up in vengeance." She scowled.

"It's way past time for what you should've done, your majesty." Gail said. "All that matters is what you're going to do now."

Regina nodded slowly. "I'm gonna go end this. Thank you, Gail."

Emma and Evie walked with Regina back to their tent and Regina held out her hand for the paper. She took it and read it.

"What does it say?" Evie asked.

"Edward, Kaleb and Witch's Tongue. Edward and Kaleb were Ivan's sons, I believe. Witch's Tongue is a very deadly poison."

"You mean they cut out the tongues of witches to use in magic?" Evie made a gagging motion.

"Yes. Aren't you a surgeon?" Regina frowned.

"Doesn't mean I rip people's tongues out. Besides that, what does-"

"She killed Ivan's sons." Regina answered. "She's their mother probably."

"If that's true then why did Ivan remarry?" Emma asked.

Regina arched an eyebrow. "Because he could, Miss Swan. In this world, the men run things unfortunately. Women are expected to tend the house and bear the children. If you're royal, you're meant to look pretty and curry favor with the other boneheaded nobility. If you're poor, you're meant to have many children to help with the farming, to cook dinner for the husband and raise the children. Gail probably found out what a monster Ivan truly was. Maybe his sons were the same and she thought she would be doing the world a favor by killing them all. I don't know, but Evie, send someone to monitor her until we get back." Evie nodded and left the tent. "Welcome to the Enchanted Forest, Miss Swan. We have magic, murder and politics that would make you want to kill yourself."

Emma pulled Regina into her arms and kissed the top of her head. "It also has you, so that makes it pretty amazing." Regina giggled against her neck. "By the way, I have something I want to talk to you about when we get home."

"Is it about this Mira woman?" Regina asked.

Emma stepped back. "How did you-"

"Your dream journal. You had quite a few nightmares about her when you were a teenager." Regina replied. "Cars."

"Oh, well, then you pretty much know what happened then."

"No, I just know there was a car accident. And she was your aunt. You were close?" Emma nodded and Regina motioned for her to sit. "We have time now, Emma. Your parents are getting the traps set up. So tell me about Mira Swan."

"Um, well, as you know, she died in a car accident. Drunk driver. She was an amazing person. She was a bit high maintenance, liked expensive things and always looked perfect. Perfect makeup, perfect hair." She smiled softly to herself. "I remember the one quality I adored about her was that she had this amazing ability to walk into a room...and piss every single person off. She could literally be minding her own business and still be the center of attention. And she loved attention, thrived on it. She had a good heart too, always donating money to charities and foundations and stuff. I really think you two would've been the best of friends."

"There were no pictures of her in the lake house." Regina said, tilting her head curiously. "None that I saw anyway."

"Oh, that's because Mom took a lot of them down and put them in the basement. There's plenty at the main house though. Mira never really came to the lake house anyway. She was usually busy this time a year."

"She sounds wonderful." Regina smiled. "I wish I could've met her."

"Me too. Thanks for listening."

Regina scoffed. "After everything you've done for me on this little rescue mission, Miss Swan, it's the very least I could do. But it must be hard for you all to talk about her."

Emma nodded. "We didn't forget her or anything. Everyone just likes to grieve in their own ways, so we...just allow it, I guess."

"Well, that's good. Grieving is an important step to acceptance."

Emma looked at Regina. "You never got to grieve over Daniel, did you?"

"Not until years later. The day after his death, I was married." Regina shrugged. "I did eventually of course. It's an old wound, but sometimes it still stings." They both looked up as Jacob walked in.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Yes." Emma said.

He grinned. "Well, we're ready to go."

Regina stood up. "Let's go, dear."

/

Henry looked over at Elias, shivering almost violently with his back against the cold stone. "You want my coat?" He asked, moving to his cousin's side.

"No, you need it as much as me." Elias shook his head, rubbing his arms."How long is he gonna keep us down here?"

"Not much longer. Moms are on their way. The Swans too. They're gonna blow this place to bits and get all of us out of here." Henry looked around at their cage, a small holding cell with rotten bars and small puddles of water leaking in from above. Across the hall was another cell, full of children huddling together for warmth. There were more. A lot more. All of them were in even worse shape than Henry and Elias. They were at least brought food and water every day, but neither boy ate nor drank. They weren't stupid enough to do so. They'd seen too many movies. It had been a couple days at least and both boys were starting to feel the effects of their imprisonment. They were cold and hungry and tired. Henry sighed and hoped his mothers would get here soon.

"I miss my bed." Elias said.

"Me too. And Mom's lasagna-" There was a sudden flash of light and both boys looked around, finding themselves back at the mansion. There was a scream from downstairs and both of them ran out onto the bannister to find the house flooded with confused children and Maleficent looking around like she wanted to take off running.

"What the hell is going on?" She growled, storming over to the mirror Regina kept in the living room. She cast a spell on it several times but nothing showed up. "Son of a bitch. Henry? Elias?"

"Here." They came downstairs and the dragon sighed in relief. "How did we get here?"

"I have no idea, but I need you to get Granny, Belle and Tink. Tell them to bring lots of food. I'll see what I can do about getting all of the tiny humans cleaned up." The dragon looked around at all of the children and sighed. "Damn you, Regina."

/

The castle was virtually empty as Emma followed Regina and Ivar through the servants' halls. They were narrow and tiny, but free of guards. All of them had been drawn to the front lines where she could hear the guns and bombs going off. Ivar gave the signal to halt. Just at the entrance to the dungeons was a barbarian.

"I suppose you have a plan." Regina said, looking at her son.

"Of course. I always have a plan. Step back please." Both women moved back a couple feet and watched him pull out an axe. He hefted it with both hands before cocking it back over his head and throwing it. It was a precision shot, hitting the barbarian right in the neck, almost severing his head.

"Good job." Regina dashed across the hall and searched the corpse for the keys while Ivar retrieved his weapon. They followed her into the dungeons where the cells had once been filled with children. They found the cells empty of all life. "What the- are you kidding me?"

Emma walked down the line, peering into each cell. "No one's here. They were, but they're not anymore. Where else in the castle could they be?"

"This is the only place with enough space for all the kids to be held." Ivar said.

"We search the halls anyway. We'll start with the upper chambers and make our way down to the throne room." Regina decided. "And move quickly before the others run out of bullets."

Emma nodded. She followed Ivar to the bedrooms and they each searched one after another but it didn't look like anyone had lived in the castle for years. It looked abandoned, desolate. They met up at the throne room doors with nothing to show for their efforts.

"I sent Zelena underground just in case there are some tunnels we're not aware of." Regina said, throwing open the throne room doors. It was virtually empty, except for two things. The throne on its pedestal and in front of it was a stone coffin with a little box on top of it. Regina launched a fireball, incinerating the throne and all of the hearts connected to it. The guns outside stopped shooting. The trio continued on to investigate, keeping watch for any traps.

Emma walked up to the coffin, picking up the box on it. Underneath it, was a plaque. Ivar wiped it off while she opened the box and was hit with the most putrid smell you could ever imagine. Inside the box was a bunch of black bile. "Oh god, what the hell is that?"

Regina took the box from her. "That, Miss Swan, is what happens when you die without your heart being in your chest. It turns to mush."

"You can kill someone without them having their heart?" Ivar asked.

"Indeed. Removing someone's heart doesn't make them invincible. For instance, if I rip out your heart and then slit your throat. You would still die. Whose coffin is this?"

Ivar finished wiping off the plaque and sighed. "It's William's." He scowled and shoved the top of it off. There was nothing in it but bones and the tattered remains of clothing. Ivar leaned in picked up a small necklace and held it out to Regina. The pendant was of a little tree.

"This is mine. I gave it to Giselle years ago."

"She gave it to William. He never took it off." Ivar scowled and walked away. Rage was boiling off of him and for a moment both women feared what he might do. "My brother didn't do any of this, did he?"

"No, but someone wants us to think he did." Regina said. She looked down at the coffin, lightly touching the scarred stone with her fingertips. "He died as soon as Giselle left to find you."

"You mean murdered?" Ivar hissed.

"Murdered. Yes."

Emma glanced up when they heard footsteps. The rest of their company walked in with their weapons drawn. Regina walked to Giselle and solemnly presented her with the necklace. The woman took one look at it and then at the coffin.

"No...please...no." She started shaking and Ivar quickly came to catch her before she broke down, clutching the necklace against the chest. Regina crouched next to her to comfort her and Emma and her family backed away to give her privacy. They started searching the rest of the room but found nothing amiss. There was nothing here.

"What are we going to do? The kids aren't here." Dianah said.

"You're all going to die." Everyone looked up at the barbarian man that walked into the room. He removed his helmet and flashed a sinister smile.

"And you are?" Grace asked.

"I'm Lord Vortigern. Giselle's father." He said with a smug smirk. It fell when Dianah, Lily and Ruby burst out laughing.

"Vortigern?" Lily gasped.

"That's so- that's so _scary_." Ruby snickered. "Vortigern."

Dianah sucked in a huge breath before laughing again. "Vortigern. Sounds like one of the diseases from Evie's medical books. Evie, help me, I have a Vortigern on my-"

"SHUT UP!" Vortigern roared. They stopped laughing but kept smirking, still managing to infuriate him. He turned to Regina, Giselle and Ivar. Ivar immediately drew his sword and moved in front of his mother. Vortigern barely gave him a second look. His eyes were only on the brunette behind him. He raised the giant axe he wielded, fully prepared to slam it down on top of Regina, even though his grandson and grieving daughter were directly in the way. Alexander rolled forward, catching the axe on his claymore. Grace used him as a launching pad, flying through the air, blade poised to be rammed into Vortigern's face. He dropped his axe and punched him right in the stomach, sending her crashing to the ground. That only pissed off the whole of the Swan family, who attacked at once.

Regina almost dragged Giselle to the door. "Stay here."

"You would really stop me from killing that bastard? Something I should've done years ago?" Giselle hissed, trying to push her off.

Regina slammed her against the wall. "Look at me. What is the most unstable kind of magic?" She demanded.

"Electricity."

"And what does powerful emotions do to magic?"

"Makes it unstable." Giselle hissed.

"And what would a person with raging emotions and possessing electricity do to us all if they are not careful?"

"Kill us." Giselle pushed her away. "You cannot deny me this. He killed our son! He kidnapped your son! Everything terrible in my life and my sons' lives has been because of him. His life is mine."

"I understand but he's pretty-"

"Regina, we did it!" Dianah called.

"...powerful." Regina said in awe. Vortigern was on his knees before David and Xander, both of their swords at his throat and guns aimed at his head. "Never mind." Vortigern glared at them as they approached.

"Why?" Giselle asked.

"Because she defiled you. Because she-"

"Cut off his head." Giselle commanded. Xander tossed his claymore to Ivar who grinned as he brought it back over his head. Vortigern suddenly struck with a steel covered fist, hitting David square in the chest. He slammed backwards into Zelena, nearly knocking each other out. Vortigern got back to his feet, shrugging off the bodies and weapons that tried to break him back down. His eyes locked onto Regina. The battle began anew. This time, Vortigern held nothing back. He was a raging beast out for blood. Regina's blood. Not even the Swans could hold him off for long before they too sustained heavy casualties.

Regina ducked the swinging axe and whipped out a sword. She ran against the wall, launching herself off of it and spearing Vortigern through the shoulder. She wrenched out a knife and raised it to stab him in the face but he threw himself to the ground, knocking her off balance. She quickly rolled back to her feet and instinctively brought her hands up to block the sword he threw at it. It sliced off one of her fingers and right through a second, opening up both of her palms. "Aaah! Son of a bitch!" A quick fireball cauterized the wound, but while her attention was elsewhere, he had time to get close to her. A thick hand wrapped itself around her neck and lifted her off the ground.

"You ruined everything." He hissed in her face. "You desecrated my bloodline, you defiled my daughter, you destroyed everything I worked so hard for!"

"You don't deserve your daughter, or your grandchildren. You deserve to burn." Regina snarled. "You treated your daughter like a broodmare. She was raped and defiled and forced to bear children by the man you sold her off to. When I am done with destroying Ivan's name, I will rip you from every record in the world, you will not have existed. Your life means nothing, your legacy will not be bound to you. You and your name will descend into dust. You are nothing and always will be...nothing!" She raised her hand and sprayed fire into his face. He almost dropped her but instead slammed her against the wall and snapped her wrist without a second thought. He pulled out a dagger and before she could stop him he rammed into her stomach. He wrenched it out and did it again. Pain ripped through her abdomen, threatening to overwhelm her. Then she heard the sing of a blade. Emma's sword sliced off Vortigern's arm at the elbow, parting blood and flesh with ease. Regina hit the ground hard, the air rushing out of her lungs. She watched Zelena throw the spear and hit Vortigern right in his neck. Giselle launched a thunderbolt, striking the metal and filling the air with the smell of burning flesh. Vortigern started convulsing as the electricity pulsed through him.

"Regina?" Emma knelt next to her, trying to assess her wounds. "Oh god. Lay still. Let me see." She removed the leather cuirass Regina wore and saw the holes in her stomach. She wasn't skilled enough to heal something like this.

"I'll be fine." Regina assured her weakly. She put a hand over her wounds and lit a fireball. Emma held her hand as she cauterized the wounds. There was a thunderous crash as Vortigern hit the ground, a life of malice and darkness finally snuffed out, finally ended. Almost instantaneously there was an explosion that ripped through the throne room, blasting Zelena, Emma, Giselle and Rose off their feet. Regina barely reacted in time to hold off the rest of it before it could kill them all. She struggled to hold it back as everyone recovered.

"Get out of here." She commanded, looking at Grace. "Get them out of here and get to a portal, get everyone out of here, I'll hold it off."

"Are you sure-"

"Just go!"

Grace nodded and went to help Zelena, but she was unconscious, blood pouring from a gash on the side of her head. Jackson picked her up and Xander threw Rose over his shoulder while Ivar picked up Giselle. Jacob grabbed Emma, but the blonde fought him off. She was clearly disoriented, but Regina couldn't waste any ounce of her energy to comfort her.

"GO!" She roared.

"Wait, Regina?" Emma looked around as Jacob tossed her over his shoulder and made for the door. "Regina!" She struggled to get away from her brother and go back to Regina.

Regina turned back to the task at hand. She summoned all of her energy to hold back the blast. No wonder Vortigern went down so easily. He had rigged a trap, one that would destroy everything if he died. He really hated her that badly. Hated his own bloodline that much that he was willing to wipe it out just because Giselle didn't have children with the man he chose. He was willing to wipe out an entire kingdom just because his daughter wouldn't live the life he chose. Regina's barrier was weakening, her entire body was aching from holding its position. She decided to try a different tactic. She began to absorb the power of the blast, using it to strengthen her barrier. She started to count. 10 minutes. After 10 minutes, she would have no choice but to release it.

/

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma demanded as Jacob dropped her on the outskirts of camp. The others continued on to get the people ready to go.

"Contact Maleficent." He commanded. "We need to get outta here."

"Not without Regina." She snapped.

"Regina told us to leave. She can just teleport out of there-"

"She can't teleport that fast!" Emma yelled. She froze when she realized what that meant. "You son of a bitch! We have to go back. I'm not leaving her!"

"No one is leaving her, but we're all gonna be dead if you don't contact the dragon and tell her to get us out of here." He hissed.

Emma glared at him before going to find a mirror. Maleficent was quick to answer it. Emma was relieved to hear that Henry and Elias were fine but it only made matters worse when he asked where Regina was. A moment later, a portal opened and the people started hurrying through. Emma looked back at the castle. The blast had grown bigger, crashing through the ceiling of the castle and caving in the walls, contained inside a bubble shaped barrier of Regina's design. "Come on, Regina." She whispered. "Get here. Hurry up."

"Emma." Grace came to her side. "Portal's about to close. Mal can't hold it open much longer."

"I'm not going anywhere." Emma said firmly. "I should've stayed. Someone should've helped her-"

"No one conscious had magic, or at least knew enough magic to help her, Emma. She told us to leave. She knows what she's doing."

Emma continued watching the barrier stretch and begin to tear. They didn't have much time. Regina didn't have much time. She looked back at the portal where Xander and Jacob were almost shoving everyone into it. They soon followed and it left only Emma and her mothers.

"Emma-" Snow tried to say, but the earth suddenly shook, cutting off whatever she was going to say.

"Get down!" Grace yelled. She dove behind a large rock and Emma quickly followed, magically making a hole in the ground and raising a small force field to offer them a little more protection. Snow barely made it to cover with them as an explosion razed the campsite, charring everything in its path. Andalasia was reduced to cinder in barely a few seconds. In the blink of an eye, everything was gone.

Emma stepped out and looked at the gray world around her, trees still smoking, ash clouding the air. Grace and Snow climbed out of the hole and looked around as well. Emma didn't wait for them. She took off for the direction of the castle, occasionally slipping in the ash coating the ground, but never stopping. Regina had to be okay. She had to be. Tears started running down her face as she ran. _Please be okay._ She found her, in the shattered remains of the throne room, she found Regina beneath a pile of rubble. "Regina?! Regina! Wake up, please. Please…" Regina didn't stir. Burns coated one side of her body, her right arm had been crushed, she hardly looked like herself. She looked...broken. She was limp in Emma's arms. There was no heartbeat. "Regina, please, come back. I love you, I need you…" Emma whispered. Grace and Snow could only watch and listen to their daughter's desperate pleas. Emma tried True Love's Kiss, but it didn't work. She finally laid Regina down as gently as possible and reached into her own chest. Her magic reacted instinctively to fight against her, to protect her heart, but she fought through it. It took all of her strength to rip it out. She didn't care what happened to her. She cracked it half and gave Regina a piece of her heart. She waited for something to happen, waited for Regina to open her eyes and smile, waited for her to wake up and yell at Emma for coming back, waited for anything, something… Nothing came.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	14. Chapter 14

It felt like someone had ripped out her soul. It felt like someone had crushed her heart, but she didn't die. She was left alive to forever feel this aching, this emptiness in her chest. The world seemed so much darker. The sun didn't shine as bright.

"Emma?" Jacob peeked into the bedroom. He found her sitting on the bed in her black dress, staring at a family photo. The last one they'd taken. It was at the lake house, with everyone in the family present for once. A dream come true ripped away in seconds. She didn't know why the heart didn't work. It worked almost instantly for Snow and Charming. They had waited 2 days just in case. Just in case Regina needed to adjust to the new heart, but nothing happened. Was it because she and Regina didn't love each other enough? Was it because Regina still had her soulmate? "Emma!" Jacob snapped. She slowly looked up at him, revealing the running mascara hardening on her cheeks. "Hey," He went to get her towel so she could wipe her face. "What are you doing, Em?"

"This wasn't supposed to happen." She said, wiping her face. "I was so close. Everything was so perfect. Now, she's gone."

"Look, I'm not even going to pretend like I know what you're going through." Jacob said, taking a seat on the bed next to her. "Or that I know Regina as well as you, but...she wouldn't want this."

"What?"

"She wouldn't want you to just...stop. You can't, Emma. I know you really want to. She didn't, and you can't either. You have Henry to think about."

"It hurts, Jake. I can't just switch it off." Emma sighed.

"I know. No one expects you to. You are allowed to mourn and grieve as long as you want to, Emma."

"I just-" She looked back down at the family photo. "She was my world. Now, I don't have one anymore. She was one of the best things to ever happen to me."

"Doesn't mean other good things won't come. It's tough to see now, but things will get better." Jacob said. Emma scoffed. She didn't want to go to a funeral for Regina. She didn't want to see her being lowered into the ground. She didn't want to say good bye. Her brother touched her arm, bringing her back to the bedroom. "Hey, you were one of the best things to ever happen to me." She looked up at him, eyebrows narrowing suspiciously. "You are. You're one of my best friends, Emma. Do you remember in the 10th grade when me and Jackson got jumped outside the school?"

'"Because you had to be an idiot and antagonize half the football team. Not to mention dragging Jackson in with you and you know he's not a fighter." Emma said.

"Well, what did you do? You, Dianah, Lily and Evie came back the next day with baseball bats and evened the score. You dragged Evie into that and you know she's not a fighter."

"She was the one who suggested we use the bats."

"Yeah, well, we lost the football championship thanks to you guys." He smiled. "Remember Mom making us eat meatloaf and green beans for two weeks straight after that?"

"Yep. I fucking hate meatloaf. Clearly it was invented by satan."

Jacob smirked. "And I hate green beans. But you saved my ass. And do you know why?"

"Because we couldn't have you messing up the Swan family name by being an ass?"

"Nope!" He moved to her side and wrapped his arms around her. "Because you are the best big sister in the whole world. And you are going to get through this. See, you're smirking. Regina is probably smiling right now just to see that smirk."

Emma rolled her eyes and pushed him off. "I'll be down in a sec." He nodded and stood up, taking the picture from her and hanging it back up on the wall. "Thanks, Jake."

"Anytime, Sis." He went out the door and Emma checked her appearance again. She took a deep breath and made her way downstairs.

In 3 days, she was supposed to be the happiest woman who ever lived. In 3 days, they were supposed to be married. Just 3 days. And now, Emma was leading the coffin of her lover to her final resting place. Her fathers and brothers carried it for her while the rest of the family followed, their heads down and tears raining. She missed Regina so much. It stung just to say her name. She couldn't even walk into the mansion anymore without happy memories assaulting her, happy memories she would never get to experience again. Henry had all but shut out the world, preferring to spend the last couple days in his room. No one had been able to coax him out except for today. Even Maleficent mourned the loss of her old friend, destroying half the forest in her anguish. Emma herself, didn't even feel like living anymore honestly. She missed her other half.

Emma watched the coffin being lowered into the earth, just beneath Regina's apple tree that had been moved to this hill. It sat like a crown, overlooking Storybrooke. The very place they were supposed to get married. She felt sick just being here, just looking at a wooden box with her lover inside.

Maleficent stepped forward, breathing colorful fire over the box, turning the wood into diamond before their very eyes. "I hope you're finally at peace, old friend. We fought, we hated, we loved each other. I never stopped loving you." Emma watched the dragon cry, revealing a weakness in her dragonscale armor for the first time. "You gave me my fire, brought back my daughter, taught me how to love the world again, and myself. For that, I cannot thank you enough."

Belle gasped and Emma looked at her. "What is it?"

"The diamond casket. It's right reserved for the greatest of dragon kings and queens. The highest honor for dragons." She explained softly.

Ruby came forward this time to drape her cloak over the diamond casket. "I miss you already, Gina. I hope you have a happy ending now. You deserve it more than anyone. Say hello to the family for me."

Zelena was next. She and Regina had never had the best relationship, but it was no secret the sisters actually did care about each other, even though neither would willingly admit it. She placed a green rose on the casket. "It was an honor, for you and for me, to be your sister." She laughed sadly and stepped back. Elias moved next to her, taking her hand and offering a small smile so she wouldn't cry.

Little Roland almost broke her heart even further as he came to put a black arrow that he had made onto the casket. One by one they each came to pay their respects to the fallen queen.

Rose touched Emma's shoulder. "You know, Em, some people were just made to fight. And it's not that they were born strong or born brave. This woman was born with fire and steel in her veins, overcoming odds that I wouldn't wish on my own worst enemy. It's not the life she chose, anyone would almost certainly have laid down their arms and given up, but she did not." She looked down at Henry and smiled sadly when he looked at her. "Your mother was a great warrior, a great woman. Remember her for that. Not for the Evil Queen, not for the Mayor, but for what she was to you."

"I wish she was here." Henry whispered.

"I know, but she is here. Always, even if you can't see her." Rose assured him.

"She died a hero." Snow said.

"Fuck being a hero." Emma scowled. "She deserved to die from old age, from having lived a good life. That's the way she should've died. Surrounded by family and love, not trying to stop a bomb from some maniacal bastard trying to destroy an entire kingdom." Giselle glanced up at her words, but wisely said nothing. Emma knew she shouldn't have been angry with Giselle, but anything associated with Vortigern just made her so angry. She could barely look at Ivar. He was so much like Regina, too much like her actually.

"She saved your life." David added. "All of our lives."

"What life?" Emma scoffed. "There is no life without her." Her thoughts went back to the all the words they'd shared, the kisses, the fights, the stolen moments. Even the dream she had the night she got back to Storybrooke that only made her loss feel worse.

/

 _When Emma opened her eyes, Regina was already in her arms, holding on to the blonde like she never wanted to let go. Emma crushed her to her chest and listened to her cry, listened to her breathe, listened to her heart beat. It was the most wonderful sound she'd ever heard, one of the many she would miss. "I miss you." She whispered._

" _I miss you too."_

" _Why'd you do it, Regina?" Emma asked, leaning back to wipe at her tears._

" _It was my life or all of ours. I didn't even think. I just reacted. Anyways, it's better this way."_

 _Emma scoffed. "Better for who? Henry's...broken. I-I-I feel like-like dying! It hurts, Regina."_

" _You don't think I know that?" Regina snapped._

" _But we could've done it together. Like we did with the failsafe. It could've worked."_

" _You hit your head and you were already disoriented. Not to mention that you didn't know the correct spell."_

 _Emma leaned her forehead against Regina's. "I wish I knew more magic."_

" _Don't you dare blame yourself for this."_

" _I can save an entire town of idiots, half of which I want to kill, but I can't save the woman I love? What kind of savior is that?"_

" _My savior." Regina kissed her lips again and again. Emma didn't want to let her go. She didn't want to stop kissing her, stop holding her. If she did, then she never would again. "I love you, Emma. So much."_

" _I love you too."_

" _Tell Henry that I'll miss him too."_

" _He knows."_

/

"Let's go, kid." Emma said, putting an arm around her son. They'd stood here long enough. Everyone turned to leave with them. As soon as they turned their backs, the earth shook and a cracking sound split the air. Emma spun around to find the great apple tree split in half and Regina's casket laying open, shattered pieces of diamond littering the ground. "What the-" Regina appeared, in all her queenly glory, just in front of her casket, looking down at it. The clothes she had been buried in were ripped and torn, hardly covering anything. Her hair now spun down to the middle of her back, silky and glossy despite having been in the ground only seconds before. The burns were gone, her skin was flawless once again and her eyes burned like never before. "Regina?" Regina turned around, one eyebrow arching perfectly. "Regina!"

"Emma, wait." Mal yelled, but she was ignored.

Emma ran to Regina and before she knew it, she was being slammed on the ground. "Regina, what are you doing? It's me, Emma." There was no recognition in her eyes. In fact, hearing Emma's name almost seemed to piss her off even further.

"Killing you, Daughter of Snow White." Regina answered with a sadistic grin. Her grin transformed into a scowl as she pressed down harder on Emma's throat. "You didn't want me to live, now you won't let me die. You took my son, imprisoned me, threatened me. Now you dare to stop me from finally achieving peace?! I was finally happy. I was with Daniel, and my parents and my son. You would dare take that away from me and consign me to this miserable existence again?! I will destroy you, if it is the last thing I do, Savior!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	15. Chapter 15

"Regina!" Maleficent roared. She teleported closer and grabbed Regina by the shoulders, dragging her off of Emma. The former queen turned around and lashed out with a powerful blast of magic, knocking Maleficent back several feet. Lily and Max ran to help the dragon up and Xander and David tried to put themselves between Emma and Regina. The queen circled them like a lioness stalking her prey, searching for a weakness to exploit.

"Hey! Regina!" Dianah yelled, waving her hands in attempt to get her attention and hopefully away from her sister. "You want to fight somebody, fight me."

Regina scoffed and snapped her fingers. Her apple tree started to move, the branches bending and twisting backwards like a catapult being pulled back to fire. One of the branches did and an apple shot off and hit Dianah right in the forehead, almost knocking her out. Regina giggled. It was both adorable and terrifying. Emma sat up when she felt the ground shake, vines sprouting all around them. Two of them were quick to grab Snow and David, coiling around their necks and starting to squeeze. Regina burst out laughing when they started struggling. "Oh, how I have missed those looks of terror. Just glorious. Now," She turned to Emma. "Back to you." Jacob and Jackson tried to get in her way, to stop her any way they could but a simple wave of her hand sent them crashing into Xander and Grace. More vines rose out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Emma's wrists and ankles, restraining her before she could move. Zelena appeared in front of her sister. "Oh look, it's my wicked big sister. Don't tell me you're going to try and stop me. Shouldn't you be angry as well? After all, I was finally dead."

"You are not yourself." Zelena said slowly. "Just calm down and we can talk. Perhaps, come up with a plan. Destroy the heroes together, yes?"

Regina scratched her chin lazily. "I think, you're trying to distract me." She raised her hand a split second before the lightning could hit her. Giselle paused, seeing her magic having no effect.

"Oh shit." She braced as Regina fired the very same bolt right back at her, blasting her off her feet. Ivar quickly ran to check on her.

Regina laughed again. "Can all of you just stop? Because this is clearly not working. It's a little embarrassing." She giggled, turning back to Zelena. "Now, you, move."

"Listen to me, Regina. What do you remember last? Before today."

"That little blonde bitch coming into my town and taking my son." Regina answered, watching Emma struggle. She used magic to free her arms and sat up to rip the vines off her ankles.

"That little blonde bitch is your True Love." Mal said, coming to Zelena's side. "She gave you a piece of her heart. You were dead, gone, lost forever."

"And she brought me back. Here?! Am I supposed to be happy about that?! Am I supposed to grovel and bend my knee to another meddling hero who think they know best by bringing me back to this wretched world?!" Regina hissed. Emma looked up, hearing the pain in Regina's voice. "The very place that has denied me any form of happiness and peace? The very place that is nothing but a constant reminder of what I am. A villian. Villains don't get happy endings, my dear Maleficent. You know this. There is too much blood on my hands to ever wash off, too much darkness in her heart for it to ever beat without me feeling it. All I want is peace! And I can't even have that."

"Regina, listen to me." Maleficent commanded. "That was the old you. The you who had lost everything. Look around you. Look at all these people. They care about you. They came here to mourn you."

"They probably came to dance on my grave." Regina hissed.

"They came to celebrate your life and say goodbye to one of the most amazing people they have ever met. To the person who gave her life to save them. Damn it, look at me, Regina!" Maleficent roared. Regina took a step back, seemingly examining the dragon's tear stained cheeks. "Look at your casket." The former queen's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she looked back at her broken casket with its many mementos laying among the wreckage of the burial site.

"You…" Regina tilted her head, clearly conflicted. The vines started to recede into the ground. Snow and David took a deep, audible breath and Zelena sent a healing spell around them. "Why would you…" She turned back to Mal.

"That's not your heart in your chest." Mal said, slowly walking towards her. "I don't know why you can't seem to remember, but you do. This isn't you anymore." She pointed at Emma. "She is not your enemy. She is the woman you love."

"She is nothing to me." Regina didn't even bother to look at Emma. She held Mal's gaze defiantly.

"Then look at her. Look into her eyes instead of mine, and you will see the pain that she had to feel losing you. Now, stand down. Please."

"No." Regina hissed. She shook her head and suddenly lashed out, the burst of magic coming in the blink of an eye. Mal was sent flying through the air. She landed hard after an attempt to catch herself. It took her several long moments to stir.

"Get her out of here." Emma commanded, looking at Zelena. She nodded to Lily. "Go with her. Now."

"Mom." Henry said. Regina immediately whipped around, a bright smile lighting up her features.

"Henry." She replied in a breathless whisper. She opened her arms and Henry ran into them, almost taking her off her feet in his excitement. "Henry, what's the matter?" She asked when she realized that he was crying.

"I'm just happy you're home." He said. Regina smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I missed you so much." Regina arched an eyebrow, as though confused. "But you have to stop."

"You don't remember dying?" Rose asked.

"Dying?" Regina frowned, looking at Rose. Both of her eyebrows rose this time. "Hello." Regina smirked. "What is your name, Beautiful?" Rose frowned and punched her had in the jaw. Regina's head snapped to the side and she crumpled to the ground.

Rose shook her fist and glanced at Emma and Henry, who were staring at her. "What? It's what Mal did."

"Everyone get back!" Emma called.

Rose moved Henry back and stepped up to Regina. She pressed a pressure point on the side of her neck and the former queen sat up and grabbed the side of her face. "Ow, Rose, what was that for?" She whimpered.

"You know me? You remember?"

"Why wouldn't I know you?" Regina rubbed her face, whimpering softly. "Why are you and Mal always hitting me?" She frowned when she noticed the coffin. "Oh my gods, who died?"

"Who died- you did!" Dianah said. "And you hit me in the fucking face with an apple!"

"Me?" Regina quickly looked around, almost frantically. "Emma! EMMA!"

"Regina, I'm right here-" Emma stepped forward. Regina suddenly tackled her to the ground and looked at her. "What happened? Are you hurt? What did I do?"

"No, I've never been better." Emma laughed, smiling up at Regina's sparkling eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes. The brunette was still worried about what she had done and she was almost about to cry after seeing her casket. "Regina, look at me." Regina obeyed. "You're home." There wasn't even a word in the english language that could describe how happy Emma was as she held Regina in her arms and kissed her again and again, until her arms ached and she threatened to cut off Regina's air ways. She was crying, Regina was crying, everyone was crying, but this time, it was from tears of joy.

"What did I do, Emma?" Regina asked. "Did I hurt any of you?"

"Everything is gonna be fine." Emma assured her. Of course everything was going to be fine. Regina was back. There was literally nothing that tear her down now.

"Emma, we can't get married." Regina said after getting dog piled on by everyone else.

Emma immediately stopped. "What? Why?"

"My heart belongs to another."

Emma arched an eyebrow. "Is it Roland-"

"It's Roland." Regina grinned, picking him up and swinging him around. Elias and Henry were determined not to be forgotten as they jumped on her for another hug as well. Emma could tell she was a little overwhelmed by everyone's sudden affection, but they were overjoyed she was alive. She had more friends and more family than she realized.

"We'll give you guys some privacy." Rose said. "Come on guys, let's go eat all the food we had planned for the wake."

They left Regina and Emma beneath the tree and Regina turned to her former coffin. "I heard everything, you know. It just felt like a dream. I don't understand…"

"You held off Vortigern's bomb so we could get away. When I came back, you were dead. No heartbeat, no nothing."

Regina looked over her shoulder. "And you brought me back?" She put a hand over her new heart. "You gave me a piece of your heart…"

"Absolutely. You're my everything, Regina. I would do anything for you." Emma said. She took Regina's hands and kissed them. "Anything. You're my True Love, my Soulmate and the Love of my Life all rolled into one. You're the mother of my child, my best friend and my inspiration. The only thing missing is you becoming my wife. I couldn't let you go. I know that it was selfish and stupid-"

"Miss Swan," Regina raised her hand for silence. "Do not ever apologize for saving my life. Please."

Emma swallowed and nodded. "But...you said you were at peace. You were with your family, and Daniel and William. You said you were happy and I brought you back to this miserable place."

Regina shook her head. "I was there for a brief moment. I got to see my parents again, hug my father, see love in my mother's eyes again. I got to say goodbye to Daniel, finally, even see Rocinante. I met William, my son." She smiled softly at the memory and Emma's frown deepened. Regina shook her head again. "And as much as I loved it, I didn't want to be there, Emma. Not yet at least. I want to be here, with you and Henry. I want to be here, in this life." Regina looked down. "I'm sorry I put you through this. It was just a dream for me. I can't imagine-"

"Miss Mills," Emma said, tilting her head back up. "Do not ever apologize for saving my life. It's over. Let's just worry about us now. And try not to choke the hell out of me again or kick everyone's ass."

Regina smirked. "I had no control over that."

Emma smiled and pulled her into her arms again and held her there, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm never letting you go again, Regina. Just so you know." Regina giggled softly. After a few minutes she stepped back and held out her hand. Regina paused to change her clothes into a simple gray dress and took Emma's hand. "So…" Regina giggled again. "What's funny?" Emma asked as they walked back to the house.

"Your heart makes me feel giddy." Regina answered, putting a hand over her chest. "Is it you?"

"This is one of the most amazing days of my life." Emma replied. "So, it might be, but don't distract me. You have a crush on my grandma?" Regina immediately stopped. "Yeah, after you finished choking me, you had the nerve to flirt with her. Sound familiar?" Regina licked her lips and Emma crossed her arms.

"You were never supposed to know about that."

"So it's true? If you want to be with my grandma, Regina, go ahead. Just rip this family apart!" Emma turned around and started walking. Regina jumped on her back and she nearly dropped her.

"You are so dramatic. You and your entire family are like supermodels, okay? Besides, I'm yours, Emma."

"I don't know how I feel about your apparent thing for older blondes." Emma replied.

"You should feel special because no matter who I find attractive, you will always be a thousand times better. Feel better now?"

"Mhm, a little bit." Emma smiled. Regina nuzzled the back of her neck and hopped down.

"As wonderful as this little moment is, I want to see what I did." Emma stopped walking and turned towards her, watching as Regina drew out her memories and placed them in the palm of her hand in the form of a purple stone. Regina crushed it and the dust began to ascend, forming an almost mirror-like oval in the air, allowing them to watch Emma's memories almost like a movie. Except Regina took a little more than expected. She watched Emma drag her body out of the ruins of the castle, watched her doing everything to revive the woman she loved. Then on to the waiting, the hope that Regina would react to Emma's heart, and the despair that followed when they realized that she was gone. She watched herself be revived and laying waste to all those that attended her funeral and when it was over and the memories flew back into Emma's forehead, she started crying. "I didn't mean any of that, Emma. Everything I said, I-"

"You weren't yourself." Emma said, wiping away her tears. "Okay? Regina, I don't care that you almost choked me to death. You're here, and that's all I could ever ask for."

"But I hurt so many of you and-and Mal...Oh gods."

"Calm down, everything is okay now. Mal is going to forgive you. We both know that. She knows you didn't mean it. Come on." She took Regina's hand and kissed the back of it. "Better?" Regina slowly nodded. They walked back to the mansion, rather than teleport as Regina claimed she was sick of magic for a while and Emma didn't blame her. The rest of the family had changed out of their black clothes and into something more worthy of the new occasion. The dulcet sounds of Frank Sinatra blasting from Dianah's speakers and talking greeted them at the door.

"About damn time." Dianah said as they walked in. Her sister put her arm around Regina and lead her into the living room. "Thought she was going to hog you all day. Welcome back from the dead!" Regina smirked, almost tripping as Henry came to her for another hug. She kissed the top of his head and moved away to approach Mal, sitting next to the fire. The dragon rose to her feet as Regina walked into her arms, burying her face in her neck as the blonde spoke to her softly.

Emma tilted her head at the sight. "I don't think I will ever understand their relationship." She said to Evie. Her little sister shrugged.

"It's not for us to understand. But they're so cute."

Mal kissed Regina's forehead and said something else to her before Regina nodded and made her way back to Emma's side. The former queen waved her hand, giving back all of the gifts that had been placed on her coffin. She called for everyone's attention and surveyed the room before speaking.

"I'm so sorry everyone, for putting you through this. It was not my intention for anyone to get hurt. I mean, especially not me. The entire last week has been hectic and crazy and honestly, none of you should have had to deal with that. I'm just...sorry. I know some of you spent the last few days mourning and I'm sorry for that too. I'm also sorry for attacking you. I was not myself and I would never dream of hurting my family like that." She glanced at Emma apologetically. Emma could see the pain in her eyes as she spoke, the guilt of harming those she cared about. She had mourned too, had feared they would never be together again as well and she had felt the full force of Regina's attack when she was resurrected.

"Hush, dear." Grace stood up to give Regina a hug. "If I knew any ounce of magic, I can't say I wouldn't have done the same. All that matters is that you are alive, you're healthy and you're happy. You're home now, so there's no use fretting about what was."

Regina nodded quickly, a small smile playing on her lips. "Thank you, Grace. I'm just surprised that you're all so accepting of this."

Grace nodded to Maleficent. "That woman right there can turn into a dragon. You can light fireballs in your hand. Am I not supposed to believe that you can't come back from dead? Isn't this like every day for you?"

Regina smiled and shook her head. "No, our days are a bit different. Still...thank you again."

"No problem, Future Daughter."

"Speaking of future anything," Dianah cut in. "Don't you guys have a wedding in 3 days and you haven't done anything for it?"

"Emma did all the work." Regina answered, glancing over her fiance. "All we really need are the dresses."

"Tomorrow, we have to go dress shopping, ladies."

"Actually," Regina said. "Mal is going to make me one."

"Ooh!" Ruby leaped up. "Can I help design it? Please, Gina?"

"Yes, Miss Lucas-"

"YES! Okay, Mal, we need to talk. She needs awesomeness and Evil Queenness. Oh my gods, I'm so excited." The werewolf squealed, leaping up and down.

"Ruby, I don't want anything extravagant. That's why I just wanted a small ceremony." Regina reminded her.

Ruby gasped dramatically. "Have you seen your dresses in the Enchanted Forest? I don't think you know what the word extravagant means if that's not what you were going for. Besides, this is a big day-"

"One day, Miss Lucas."

Ruby sighed. "Fine. But I get to have free reign with your hair."

"Deal."

The werewolf jumped to her feet again and moved behind Regina, running her fingers through the queen's hair and flipping it all over the place. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to touch your hair. It's almost as long as it was when you were teenager, isn't it? I have the perfect style in mind. Might need to do some snipping though."

"Well, we really need to get started on you." Lily smirked at Emma, who glared at her. "Those eyebrows are in dire need of help. We need a mani pedi stat and a stylist." Emma flipped her off and started to make her way into the kitchen but she was stopped by her little sister.

"Emma, we need to get on this. We only have 3 days."

"Yeah, we're gonna need the whole 3 days for you." Dianah chimed in.

"How about all of you get out of my house." Emma retorted. She turned and nearly ran into Maleficent, who appeared in front of her.

"If I may, Miss Swan, I would like to craft you a wedding dress as well, if you would like." She offered.

"Really?"

The dragon nodded. "I would consider it an honor."

"Because of Regina?" Emma asked.

Mal nodded. "Because of what you mean to her. You have given her something that I could not, but I wished I could. Her happiness is all I desire and even though she tries to downplay this wedding thing, I know it means a lot more to her than she lets on. It would be the first time she's marrying someone for love, out of choice, and it is a day I will make sure she will not forget."

"The two of you are really close, aren't you?" Emma said softly.

Mal smiled and looked over at Regina, playing with the kids. "I want her to have a better life than I did. She deserves it. As do you."

"Oh." Emma looked around until the dragon turned her attention back to her. "But um, sure, a free dress is fine with me."

Maleficent beamed. "Excellent. We'll have your fitting tomorrow."

"Kay."

The dragon moved off to join Max in the kitchen and Emma looked back at Regina, who was explaining the 3 rules of magic to her brothers and her mother.

"Oh." Jacob said. "So this is like twice as good as I thought it was. It's an even better miracle!" He grinned, hugging her again. She smiled brightly at his silliness while Emma silently watched. By that night Regina could hardly be left alone. All of the kids wanted to stay over so Regina could tell them a bedtime story. Emma said goodnight to her family and went into the master bedroom to get ready for bed. About an hour passed before Regina walked in, dressed in her silk pajamas.

"They were exhausted." She commented.

"Didn't want you to leave their sights." Emma smirked, opening her arms. Regina crossed the room to climb into them but she knew Regina wouldn't go to sleep anytime soon. She _had_ been dead for 2 days already. Regina was silent though as her heartbeat lulled Emma into sleep.

Xxxxxxxxx

Regina rubbed her arms against the chill of the night air as she stepped out into the backyard. Maleficent turned to face her, looking almost goddess-like beneath the moon's pale light. "Mal...I wanted to ask you something."

Mal tilted her head in an almost canine manner. "What is it?"

"My, um...my casket…" She said. "You…" She swallowed hard and Mal seemed to understand her discomfort.

"What about it?"

"I know Emma's parents are pretty much loaded but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have bought me a diamond casket."

"Your point?" The dragon inquired

"That was a right I'm not worthy of." Regina said. It was a great honor and a rare thing, usually reserved for dragons by dragons. Dragons lived their entire lives in luxury, sleeping on piles of gold, but when they died, on the rare occasions she knew of, they were usually placed in a coffin with their favorites from their hoard and another dragon would turn the wood into diamond. For dragons, death was not a sad occasion. The species was on the decline, at least it had been in the Enchanted Forest. Most of them spent their time in caves and locked away in castles. But when a dragon died, all of them gathered together, regardless of whether they knew the departed party or not, and they celebrated the life lost with wine and dancing, magic and fire. It was not something she deserved.

"Why do you think that?" Mal asked.

"Because...well, I'm human and-and dragons closely guard their rituals. And I'm not a hero or anything. You know I still struggle everyday with the darkness and trying to be better. I'm just…" Regina shook her head. "A dragon coffin is for dragons. A diamond casket is for the greatest of your kind."

Mal smiled softly and placed both hands on Regina's cheeks, gently caressing them with her thumb. She looked directly into the watery brown eyes before her. "But you are the greatest queen I know." She said softly. "My greatest friend, who I thought was gone forever. Whose example I try to follow everyday. And I don't mind a little darkness. It's a part of who you are, and I would change nothing about you, Regina. Not a single thing. You are worthy, whether you believe it or not."

Regina smiled at her and buried her face in her neck as the dragon swept her into her arms and held her there. "Thank you for always being there, Mal. And I'm sorry again for today."

"I would allow no one else to take my place." The dragon replied. "And stop apologizing. Honestly, it was an impressive hit and I'm proud of you. Now," She kissed the top of her head and stepped back. "I must go prepare for tomorrow. You should get back to Emma before she wakes up and thinks yesterday was nothing but a wonderful dream."

Regina scoffed. "It would take an earthquake to wake her up. And there's someone else I should see before tonight is over with."

"One question: is Max acting strange to you?"

"Well, Mal, I haven't seen him these last few days-"

"I mean since he got to Storybrooke. It's weird. I could be imagining things." She shook her head. "But come to my vault tomorrow and I'll do your fitting. Then Ruby is going to take you to the spa."

"The spa? Is that really necessary?"

"Absolutely. Good night, Regina." The dragon disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and Regina rolled her eyes. She went to check on Emma before teleporting to the bed and breakfast. It was easy to find Giselle's room number. She knocked on the door and waited until she heard the lock click and Giselle peered out of the doorway. Dressed in a short, silk nightgown and her hair up a messy ponytail, she looked quite homey.

"Hi." Regina said.

"Hi. You are aware it is 2 in the morning."

"You weren't asleep." Regina answered.

Giselle narrowed her eyes before opening the door and allowing her to come in. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just wanted to come and talk to you if that's alright." Regina sat on the edge of the bed and Giselle sat next to her. "You know, there's a house just down the street that you can have. We can go shopping and get you some clothes, furniture, build you a vault." She suggested.

"I don't know if my presence is really welcome here, Regina." Giselle said, crossing her legs. "The people from Ivan's kingdom still despise me and I don't have anyone else besides Ivar, and he shouldn't spend his life trying to keep up with his mother."

"You have me." Regina reminded her.

"You will be getting getting married in a few days and then you'll be off on your honeymoon." Giselle replied.

"Hey, that doesn't mean that I'll forget you." She took Giselle's hands and kissed them. "I can't change what happened, I can't erase it, I can't do anything but make you a promise. A promise that I'm going to be there for you. You're my friend, and I wasn't the best one. I was a horrible one, but from now on, that's going to change. You and me, we've been through too much together. And I know I have yet to earn your forgiveness for all of this, but I will spend the rest of my life trying."

"Forgiveness for what?" Giselle frowned. "Forgiveness for knocking me up? Because of you, I was blessed with 2 sons. There is nothing to forgive."

Regina smiled. "I met William."

"What?"

"It was only for a moment, it felt like, but I did. He was everything you told me he would be. He told me to tell you not to blame anyone for this but Ivan. Ivan and Vortigern."

"Of course he did." She smiled. "He always hated fighting." She sighed and looked down. "Did you ever think about me?"

"Of course I did. But I couldn't go find you, I couldn't see you. You would've changed everything. I didn't contact you for the very same reason I betrayed Mal. Because you would've changed me. My vengeance, my anger, it was all I had. And if I ever started to feel love again, I would've dropped everything for it, for you. The darkness was too strong for me." Regina looked down as well. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's just…" Giselle sat up a little straighter and looked at Regina. "Can we just, I don't know, start over?"

Regina nodded. "Of course. I'd like that. Um...may I have a hug?"

Giselle smirked. "Absolutely." Regina smiled as she hugged her oldest friend. She was glad that Giselle didn't hate her and wasn't trying to push them being together. She hoped they could mend their broken relationship and have a good future together.

"I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow? We can go shopping then." Giselle simply nodded and Regina teleported back to her house and made her way upstairs where Emma was having a small panic attack. "Emma? What the hell are you doing?"

The blonde quickly vaulted out of bed to hug her. "I woke up and you were gone. I thought...I thought all of it was just a dream."

"Nope, you're stuck with me." Regina walked them back to bed and laid down until Emma had drifted off again. She didn't want to sleep anytime soon but she ended up falling asleep anyway. She didn't mind, especially not with Emma's arms wrapped tightly around her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Emma glanced down at her phone as she followed Lily, Max and Dianah into Mal's workshop. The place was underground and huge. There were long tables covered in chunks of metal, half made weapons and shields, barrels of different fabrics and materials ans a blacksmith forge. There were other structures that she didn't know the name of. Lily kept going, leading them down a long, dark tunnel until it opened up into a massive cavern filled with heaping mounds of gold coins and jewels.

"Holy shit." Dianah whispered.

"No kidding." Emma slipped her phone into her pocket as Maleficent came towards them, magically gliding across her treasure trove. She stepped onto the solid rock they were standing on and presented Lily with something large and silver.

"What's this, Mom?" Lily frowned as she turned it over. It was a little bigger than her hand and reflected the light of the torches Maleficent had situated around her vault. It was shaped like a teardrop. "It's a scale?"

"Your father's." Mal answered. "One of the few things of his I have left."

"What was he like?" Dianah asked. "Is he like his daughter? All reckless and annoying and stuff?"

"Fuck you." Lily smirked.

"Yes and no. At first he was, but as he matured, grew in power, he learned not to destroy the worlds he lived on. He was the greatest of us all."

"Oh, so he was a badass murderer? Like you?" Lily asked.

"Well...yes." Maleficent smirked. "But dragons adore power above anything else. He was the most desirable male of our species, wanted by every female dragon in our world. He wasn't the largest, but he didn't need to be. Rich beyond your wildest dreams, the best fighter, the most handsome. He was a gentleman who stole my heart." The three women smiled at hearing the Dragon Queen reminisce like a lovestruck teenager. Her eyes were practically shining. "His ancient name was Maedhros, but if he still lives, he's surely changed it."

"A guy like that must've had like a thousand eggs." Dianah commented. Emma elbowed her.

"No." Mal replied. "Out of all the mates he could've chosen, he chose me. Only me."

"Why wasn't he with you when you had Lily?" Emma asked as they followed Mal back up into her workshop.

"Oh, female dragons never reveal the locations of their birthing sites, not even to their mates."

"You didn't see him afterwards?"

"No, the times following Lily's kidnapping were not...very kind." Mal answered. "I sent word to him about what happened." The dragon shrugged. "But he never replied."

"Now I want to go find him and fuck him up." Dianah said softly, making Mal chuckle.

"He doesn't sound that amazing." Max muttered.

"He was." Maleficent smirked. "Unfortunately I never met him in human form or I could tell you more. But he was...superb...in all regards."

"Not as **superb** as me." He replied. "Let me see that thing. Fucking dragon scale." As soon as Lily placed it in his hand, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Emma and Lily quickly stepped forward to catch him before he could collapse.

"Mom, what's wrong with him?" Lily asked.

Mal knelt at Max's side. His eyes were moving behind his eyelids, as though he were watching something. Maleficent suddenly let out an inhuman growl and grabbed Max's foot. "If what I think is happening, I swear by every god every conceived that I will murder this son of a bitch right here and now."

"Mom, be careful. What are you talking about?" Lily tried to hold Max's head as Mal dragged him out of her workshop and into the grassy field behind it before dropping him and taking a few steps back, pulling her daughter with her. "Mom, what the hell are you doing?"

"Stay here." She commanded, pushing Lily back against Dianah. She almost stalked back over to Max's prone form and smacked him one good time. Smoke immediately started to cover them both.

"Is that her solution for everything?" Dianah asked. Emma shrugged, not really understanding any of this. Maybe it was a dragon thing. "Holy shit!" She looked at the sound of Dianah's scream and all three took off running as a massive form arose from the cloud of smoke. The earth shook as the great dragon was revealed, even larger than Mal was, who had changed forms to confront him. Max took the shape of a silver dragon, bellowing at the top of his lungs at Mal, who was roaring back just as hard. The three women below had to cover their ears to avoid damage from their screaming.

Max and Mal shifted back down into human form and Mal turned to walk away but Max grabbed her arm. "Listen to me, Woman!" He snapped. She growled and stopped walking but didn't turn around. "I got your message about what happened to Lily and I sent word to you that I was going to go find her. I guess you didn't get it. Clearly, the courier service in the Enchanted Forest is complete shit. In order for a magical creature to get to the land without magic, I had to curse myself, which meant losing everything. My magic, my power, my memories. But I did it! I found our daughter and I raised her for us."

"You sent word to me?" Mal hissed, turning around. "Why didn't you come yourself?"

"I could ask you the same."

"Me? I had just gone through 10 hours of labor and had my child ripped from my arms. That's what happened to me, you asshole."

"Why am I an asshole?"

"Because you are."

"Guys," Lily said. "Will you stop fighting? Just for 2 seconds." She looked at Max. He didn't look any different, but he seemed to project a new aura. He carried himself differently, there was a certain fire in his eyes that hadn't been there before. "You really are my dad?"

"Yes, Lily, as I have always been. I did my best." He looked down, almost shamefully. "Maybe Maleficent could have been a better parent, or we could've done better together but…"

"You did great." Lily smiled, ducking down to meet his eyes. "You're a great dad. I just never thought you could turn into a freakin' dragon."

Max smiled. "Of course. So can you." He glanced at Mal. "She's not really mad, you know. She's happy but she doesn't want to admit it." He looked at Mal. "I love you, Maleficent. Please forgive me for whatever you're mad about. I've waited 30 years to hold you again. I don't want to wait another moment. I will give you half of my treasure trove- shit, time has done nothing but make you sexier. How is that possible? What was I talking about?"

"Apologizing." Lily offered with a smile.

"Right, right. Mal-"

"Technically, I'm still mated to you so half your trove is mine anyway." Maleficent growled, finally facing him. "I missed you." She pouted.

"I missed you more." He grinned and opened his arms. She rolled her eyes and walked into them and he picked her up, crushing her to his chest. "I knew you would awaken me." Mal said nothing, simply purred as she nuzzled his neck, all traces of anger gone.

Mal suddenly moved away. "But I can't do this now. I have a wedding to plan. Emma, your fitting, let's go."

"What?"

Emma followed Mal back into the workshop and into a different room that had fabrics of every color and material hanging from the walls. A tri fold floor mirror was situated at one end of the room with a small raised platform in front of it.

"Shall we get started?" Mal asked.

"You sure you want to do this now?" Emma frowned as she walked across the thick, dark carpet to stand on the platform.

"Quite."

Emma looked around the room as Mal went to get a measuring roll. There was what seemed to be a mannequin of sorts already covered with a tarp. "Is that Regina's dress?"

"Yes, I've been working on it since we got back to Storybrooke."

"Can I-"

"Nope. No peeking." Maleficent returned, the measuring tape moving on its own accord as she brought colorful swatches to press against Emma's arm.

"Do I need to get undressed or anything?" She'd never had a fitting before and had no idea what was expected of her.

"Just stand still. This will only take a second."

Emma nodded, standing perfectly still as the tape moved around her body,pausing whenever Mal looked at it. The dragon held up different swatches to her face. They all seemed to be the same shade of either white or cream but the older blonde seemed to see something different and kept shaking her head.

"Is there anything in particular you wanted?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But probably something simple."

Maleficent paused to roll her eyes. "Fine. You and Regina are no fun."

"I just don't want to go overboard. I know how hard it is for her just to have the wedding at all. She didn't even want a reception until Dianah talked her into it. This wedding is all about her and I don't want to make her uncomfortable."

Maleficent turned around, a look of complete puzzlement on her face. "This isn't just about Regina. This is about the both of you. This is your special day too. Emma, you don't have to give up your own happiness in fear of displeasing Regina. She likes pushing her limits and taking risks. You should've seen her when she was learning magic. Tried to light a bonfire on her second day and blew up half a forest and burned off her eyebrows." Emma smirked at the mere thought of a young Regina learning to make a fireball for the first time. "She's happy, truly happy to have this wedding, whether you believe it or not. But don't be a puppy. If she wanted a puppy following down behind her 24/7, she could've went to the pet store...or stayed with Robin. There wouldn't be much of a difference, besides maybe an actual puppy being much cuter." Emma snorted. All of Regina's friends seemed to bear this dislike towards the former thief and Emma would be lying if she said she didn't share this sentiment. None of them were very enthusiastic about the man being her soulmate. The only good thing about him was Roland. All of them, especially Ruby and Mal considered Robin unworthy of Regina. Their relationship had always seemed forced, just because of the whole soulmate thing. Regina was never happy with him and he bore too many similarities to Leopold. Widowed father, supposed good intentions, looking for a wife/babysitter/mother and never truly appreciating the woman they had captured. On top of that he seemed the most boring man Emma had ever met. He was just bland, nothing compared to the fiery woman that pixie dust claimed was his soulmate. Mal put a hand on her shoulder, drawing her back to the task at hand. "Marriage is about two people, dear. Not just you catering to Regina. Let her do a little work once in a while. We're done here."

Emma stepped down. "Thanks, Mal. And...you can really do what you want with the dress. Just make me look awesome."

"Of course. It'll be done by tomorrow."

"Are you serious?"

Mal snorted. "Emma, I've been making things since before your great-grandparents were thought of. Trust me, it will be done."

Emma smiled. "I'll be back tomorrow then."

"Good."

That seemed to be the end of the conversation, so Emma took her leave. She walked outside to find Lily still sitting with Maedhros, both of them deep in conversation. She gave them their privacy and pulled out her phone to call Regina as she walked home.

"Emma Swan, I am still here." Regina said, sounding a bit frustrated. "No, I haven't died again. Yes, I still like you. Yes, we are still getting married in two days. Meet me at the venue." Regina hung up before she could get a word in.

"Love you too." She said softly with a sigh, teleporting straight to the new site they had chosen for the wedding. It was in a quiet, serene part of the forest. It was a breathtaking scene. The trees provided the perfect backdrop. The grass curled around her shoes when she walked. A walkway made of stone and an altar had already been set up. The edges of said walkway were lined with dragon fire that constantly changed colors. Everything looked perfect, even the soft breeze blowing through the trees. Even the beams of sunlight penetrating the thick canopy above seemed strategically placed and Regina...took Emma's breath away as she was bathed in this light. Even looking a little anxious and wearing a simple pantsuit, hair up in a messy ponytail, she was flawless. Emma walked straight up to her and kissed her, pulling her close. Regina was momentarily stunned, but quickly melted into her arms.

"Hey, save some for the honeymoon." Grace said. Emma frowned, not realizing that both her moms were present.

"The place looks great." She said, looking around.

"Not done yet. Your fathers went to pick up the chairs and Ruby wanted to pick out some lights or something. This is just the bare minimum. I'm only pissed that I don't get to do anything." Grace replied, crossing her arms. "Mal is doing the dresses, Dianah and Ruby are doing hair and makeup, Granny and Mom are handling the catering- do you guys even have a priest?"

"I talked to Archie." Regina answered. "He said he would be honored to perform the ceremony."

"See!" Grace exclaimed. "I don't even get to pay for anything."

"Buy us a wedding present." Regina suggested with a shrug.

A grin started to spread on Grace's face. "Thank you. I have an awesome idea."

"Mom, you don't have to go overboard-"

"Already done!" Grace announced as she walked off.

Emma rolled her eyes and smirked, kissing Regina's forehead. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You sounded upset earlier."

"Right…" Regina sighed, taking a step away.

Emma looked at Snow. "Give us a minute." She turned back to fiancee and bid her to sit on the stone. She removed Regina's heels and pushed her feet into the grass. She smirked when Regina wiggled her toes and sat next to her. "Talk to me."

"It's not a big deal."

"It clearly is to you. Talk to me, babe. Please?"

Regina sighed, almost trying to curl herself into a ball. "I...I can't- I don't know how to dance."

Emma's eyebrows rose. "But I've seen you dance before."

"No, I meant our first dance. You know, as wife and wife. I never learned to dance like that."

Emma frowned. "Why?" She ventured to ask. Cora managed to beat a bunch of etiquette and queenly nonsense into her daughter's head but she skipped something as simple as ballroom dancing?

"Leopold never danced with me." Regina admitted. "He always danced with Snow. Any time that he would throw a ball I just sat the whole time or talked with my father. I never learned how to dance and I don't want to disappoint you or make a fool of myself. I tried practicing. I've been doing it all morning with Ivar and Jacob, but I suck."

Emma looked around as she stood up. With a snap of her fingers a small dancefloor appeared in front of her. She conjured a radio nearby and it started to play Ed Sheeran's Perfect. Regina swallowed as she stood up. Emma bowed and offered her hand.

"Emma, you don't-"

"Just dance with me, Regina. I keep telling you that you're not normal, why try to have a normal wedding?" Regina accepted her hand and she pulled the older brunette close, simply swaying to the sweet song playing. "See?"

"This isn't the dancing I've seen." Regina had the cutest look of confusion on her face.

"Doesn't matter. We can do what we want, Regina. It's our wedding, our rules. Do you remember our first date?"

Regina giggled. "Yes. You were looking quite delicious in your suit."

Emma smiled. That was both the best and worst night of her life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Emma looked at herself in the morning, smiling at her choice of attire. She had picked out a suit for the evening and had pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She went with light makeup and simple black shoes. Sliding on a fashionable looking watch and a ring, she was ready to go. She grabbed her phone and wallet and made her way downstairs. Her parents were on the couch, apparently having waited up for her._

" _Emma, you look nice." Snow said, although she sounded a bit uncertain. Probably because Emma was wearing a suit and they assumed she was going out with Killian again. It was a far cry from that pink monstrosity she wore on her first date with the pirate. "Are you going out with Neal or Killian?"_

" _Neither one. I have a date with Regina. Don't wait up."_

" _Regina? Really?" David said, rising to his feet._

" _Yes. You really need to get over your little feud with her."_

" _Little feud? She cursed an entire world."_

" _Your world. Not mine." Emma called as she walked out the house. She made her way to the car she had rented for the evening since she knew Regina despised her bug. Inside it was her red jacket and a bouquet of roses she had bought. She sped the mansion to make sure she was on time, wanting to impress Regina with her punctuality. Tonight needed to be perfect. It needed to work because at this point Regina was on her mind all the time and she wanted the next thing, to have her in her arms. She was nervous out of her mind, but she swallowed her fear and stepped out of the car with the bouquet and made her way to the door. She knocked and took a deep breath. When the door opened she stopped breathing altogether. Regina stood in the doorway in a black gown, her hair neatly brushed and styled and her makeup flawlessly applied. She_ _ **was**_ _flawless. "Wow." A twinkle of amusement flickered in the queen's eyes._

" _I could say the same to you." Regina slowly looked her up and down as a devilish smirk played on her lips. "I like it."_

" _This is only the first date, Regina. You can't be looking at me like that."_

" _Well you can't be dressing like that, Miss Swan, and not expect my mind to go to sinful places." She accepted the roses and walked into the house. Emma waited at the door, smiling to herself. Regina returned and Emma waited for her to close and lock the door before offering her arm and leading her down to the car._

" _No bug?" Regina asked, arching a sculpted eyebrow._

" _No. Tonight is special so I needed a better carriage for my queen." Regina didn't reply as Emma walked her around to the passenger side and opened the door for her. She walked to the driver's side and got in. "Are you hungry?"_

" _Famished."_

" _Great." Emma smiled._

/

 _It was the beginning of a long and incredible night, in which Emma made a complete fool of herself being so nervous and resulting in a series of clumsy accidents, one of which ended with her spilling a glass of water all over Regina. She had taken the former queen to a high end restaurant in hopes of impressing her. She bought the finest wine, told her to get whatever she wanted, had the band play a certain song. And yet...Regina wasn't impressed in the least. She was amused by Emma's fumbling, but mostly ignored the extravagant lengths the blonde had gone through to make the night perfect. Emma felt that she understood Regina a lot more without her really saying a word just because of her reaction to their date._

" _None of this fazes you, does it?" Emma asked._

 _Regina arched her eyebrow curiously. "What do you mean?"_

" _This restaurant, the $110 snack we just bought, this is pretty common to you, isn't it?"_

 _Regina shrugged. "I suppose, although I appreciate the effort."_

 _The more Emma thought about it, the more that she realized that none of Regina's past lovers were like her. Regina was a woman born into luxury, probably had never known hunger, poverty, struggle, had never wanted for anything. She was breathtaking beautiful, had been since she was a teenager, and could've had her pick of any noble, knight, prince or king that she wanted. But none of them held her interest. She had fallen in love with a simple stable boy above all others, because he wasn't like all the other people vying for her attention every day, because he was different. Even Graham, the Huntsman, had spent his life out in the forest with his only companion being a half tamed wolf. Her supposed soulmate was a thief who didn't really have much of his own. Maleficent was the only outlier she knew of at the time, but Maleficent was not always the Dragon Queen, and she still bore the physical and emotional scars of someone who had been fighting her entire life. She felt like she had gone about this entire thing the wrong way. It didn't help that their waiter was a homophobic asshole and the manager of the restaurant wasn't much help._

" _Don't worry." Regina smirked as they rose to leave after Emma paid the bill, both of them hungrier than when they arrived. "Both of them will be experiencing some very painful, explosive diarrhea in about 10 seconds."_

" _Regina, you evil bitch."_

" _Oh, you love me for it." Just then, the waiter went sprinting through the dining room like his life depended on it and Emma burst out laughing. Regina smiled as she followed Emma outside. The blonde remembered a burger joint not too far away and they decided to go there for a real dinner. And that was when Emma met the witty, dirty minded, carefree woman that she had never known Regina to be. It was like a mask had been removed and she loved it. She loved to see Regina just being herself and her nervousness just melted away, watching Regina try a milkshake for the first time and struggling to eat a burger. It was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. After dinner they caught a movie at the theater and stopped by a little night club for some dancing._

 _Her nervousness returned as she walked Regina up the steps of her mansion, folding her arms behind her. "Did you enjoy yourself?"_

 _Regina smiled brightly. "I did. It wasn't quite what I expected."_

" _Oh?"_

" _Well, I've seen the movies, read the books. I knew what passed for courting in this world, but I never expected it to be so much fun." Regina said softly. "It was wonderful. Could we do it again?"_

 _Emma's eyebrows rose. "Um...yeah. Sure. Whenever you want."_

 _Regina smiled. "Great. I can't wait."_

 _Emma smiled as well, pleased beyond words that she had done a good job tonight. "Sorry about spilling water on you again. I swear I'm not usually like that. I was just really nervous."_

" _Nervous? Why?" The woman seemed genuinely confused. As if she didn't know who she was._

" _Because you're freakin' Regina Mills maybe? Insanely gorgeous, talented and intelligent? Ringing any bells?"_

 _Regina smirked and beckoned with her finger for Emma to come closer. The blonde didn't hesitate and Regina gently grabbed her tie, pulling her in for a soft kiss. Her lips were incredibly soft and she tasted so sweet, so amazing that Emma wanted more, so much more. "Have a good night, Miss Swan." Came the soft purr as Regina moved away to unlock her door._

" _G-good night, Regina." Emma gasped._

/

"That was a wonderful night." Regina said.

"Yeah, it didn't go exactly as I planned and it wasn't really your ordinary date, but it turned out amazing. Our wedding will be the same way. I mean, just look at some of our guests: two dragons and a werewolf. Nothing about this is normal."

Regina laughed softly and laid her head on Emma's shoulder. "All right then. I won't need to worry about dancing." She smiled as Emma gave her a little twirl and pulled her back out into her arms.

"Have you decided who's going to walk you down the aisle and give you away?"

Regina shook her head. "Mal offered, but at this point she's doing everything."

Emma chuckled. "She wants to. She's a big part of who you are today. You know, she told me about you burning off your eyebrows when she was teaching you magic."

Regina groaned. "That was one of the most embarrassing days of my life. She threatened to kick me out of her kingdom permanently for torching a mile of forest. I'm glad she didn't."

"Nah, she loves you too much."

"Ivar offered as well, but I haven't decided yet. Have you?"

She didn't want to hurt either of her parents, but her first thought was to pick Xander to walk her down the aisle. He was the father she really knew anyway. "Xander." She answered.

"Good." Regina replied, making her frown curiously. Regina noticed and smirked. "David and Snow believe that just because they're your parents, they should receive the same rights and respect as Alexander and Grace. However, they weren't the ones who raised you, taught you and provided for you. They love you and care about you, but at the end of the day, they hardly know you." The song ended and Regina stepped out of her arms, but continued to hold her hand. "How do you know how to ballroom dance?"

Emma smiled. "Grace."

"She taught you?"

"No, she forced me, Dianah and Jacob to take a stupid cotillion class after we got into a fight at school."

"Why were you always getting into fights? Protecting your siblings?"

"Sometimes. Other times were just because assholes needed to be dealt with."

Regina laughed. "You sound like such an errant child."

"Mom and Dad would agree."

"So...are you going to invite Tiffany to the ceremony?" Regina smirked playfully. "Or the unfortunate sperm donor and the perverted pirate?"

"Fuck all three of them." Emma scoffed. "You going to invite Robin? Giselle?"

"Robin has to come unfortunately. Roland is my guest of honor. With him comes his father. And yes, Giselle is coming too."

"I don't really care who comes. I just want everyone to know that if anyone dares to stand up at the speak now or forever hold your peace part, I'm going to shoot them."

Both of them shared a grin. "I have to go, Miss Swan. But I will see you tonight. After tomorrow you might not recognize me."

"Me either."

Tomorrow was the day before the wedding and it was the day that they were going to be pampered from head to toe. Regina would be spending most of the day at the spa, per the command of Ruby, and Emma had no idea what Dianah had planned. After tonight Emma wouldn't see Regina again until she was walking down the aisle.

"I'm nervous." Regina admitted. "Will you laugh if I fall?"

Emma shook her head. "Considering that you walk in 5 inch heels on a daily basis with no fear, then I highly doubt you will fall. And no, I won't laugh."

That evening was filled with taste testing food, deciding on the menu, decorating the reception area and finalizing any more plans needed, including those for the honeymoon. They had decided Italy would be their first stop and Emma reserved the honeymoon suite of their finest hotel. When night came, she was thoroughly exhausted. Regina had left earlier to spend the rest of the day with Ivar amd Giselle and Emma wanted to spend some time alone for a little while. She took a long hot shower to wash away the tension of the day and stepped out into the bedroom, still dripping wet from her shower and towel drying her hair. Regina was in her lingerie, on her phone.

"Hey. Have fun?"

"Indeed. We-" Regina looked up and Emma could've sworn that her pupils dilated right then and there. The brunette quickly spun around. "Emma, what are you doing?"

"Getting out of the shower. What are you doing?"

"You're naked!" Regina hissed.

"So? I've seen you naked. What's the problem?"

Regina sighed, peeking over her shoulder. Emma raised an eyebrow as the queen turned around and she turned red feeling the intensity of Regina's stare. She crossed the room and walked around Emma, silently appraising her. "The things I want to do to you, Miss Swan...fuck."

"What?"

Regina stopped in front of her, her eyes black with lust. "I have no restraints when it comes to you, that's what." Emma smiled. Honestly she had always been a bit self conscious about her body. She really wanted Regina to like it and she had never really known if Regina did because the queen was so good at hiding her emotions and keeping her desires in check. But in this moment Emma could see everything in those big brown eyes of hers...and she had never been more turned on in her life. Regina suddenly slammed her against the wall, desperately claiming her lips as her own, her fingertips already exploring.

"Mm, Regina, maybe we should slow down." Emma said, trying to come up with a valid reason why. She could hardly think with her lover's lips on her neck leaving fireworks in her wake. She was hitting just the right spots to make Emma weak in the knees, to make her wet, to make her want to sate the hunger she had been holding off for so long. She wanted Regina so much it hurt, but she promised they would wait. Regina took her hands and lead her to the bed.

"Just a little taste?" She whispered, more to herself than to Emma.

"Regina, I'm trying to be strong here-"

"Why?" Regina crouched down as Emma sat down on the bed. She parted the blonde's legs and licked her lips. The sight was just too much. The very thought of a woman like Regina Mills wanting her so badly, it was driving her insane. She felt Regina's nails on her inner thighs as the queen forced her legs a little farther apart. "Please, Emma? Just a little taste. This is fucking why I never wanted to see you naked until our honeymoon. I can't control myself."

"Really?"

Regina looked up and met her eyes. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world to me, Emma. Everything about you is so gorgeous. Always know that."

Emma nodded quickly. "But just two more nights, baby. You can do it." She smirked.

"But…" Regina looked down, licking her lips as her eyes zeroed in on the apex of the blonde's thighs. "One taste?"

Emma bit her lip. Temptation was a bitch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you telling me," Dianah said. "That you had the queen on her knees, begging to eat you out and you said no? Have I taught you nothing?!"

Emma rolled her eyes. She felt fucking amazing! After a day at the spa in New York, a wedding present from her sister and having had a body treatment, a facial, a deep tissue massage, a full waxing and a mani pedi, she felt like she could do anything. At the moment she was sitting in the passenger side of Dianah's all black Mustang Shelby, rubbing her arms and admiring how smooth they were, while listening to her sister and Lily rant.

"Emma, you're insane." Lily said from the back seat. Evie was present as well, but she just laughed at the rest of their family.

"Look, I don't want to have sex with Regina to satisfy an urge. I want to make love to her on our wedding night."

"You could've done that and still had sex with her last night." Dianah exclaimed. "You could've called me. I would've bit the bullet for you. You know, you have to take care of our queen."

"First off, she's **my** queen. Not yours." Emma said, glaring at her smirking sister. "And I will take care of her after she's my wife. Trust me on that."

"Still…" Lily snickered. "I have so much new respect for you right now. Was it hard to turn her down?"

"About the hardest decision of my life." Dianah and Lily burst out laughing but Emma was far from joking. She ignored them as they rode back into Storybrooke, heading for Mal's workshop for her dress. Grace and Snow were already present when they entered the workshop, finding Mal half asleep in a swinging hammock she had added. There was now a second mannequin next to the first, both of them covered in a beige tarp.

"Long night?" Lily inquired of her mother after waking her up.

"Very." Maleficent groaned as she sat up. "How long do you have?"

"An hour to spare. Then we have to get to work on Emma's hair and choose the makeup."

The dragon nodded and peeked under one of the tarps. She chose one and motioned to Emma for her to follow. They entered some sort of a dressing room and Emma was instructed to get undressed. She was a bit nervous, but Mal didn't seem to be. After getting undressed, the dragon told her to close her eyes and helped her into her wedding dress. It was a perfect fit. Mal lead her out to the tri fold mirror that was now hidden by a curtain and told her to open her eyes.

"Holy…" A grin took over her face when she saw her dress. It was an off white long sleeved ensemble that hugged all of her curves. The neckline was a little low but she decided to ignore it. What really caught her attention was the mixture of leather and steel. Mal had actually commissioned her an armored wedding dress and it was absolutely beautiful. The leather was expertly sewed into the bodice and the piece of steel that was the crowning adornment was placed perfectly on her abdomen and had the emblem of a swan. It wasn't too much and it wasn't too little. Diamonds had been sewn into the soft fabric until Emma shone and glittered like one herself. "Maleficent, this is amazing!" She did a twirl and looked at the dragon. "How did you-"

"Magic, my dear." The older blonde replied with a bright smile. "Now, I may need to adjust the headpiece depending on your hairstyle." She stepped away to retrieve it and placed it on Emma's head. It was made of diamonds and resembled a crown with a small part of it that reached down to rest on her forehead. "Were you planning on having a veil?"

"Are these real diamonds?" Emma asked.

"Of course. You think a dragon would use fake diamonds?! The very thought of touching of one of them sickens me. Besides, I have plenty more. You humans worry over the littlest things."

"Yeah, because one of these little things is probably worth more than me."

"Maybe."

"Can we see it now?!" Grace yelled impatiently. Mal snapped her fingers and the curtain moved to reveal Emma to her waiting bridal party. Grace's jaw dropped and she almost immediately burst into tears. "You look so beautiful."

"You were the last person I expected to cry." Emma commented as she stepped down and wiped away the tiny tears leaking down her mother's face. She was far too pretty to shed tears. It made her remember how as a child it always upset her when Grace cried, even if such occurrences were rare.

"Me too." Grace said. "I promised I wouldn't but...you look so happy. You look like a princess."

"A warrior princess. Is that a breastplate?" Dianah commented, reaching out to touch it.

"Not a princess." Mal said as she joined them. "She's the White Knight. Do I need to make any adjustments?"

"Nope. It's perfect. Has Regina seen it yet?"

"No. She has no idea what hers looks like, much less yours. She'll be in here later on tonight. Ruby is putting her through the ringer."

"I'll bet."

/

"Ruby, take it easy!" Regina snapped.

"Stop moving!" The wolf hissed, pushing Regina's head back so that all of her hair could reach the water. The queen was currently sitting in a chair tilted dangerously back while Ruby washed and combed her hair using a long rectangular basin. After a day at the spa and more work to make sure everything was ready for tomorrow, this was her evening. "Gods, your hair is beautiful but now I see why you cut it. This is too much." She maneuvered a towel under Regina's head and had her sit up, carefully wrapping the towel around Regina's hair. "No wonder you had so many servants."

"I did offer to make some for you."

"No, I have this perfectly under control. Your hair is all I need to do and then we can go get your dress from Mal." Ruby towel dried her hair for a few minutes before sitting her up and using a blowdryer to try and complete the job. She didn't finish completely and instead brought out a box of hair dye to apply Regina's new highlights.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Regina. Are you seriously asking me that? You'll look great." Regina sighed as she held still while the werewolf did as she pleased. "Are you and Emma good?" She asked as she worked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well last night was probably the first time in your life you were ever turned down. Must be strange for you."

"Everything is fine. In fact, I must commend her for being strong enough to resist me. I wouldn't have been. Or rather, I wasn't." Thinking back on last night she was almost mortified at her actions. Not only had she thrown herself at Emma, begging to have sex, but the blonde had rejected her. Even now she was irritable and horny just thinking about Emma naked. The blonde was so strong and toned. Her workouts certainly helped her out in that department. When they were making out she tried to keep her hands to herself and made sure things didn't get to heated. Emma did as well because she wanted to be different than her other lovers. She wanted to wait until they were married. As sweet and noble as that was, Regina's control was running thin.

"Did she let you have a little taste?" Ruby asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"No." Regina pouted.

The werewolf snickered. "She has no idea what she's missing."

"Don't tell her that."

Ruby laughed. It took another hour of sitting in a chair before her hair was done. She walked into the bathroom and gasped when she saw her new light brown highlights that contrasted nicely with her natural ebony color. Ruby had decided to keep it longer and left in its natural curl. Regina had had a painfully intricate updo for her wedding with Leopold. She wanted the exact opposite for this one. A scowl marred her features remembering having to sit still for almost an hour while her mother and a servant pinned up her hair and the near hour that night it took to take it all down when she barricaded herself in the bathroom to try and skip out on consummating her marriage.

"What do you think?" Ruby peeked in. She noticed the look on Regina's face and frowned in concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Regina quickly nodded. "Just...thinking. But I love the hair."

"Hey, you know you can come to me for anything, right?"

"I know, I was just thinking about the first wedding." She admitted. "I'm scared-"

"Regina, Emma is not Leopold." Ruby said. "And everything is set for the wedding. It's going to be great."

"I know, but...every time something good happens to me, it gets taken away before I can even enjoy it." Regina whispered. "What if it happens again?"

"This is your happy ending, Regina. I know it. I would be scared too if I were you, but you just have to trust it. Maybe not fate because fate screwed all of us over big time, but trust in your love for Emma. Trust in yourself. Speaking of whom, have you met Emma Swan? You really think she's not going to try and punch fate in the face to keep you?"

Regina smiled. "You're right."

"Everything is going to be fine. I will make sure of it." She tilted her head for a moment and grinned. "Mal's here with the dress! Come on!" Regina smiled as she followed the wolf downstairs. Mal was setting up her wedding dress in the living room. It was still covered with one of her tarps. "Let's see it, Mal."

"No, Regina has to put it on and we have to wait for Zelena and Tink to get here."

It took a few minutes but her guests arrived and waited in the living room while Mal helped her into the dress in her bedroom. It fit perfectly of course. Mal was excellent at making things.

"Do you think Emma will like it?" Regina with her eyes closed, per Mal's instructions.

"She'll like you in anything." The dragon scoffed.

"I heard about Max. Are you okay?" She asked, knowing that Maedhros was one of the few things that could throw the dragon off her game. From what she'd been told, Maedhros was like Mal's best friend, mate, high school sweetheart and true love all rolled into one. He took Regina's place when she betrayed her friend and stole the curse, but they clearly had known each other for some time. He was Lily's father apparently.

"No, but I will ignore it for now."

"You don't have to do that. You know you still love him."

"Of course I do, but I have too much to do right now. We will talk later, perhaps while you are on your honeymoon, but as for right now I have nothing to say to him."

"One would think that you would be happy that he was back. After all, you were starting to like Max too."

"Max and Maedhros are two different people." Mal replied. "Right now, you are more important than both so open those pretty eyes of yours and look at my wonderful creation."

Regina opened her eyes, her jaw dropping at the sight of her wedding dress. The dragon had given her dress a simplistic beauty that was complemented by a beautiful array of diamonds and tiny sapphire that she was sure entailed a painstaking process to make. The gems were in a stunning pattern around the neckline and down her stomach, as well as part of the open jeweled back, both reminiscent of two of her favorite dresses from her Evil Queen days. It fitted her deliciously and besides all of the jewels, which considering who made the dress did not surprise her in the least, wasn't too over the top. It was perfect. Mal moved around her, brushing her hair into place before placing a diamond circlet on her head.

"I assumed that you would not want a giant crown or anything, but I won't pretend like you are not a queen." The dragon said.

"I love it." Regina smiled as she turned around in front of her bedroom mirror.

"I'm not sure about the veil though."

"It's perfect the way it is, Mal. All of it." She paused when her phone started ringing and bent to pick it up and answer it.

"Hello, Regina, is Mom there?" Lily asked. Her voice sounded urgent and almost scared.

"Yes, one moment." She held out the phone to Mal. "For you." Regina turned back to the mirror and adjusted her crown before she would go downstairs to show the others. She could hear Lily's voice loud and clear as she talked about attacking Dianah or something and Maedhros fainting. Mal handed her back the phone. "Is everything okay?"

"Doesn't seem to be, but I'll go deal with this and be back in half an hour."

"Take your time." Regina replied, tossing her phone back onto the bed. The dragon teleported away and Regina made her way downstairs to Ruby and Tink's excited squeals.

"Oh my gosh, you are glowing!" Tink said, walking around her. "This dress is magnificent."

"It sure is." Ruby added, taking pictures. Regina blushed under their praise. Within moments they transitioned to strategizing Regina's makeup for tomorrow then on to fighting about who would actually get to do it. Meanwhile, Regina removed her crown and and teleported back to her bedroom to take off her dress and got changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, not on the eve of her wedding. Tomorrow was the big day and it amazed her that the task of planning and setting up everything had only taken a few days with everyone involved. Everything was ready, everything was perfect. She pulled out her phone to call Emma.

"Hey." Emma said softly.

"Hey."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Regina sighed contently. "Just a little nervous and-"

"Nervous? You aren't getting cold feet, are you?" Emma asked.

"Of course not. I don't know why I'm nervous, I just am. I'm excited too."

"Oh, good. It's okay to be a little nervous. But everything is going to be okay."

"I know, but I still haven't picked who is going to walk me down the aisle-"

A soft tap on her door made her turn around. Zelena stood in the doorway, nervously holding her hands in front of her. "I could help with that."

"I could ask Jackson or Jacob." Emma was saying.

"One moment, I'll call you back."

"Okay."

Regina hung up as her sister stepped into the room. "What's your idea?"

"First," Zelena said. "I wanted to apologize...for trying to erase your entire existence. I've come to realize that you were right, about many things. I do want a chance to start over. Don't think I care about being a hero or anything because watching you lot run around saving this person and that is painstaking enough." Regina smirked slightly, wondering where this was heading and if she should be worried. "You are my only living family, but we don't really treat each other as such and I would like to change that. My first attempt at doing so would be to give you an early wedding gift."

"Okay." She said, a bit skeptical about where this was going. Zelena motioned for her to follow her. Tink and Ruby were still arguing about makeup when they walked in.

"Watch the front door."

Regina watched the door for several long minutes, feeling a bit like an idiot until she heard Zelena curse.

"Bloody hell, they came in the back." Zelena spun her around and her heart nearly stopped. Standing in her living room...were her parents. Prince Henry had the happiest smile on his face. Cora did as well, but she seemed a bit hesitant and nervous, not sure how she would be welcomed, but her smile was reason enough for Regina to accept her. Her mother had never smiled when she was growing up. Only that day when she put her heart back in and she was lost forever did she genuinely smile for the first time at her youngest daughter. Regina remembered it so well, seeing so much love shining in her mother's eyes.

"Zelena, are they real?" Regina whispered, feeling her own eyes start to burn.

"Yes, I pulled some strings with an old friend, but they're only here for the wedding."

Regina walked forward and reached out to her father, who smiled even wider at her cautious nature before taking her hand. She gasped and raced into his arms. He crushed her to his chest and she couldn't help but let the tears fall. "Daddy, I'm so sorry-"

"None of that now, Princess." He said softly. "Sssh."

Regina looked over her mother before throwing her arms around her too, much to Cora's surprise. "I missed you both so much." Even after everything her mother had done to her, after everything they had done to each other, she still loved her mother. Would always love her. Regina turned to look at her sister. "Thank you, Zelena." Zelena gave a meek nod.

"So," Henry said. "Tell me about your beloved." He smiled. "Must be an amazing man to have you glowing so brightly."

"Um, actually it's a woman." Regina replied. Her father's eyebrows rose before his smile returned.

"Even better."

"You have to meet your grandsons too, before you have to leave." He looked surprised again and she laughed. "The oldest is named Ivar. I actually just met him not too long ago. Do you remember Giselle?" He nodded. "Yeah, she's his other mother. The youngest is named Henry...after you. And I have a nephew named Elias, and there's another boy named Roland who Robin might as well give to me because I'm very close to stealing him, and I met Emma's parents and her siblings and they're amazing. Sorry, am I going too fast?" She asked excitedly.

Her father chuckled deeply as he sat down. "Not at all. We want to hear about everything."

/

Maleficent strode into the small mansion that had been commandeered by the Swan family for the evening and found Grace waiting for her. Max was standing next to them, looking rather pissed off. "What's going on? I thought Lily said Max fainted."

"That's not Max." Grace replied.

"Maedhros?" Mal frowned, looking at him. He nodded. She turned back to the blonde woman, noticing Dianah in the kitchen getting her neck bandaged by Evie. "Where is Max and Lily?"

"In here." Grace lead her upstairs to the small bedroom where Max was laying on a bed. His chest was bare and towels and ice packs had been laid across his torso. Lily was sitting next to him. Mal could see that her daughter was shaking. She stepped into the room and Lily was on her feet in an instant.

"Mom, what the hell is going on?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing big."

"Nothing big?! My dad split himself in two. I thought he was going to die. And I attacked Dianah! I couldn't even control myself-" Mal took her hands in hers and gently rubbed the backs of them with her thumbs as she purred. She knew that it would trigger a calming effect in her daughter, as all mother dragons possessed this ability to soothe their children when the situation called for it. Lily slowly calmed down and eventually stopped shaking.

"I'll deal with your father. You, did not attack Dianah. Otherwise, both of you would be in a lot worse condition. You bit her and marked her. The dragon side of you is tired of lying dormant. That is what you and I are going to work on after this wedding."

"Why then? Why Dianah of all people? Shouldn't I attack Jacob, since he's an ass?" Lily asked.

Maleficent chuckled. "It's because you love her, you fool. Everyone seems to be aware of this except you and her. Tell her or this will only get worse. Would you like to know what's going to happen if you don't claim her?" Lily nodded. "You will become extremely irritable and possessive. The more you fight it, the worse it will get. Eventually you are going to hurt a lot of people or even Dianah herself."

"Because I won't fuck her?" Lily growled.

"No. Because you won't accept your love for her." She sighed when Lily still looked confused. "What you have is rare. To find love so early in life is rare for our kind. I didn't meet Maedhros until I was 400 years old. That was 400 years of loneliness and searching. You love Dianah. Dianah loves you. What's so hard about telling each other that?"

"What if...what if she says no?" Lily asked.

Mal scoffed. "She's already yours. Just as you are hers. Besides, look at you. How could she say no?" Lily smiled softly and Mal swiftly pushed her out of the room before she could change her mind. She turned to Max, who had been watching the exchange with a weak smile. "Now for you...what the hell?"

He smirked. "Well, it wasn't my plan. It was your fucking boyfriend."

"I don't even know what that is. You are the second most problematic man I have ever met." She said, removing the towels to assess the damage. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her on top of him. She growled deeply. "How dare you touch a dragon, human scum." He only laughed. "You're lying in a bed and can't even move and you want to try and be cute?"

"I'm in good hands." He replied.

"Fuck you."

"When? Where? What position?"

She rolled her eyes and got off of him. She muttered a few quick words in elvish before holding her hands over his body, allowing cool green flames to spread from her fingertips. Max let out a deep sigh as she eased his pain and healed whatever affliction had come from Maedhros' spell. She felt incredibly weak afterwards and had to sit down.

"You okay?" Max quickly sat up.

"I'm fine." She answered, pushing him back down. "You however, do not need to get up until you have to. Rest."

"Wait." He gently took her hand and gave it a pull. She rolled her eyes and moved closer so he wouldn't strain himself. "Explain to me what happened. Please?"

She didn't really know what happened if she was being honest. She didn't know what curse Maedhros used, or where he got the damn thing in the first place. There were other ways, plenty of other ways he could have found Lily. In her experiences, curses were never meant to last and rarely did what you wanted them to. Regina found that out the hard way. Maleficent arched an eyebrow at Max playing with her fingers. Humans were such children. "From what I understand," She said. "Maedhros cursed himself in order to cross over to this world, which is usually a very simple task except, this world doesn't have magic, or it isn't supposed to. Dragons are magical creatures, our very blood is laced with it. The curse partially did its job and sent him to Lily, but it didn't create a human form for him. He must've cast the curse the day you adopted Lily and the curse bound him to you. All of your decisions were yours and yours alone. Maedhros was...along for the ride, I guess you could say."

"That son of a bitch lied then. Acted like he raised Lily." Max said softly. "What's going to happen now?"

"Nothing." She shrugged. "Lily is an adult, she can make her own choices-"

"No, I know that, trust me." He smirked, but it was quick to fade. "But I meant with us."

"What would you expect to happen?" She inquired.

"You to go running to the father of your child." He shrugged.

"Then you are going to be pleasantly surprised." She smiled. He looked up at her in surprise. "You look so shocked. Why?"

"I thought you said you knew the guy for like a hundred years. That's a long time to be with someone."

"Indeed it is, and it was bliss. But I am in a new world with new people and new things to do. I have no intention of getting back together with Maedhros, not after all of this bullshit. And I have no intention of allowing you to court me until I have had my fill of this world."

"What? But-"

She raised her hand for silence. She had spent the last 30 years trapped underground, was technically dead for 2 of them and even before then had spent about 5 wallowing in her own self pity after her curses failed and Lily was taken from her. She had no intention of being with anyone anytime too. There was far too much to do, far too much wine to taste, sights to see and women to sleep with. "So...see you later."

"Wait, woman." Max said, sitting up again. She pushed him back down and stood up. "What if I go with you?"

"You have a job and as you have boasted, it is a very important job."

"If you think I'm going to let you go, you're wrong."

"If you think I care, you're wrong." Mal replied with a smirk. "All of that saving people and serving others does not appeal to me unless it's my family. I am a dragon, a villain and rich. Settling down in a simple life will not be happening anytime soon, I'm afraid." She enjoyed the man's company, she truly did, and given time she could see a future with him and their daughter.

"What if-"

"Max."

"Just hear me out." He said. She sighed and crossed her arms. "You don't know this world very well, you've barely been out of Storybrooke. What if I can find someone to help you? To take you wherever you want to go and give you tours, protect you, the whole works. Will you at least let me do that?"

"Fine, if it will get you to drop this discussion. Now, get some rest." She walked out of the room, feeling his smile on her back as she left. Maedhros was still waiting for her. He opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head, effectively terminating anything he'd been about to say. She walked past the living room and paused at finding her daughter deep in a makeout session with Dianah. Grace walked in from the other door with a some kind of joggly in her hand. Maleficent could smell water in it but she wasn't sure what it was supposed to do. Grace answered by throwing it at their daughters and splashing them and everything near it.

"No sex on the couch we sit on, children, thank you." Grace wiped her hands as she walked back out and Lily glared after her retreating form. The smile that Dianah gave her daughter, ignoring even the water dripping from their hair, warmed her heart. It made her happy to know that her daughter was well and in good hands.

"Maleficent, can we speak?" Maedhros asked, following her outside.

"No, but I would like my half of your hoard." She said, spinning around. "And I would like to break our bonding."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Quite. Transfer it to me tomorrow night please and thank you."

"Maleficent, I haven't seen you in 30 years and you want to end it. Can we just talk? Anything?"

"Maedhros, I have a lot to do tonight before the wedding. None of it involves talking about the past. Tomorrow night. I'll talk then, but not before." She quickly teleported away and reappeared next to Ruby, who was watching Regina and her parents in the living room. "What's this?"

"Zelena brought back Regina's parents for the wedding. She hasn't stopped talking since they got here." Ruby smiled. Regina was indeed talking a mile a minute. Henry was beaming happily listening to his daughter tell him all about Emma. Cora was actually happy it would seem. Maleficent believed that that was the first time she had ever seen the woman smile.

"Everything okay with your guy?" Ruby whispered.

"For now."

Ruby nodded. "Tomorrow is going to be great."

Mal smiled. "It will."

Xxxxxxxxxxxzxzzx

Read and Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Today was the big day. A few hours after waking up Emma laid in bed, silently thinking about what would happen that afternoon. Her life wouldn't really change that much: she already lived with Regina, they already had a son together, but...it would be so much better. Regina would be her wife, her one and only. Forever. She sighed contently just thinking about it. She already had plans to buy a nice, big house just down the street from where she grew up. It was a bit pricey and not even as extravagant as the mansion, but Regina had agreed to a little house hunting. And kids- she couldn't wait to have more kids. She opened her eyes and leaned across the bed to look at her phone.

"Knock knock." Evie said, peeking in. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Excited." Emma answered, noticing something in her sister's hands. "What's that?" Evie grinned as she stepped in and climbed onto the bed. In her hands were x-rays. "Whose are these?"

"Ruby's." Evie said. "When in human form and in wolf form."

Emma laughed. "On the day of your big sister's wedding you decide to spend the morning taking x-rays of her friends."

Evie smirked. "I'm a nerd and she is medically fascinating. A woman who can turn into a giant wolf? How is that not amazing?!"

Emma smiled. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you shouldn't be." Evie smirked. "So, are you ready?"

"I am."

"Good. So is Regina. Based on what Ruby told me I'm not entirely sure she went to sleep last night." Her younger sister laughed.

"Why? She that nervous?" Emma frowned.

"Yes and she was up all night with her parents and she wanted to go riding with her father one last time before-"

"Wait, her parents?"

"Yeah, they came back to life for the wedding." Evie shrugged, as if this was a normal occurrence. "Anyways-"

"Wait, you can't skip over that! What if they hate me? Cora probably does, the feeling is a little mutual but her father- oh my God, what if her father doesn't approve? He was everything to Regina and if he hates me then she could say she doesn't want to marry me. What if-"

"Emma, will you relax." Evie chuckled. "You're getting worked up over nothing."

Emma took a deep breath. "Think so?"

"Yes. Just take a few minutes, collect your thoughts and get ready because you're going to be married in a few hours. Everything is going to go perfectly."

Emma nodded and Evie left her alone again. She almost dove across her bed to answer her phone after recognizing Regina's ringtone. "Hello?"

"Can I see you?" Regina asked immediately.

"It's bad luck-" Regina groaned and ended the call. Emma tried to call her back but it went straight to voicemail. A moment later everything went dark. "What the hell?"

"It's just a blindfold." She heard Regina say as the brunette felt her way onto the bed. When she finally found Emma, she just fell into her arms and buried her face in her neck. Emma smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Heard you had a busy night."

"I did. Zelena convinced Hades, the god of the underworld to let my parents come to our wedding. They're dying to meet you. Or in Mother's case, re-meet you." Regina said happily. "I went riding with Daddy this morning. Me and Ivar and the kids and my father. I never thought I would ever get to ride with him again."

"I think it's pretty safe to say that Zelena is the best sister ever."

"Yes and soon to be best sister in law."

Emma smiled and crushed Regina to her chest, making the older woman squirm to get free. "I missed you last night."

"I didn't." Regina retorted.

"Why not?"

"Because I've seen you naked! You're already on my mind almost 24/7 and now you're naked while doing so." Emma shuddered when she felt Regina's tongue running down her neck. "You could've just given me one lick."

"If we had started, you know we wouldn't have stopped." Emma countered. "Just like now."

Regina growled and stopped teasing her fiance. "Fine." The brunette curled up in her arms again and to Emma's surprise, was softly snoring away minutes later. She smirked to herself and kissed the top of Regina's head, following her lover into dreamland. A few hours later she was awoken by someone sitting on her stomach. Regina was gone, probably having been woken up to get ready as well.

"Waky waky, Emma Swan." She scowled when she felt someone trying to open her eyes.

"Dianah, get the fuck away from me." She snapped, pushing the hands away.

"Rude. I come back from the dead and this is how I am treated? Emma, get the fuck out of bed!" The person started bouncing and Emma's eyes shot open. That voice. It couldn't be. She sat up and looked into the sparkling green eyes of her aunt. Mira grinned. "Miss me, Em?"

"Aunt Mira? Is this-is it a dream?" Emma gasped, scrambling to get up. Mira slid off the bed and laughed as Emma picked her up in a bearhug. "You're really here!" She whispered. "How?"

Mira smiled as she placed back on the ground and wiped her eyes, smearing a little of her makeup, which she almost instinctively corrected. Her aunt could always tell when her makeup wasn't perfect. "Some pretty redhead brought me here this morning. Said that I was the wedding gift for her sister's fiance. Although, I did expect for said fiance to be a naked man holding wine...this is even better! My little Emmie is getting married?!" She grabbed Emma and kissed the top of her head. "Why are you sleeping? You should be getting ready. I have to meet this fiance of yours. She must be gorgeous if she tied you down." She looped her arm through Emma's and lead her out of the room. There was another room in the house that would serve as her dressing room and she was almost pushed inside. Grace, Rose, Dianah, Lily and Evie were already inside laying out what she would need. Well, Lily and Dianah were still wrapped in a little cocoon of their own. It was still unbelievable that they were **finally** together after a decade and a half of ducking and dodging each other.

"Shower." Her mother said.

Emma gestured at Mira like they were crazy. "Guys, do you not see-"

"She's been here all morning. Shower." Grace commanded again. "She's just as annoying as she was years ago." Mira proudly grinned.

Emma smirked and went to take a shower. She quickly dried and put on her lingerie and wrapped herself in a robe to exit the room. Lily and Dianah were gone by now. Grace helped her into her dress. Her aunt was busy looking at Evie's phone but she wasn't so preoccupied as to announce that she wanted to do Emma's hair and makeup. "What are you looking at?" Emma asked.

"Pictures Evie took of the beautiful women of this town. If only I was alive, every single of them would be mine." Mira replied. "This one- who is this?" She held up the phone and Emma smirked.

"That's Mal. She's a friend of my fiance and she made my dress."

"Beautiful blonde bombshell, pretty blue eyes, master dressmaker, most perfectly kissable lips in the world." Mira sighed. "I have to marry this woman."

"She's taken." Rose cut in.

"By?"

"Max." Emma answered.

Mira scoffed. "Max wouldn't even know what to do with a woman like that. He couldn't even handle Grace." She held up the phone again. "And this one?"

"That's the woman I'm marrying."

Her aunt proceeded to dramatically applaud and curse the fact that she was only here for a day. "Bravo, Emma. I knew that one day you would find the perfect girl, who happens to be a fucking goddess."

Emma laughed to herself. It was really refreshing and wonderful to have her aunt home. It was probably Mira who spawned Emma's interest in women anyway and she silently thanked her for it, as well as almost purring with happiness that Mira approved of Regina."How long are you going to be here?" She asked.

"Just the wedding unfortunately." Mira sighed again and stood up. "But I am going to make the most of it." She kissed Emma's cheek and took a step back, examining her face and hair. "Okay, hold still and let the master work." Grace rolled her eyes, making Emma smile. Today she was going to be married and she was lucky enough to have every member of her family present to witness. She made a mental note to hug the hell out of Zelena for this. It just couldn't get any better.

An hour and a half later, it was almost time. She was shaking with nervousness. Why she was so nervous, she didn't really know, but she was. Alexander took her hands in his. "My little girl is getting married." He smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Dad." She looked up as the door to the room opened and Snow and David peeked in.

"Can we have a minute?" David asked. Xander nodded and left the room.

Snow smiled and held out her hands to Emma, who took them. Her mother looked up and down with a proud eye. "You look so beautiful. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you." Emma said.

"We're sorry about the way we acted." Snow added. "It was just surprising."

Emma glanced at her father and arched an eyebrow. She would've preferred to hear the apology coming from David considering he was the one so against her marrying the Evil Queen, but at this point she was far too happy to let it bother her. "Regina and I have been dating for months, almost a year and it was surprising to you that she asked me to marry her?" She scoffed. "Okay, but look I have to walk down the aisle in…" She checked the clock on the wall. "10 minutes, so I should be going."

"Of course." Snow smiled and followed her out of the room, holding her dress for her as she made her way downstairs. Alexander and Zelena were the only ones left, the others having gone to the site of the ceremony. Because it was an outdoor wedding, Zelena would simply teleport them in when it was time for her and Xander to walk down the aisle. David and Snow left to get into place and Alexander looped his arm through hers.

"Ready?"

She took a deep breath. "Absolutely."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a different song this time. Much better than the last one. Regina swallowed nervously as she was teleported to the end of the aisle. Everything was perfect. Absolutely perfect. She knew the faces of those in the audience, their smiles were genuine rather than the hate-filled, suspicious ones of the strangers who had attended her last wedding thinking she was nothing but a gold digger trying to cash in on a throne. These were her friends and family. Prince Henry gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She smiled, but it quickly fell when she caught sight of her bride, waiting at the podium. Emma was stunning, sparkling in the sun like a gem. She hadn't realized that she'd stopped and was staring until she heard soft snickering and Henry letting out a soft chuckle.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"It's quite alright. Today is your day." Her father replied.

Regina smiled as she was lead up to the podium and handed her flowers to Ruby. She faced Emma and stared at her again. "Beautiful."

"Says the goddess." Emma said. "Look at you. I don't think I'm worthy."

Regina scoffed, but couldn't help smiling again as she took Emma's hands.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two women in holy matrimony…" Archie began, but Regina was hardly paying attention. Emma looked so beautiful- in fact, beautiful wasn't a strong enough word. More like divine, flawless, breathtaking. She couldn't look away. She smiled even wider when she saw the red tainting Emma's cheeks. Beautiful.

"Who gives this bride away to be married?" Archie asked, motioning to Emma. Grace, Alexander, Snow and David all stood up.

"We do." Grace answered.

"And who gives away this bride to be married?" He gestured to Regina. Prince Henry and Cora both stood up, beaming from ear to ear as they said they did.

"Would the couple like to say any vows?" Archie asked.

"What's there to say?" Regina replied. "This woman gave me her heart, brought me back to life."

"You gave me my family." Emma retorted. "Practically gave me my life, took care of my son, didn't kill me after all the shit I pulled."

"Well, I **am** the Evil Queen, I highly doubt you've done any worse than me." Regina smiled. They both turned when they heard a loud gasp. All heads turned to Mira.

"She's a queen?!"

Emma snickered as Grace shushed her sister while attempting to hold in her laughter. "We have a lot to fill you in on, Auntie." She turned back to Regina. "You have to show her your old wardrobe before tonight by the way."

Regina's smile faded. "You're very important to me, Emma. I hope you know that. I couldn't possibly tell you how happy you make me." She gestured to this entire wedding. "Something that once turned my stomach to think about, is now the greatest thing to me. My wedding day was one of the most horrid memories I have, being pushed into a pretty cage with no escape in sight. But this is one of the best days of my life. Because of you and our family. I love you, more than you will ever know." Emma blushed at her heartfelt words and the blonde really didn't need to say anything anyway. Regina had a piece of her heart and she could feel every ounce of the blonde's happiness in this moment. It almost hurt a little, but she didn't mind in the least.

"I never thought I would want to get married." Emma said. "Never really thought about having a family, especially not before I met the Swans and certainly not after that bullshit with Neal. Then I met you...and almost wet my pants." Regina laughed. "You are a very intimidating woman when you want to be. You know, it took a while, but I finally saw you, I finally met the Regina beneath all the bravado and magic and sensible pantsuits. You are truly the most amazing, most resilient, most wonderful woman I have ever met and ever will. I consider it an honor that you would give marriage another go, just for me." She took Regina's hand and kissed them. "But we will be having lots of children."

Regina rolled her eyes. "We're not even married yet, stop trying to get me pregnant."

"I'm sorry but I can't help it." Emma smiled. "A giant family with you would be amazing. Not that we don't already have one, but yeah...I'm done."

Archie looked at the crowd. "Is there anyone here who believes these two should not be wed?" There was a long pause and Regina smirked when no one spoke up. She glanced over at Neal, the most likely candidate to speak, and found a grinning Jacob sitting next to him, almost daring him to say something. "No? May we have the rings?" Henry hopped up and proudly presented them to the cricket. He handed one to Regina and one to Emma. Both were identical and yet another of Maleficent's creations. Forged from silver and bearing 32 diamonds laid into the band with yet another large one as the centerpiece, they were marvels to behold. Regina was almost too happy to slide her ring onto Emma's finger. Emma was shaking as she slid hers onto Regina's. That was when she felt it. It was that strange feeling she always got when something was hurtling at her. Her hand snapped up on instinct, stopping the arrow an inch from Emma's face. Her other hand came up to catch the other just in time to stop another from hitting her in the chest. By then Emma tried to move as the final arrow came, but Regina didn't have another hand to catch it...so she did what she could to protect her soon to be wife. She hissed when the arrow entered her left forearm and quickly turned away from the crowd as Mal raised a shield around them. The blonde gave one motion to Maedhros and the dragon was gone, surging off to find the assassin. Mal made the shield dark so the others wouldn't start to panic and she nodded to Ruby to try and calm everyone down before tending to Regina.

"Regina, are you okay?" Emma asked, quickly coming to her side. Her parents came to her to check her but she shook them off, watching in concern as Mal carefully extracted the arrow and healed her. She took one of the arrows Regina had caught and licked the arrowhead.

"Lucky for you, it wasn't poisoned."

Regina sighed as she rubbed her arm and almost yelped when Emma grabbed her in a bearhug. "Emma, I'm fine. It was just an arrow, dear."

"I don't care." Emma sighed. "Are you okay?"

Regina nodded. "I'm fine, but who would dare to do this? I'm going to rip them apart. I swear I will-"

"After we're married." Emma said. "We're almost there, I'm not about to let some asshole who doesn't even have the guts to face me stop me from marrying the greatest woman I will ever meet, do you understand me?" Regina and Mal's eyes both went a little wide. Regina nodded.

"Whoever it was, Maedhros will find them." Mal assured them.

"Someone just tried to assassinate you, maybe we should at least move the wedding." David suggested.

"No, I just have to kiss her." Emma argued. She looked at Regina, who nodded.

After a quick reset and more concerned questions for Regina, she assured everyone that she was fine and they would continue with the wedding. She and Emma retook their places and took each other hands. They were so close and she was so busy thinking about who could be trying to kill her fiance that she almost missed the "I do" part. But she didn't and she was proud to pull Emma into her arms for their first kiss as wife and wife. However, they weren't quite done yet. She could tell Emma was confused when there was no cheering. Belle came forward, holding a small pillow that she placed at Regina's feet. "Kneel, Mrs. Swan." Regina said to her wife. Emma swallowed as she lifted her dress to obey. Regina removed the little tiara on her head and turned as Maleficent conjured the stunning diamond crown in her hands and passed it to her.

"Regina, what are you doing?" Emma asked.

"Well, I am a queen...and you are now my wife. So that makes you…" She smiled as she placed the crown on Emma's head. " **My** queen. Now, rise, your majesty." Emma stood up and Regina pecked her lips, taking her hand and turning them to face the crowd that erupted into cheers. Emma grinned and kissed her again.

/

Regina was a bit surprised, walking into the town hall that had been commandeered for the wedding reception. She hadn't had much of a hand in decorating it, but the theme seemed to be white, gold and royal blue. Excellent colors, and they matched her dress. Once the reception party had gotten settled, Dianah, the appointed DJ, set the music for the father-daughter dances. Emma would dance first with David since he wasn't chosen to walk her down the aisle, then she would dance with Alexander. Regina was only too happy to dance with her father again. She wasn't able to at her first wedding as it wasn't really a common practice. It seemed to be a normal thing in this world.

"I'm very proud of you, Regina." Henry said to her as they danced.

"Really? Even the bad stuff?" She whispered.

"Yes." He answered simply. "There is no one prouder of their child than me. All is forgiven."

Regina smiled softly at his words. Words she didn't even know that she needed to hear until now. "Thank you."

"Of course."

When their dance was over, Regina was about to take a seat to wait for Emma when Mal approached her, offering her hand. "It's a father-daughter dance, Maleficent."

"You used to call me Daddy too, remember?"

Regina almost choked on nothing. Lily and Evie snickering nearby did not help the situation. Mal only smiled at her as she accepted the outstretched hand and was twirled across the floor. Mal was the one who actually made her like to dance, regardless of whether she was actually good at it or not. After a little bit, Mal spun her right into Emma's arms and danced off the floor with Alexander.

"Having fun?" Emma flashed a bright smirk as her hands slid into position and she pulled Regina close. The lights dimmed even further and a large ring of white fire rose around them, providing light and a magnificent setting.

"I'm having an amazing time." Regina said. The dance was easy as well. It was just swaying mostly, the occasional twirl. Dianah suggested they learn a huge dance number, but neither one wanted to waste any time learning it. She laid her head on Emma's chest and merely enjoyed having her new wife in her arms. However, that was just the beginning… Afterwards came mounds of food and drinks and even more dancing. They played silly party games and had an archery contest, Mal showed off some magic, Regina showed Mira all of her Evil Queen dresses that she nearly lost her mind over, they did some more dancing and drinking, had some karaoke of course and finally the wedding gifts that ranged from weapons to clothes to household appliances. From her parents, Regina received two new horses, a large black stallion she named King Mills, and a young golden mare named Majesty. Mal was actually the one to purchase them but Regina was grateful all the same. Then she and Emma were pulled outside to see the gift from the Swan family. In the driveway were two magnificent cars, one jet black and the other bright yellow. Alexander grinned as he handed Regina a set of keys. "One Ferrari for the queen." He turned to Emma and handed her some keys. "And one Lamborghini for the...well, other queen."

"Dad, are you serious?" Emma asked.

"Of course. Can't have you cruising around Italy in a little bug, now can we?"

Emma grinned as Regina and Zelena got into her new car and roared was about to try out hers when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Grace took her arm and lead her over to a nearby bench so they wouldn't be disturbed. "Mom, is something wrong?"

"No, I've just been wracking my brain trying to find out what to give you for your wedding day and I still haven't fully decided. However…" She pulled out something wrapped in a cloth and placed it in Emma's lap.

Emma opened it and found that it was her old badge. She'd had to turn it in, along with her gun the day after she was arrested. She almost wanted to cry as she picked it up. "I miss those days."

"I know."

Emma looked up at her. "Is there any way I can get my job back? I don't care if I have to start at the bottom. I'll even be a desk jockey if I have to."

"No, I had your badge retired so you could keep it." Grace answered. Emma's face fell and she sighed, wondering what kind of job she would have in the future. She didn't want to be a bail bondsperson anymore, or a sheriff, but she wanted to do something. "But hey." Grace said, bringing her out of her thoughts. "I was approached by the FBI Director." Emma's head immediately snapped up and Grace smirked as she nodded. "Yes, the Director himself. He heard about our family's history in the law enforcement business and he wants to create a new unit with me as the head. He originally wanted Mom, but she rejected him, you know she doesn't want to be working past 40, but anyways, I told him I would lead this new unit with two conditions. One: I needed to have free reign in creating it and less restrictions. It's kind of like a team of private consultants more than anything. Before the christmas season, that's what I've been doing. I spent the last six months in Quantico helping build this unit from the ground up. I have dozens of people lined up for positions."

"That sounds like a great opportunity, Mom."

Grace nodded. "It is, but my second condition for the Director was that your record be expunged and that you would be my second in command." She pulled out something else wrapped in a piece of white cloth and wrapped in a bow. Emma tore it open to find a set of FBI credentials. She looked up at her mother, who raised her finger. "This job is not going to be easy, might be some irregular hours, and you'll need to take some exams at the academy and you will need a physical. I know that you're about to go on your honeymoon and you won't be worried about this stuff, but when you get back we have to get the ball rolling." Emma nodded quickly. "Also, I know you left and stopped talking to me because of that foolishness with Neal, and you were afraid your father and I would be disappointed. I want you to promise me that you will never do that again. I can't stand not knowing that you're okay." Emma nodded again and Grace kissed the top of her head. "So, how would you like to trade in that badge and pick up some creds?"

"You said you would never work for the feds." Emma said.

"I did, but I am so...so...bored, and this'll be something else to put on my college application." Her mother joked.

Emma laughed to herself. "What, renowned detective wasn't enough?" She jumped on her mother, knocking them off the bench and kissed her all over her face. Grace laughed and hugged her back. "You are the best mom in the freakin' world, I swear."

"Says one of the best daughters."

"Mom, it's just us, you don't have to pretend like I'm not your favorite." She smiled as she helped Grace up. She couldn't wait to tell Regina the good news. She did tell everyone else though and they were just as happy for her. She was a bit surprised when she approached by Regina's parents. She quickly bowed. "Prince Henry, Queen Cora." She wasn't really sure if it was necessary, but she wasn't going to be impolite to Regina's parents. Even if one had tried to kill her…

"You can stop that, Emma. We've already tried to kill each other several times before." Cora scoffed.

"Apparently that's how we communicate in this family." Prince Henry said.

She smiled. "I'm really glad you guys could be here. It really means a lot to Regina. I don't think I've ever seen her so happy."

"She would've been happy whether we were here or not." Prince Henry replied. "From what she's told me, the two of you are perfect for each other. I'm glad she has you." Emma's heart soared at having his blessing.

"Thank you, sir." She took a preemptive step back when Cora moved forward. The Queen of Hearts sighed.

"The first time my daughter told me she loved someone, that she was going to marry someone, I ruined it. I destroyed her life essentially and I will spend the rest of eternity regretting that decision. But today, I am happy, because she is happy. I give you my blessing as well, Savior. You seem to make her happy, so keep her that way. If anyone deserves happiness, it is her."

"Of course I will." Emma replied. "She's my world."

Suddenly there was an explosion across the room and they turned to find Jackson and Jacob covered in flour and Mal and Rose laughing their heads off.

"Why would you touch a random bag of flour?" Evie asked.

"Because it's a random bag of flour! I wanted to know why it was here." Jacob retorted.

"You're an idiot."

"One who wants a hug." He opened his arms and Evie flipped him off before taking off.

"Protect the baby!" Dianah yelled, chasing after them all.

Emma turned back to her in laws. "So um, welcome to the family. Speaking of which…" She spotted Zelena across the room talking to her older brother and quickly made her way over to hug her new sister. It took the witch a moment to respond to her sudden display of affection, but she did. "This is one of the best things anyone has ever done for me. Thank you."

"It's nothing."

"Nothing?" she leaned back and nodded to where Mira and Grace were almost choking each other as they laughed and hugged for the first time in almost a decade. "Even if it's only for a day, it means the world to us." She looked at the blushing redhead and smiled. "I know you didn't have much of a family growing up, but you've got one now. Especially the little one." Elias had taken a strong liking to the older Mills sister in the past couple weeks and it wasn't changing anytime soon.

"I apologize." Zelena said. "For trying to kill you...and your ex...and your son...and your new wife...and your family...everyone, pretty much."

"Apparently that's how we communicate in this family."

/

It was nearing midnight and things were beginning to wind down. Maleficent smiled a little to herself, watching Emma and Regina with their now joined family. Her good friend was happy, her daughter was happy. What could be better?

Maedhros appeared next to her. "I found the man who shot at Emma, although I don't believe it."

"What do you mean?" She and Maedhros walked outside for privacy.

"He was too small, too weak to make a shot like that. His bow was enchanted though."

"He might be one of the Merry Men, they're the only archers in town we know of and that bow could be Robin's. It's enchanted so its arrows never miss." She surmised. "I don't think he would do this though. He doesn't have the guts. Where is the man?"

"Dead. Ripped his throat out."

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You fool, he could've told us why he tried to shoot Emma."

"I did my own interrogation and he didn't say anything." Maedhros returned. "Is now a good time for us to have that talk?"

Maleficent took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I think you should give me what is mine, break our bonding and then you go fuck yourself."

"What? Why? We are finally together again. We can be a family, have more children, conquer more-"

"No, I have no interest in doing any of that. Especially not with you. It has been 30 years, more than that, since we were last together and I understand you wanting to pick up where we left off, I really do dear, but you were not locked underground for 28 years and then killed and then brought back to life. You saw our daughter grow up, her first words, her first steps. I didn't."

"And you want to break us up for that? I didn't have any choice in that. Your little friend was the one who locked you up, her new wife was the one who killed you, you have the capacity to forgive them for that, but you can't forgive me and give me another chance too?" He asked. "I get that you always had a soft spot for her, believe me I have lain awake at night many a time trying to decipher what on earth you could possibly see in her. On top of that, you would bestow upon her our greatest honor? A human bearing the rights of a royal dragon. I barely know who you are anymore. When did you ever care about humans? How many have we burned? How many have we stolen from?"

Maleficent sighed. Hundreds, perhaps thousands. From birth dragons were taught to be powerful and take what they wanted, they called themselves the superior species out of every one that ever evolved. Thought to be inherently destructive by humans and many others, dragons were beasts that could breathe fire and lay waste to towns in a couple breaths. Those were the days of her youth, centuries ago, days she wished she could forget. Her past experiences with humans were never kind and Regina was perhaps the first human she had ever met that was different. Yes she had a mild past with Stefan and his idiotic family, but she didn't care about them anymore. She felt like a child when she was with Maedhros. They were good together at the time as young love was meant to be, but ever since his return she only wished he would disappear again.

"Is this about Max?" Maedhros demanded. "Maleficent-"

"Enough. Maedhros, it is done. You don't need to understand my relationship with Regina, you should be focusing on yourself and what you will do now that you're back."

"You are my mate." He growled. "I chose you out of every dragon in our world. And now you don't want me?!" The man sounded incredulous, as if he could not fathom how Mal could reject him like that.

Maleficent rolled her eyes and started to walk back inside, but Maedhros grabbed her arm. She rounded on him, growling deep in her throat, but he wouldn't back down. "Let it go, Maedhros."

/

Regina and Emma had just said goodbye to their parents and aunt, watching them be sent away by the Lord Death himself, when they heard the sounds of dragons at war. Regina was the first to run outside to find Mal and Maedhros going at it, lighting up the night sky with bursts of fire and screams.

"What the hell is going on?" Lily demanded.

"Mal wasn't feeling too hot about her relationship with your father and she wanted to end it, maybe start over completely. Maedhros doesn't seem too happy about that." Regina replied, watching her friend battle it out. "They'll work it out. They're dragons after all." She wasn't worried. Maedhros couldn't hold a candle to Mal, no one could when it came to fighting. She walked back inside the town hall and soon the others followed, with the exception of Lily, Max and Rose. Not too long later the Dragon Queen walked back into the town hall with a bright smile and came to say goodbye to the newlyweds. "Everything okay?" Regina asked her. "Need me to go **talk** to Maedhros?"

Mal smirked. "No, you know that's not necessary."

"Did he find who shot at Emma?"

"He did and he killed him. Stupid, I know, but don't worry. No harm will come to you or your bride while I live and breathe." Mal kissed her forehead and sent her off. She did notice the dragon slide something to Emma before she left...and that she tried to slip away with Rose. If they were planning some sort of prank, she was going to kill the both of them...

"Ready to go?" Emma asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes."

An hour later she stepped out of the bathroom of the private plane and walked to her seat, now dressed comfortably in jeans and a tank top. Emma was reclining in her chair and looking out the window. The private plane ride was a gift from Jackson and Elias. It was black on the outside and gold on the inside, complete with a stocked minibar. They were on their way to Italy for the first stop of their honeymoon. Regina sat down and took Emma's hand, smiling at seeing their wedding rings together. Emma turned her head to look at her and couldn't seem to help bursting into a smile too. "We did it."

"We did, Wife."

She interlocked their fingers and kissed the back of Emma's hand. "Emma, I love you dearly, but when we get to our hotel room I'm going to need for you to immediately take off your clothes."

"Yes ma'am."

Regina arched an eyebrow. "I hope you know this is going to be a bit more fun for me than it is for you."

Emma's smile dropped. "What? Regina, it's our honeymoon, you can't do that-"

Regina put a finger over Emma's lips, effectively ending her argument. "You belong to me now, Mrs. Swan. And since I was denied before, everything is on the table now, yes?" Emma gulped and she smirked. "I'm going to take a nap now because I'm very sure I only got two hours of sleep last night and so I'll be nice and rested to consummate our marriage." She turned over and curled up and she heard Emma shift.

"But wait, I'm a queen now." Emma said, close to her ear. "That means I get a say, right?"

"Nope."

"So it's just a title, I don't have any power? Regina, that's bullshit." There was a long pause. "Go easy on me?" Came the timid request.

"I could...but nah."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Content. It was the perfect word to describe her feeling when she woke up. Emma stretched slowly and looked around at the beautiful honeymoon suite of their hotel. It had a very open and relaxed atmosphere with light colored furniture and lots of windows that were currently flooding her room with light. Finding that her bed was empty, she sat up, searching for her wife.

"Emma, where are you going?" She looked over her shoulder at the sleepy question and chuckled to herself at Regina curled up on the other side of the bed.

"Why did you move?" She asked, rolling away so she could get a better look at a purring Regina laying naked on her bed.

"I was too tired to go back around." Regina rolled onto her back and let out a peaceful sigh.

"Last night was probably the best night of my life." Emma admitted.

"Me too." Regina said softly. "You were a lot more aggressive than expected..."

"Because I finally got to taste you and damn...couldn't get enough." She slid a little closer to Regina and the brunette smirked while pushing her away. Last night was their first time and it was nothing like she'd expected. She'd wanted to take it slow and make love to Regina, which they did, but immediately afterwards Regina blindfolded her and handcuffed her to the bed. She allowed Regina to have her fun before breaking the handcuffs and flipping Regina onto her back. It was just a perfect night, that lasted the **entire** night. Unfortunately for her, Regina had stamina for days. "What's planned for today?"

"More sex." Regina answered. "But first: breakfast." She sat up and opened Emma's legs and grinned. "My new favorite."

"Wait, Regina-" Regina caught her hand as she attempted to cover herself and fixed her with a hard glare.

"You are never to stop me from tasting you again. Especially not while we're on our honeymoon. Understood, your majesty?"

"Yes ma'am." Emma whispered meekly, more than turned on by the black look in Regina's eye. "Aren't you tired?"

"Exhausted, but tasting your sweetness is much more important than sleeping. Now, move your hands please." Emma moved her hand back, instinctively gripping the sheets. She looked down, meeting Regina's eyes. The queen held her gaze as she slowly licked up Emma's slit. When Regina broke their staring match, she whimpered and let her head fall back onto the pillow. Regina really knew how to use her tongue to make her feel the greatest pleasure she'd ever felt. To make it more wonderful, Regina enjoyed it. "Mmm, delicious." Emma knew this would last for at least another half hour. Regina liked to take her time but at the same time she was simply too good.

An hour later, Emma dragged out of bed for a quick shower. She dried off and put on a long shirt to go into the kitchen. She found her wife in sexy lingerie, placing a beautiful breakfast on plates for them. Regina's hair was still wet and up in a ponytail, although a few strands persisted in getting in her hair. She was moving with a slight limp and Emma couldn't help bursting into a proud grin. "What are you, recharging?" she asked, walking in to wrap her arms around Regina's waist.

Regina giggled softly. "Yes."

"You look beautiful."

"As do you."

Emma smiled and licked her lips, looking down at the omelets her wife had made for them. She took a plate and started to eat ravenously. "Mm, this is good."

Regina chuckled softly. "Eat up. You'll need your strength."

Emma smirked. "I had no idea you would be this insatiable."

"It's been a while." Regina defended, pouring them something to drink. They moved to the kitchen island to eat. "Henry texted this morning."

"Oh yeah?"

"Your parents took him to your hometown and showed him the house. They're going to Grace and Max's former station later."

"That's good. I'm glad he's enjoying himself." Emma looked up and almost laughed at seeing that Regina was basically done eating. "Woman, we have plenty of time to have sex."

"I don't care. You wanted to be noble and wait until we were married before we had sex. Well, we're married and I plan on having sex until you can't walk." Regina walked around behind her and touched her shoulders. "You have no idea how good you taste, Mrs. Swan. You have no idea how good you feel. You make my magic churn in my stomach. You make me wet just hearing your footsteps." Emma swallowed at hearing the queen purr softly in her ear, her tongue darting out to trace her earlobe. Her breath was hot on her ear and sent shivers straight between her legs. "The things I want to do to you, Emma, and do with you."

"Every single one." She said softly.

"Hmm?" Regina leaned around her her, eyebrow raised.

"We're going to do every single one." Emma promised.

Regina scoffed. "No, we won't. Some things might be...illegal. And now that you're a Fed, as Evie calls you now, I don't think that would be appropriate. Are you finished?"

Emma quickly finished the rest of her food and downed her drink before spinning around, lifting Regina up. Her wife locked her legs around Emma's waist and allowed herself to be carried back into the bedroom. That was the first week of their honeymoon, just relaxing, sightseeing, shopping and plenty of lovemaking. Perfection. The next week they spent in the Indonesia and the final week was spent in Hawaii.

/

"This place is so gorgeous." Regina said, curled up under a blanket with Emma as they laid on a hammock, watching the sunset and listening to the waves crash softly on the shore. "You know, I've never been to the beach before our honeymoon."

"Really?"

"Yes. Well, we went there in Neverland but it was dark, and there were other pressing concerns at the time. Before then, no, I had never actually experienced spending time on the beach. It's magical."

Emma chuckled softly. "Perfect description." She reached for Regina's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, running her finger over her ring. "I'm glad you're my wife."

"I'm glad to be your wife." Regina leaned her head on Emma's shoulder, thinking about the last few weeks and how wonderful it was. Traveling, trying new food, meeting new people, it was amazing and something she had never done growing up on the secluded estate with only her and her parents. It wasn't until she was almost 15 that Daniel took the job as a stableboy, so Regna had spent a good portion of her life almost completely alone. But she wasn't anymore. She had Emma and Henry and Zelena and the Swans and Mal and Ruby and Tink and Belle and...she didn't have friends anymore. Every single one of them was a member of her family. She sighed peacefully.

After awhile she and Emma went back into the room and closed the sliding door. She sat down on the bed and pulled out her phone to check in on Henry. He was having the time of his life of course with his Grandpas at the shooting range. She decided to call Mal next, to make sure the dragon was really doing as well as she claimed she was. After her fight with Maedhros she barely responded to Regina's calls or texts. She knew Mal had gone on a little vacation of her own with Lily and Dianah, courtesy of Rose, who apparently had a secret house in Morocco, but Mal had refrained from contacting her and it worried her.

"Hello?" Dianah said, appearing on her phone screen. "Ow, motherfu- get off of me, Lily. God, you dragons are clingy." The camera shifted to show Lily wrapped around Dianah's legs and purring like her heart depended on it. "Lily, I swear to-" The camera fell and Regina heard the sound of fighting and more cursing until Dianah managed to get free from her girlfriend and move somewhere, to which Lily simply followed. "Sorry about that, Gina. How was your honeymoon?"

"It was wonderful."

"And the sex?"

"Dianah!" Emma yelled.

Dianah and Lily started snickering. "I'm just kidding, Emma. You knew I was going to ask anyway so why would you let your wife call, hmm? But I'm glad you guys are having fun and making lots of love and lots of babies. I happen to be great with kids by the way-"

"If you're looking for the position of Godmother, I'm 99% sure that it would go to Mom." Lily interrupted.

"Speaking of your mother, is she okay?" Regina asked. "We haven't spoken in a while and she only sends me vague text messages. I'm worried she might be upset over what's happening with Maedhros and Max." There was a bit of a pause before both women burst out laughing. Emma looked confused and came to lay on the bed with her head in Regina's lap.

"Hey Grandma." Dianah called, turning the camera to her grandmother as she walked into the room dressed in a long golden dress. "Regina thinks Mal is upset about the whole thing with Maedhros and Max." Rose instantly burst out laughing and Lily and Dianah were almost on the verge of tears.

"Am I missing something?" Regina snapped.

"You absolutely are." Rose wiped her eyes and took the phone, carrying it through the house until she came to a door. Regina could hear Mal's purring as soon as the door was cracked. Rose turned the phone around to show a dimly lit room with only a roaring fireplace providing light. She flipped the lights, revealing Mal laying in a beautiful four poster bed with golden sheets...cuddling with four Moroccan beauties. The dragon was purring so loud and sleeping so soundly that the phone was vibrating. "Mal, Regina wants to talk to you."

Mal opened her eyes and held up her hand, accepting the phone. "Yes?"

"I was worried about you," Regina smirked. "But I can see it was for nothing."

"Yep. How has the honeymoon been? Did Emma satisfy you properly?"

Regina laughed. "Yes, she did. It's been amazing. Must've been the same for you."

"Absolutely. As you can see." She gestured with an eyebrow at the naked woman next to her. "But I must recharge for the next round. I will call you in the morning."

"Okay, I'm glad you're okay." Regina said.

Mal purred. "Don't you ever worry about me, dear. The Dragon Queen always bounces back." One of the women stirred next to her and Mal quickly handed the phone back to Rose and kissed the woman's forehead, laying her head on her chest to lure her back to sleep. "Rose, will you be joining us again?" Mal inquired. Rose instantly hung up and Emma bolted up straight, trying to call her grandmother back.

"Emma-"

"Mal had sex with my grandma. Okay, she and I need to have a talk- Oh my god!" Emma froze.

"What?"

"Aunt Mira asked if she could marry Mal and Grandma said she was taken! I thought she was talking about Max!" Emma grabbed the phone and started frantically pushing buttons.

"Mira wanted to marry Mal? What?"

"She had a thing for blondes and Mal was definitely her type. That's not the point, Regina."

Regina smirked and reached for the phone, gently taking it from Emma's hands. "Tell me that this does not surprise you. Clearly Rose and Mal have become more than mischievous best friends, but isn't that a good thing? Rose's husband died years ago, she's rich, she's alone and more than ready and capable to form a new relationship. Trust and believe that she will be well cared for with Mal."

"I get that, but…" Emma shuddered. "Mal and my grandma. Tell me that's not weird. And what about Max? He really liked Mal too."

"Well, it was inevitable for **someone** to sleep with Mal, I mean…" Regina shrugged. "It's Maleficent."

Emma glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Regina shrugged again. "Mal is a naturally powerful, wealthy, intelligent and beautiful woman and every single one of the Swans exhibits these qualities. The attraction would be inevitable." She smirked when Emma just sighed and video called someone else.

"Hello?" Ruby groaned.

"Ruby? Why do you have Evie's phone?"

"She stayed with me. Her fascination with my body is a little weird, especially with the whole blood sample thing, but it's cute." Ruby answered. "She's such a beautiful nerd."

"Excuse me?" Evie took the phone from Ruby. "Hey, Emma."

"Hey, did you know that Grandma and Mal were a thing?"

"Um...yeah. You didn't?"

"No! Besides their pranks on my brothers, I had no idea they were that close."

"You guys were getting married and you've been in your own little bubble. That's fine, Em." Evie scoffed. "But you're a little behind. Grandma and Mal have been talking ever since Christmas. You know, little walks along the lake. They went to dinner one time too."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because everyone was focused on the wedding...and it really wasn't any of your business." Evie shrugged. "Wasn't any of mine either but I caught them the night of the archery contest. They're ridiculously cute. If you thought Mal was cute with Regina, just see her with Grandma."

"What about Max?"

Evie shrugged again. "I have no idea-"

"Evie, are you in bed with Ruby?" Emma frowned. Regina smirked, easily seeing the red sheets in the background that she remembered so well. Evie did look like she wasn't wearing much, despite her attempt to readjust the camera.

"Yes, it was just a bit of a girls night. Belle's here too." Evie replied.

Ruby leaned her head in front of the phone. "We were playing Doctor. Get it? Because you're an actual doctor."

"Yes, Ruby." Evie chuckled.

"What? Regina liked my jokes. She legit laughed at the difference between a snowman and snow-woman joke. Stupidest joke ever but she laughed. Hey Regina!" Ruby leaned into the camera and smirked. "Snowballs." She and Regina both started laughing like it was the funniest thing they had ever heard.

"Ruby, you know we were completely intoxicated that night." Regina said.

"So? Being wasted does not excuse the fact that you laughed. It's still a win for me. I made the Great and Terrible Evil Queen fall off her chair laughing. Literally."

"What the hell were you guys doing?" Emma asked.

"Were we on a date, Regina?"

"Honestly, I just remember the joke, hitting the floor and then nothing."

"Hey, Regina," Evie said. "It wouldn't be weird if I maybe dated one of your friends, would it?"

"No, who did you have in mind?" Regina sang. Emma frowned a little. "Is it a certain annoying little wolf?"

"What? No, I was definitely talking about Mal."

"Mal is mine, bitch!" Ruby suddenly yelled

"Ssh! Belle is sleeping." Evie hissed. "And I'm definitely stealing Mal."

"No, sweetie...you're deluded. I am obviously the better choice-"

"Why is everyone so fascinated with Maleficent? I don't get it." Emma said. Sure, Mal was amazing at a lot of stuff but she just wasn't feeling the dragon fever like everyone else was.

"Mal is like the most fascinating woman in the world." Evie turned to Ruby and whispered something to her and the werewolf started bouncing up and down, shaking the phone.

"That's amazing! She'll love it!"

"I'll write it down. See you guys!" Evie handed the phone to Ruby and seemed to leave the room.

"Emma, Regina, I love you guys, but uh, meet my lovely women." The wolf panned the camera over to a soundly sleeping Belle and then over to Evie who was writing something down. "Both of them are mine. We just had sex and we're about to have it again. Night guys." The werewolf hung up and Emma rolled her eyes.

Regina smirked as she got up and pulled a chair to the foot of the bed. "Come here, my love. Let me offer you a little distraction. I owe you a lap dance, do I not?" Emma came to sit in the chair while she dashed into the bathroom to put on her gift. She stepped out in her sexiest black lingerie. "For my queen."

"Fuck the lap dance, just take everything off." Emma said. When Regina came close to her the blonde grabbed her waist and pulled her close, placing a kiss to her stomach. "I don't ever want you to wear clothes when we're alone."

"Yes ma'am." Regina kissed the top of her head. "What did Mal give you before we left?"

"You saw that, huh?"

"Of course I did." Regina squatted down in front of her.

"It was a potion I could drink to get you pregnant. She said it was powerful enough to heal you." Her queen answered. Regina frowned slightly. "I haven't used it if that's what you're thinking. I would never do that unless you were okay with it. We might have to wait even longer anyway."

"Why is that?" Regina asked, moving to sit in her lap.

"Well, we have to finish our family trip and then get a house and get settled. I have to do all these tests and physicals for this new job. Then we'll have to get Henry enrolled in school, make sure we have space for your horses, get everything out of your mansion, unless you want to use it for a summer home or something, we have to clean out your vault...it's a lot of stuff. Having a kid could complicate that."

"Emma." She smiled. "We have all the time in the world for children. I'm making you a promise right now that we will have as many as we possibly can, adopted, magical, it doesn't matter to me. We will have the world, my love...eventually. Let things take its course. I've learned my lesson with trying to control everything."

Emma nodded and leaned her head against Regina's chest. "I'm glad everyone is happy at least."

"Me too." Regina smiled, kissing the top of Emma's head.

/

After a bliss filled week in Hawaii, the adults of the Swan family gathered back in Storybrooke, at the Rabbit Hole.

"You guys didn't think you would be getting out of a bachelorette party, did you?" Lily asked.

"Then where are the strippers?" Regina asked, looking around. "Jacob said there would be strippers."

"Jacob said what?" Emma glared at her brother, who ducked bheind Dianah.

Regina kissed her cheek. "I was kidding, dear. I don't want to see someone else stripping when I have you in my bed at night. No one could compare."

Emma smiled and pecked her lips. She picked up the shot that was placed in front of her.

"To the future!" Jacob saluted. "And all of its opportunities and possibilities."

"To the future!"

/

Gold watched the door of the Rabbit Hole as he limped past it. The dragon was just arriving with the older blonde from the Swan family. The pair looking so sickeningly in love. They didn't know the truth about Rose Swan. Rose probably didn't know either. But Gold did. He knew who she truly was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	19. Chapter 19

5 years later…

Emma checked the magazine of her rifle for the third time, while listening to her mother brief them on the mission. The S.W.A.N unit was going into the biggest battle it had ever faced. Up ahead was a small village, hidden in the forests near the Canadian border. It served as the home base for a massive human trafficking ring, one they had been chasing for the past 2 and a half years all the way from Mexico to Jamaica to Columbia to Thailand to England and finally here. Thanks to Jackson's contacts in INTERPOL, they were able to keep up with their whereabouts and do other missions at the same time. To say Emma loved this job was an understatement. Because of her mother's deal with the FBI director, their unit quickly rose to a high profile status, often dipping their toes into various areas, like terrorism, human trafficking, animal trafficking, drug trafficking, murders, abductions, protecting high profile clients, working with other agencies on cases, they did some of everything. It was the most exhilarating job she had ever had.

Emma checked her body armor and made sure to pull out her swan necklace and kiss it. Regina would be home with their little girl by the time they got back. She couldn't wait to see them.

"Listen up." Grace said. "I want this done clean. In and out. The man we're looking for is Marco Dawson. Do not kill him if you can help it. You all know his name and face. Emma, you and Ivar head up the middle. Get into the main building and free the people inside. Protect them until we secure the area." She called out the rest of the team, telling them where to go and when. "Lily, you're our eye in the sky. Keep them at a distance."

"Yes ma'am." Lily grinned, looking down at the impressive sniper rifle in her lap. She glanced at Emma. "This is gonna be fun."

"Only a dragon would think walking into a warzone is fun." She retorted. "Just watch my back."

"I got you, Emma. Relax." She patted Emma's shoulder. "You'll be back with Regina soon enough."

"I know." She sighed and checked her weapons again. She had a rifle, a couple pistols, some hidden knives and a taser. Her protege, Ivar, was the explosives expert, or rather someone who found out that he liked to blow things up. She took a deep breath as the truck came to a halt. Her mother took point as they stepped out and she dropped into a crouch, looking around.

"Fan out." Grace commanded. "Get to your positions. Reinforcements should arrive in an hour. Hold the place until then."

Emma nodded. "Let's go, Ivy." Ivar glared at her, but followed nonetheless. During the recruiting process, she hadn't been too surprised when Lily offered her services to the team, as it had been their dream when they were little to work together. Ivar was a bit of a shock though. With a touch of magic and after a bit of training he was finally granted credentials to join the team, with Emma serving as his mentor. He was smart, she had to give him that. A very talented strategist and an excellent soldier, but he was still learning how to work with others and to follow orders.

"Stay close to me." She commanded. "Switch to your coms and stay low." He nodded, touching the small mic in his ear to cut it on. She cut hers on and started forward. Behind her she heard Lily's mechanical hooks as she rappelled up into the trees to find a good vantage point. Ivar followed at her heels as they moved into the forest, making little to no sound as they crossed the soft, spongy earth. It took them about 10 minutes to reach the place. The village seemed nice and quiet at first glance, but the truck load of men and women being brought in threw that out the window. Emma watched the new arrivals being ushered into a large building in the center of the small town. "We're gonna have to be stealthy. How many do you see?"

"At least 50. No telling how many is inside." Lily answered in her ear. "Let's clear out the rear of the building, get you two in there."

"Good plan. Once you're inside, we'll draw fire." Grace agreed. "Move in."

Emma and Ivar started forward, cautiously but quickly moving across the open area and into town. She heard someone cry out and looked up at a man rushing in their direction. A moment later she heard a sharp pip and he dropped dead. "Thanks, Dragon."

"Told you I got your back." Lily chuckled.

Emma smirked. She and Ivar made it to the door of the main building without any more problems but they had to move quickly before the dead guy's body was found. They managed to slip inside just as the alarm was raised and she could hear Lily cursing as she sniped repeatedly to keep control of the situation. Inside the building, Emma's jaw dropped at seeing all of the people that had been tricked and captured and kidnapped to be brought here. They were still being guarded by at least 20 more guys and at the other end of the compound she spotted Marco Dawson himself screaming commands into a walkie talkie. Ivar pressed a button on his vest, jamming the walkie's signal. Emma nodded left for Ivar to take out those in that direction and moved right. She sheathed her rifle on her back and pulled out a pair of knives. Taking out the lackeys as silently amongst all the people was relatively easy. A few slit throats and concussions later she whipped out her rifle again and shot the two men around Marco. He whipped around and glared at her, pulling out a gun and grabbing the nearest woman to press the weapon to her temple.

"Back away! I will kill her! I will not go to prison!" He roared.

"Calm down, Dawson. Put the gun down and we can talk about this." Emma said.

"You will not send me to prison!"

"Drop the gun!" Ivar snapped, coming up behind Marco with his own rifle pointed at the back of his head. "On your knees! Now!"

Marco glanced behind him and then at the woman in his arms. He scowled and Emma saw his hand flex, prepared to pull the trigger. Ivar fired, hitting him in the leg and tackled him to the ground. Emma handed him her handcuffs and helped the woman to her feet.

"Marco Dawson, you are under arrest for about 300 counts of human trafficking."

Emma touched her coms while Ivar read the man his rights. "We've got Dawson."

"Secure the area and maybe give us a hand." Grace said.

Emma and Ivar tied up Marco and swept the area again for any hostiles. Finding none, she left Ivar to guard their prisoner and stepped outside into the fire fight. Lily was picking off men from the trees and Grace and the rest of their party had formed a defensive position near the front of the town. She slipped in behind the enemy and opened fire, taking them out. One guy managed to get the drop on her as she was reloading and knocked the gun and ammo out of her hands. He pistol whipped her hard but she managed to stay on her feet and take him down with one of her mother's judo throws. She knocked him out with a few good punches and got kicked in the back by someone else. She whistled and a trio of giant furry shapes came flying out of the trees. One leaped and grabbed the gun out of the man's hands, one dived into his legs and the other slammed into his chest, knocking him down. She quickly grabbed her gun and shoved the magazine in it. "Stand down!"

"I got him." Another of the team approached and handcuffed him.

Emma nodded and whistled, smiling as the three giant German Shepherds ran up to her. "Good work, guys."

"Check our perimeter, keep all hostiles in check. I want two guys on Dawson right now and those people out of the building right now!" Grace yelled out to the team, making Emma smile, glad to see her mother back in her element. She could run a courtroom with ease, but out in the field was where she belonged. "Em, you good?"

"Yeah."

"Radio backup, let 'em know we got everything squared away."

"On it, Chief." She radioed her mother's words to the reinforcements, who arrived by the truckload within the hour.

"Good job." Grace said, approaching her daughter after their job was done.

"Thanks, Mom." She smiled.

"Don't you have somewhere to be today?"

"Yeah, but I probably won't make it."

Grace smirked. "You can't miss this. The boys will be so upset." She glanced around and motioned to the chopper nearby. "Take it. Tell Frank where you need to go. Can't miss bring your mom to school day. Joey and Henry will be so happy to see you."

"You serious?"

"Go ahead, Em."

Emma grinned and hugged her mother. "Thanks, I'll finish the paperwork and be done by the time you get back. Oh, and you have a visitor." She motioned for her mother to turn around. Among the flood reinforcements was someone she knew her mom hadn't seen in 2 years. Grace turned and quickly donned a smile as Sergeant Alexander Swan saluted her. After a brief return to bounty hunting, her father received a call from his old command for some help. Since, he had been training at his old base and then overseas on a covert mission. Now, he was home again. Grace wasted little time in jumping into his arms and taking them both to the ground.

"Welcome home."

"Yeah, except this isn't home. I go all the way back to the house and then find out you're in Canada?!"

Grace laughed and kissed him. "I told you I was working." She stood up and helped him back to his feet.

He grinned at her. "You look so cute after a battle."

"Hey Dad." Emma came to give him a hug. "Bye Dad."

"Tell Regina and the kids I said hey and that we'll be by a visit soon." He glanced at Grace. "Not too soon though."

She smiled. "Got it." She called for the dogs and got into the helicopter, hoping they would make it in time.

After a quick nap on the chopper and a shower and change of clothes at the office, she got dressed in a jeans, long boots, a short sleeved black shirt and made her way to Henry and Joey's school to talk to their Criminal Justice class. She made sure to wear her FBI tags, her credentials and brought along her vest just in case.

Henry beamed when she stepped into the classroom. As well as Elias. He and Henry were pretty much brothers at this point, the best of friends, both of whom had taken an interest in the family favorite occupations. Elias was more interested in the the Air Force and the military like his grandpa however, whereas Henry wanted to join the FBI like his mother and grandma.

Emma let out a low whistle and her trio of companions trotted in and sat down at her feet in a straight line facing the class. "Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Supervisory Special Agent Emma Swan of the FBI SWAN Unit. These are Agents, Regal," She paused as the liver colored shepherd let out a bark. "Royal," The red and black shepherd let out two barks. "And Noble." The all black shepherd let out three barks. "All three are members of the unit as well."

A girl in the front raised her hand. "The unit is named after you?"

"Actually, it's named after my mother, Grace Swan. Before she joined the FBI, she was a detective that had earned an impressive reputation so she got picked up by the feds. She created the unit from the ground up, resources, recruitment, everything, so they named the unit after her. Now, we deal with some of everything, from serial killers to terrorism to human trafficking to protecting high profile individuals. We have a lot more freedom than usual branches of the bureau."

Hands quickly went up to ask questions, ranging from dress code to good stories to had she ever shot anyone. She simply told them about their latest case and how she had to fly back here in a helicopter. It made her happy, giddy almost, talking about her work, helping people, traveling to new places, building a reputation. It wasn't exactly what she thought it would be when she was younger, it was a little bit better. After a few minutes of questions, she presented a slideshow about the FBI, its many branches and what the teenagers would have to do should they ever want to be in the SWAN unit.

"So, how does your husband feel about your job? You know, being around all these badass, awesome guys in suits doing all this stuff?" One guy in the front asked with a smirk.

"What would they have to do with anything?" The girl next to him asked. He only grinned at her. Henry and Elias started smirking, knowing that Emma wasn't married to a man at all.

"Actually, me and my **wife** ," She replied. "Could care less about the awesome guys in suits and stuff." She smirked at the boy's surprised expression. "She could probably do half the things I do without a second glance."

"Does she make more than you?" The girl asked.

"Hell yeah." Emma scoffed. "She just won the Kentucky Derby last year with _one_ of her champion racehorses. That's like $2 million in 2 minutes. Right now, she's on her way home from Dubai after winning three different competitions in the Dubai World Cup, including the main event. That's 10 million right there. So don't think she needs me, dear." She laughed. "Any other questions?" She stayed for a little while longer, answering more questions and passing out t-shirts and pens and letting the kids pet the dogs after they did some tricks and stuff. It was nice, interacting with the kids. Regina was usually better than she was.

"Maybe you should bring your wife back next time." The same guy from before said just before the bell rang. "We don't care that it has nothing to do with Criminal Justice."

"No." Henry glared at him. "I don't need you lusting after my moms, Brad."

"What'd I say?" He smirked.

"You're all dismissed." The Teacher said.

Emma smiled as her son and nephew came to give her quick hugs while the rest of the class filed out. "Thanks for doing this, Mom." Henry said.

"No problem. Cut it pretty close though."

"When does Mom get back?"

"Should be back now. Why don't we go see if she's there?"

"You're signing us out?" Elias asked. "Whoo!"

She smirked and put her arm around him. "I'm sure Jack and Z are fine with it. Let's go, boys." She whistled for the dogs and lead them out of the school and drove them home. It was a bit more than a home though. They chose a house just down the street from the one where she grew up. It was nice and big with a big backyard and more than enough space for them. They had done some remodeling after they bought it and it now seemed a perfect blend of her and Regina. The outside was simple and painted white. The inside was a mix of Emma's simple nature and Regina's elegant one. It made Emma smile every time she saw it and it just brought her peace whenever she stepped inside it. Just like it did now.

Emma dropped her overnight bag at the door as the boys and dogs raced inside. She heard happy cries from the kitchen and quickly followed the sound, finding her little girl delicately stroking the top of Regal's head with a smile. Myra was her name, just like Emma's aunt. She was the most beautiful thing in the world to her and had a beautiful heart to match. She was a small, smart little 3 year old with long ebony hair like her mom and green eyes like her other mom. "Mommy!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, running to Emma, who laughed and picked her up.

"Hey there, my little Swanling." She grinned.

"Mommy, that's a weird name."

"And it's your name. How was Dubai?"

"Magical!" Myra grinned. "You like my dress? Mommy bought it for me. She bought me a whole truckload of stuff and we got to give some monkeys some baby bananas. I didn't know bananas had babies."

"I do. It is perfect and I'm glad you had fun." Emma laughed. This was her child. She created this amazing little girl. It still astounded her to this day. She put Myra back down at her request and her daughter moved off to watch tv in the living room. "Where's your mom?" She asked, following her.

"Upstairs in your room."

"Thanks, kid." Emma happily skipped up the stairs and made her way into her bedroom. She closed the door just as Regina stepped out the bathroom, towel drying her long onyx-colored locks. She was dressed in a form fitting little black dress that she liked to wear around the house since it was so comfortable. Then again, the woman was comfortable in 6 inch heels, but she looked sexy either way. Emma grabbed her and kissed her. Regina almost squealed in surprise when the blonde picked her up and carried her to the giant bed and dropped her. She kissed her wife again and again.

"Hello to you too."

"We might have to quit our jobs." Emma said.

Regina instantly frowned. "Why?"

"We can't spend 2 weeks away from each other ever again."

The former queen scoffed and pulled her back down for another kiss. "You are so dramatic."

"I heard about your wins. Congratulations!" Emma grinned, covering Regina with kisses. Regina laughed and pushed her head away. "I say we go out and celebrate."

"Yep, that's it for our season."

"What do you mean?"

"Majesty got injured. I used magic on her but I decided to give her a break. King and Braulio are breeding this year. Making us more money and hopefully some future champions as well. I had no idea people in this world, with all manners of cars and trucks would pay so much for a horse. I have 32 offers for breeding already, the lowest costing almost $10,000! It's crazy." Emma smiled, watching Regina light up, talking about anything she was passionate about. If it wasn't horses, it was learning. Growing up, Cora chose what Regina learned and it was often something no one would ever really care about unless you wanted what Cora wanted. Regina loved learning about some of everything. Since their marriage, Regina had learned two languages, two different styles of martial arts, gotten two degrees, learned to play the piano, gotten certified to scuba dive, could drive a motorcycle, a boat, a jet ski, a plane and a helicopter and was currently becoming more of a master in the kitchen than she already was. Add that to Jockey of the Decade with almost 13 consecutive wins, 2 Kentucky Derby wins and the owner of two Triple Crown Champion horses, you got one kick ass resume. There was no stopping Regina Swan.

"You are fucking amazing, woman."

"I am well aware." Regina smirked, sitting up in her arms. "But it has been a long 2 weeks. We should definitely call a member of your family to watch them while we make up for those 2 weeks."

"We could call Mal and Grandma."

Regina scoffed. "They just left Africa and they're going all the way to Ireland. I doubt you want to wait for them to get back." The lovestruck pair of blondes had done nothing for the past 5 years but travel and enjoy themselves to the utmost degree, only returning home for the holidays and important milestones in the kids' lives. Mal was the perfect godmother, always sending gifts to Myra from wherever she was in the world which could've been anywhere on any given day. "What about Lily?"

"Nope. She's probably either at the office, or flew out to Dianah. She's in Japan for her UFC championship match." Regina sighed, letting her head fall back on the bed. "Dad might be willing but he just got back so...won't be seeing him and Mom for a while."

"I would imagine so. 2 years is nothing compared to 2 weeks." Regina suddenly grabbed her shirt collar. "Don't you ever leave me for 2 years."

"Yes ma'am." Emma smirked, pecking her lips. "So, how was the trip?" She leaned away and started to get undressed. She wondered about the rest of her siblings, but they were each doing their own thing. Jacob was now the chief of his BAU unit and was probably stuck in the office doing paperwork. Jackson and Zelena lived down the street, but they were usually gone during the day to assist with matters concerning INTERPOL at their second base nearby. Evie was busy at the hospital, being the new Assistant Chief of Surgery. Belle was building her own library and Ruby worked as Regina's assistant, when she wasn't building her dream house with her two new mates. Even Max was busy being the chief of his precinct. Storybrooke seemed to be fine, the only problem remaining was Maedhros who refused to leave the town because then he would be powerless without his dragon form but continued to try and push for power, still angry about Mal kicking him to the curb. It was a situation that Emma planned to deal with in the far future.

"Great for the most part." Regina leaned back on the bed, watching her movements closely and bringing her thoughts back to their bedroom. "The city was beautiful, the race was invigorating and our tiniest had the time of her life."

"You talked to Kael yet?" Kael was the young boy who helped Regina at her stables. He was only 10, but he was enamored with horses and racing, just like Regina was. Unfortunately, he was also an orphan, only allowed to go to the stables once a week. It didn't surprise her when Regina wanted to adopt him. They had secretly been filling out the paperwork for the last few weeks so they could and she knew he would just lose his mind when Regina told him that his hero was going to give him a home and a new brother and sister.

"Tomorrow, I will. He'll lose his mind." Regina smiled. "And your trip? You didn't get shot again, did you?"

"No, I didn't. The pups saved me." Emma laughed, walking into the bathroom to change into yoga pants and a long sleeved black shirt. She returned to the bedroom to find Regina picking up her clothes and putting them in the hamper. The brunette then proceeded to flop on the bed next to Myra, who had wandered in while she was in the bathroom.

"You know, Henry and Elias are 16 years old, why don't they take Myra to the movies. Would you like that, dear?" Regina looked down at their daughter, smiling as she ran her fingers through Myra's hair.

"I don't care." She shrugged.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Would you like to go to the playground?" She asked. That seemed to catch her attention more, but she still shrugged. "Would you like to take the dogs-"

"Yes!"

"Well, hurry before it gets too dark. Tell Henry and Elias to take the dogs too."

"Ok." Myra grinned, racing out of the room.

"You really can't wait, can you?" Emma let out a smirk and moved to sit on the bed. Regina raised a finger for silence and waited a moment. Henry and Elias burst into the room.

"Myra said we can't get dinner if we don't take her to the playground." Henry said.

"Myra!" Regina called. Their little girl quickly peeked in. "That's not at all what I told you to say."

"I was just sweetening the deal, Mommy." Myra beamed.

"Stop being a con artist. Henry, you know I'm not going to let you go to bed hungry. Now, all three of you please hurry up and leave."

"We're going. Jeez." Henry muttered.

Regina waved her hand, closing the door after they'd gone. "That's your daughter right there." Emma smirked.

Regina chuckled to herself. "In Dubai, she said she wouldn't wash her hair unless I gave her cookie. After some back and forths, I promised her a box filled with cookies if she washed her hair. She agreed. I conjured a box just big enough for two cookies, both half the size of the original cookie. She was not pleased."

Emma laughed heartily at the story. "I think Mal might be behind that."

"I think you're right. She's becoming a sly little thing."

"You talk to Ivar?"

Regina chuckled again. "Yes, he called me as soon as he could. Thank you for mentoring him."

"It's no problem. He's a good agent. But I wasn't surprised. He came from you." Emma leaned her forehead against Regina's, liking that Regina didn't mention Giselle. She was not Emma's favorite person in the world and she wasn't of her interest. She liked Ivar, him having grown on her over the years, but she usually stayed away from Giselle. Even though she knew that her wife and the redhead sometimes met, although it was must less frequently than before Regina invited Giselle to go with her to a race in Europe 2 years ago. Whatever happened, Regina didn't like to talk about, and Emma didn't really care since Regina put the woman in her place herself. "You know something?"

"What?"

"The old Regina would've never let Henry go to the park alone."

Regina rolled her eyes. "He has to grow up sometime, as much as I despise it, he's not my little prince anymore. Besides, it's a nice neighborhood...and everyone knows you're family so I doubt anyone is stupid enough to hurt him."

Henry called upstairs that they were leaving and the women waited for them to close the door before looking at each other with lustful gazes.

"Clothes." Regina said, her voice dropping a couple octaves.

"Yes, ma'am." Emma stood up and quickly removed her shirt. Regina pulled her between her legs, impatiently pushing up her bra and taking one of the blonde's nipples in her mouth. Emma enjoyed the feeling for a few moments before backing away to try and take off the rest of her clothes. Then the phone rang… "I swear to-"

"Just ignore it." Regina said, but the phone wouldn't stop ringing. In the end, the former queen scowled as she got up and walked around to her nightstand and picked up her cellphone. Emma pointed to her ear and Regina nodded, cutting it on speaker. "Gold, what the hell do you want, you are interrupting something very important. Most likely a thousand times more important than this conversation. Make it quick."

"Hello to you, Former Madame Mayor, but we have a problem, information I had not wanted to divulge to you if it were not necessary."

"Then speak." Regina commanded.

"Someone is on their way to find you for one reason and one reason only. It will be a woman, black of hair, beautiful, but you will know that something is off about her. She will be looking for your grandmother, Emma." Emma frowned and walked closer. "Rose probably does not know her, but she knows Rose. I'm assuming that being with Maleficent, they don't stay in one place."

"Besides a house in Morocco, no." Emma said. "Why?"

"Because that's why she's coming to you, because of your relationship with Maleficent. She will play nice, try to butter you up, inquire about your family, but she won't care. She only wants to know about Maleficent. It will lead her to Rose. Do not let her know where she is."

"Who is this woman then?" Regina shared a concerned look with Emma. "And how do we know this isn't some trick?"

"Because I would not waste my time if it were a trick. We both know that. This woman is dangerous, she is evil. Think about my evil, and your evil and Mal's evil, combined times 10. That's not even close to how evil she is. Do not tell her where Rose is."

"Who is she?" Regina demanded.

"Fiona Black." And with that cryptic message, Gold hung up. As soon as he did, there was a knock at the door.

"I've heard that name before." Emma frowned, trying to place where she'd heard it.

"That's the name of Rose's mother." Regina said. "I asked how she seemed to know about our true stories and she said they were told to her by her mother."

"I wouldn't know. As far as Grandma was concerned, we didn't have a great-grandma."

Regina frowned, grinding her teeth and pushing the angry vein in her forehead. Emma reached into her nightstand, pulling out the glock she kept inside and lead the way downstairs. Regina followed at her heels, just as wary as she was. She opened the door and resisted the urge to point the gun at their visitor.

"Giselle?" Regina let out a sigh. "What are you doing here? You almost got shot." She took Emma's gun and put it away.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Giselle frowned. "Why, were you expecting someone else?"

"Yes." Emma said, turning and heading back to the stairs to go back to the bedroom.

"What is it?" She heard Regina ask.

"Well, I wanted to talk you about something private but I had to help this lady-"

"What lady?" Emma asked, racing back to the door.

"Just some lady looking for Rose. I told her she didn't live here." Giselle shrugged.

"Did you tell her where Grandma was?" Emma asked slowly. If something happened to her grandmother because of this, she was going to shoot this Fiona lady and Giselle.

"Well, I didn't know for sure. You said they were going to Ireland, right, Gina?"

Regina immediately looked at Emma. "She wouldn't be able to find them in Ireland, would she? It's a pretty big place…"

"I'm not taking any chances." Emma said. "Did the woman give a name?" She asked Giselle, who nodded.

"Fiona Black."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	20. Chapter 20

"Why is everyone's mother crazy?!" Maleficent growled into the phone. "I fucking swear-"

"Mal, who is it?" Rose called from the bed.

"Mal, it's important that you get Rose get out of there." Regina said on the phone. "Fiona is on her way. If she is as dangerous and as powerful as Gold claims, she could find you without all the technology bullshit. Buy a ticket and get back to the states. Please."

Mal sighed. "Fine. I'm trusting you, so you better be right about this." She hung up and walked back into the bedroom where her lover was laying naked beneath the soft sheets. She couldn't help but smile seeing the woman so relaxed and content. She crossed the room and kissed her lips. "As much I would love to break in this bed, we have a problem."

"What problem?"

"Your mother."

"What?" Rose sat up, keeping the sheets around her chest. "What are you talking about?"

"Apparently, your mother is a very powerful maleficar from my world. That would half explain how you knew our real stories, but that doesn't explain how she knew. Anyways, Regina and Emma are freaking out. They want us to go back to the states as soon as possible." Rose sighed and got out of bed to get dressed.

"You owe me for this."

"Absolutely." Mal smirked. "At least we got to see an awesome bar fight this morning." Rose snorted as she put on some lingerie and Mal frowned. "That new?"

"Yes. I was going to give you the honor of taking it off, but we have to leave…" She smirked as she slid into a pair of black jeans and boots.

"What exactly do you remember about your mother?" Mal inquired, getting dressed as well. She chose jeans and a long sleeved black sleeved shirt.

"Not much. Everything is like...bits and pieces…" Rose answered.

"How old were you when things started to clear?"

"About 10, after I ran away."

"Why?" Mal put on some boots and sat down on the bed.

Grace shrugged. "Had a fight. She wanted me to stay in our little hovel forever, that my leaving was somehow abandoning her." She sat down next to Mal and sighed. "Now you tell me that she's coming after me?"

"I don't know much about the situation, but I would rather cancel our trip than have something happen to you." She reached out to caress Rose's cheek and her lover leaned into her touch. "I'll take care of this threat and then we can go back to living our lives." Rose leaned forward and kissed her lips. "I promise."

"I know." There was a soft knock at the door and Rose got to her feet. "Who is it?"

"Room service." came the reply.

"We didn't order any room service." Rose frowned. She moved to the door but Mal quickly stopped her, listening. Something was wrong. Very wrong. She went over to the bed and flipped it onto its side, breaking off a piece of wood to use as a weapon. "Love, what are you doing?"

"There are at least 3 men behind that door. 2 are holding their breaths." She said, laying the bed back down and moving beside the door, out of sight of anyone on the other side. She nodded to Rose, who opened it. Almost immediately a gun was pointed at her face. Mal slammed the plank of wood on top of it, knocking it out of the man's hands. She swung it again and bashed him over the head. The man behind him tried to raise his gun but she was too fast for him and impaled him in the chest. Rose tackled the last man and pressed two fingers hard against a pressure point on his neck.

"Who sent you?" She demanded, pressing harder on his throat. "You have about 10 seconds to answer or you die."

"We were sent by Fiona to get her daughter. She said to pack heavy, that you had a dangerous bodyguard. Under no circumstances is Maleficent allowed to live. You won't make it out of here. We have the entire building under our control. When we don't come back, the flood's going to come up. There's nothing you can do." He said, spitting out each word with a harsh gasp.

"You evacuated the building?"

"Yes." Rose knocked him out and picked up his gun and ammo. She and Mal exchanged nods and raced back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Rose pulled out a military sling backpack and stuffed it with necessities like their passports, their credit cards, their phones and so on. Most of the valuables were sent home almost immediately so they weren't leaving anything behind besides some clothes and a few toiletries. Neither wanted to be over encumbered trying to get out of here. Maleficent tore more planks from the bed and broke them in half. They weren't exactly spears and she had no way to effectively sharpen them, but if they were thrown or swung with enough force, it didn't matter.

"How do we get out?" Mal asked.

"Elevator is suicide if they're waiting down there. We take the stairwell to the lobby. It opens up near the kitchen. Kitchen always has a back door."

"If we can get inside, I can get my hands on some knives."

"We need to get you out of here." Rose reminded her. "You're the one they want to kill."

"They are not the first to try to kill me and they will not be the last. Believe me, I am not afraid. You shouldn't be either." Mal kissed the top of her head to reassure her. "Besides, this is kinda fun."

"Only you." Rose snorted. "Only you would think that."

"That's why I'm one of a kind and also why you love me. So, let's go kill some idiots." She kissed Rose's cheek and stood up. Rose followed, picking up the extra guns in the hallway as they made their way down the hall to the stairwell. Almost immediately Mal spotted a group of men coming up the stairs. She drew three of her makeshift spears and threw one after another as quickly as possible, hitting all three right in the chest.

"Show off." Rose said.

"Hey!" They looked up at the men coming from upstairs. Mal threw another spear, catching one guy in the shoulder before leaping on the bannister, climbing upwards, grabbing him by his vest and throwing him over the railing. She climbed onto the upper stairs to face the next group, baring her teeth in excitement. It had been so long since she had fun like this. She ducked and grabbed the leg of the next man, flipping him over the railing as well and punching the next guy hard enough to shatter his jaw.

"Mal, get down!" Rose called. She ducked as the former detective decisively shot down the men attacking her, each bullet fired with extreme precision and each man falling to the ground. Mal grabbed their weapons and tossed them to Rose. She found some army knives among them and equipped as many as she could. They also took their bulletproof vests. "Let's keep it moving." They met no more enemies on the stairwell and managed to make it down to the lobby, but it was crawling with more of the bastards. They crept into the kitchen and found a back door, but they weren't using it just yet. At Rose's direction, she started turning on the stoves and ovens, opening them up. She was almost done when she heard someone yell. Gunfire exploded around her and pain shot through her back before she hit the ground.

"Mal!" Rose was by her side instantly she almost dragged the dragon behind cover. "Shit, you're hit."

"I'm fine." Mal assured her. "Finish the job, they won't shoot you."

Rose nodded and reached behind her, rolling over some kind of metal tank. She threw it over the barricade they'd made and Mal heard it being punctured by bullets. She struggled to her feet and grabbed hold of Rose, taking her with her. They ducked and ran for the back door, slamming it behind them as the kitchen erupted in flames. Mal pushed the nearest dumpster in front of it and leaned on Rose as they made their escape. She panted, struggling to take deep breaths. Within a few minutes, she could hardly move her legs. Rose managed to hail a taxi and moved her in.

"Where to, ma'am?" The cabbie asked.

"Just drive please." She heard Rose say. Her vision was failing. What was in those bullets? She could hear Rose talking but at this point it just sounded like garbled mess. She felt a hand on her arm, rubbing it, before she felt a hard palm smack the side of her face. "I need you to stay awake, Mal. We have a way out of here, but you can't go to sleep…" Her voice faded away.

She felt something hot against her skin. Something was burning her. Mal's eyes snapped open and she grabbed the hand of whoever was touching her.

"Ow, wait, calm down."

"Evie?" Mal frowned. She looked around, taking in the sight of what looked like a private plane. She was laying on her back, with Evie sitting beside her. A small table was nearby, smelling heavily of her blood and alcohol. "Where am I? Where's Rose?"

"Emma sent me to come get you guys as soon as she got word that someone was after you. This is the SWAN Unit's private jet that we...borrowed. Grandma's in the bathroom. Now, don't move, you had at least a dozen bullets in your torso and all of them were poisoned with an agent that causes paralysis." Evie turned back to picking the bullets out of her abdomen, dropping them into a metal bowl on the table. "This would be much easier with my equipment, but Regina assured me that diseases and contamination isn't something you worry about."

"No, dragon blood takes care of that." She said, licking her lips.

"Easy." Evie warned her. "I'm only halfway done." Mal sighed and waited while the younger woman expertly extracted the bullets. She held one up to show that it was probably one of the largest caliber bullets one could fit into a rifle. "Whoever these guys are, they knew what they had to bring to take down a dragon."

"Good thing they're all dead." Rose said, stepping out of the bathroom. She appeared cleaner and much more refreshed after their ordeal in Ireland. She walked over and knelt next to Mal, placing a tender kiss to her forehead. "You scared the shit out of me."

Mal scoffed. "I've felt worse."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

Mal beckoned her closer and kissed her lips. "Nothing is going to tear me from your arms, Rose Swan. You have no choice but to have me."

"More's gonna come, aren't they?"

"They didn't complete their mission." She replied, wincing as Evie hit a sore spot.

"Sorry. Lucky for you, all the bullets are intact." She picked up a large, handheld machine that Mal thought was called a tablet and showed her some x rays. "Why would they try to kill you though?"

"Because they want Rose and they know I won't let them take her without the fight of my life." The dragon answered. "Are you done?"

"Hmm?" Evie said, still looking at her x rays. "You are freakin' fascinating. You know, by the time we got you on the jet, you had nearly healed the bullets inside your body and the poison was already wearing off. Guess that's why they shot you so many times. Your healing capabilities are even better than Ruby's. Mind if I take a blood sample?"

Mal rolled her eyes. "Yes, nerd."

Evie grinned and proceeded to do so. Afterwards, she held up a small bottle of red liquid. "Regina told me to give this to you. Said you would know what it's for."

Mal nodded. "Will you dab a little on my wounds? Just leave a little left." Evie nodded and took a cotton ball to carefully press the healing elixir to each of the bullet holes. It burned, but it was expected. When that was done, she drank the rest of it. The healing potion would speed up the healing process, but she would be weak until she could replenish the lost energy. She looked up at Rose. "Well, this was fun. Where to next?" Rose glared at her, completely unamused.

"Like Mother, like daughter." Evie muttered.

"You should get cleaned up and get some rest while you can. We'll be landing soon. Rose bent to help her sit up and helped her get to her feet. She was kind enough to help Mal bathe in the surprisingly luxurious bathroom and get dressed in clean clothes. When they returned to their seats, the dragon was asleep almost immediately.

/

They met at the FBI headquarters, just in case the house was being watched and no one in their right mind would dare to attack there. As soon as Regina saw Mal, she almost jumped into her arms, a sigh of relief escaping her against her will. Mal purred softly and kissed the top of her head. "When Evie texted us how you were in such bad shape, I just-"

"Nonsense. Why do you and Rose think some petty humans can kill me?" She asked.

Regina rolled her eyes. It was very Mal to think herself greater than any danger and even though she knew the dragon had survived many assassination attempts over the years, this was undoubtedly the worst of them all.

"Godmother!" Myra cried, running over to Mal, who dropped to her knees to hug the little girl.

"My little princess, how are you?"

"Just fine. And you? Are you okay?"

"I am, my dear. Perfect, now that you're here." Mal grinned, lifting the girl in her arms.

Regina looked over at Emma, furiously hugging her grandmother. They were simply waiting for the rest of the family to arrive. As soon as Grace heard what had happened, she had called everyone as soon as possible and the entire Swan family would be here in at least an hour.

There was a knock on the boardroom door and Grace stepped in. "Everyone is on their way."

"That was completely unnecessary." Mal said. "Pulling people out of their daily lives-"

"Someone sent a group of highly trained soldiers to kill you and kidnap my mother." Grace interrupted her. "They made it personal when they went after my family, which you are now a part of."

"Apparently, this Fiona woman is a part of your family too. She's Rose's mother." Regina reminded her.

"I don't give a fuck who she is. She's dead." Grace hissed.

"Grace." Rose put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just...I could've lost you." She sighed.

"Never." Rose assured her. She looked up at Regina. "If this is my mother, why is she trying to kidnap me and hurt Mal?"

"Most likely, she's not trying to hurt Mal, she's trying to kill her." Regina answered. "She probably knows who Mal is. That's why she sent such a large force to do the deed and she doesn't want her around you. Gold said she was a villain, a very old and powerful one. The fact that you can't remember detailed events of your childhood would lead me to believe that you were cursed."

"Cursed?"

"Or," She amended. "At the very least, Fiona took your memories. Either one is possible, although the former is more likely. If she simply took your memories, you would probably still be with her."

"From what we know about villains," Emma added. "Something had to happen to cause a big change. Maybe she got a prophecy, maybe you did something she didn't like, it really could be anything, to be honest. It could be Fiona was afraid of something or was just angry."

"What she means is," Maleficent interjected. "Villains want to accomplish a goal. No matter what that goal may be or how strange or terrible you might think it is, we will do anything to win. If it is a curse, there's no telling how to break it without know why or how it was cast." The dragon pulled out a chair for her to sit and they both sat down.

"I don't care about her. Just you." Rose said softly. "You're a dragon, right?"

Mal arched an eyebrow. "Yes…"

"If you get the chance...be a dragon. Rip her apart."

The lights flashed and a column of smoke appeared next to the door. "That's a bit rude, don't you think?" The woman asked as she emerged from the cloud of magic. Regina quickly pulled Myra to her and Emma and Grace quickly put themselves between Fiona and the little one. Mal and Rose remained in their seats. The dragon even rolled her eyes.

"Fiona, I'm assuming?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Fiona smiled. "Rosie, dear, you are so beautiful-"

"You tried to kill the woman I love." Rose hissed, getting to her feet. "I don't know what you expected, but you won't get it here. Now, if you leave and never come back, you can live. If not, you will die."

"You would kill your mother?" Fiona frowned.

"No, but a very angry dragon would feel no qualms about doing it. And I would let her."

Regina glanced around, trying to come up with a way out of this. They couldn't fight here, not with magic, not with weapons. Too many cameras, too many agents. Myra would be in danger. There was another knock on the door and Fiona stepped aside as Zelena and Jackson stepped in.

"Fiona Black?" The redhead said. "I've heard so much about you." She smiled. "Rumple told us about you and he said that you would be beautiful, but he was nowhere close to the real thing." She offered her hand to shake and Fiona reached out to shake it. Jackson pulled a taser out of his pocket and Zelena yanked her hand back as he tazed the woman. She dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. Zelena pulled out a black cuff and slid it onto Fiona's wrist, halting the flow of her magic. "Now, where is my favorite niece?"

"Right here!" Myra yelled, racing into Zelena's arms. Zelena laughed and picked her up.

"Zelena, when did you-"

"Not important, I found out some stuff on the drive over here." The witch turned to Rose. "You remember Rumpelstiltskin, right?"

"Unfortunately." Rose replied.

"Oh, you don't like him?"

"No, he's a manipulative son of a bitch who needs to learn to mind his own business."

"Excellent." Zelena grinned. "Because he's your brother."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Maleficent sighed, wishing for all the world this day would end. She was currently sitting in Regina's living room, trying not to smirk at Evie taking an x ray of the side of her face. "I don't understand why they won't let me kill her. She attacked me, her life is forfeit."

"You don't want to find out what happened to Grandma when she was young?" Evie asked.

"No." Mal scoffed. "She's alive and happy and healthy. What happened before is of no concern to me. All of this hero nonsense makes me sick. If I kill her, we don't have to worry about her anymore. Then we can go back to living our lives."

"Well, maybe Grandma wants to know."

"She gave me permission to be a dragon, meaning I should be able to burn that bitch alive."

Evie laughed softly and leaned back to examine the x rays on her tablet. "You have a dislocatable jaw?"

"Yes."

Evie bounced up and down and took her hand, pulling it up so she could take a picture of it. "I swear, you guys are so fascinating. I bet you could get hit with a car and hardly feel a thing."

"Possibly."

"Your healing factor is even better than Ruby's too. I just want to cut you guys open and dig around in there." Mal arched an eyebrow at her and she turned red. "I'm sorry that's just the doctor/mad scientist in me speaking. I would never do anything like to anyone. I would feel way too bad." Mal smirked. The girl's fascination with her had culminated into many strange requests over the years. X rays and blood tests seemed to be a favorite of hers, although she did test Mal's reflexes and perception a couple times compared to Regina's when it came to catching arrows. The dragon didn't mind it so long as these evaluations didn't end up in the hands of someone who could hurt them or a human from this world who simply did not understand. "By the way," Evie said, putting up the rest of her things so she could sit down and look over her x rays. "I uploaded the pictures from your last vacation and I checked your accounts that me and Ruby made for you. You have 20 million followers on Instagram and Twitter."

"20 million what on what?"

"Followers on social media. You didn't take Dianah's little class?" Evie snickered. "Anyways, that means that 20 million people have dragon fever. Soon it will infect the entire world."

"You're all insane."

"It's your fault." Evie smirked.

Mal looked up as Regina, Emma and Rose walked back into the room. Rose came to sit next to her and leaned her head on her shoulder. "Everything okay?"

"Gold is on his way to speak to Fiona, then you can kill her."

"Good." Mal took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Sorry our vacation was ruined."

"It's not your fault."

"Mom's on her way back, she stopped off at the house." Emma said.

"Tell your father to distract Grace. The two of them haven't seen each other in two years, they need time alone together and I don't want all of us in one place." Grace said. "I have a bad feeling about all of this."

"Alright, but Lily and Dianah are flying in right now." Emma went off to do as she was told.

Zelena appeared next to her sister. "I couldn't find anything. Not in my vault or yours. I even looked in the Interpol database. She's a ghost. No records of her anywhere, not even a story." She nodded to Grace. "I looked up your name too and her name did come up on your birth certificate, but for the most part, that's the only thing in the world that mentions Fiona Black."

"That's easy enough to forge or create." Regina said. "I should know, I had Gold make one to adopt Henry and put me into the system. Maybe we were right. You aren't from this world."

"Whatever world you came from, you must've either blocked it out or she altered your memories of it." Zelena added.

Maleficent watched Rose take in the news and put an arm around her. "That's enough for now. We should probably rest."

"Of course." Regina shook her head. "You both must still be exhausted. You can use the guest room."

"We will tonight, but we're not staying."

"What? Mal-"

"Regina, didn't you say you and Emma were adopting some time this week?"

Regina froze. "Shit. Shit, shit, shit." She hissed, starting to pace around the room. "We're supposed to go to the orphanage the day after tomorrow. Goddamnit!"

"That's why we can't stay."

"We can't bring anyone into our family like this anyway. Not now at least." Regina said, pausing to look at the dragon. "It's far too dangerous. And besides, you helped us with our problems, do you honestly think we're going to let you go through this alone? If this woman threatens you, she's threatening all of us."

"Would you really make those children wait even longer for a family?" Mal asked. "You won't. You will go to them and give them a home. You will put us out of your minds for the time being. I've already arranged for us to stay with a friend. Fiona isn't after you, so you should be safe. Within the next few days, she will be dead and this entire situation will just be a bad memory."

"We don't really know who she's after. She could be the one who tried to kill us on our wedding day. We can get the kids and wait it out for a few days, Mal, but we are destroying her. One way or another, nobody fucks with my Maleficent." Mal purred softly at her words. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive. If I have to go hide out on an island in the middle of nowhere to protect all of you, so be it." She glanced up as Emma returned.

"Why don't you go back to Storybrooke? You'll be able to take dragon form, have full use of your magic, and my parents could help protect you guys while we get everything sorted."

Maleficent wrinkled her nose slightly at the mention of the Charmings. "Because, if someway, somehow, Miss Black manages to escape and follow us, she will be at full power as well and we don't know how powerful she is. In this world, we're both at a disadvantage. Her a little more so than me."

"She has the power to send out a private army for assassins and attack a public place without fear, I think she needs to be locked away and investigated." Emma scoffed.

"She knows what she has to do to take down a dragon." Regina replied, looking away.

"Okay, enough of this." Rose snapped. "Enough. Stop looking at her as my mother." She said, looking at Emma. "Look at her as Rumpelstiltskin's mother. Start with him, his past and history. Don't look for me because there is obviously no paper trail, however someone needs to have a talk with him since he seems to know everything, or at least enough to warn you Fiona was coming. Knowing who this woman is, is only part of the equation. She messed with my memories, she tried to kill the woman I love and I want to know why. That's it. As soon as she tells me that, Mal can rip her fucking head off." The others watched her go upstairs, shaking her head.

"This isn't good." Emma said. "This is too hard on her."

"The woman used to be a detective. I'm sure she's seen worse." Zelena scoffed.

"She's never been targeted before." The blonde snapped. "She's never had someone try to gun down her family because of her. That would be hard on anyone." Regina touched her arm, in hopes of calming her down, but Emma was pissed. "Tomorrow, you go talk to Gold." She said, turning to her wife. "You and Zelena. Don't play coy with him. Don't play nice. Make him tell you what the hell's going on or anything else he knows. I'll go with Grandma to talk to Fiona. Mal, you come for backup. This ends tomorrow." The others nodded in agreement.

"You should probably talk to your parents too." Evie added without looking up from her tablet.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Well, Fiona's the Black Fairy, right? Maybe the fairies in Storybrooke know something."

"Good idea." Emma instantly pulled out her phone.

"Better yet," Zelena said. "Just talk to Tink. We could still ask the Blue Fairy but take what she says with a grain of salt. I wouldn't trust that bitch as far as I could throw her."

"What about the adoption?" Regina asked. "Should we push it back or go ahead?"

"We can't push it back. We could lose our chance and we've been talking to the kids for months. They'll be heartbroken. They're already our kids." Emma said, clenching her fists. "If we lose them because of this bitch-"

"Hey," Regina soothed. She took the blonde's hand, leading her into the kitchen to speak to her and likely to calm her down.

Mal made her departure, following her lover upstairs. She found Rose sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. The dragon walked over to her and got down on her knees. "May I give you something?"

"Are they answers?"

"No." Rose raised her head to look at her. "Based on everything we've been through, people that show up, often mean bad things are going to follow. I'm not worried about that. I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine. I'm not the one who was just attacked. She sent an army after you. How the hell are you not worried about yourself?" Rose demanded.

"It wouldn't be the first time, my love. Granted, the last ones didn't have guns and poisoned bullets, but-"

"I know that you're a dragon, okay? I don't want to lose you because of your pride, Maleficent!"

Mal growled softly and took the woman by the chin, looking her directly in the eye. "My pride has nothing to do with it. I've been attacked so many times in my life that it's pretty ridiculous, but that is a fact. Despise it as you will. However, your mother knows her last attack failed so there is no doubt in my mind that she will try again. Now, she did not walk into the fucking FBI headquarters without a plan and I believe getting captured was part of it. She had to know that we would be gathered there. We don't know the full story yet, but in time, we will and when we do, that usually means a fight. I don't know why Fiona is here or why she thinks she can take you away from me, but I will destroy her to stay by your side. Now, may I give you something?" Rose gulped and nodded. Mal took her arm and stretched it out, bringing her forearm to her lips. "This will sting."

"What are you doing?"

"Protecting you." She felt her teeth lengthen in her mouth, causing her gums to ache as they sharpened. She bit down on Rose's forearm, sinking her teeth deep for a split second before she retracted them and healed the wound. Rose grabbed at her arm and Mal laid her down on the bed as she seized up. She would be out of it for a while unfortunately, but it was necessary. The dragon had a terrible feeling about what was coming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Early the next morning, Emma went to her brother's house. She was accompanied by her mother, who refused to stay at home. Jacob let them in. Inside, there were boxes stacked everywhere, a product of Jacob finally moving out of his bachelor pad so he could move in with Tinker Bell. It would seem that everyone in her family managed to steal someone from Storybrooke. The fairy was just finishing up breakfast with her brother when they arrived.

"Um, Tink, do you know anything about the Black Fairy?" Emma asked, taking a seat after Jake cleared off the couch for her and Grace. The fairy froze instantly and she nearly dropped the plate she was carrying. Grace reached forward to catch it.

"It's okay." Her mother said. "It's-"

"No, it's not. The Black Fairy is-is bad news. Very bad news. If she's here, then only ruin will follow."

"Can you tell us about her?" Emma asked.

Tink slowly sat down in the chair across from them. Her hands were shaking. Grace moved to sit next to her and gently took them in hers. "It is okay." She said again. "She's locked up."

"She is pure evil."

"What do you know about her?"

"Not as much as some of the older fairies. The Black Fairy is like...the boogeyman for fairies. Blue knows the full story, but I doubt you'll get it out of her." Tink sighed. "Once I snuck into her chambers and I found a book. It's meant to be a record of fairies and our history. I read some of it when I wasn't supposed to."

"What'd it say?" Grace asked, gently rubbing her hands. "Anything would be a huge help."

Tink nodded. "She didn't start out evil, or even a fairy. She did it all for her children. She and Tiger Lily, the fairy godmother that was chosen for her, received a prophecy that her children would be saviors, great heroes, but they would die fighting against a great evil. Fiona was obsessed with finding a way to stop this, to protect them. She stole a wand to turn herself into a fairy. More magic meant more power and that meant more protection for her children. The book glossed over a lot of what happened next, but I do know she created the Dark Curse."

"Why?" Emma frowned.

"She was going to banish all of the children in the Enchanted Forest to prevent them from growing up to be the great evil."

"That's insane." Jacob scoffed. "Who's to say the great evil was a person?"

"By then she had lost her mind and many fairies were preparing to try and send her away. Then she attacked Tiger Lily. She was willing to kill her to protect her children and in doing so, her magic started to darken. She managed to use the shears of destiny on her firstborn before the Blue Fairy banished her to a dark realm and took her wand from her."

"Shears of what?" Emma frowned.

"Shears of Destiny. They can change a person's fate."

A bit of a silence followed as she pondered all that she'd heard. "She got the prophecy for one of her children or all of them?"

Tink frowned as thought for a moment. "Rumpelstiltskin is obviously the one she was trying to protect at first, he's the first born, but the book always said children, meaning she would have more. I don't think it specified which one. Depending on how many kids she has, any of them could be predestined to die."

"So she could've changed Gold's fate and not Grandma's." Emma frowned. "Grandma could still be destined to fight this great evil. She could think it might be Maleficent?"

"It might have started out as her protecting her kids, but it isn't anymore." Grace said firmly. "If she was banished, how did she come back?"

Tink shrugged. "Blue always thought she started to like having more power but she could never prove it to the others."

"Sounds to me like she's going for her wand then." Jacob commented.

Emma pulled out her phone to relay the message to her parents and her wife. This could be a ruse to see her kids again and then move on to stealing her wand. They thanked Tink and walked back outside. "This is going to end badly." Everyone had too much going on to fight off another deranged maniac obsessed with destroying them, but she knew everyone would drop whatever it was they were doing to protect Mal and Rose. They just needed to know how. Then she received a call from her wife that changed everything. "Regina?"

"Call it off!" Regina said, almost frantic. She even sounded out of breath.

"What's going on? Where are you?"

"Fiona escaped. She already attacked the convent. Blue is injured. She has the wand. I tried to call Mal and Rose but their phones aren't working. Mal was right, it's a trap."

"She can't use it in this world, can she?" Emma asked, rushing to the car with her mother just behind her.

"That doesn't matter. She didn't attack Mal for the reasons we thought. Fiona is the great evil."

"She wouldn't kill her own daughter, would she?"

"Are you willing to take that chance?" Regina asked. "It's too dangerous. I called Ivar, he's the closest, but you should get home."

"Where's-"

"I have Myra with me. I just need to know where Mal is and where Fiona is. She'll kill them both."

"I'm on it."

"I got this." Grace said, pulling out her phone. An hour and a phone call later had half the bureau swarming the compound that had been listed under Fiona's name. They found a good number of her hired mercenaries and a large store of weapons. It took a little more digging to find her other residences, but they took Regina's approach from her creation of Storybrooke, in which many of the names were a play on words or held some meaning from the Enchanted Forest. They found a house not far at all from where the Swan family lived. It was listed under a pseudonym, but once they knew what they were looking for, it wasn't hard to find. It was a house that Emma had walked by many times and never did she suspect who lived within. Rose silently looked around the quaint and beautiful home while Grace lead the team in looking for one thing. Zelena found the wand hidden in a panel in the closet. It was placed in a box and swiftly taken away before anyone else found it. Emma left Grace to orchestrate their next move, although she did believe that her mother was going to find some way to lock up Fiona. They could probably do that on the weapons they found alone. Matching them to those used in the attack on Mal would be a sure thing to put Fiona away for a while. Grace got the honors of handcuffing her.

"So what happens now?" Maleficent asked that night, when they returned to the Swan Manor.

"She goes to jail. We can tie her to the attack on you." Emma said. "You guys are safe now and if you ever want to talk to her, we can set it up. She's not a threat anymore."

"Of course she is." Rose scoffed.

"Whatever plans she had, you can bet she didn't expect to be locked up." Emma assured her. "Grandma, you can still talk to her. Gold still wants to see her. As for her power, it is nonexistent. In this world, all that power she spent her life obtaining is null and void."

"We put a magic suppressing cuff on her wrist, just in case." Regina added. "But there's something else you should know." She held up a little red flower.

Maleficent let out a soft growl. "That's a pixie flower."

"She had some growing in the house. They only grow in the presence of great darkness. In Storybrooke, they were everywhere after her attack. The fairies and Gold said she liked to steal children. I think it might be because of this."

"She's using children to harvest pixie dust?" Mal frowned again. "If that is the case, she can never get back to Storybrooke or her realm or get her wand. She could be more powerful than we ever thought."

"Well, she's not getting out of prison." Emma scoffed. Her grandmother was still quiet, probably deep in her thoughts. "You okay?"

Rose quickly nodded. "Fine. So, um, how are the kids? Are you still adopting this week?"

Emma frowned slightly at the tactless change of subject, which was completely unlike Rose, but took her grandmother into the kitchen so Regina and Mal could continue talking in peace. She walked over to the coffee maker that thankfully was filled with a fresh pot. She poured a cup for Rose and sat down with her at the kitchen table, bringing with her a few pictures of the children they were adopting. "Yeah we are. Um, first there's Nala." She pulled out a picture of a little blonde haired girl. She was a little older than Myra, but Myra being a magical baby it was hard to notice the difference, and she was a very sweet girl. She was an orphan unfortunately, and had initially been very reserved and standoffish, but after the last few months of talking to Emma and Regina, she was very open and happy and excited to be a part of the family. Growing up in a foster home so young had yielded a lot of exposure to bullies and such, but she had a sort of protector in an older boy named Cody, who had gotten the raw end of foster care too many times over. He had been carted through a dozen homes already, each one worse than before and she knew he was going to be shocked when she told him that they were adopting him too. He was as old as Henry, so technically he might not be with them long, but she saw too much of herself in him to leave him there. Honestly, it was a struggle not to adopt every child there and she and Regina even joked about buying the whole damn foster home, but eventually conceded that that was too much. "Then Cody," She said, pulling out a picture of him with Regina. He was a good kid, just needed a little guidance. The last picture was a small brown haired boy barely 11 years old with a face covered in the cutest freckles. Adam was the boy who helped Regina in her stables and if it wasn't for the fact that she knew Adam wasn't biologically her son, you would think he was based on how inseparable the two were when they were together. "Then Adam."

"They all seem like wonderful kids. Lucky to have met you." Her grandmother said.

Emma reached across the table to touch her hand. "Are you okay?" Rose nodded. "Grandma…"

"I am fine, Emma Swan." Rose said firmly. "Just… I'm already tired of this whole thing. Maleficent getting attacked and getting shot scared the hell out of me. I thought I would lose her."

"People from Storybrooke are ridiculously hard to kill." Emma replied. "Especially Maleficent. I'm pretty sure she's already died like twice...once by me."

"That's only part of the problem." Rose almost growled, sipping her coffee. "The woman stabbed a man straight through the chest with a blunt plank of wood… I know that I can't, but in that moment...I wanted nothing more than to have her babies."

Emma almost snorted with laughter at her grandmother's confession. "Mal's a badass."

"Very true."

"Who's having babies?" Mal asked as she and Regina walked into the kitchen.

"Grandma wants to have yours."

Mal froze instantly, both eyebrows perked. "Really?"

"Yeah, after you stabbed someone through the chest."

The dragon smirked. "That can be arranged."

"I wasn't serious and besides, I'm in my 50s, Maleficent." Rose said, only causing Mal to frown in confusion. Regina explained to her the effects of menopause in humans once the women reach a certain age. From the look on Mal's face, Emma could tell she had no idea what Regina was talking about. Apparently human female anatomy did not match that of a dragon.

"I swear, you humans are the most complicated beings I've ever seen."

"Says the mythical creature that breathes fire." Regina returned.

"Exactly." Mal smirked at Rose again. "I'll have the baby then. Or I could work a little magic. It would be rather easy to turn you back a decade."

Rose narrowed her eyes at her. "How about you focus on spoiling the children we have instead of making them?"

"Fine." Mal kissed the top of her head. "As you wish." The dragon purred softly and gently massaged her shoulders. Emma flicked an eyebrow at the older woman's caring nature. A part of her had always worried about that relationship and she wasn't sure why. She always worried about her family, but she was glad that Rose had met Maleficent and that the pair was so in love. She had never seen her grandmother blush and laugh so much in her life than when she was around Mal, who adored her in turn. They were just beautiful together. "So, when will my godchildren get here?" The dragon asked.

"Tomorrow." Emma answered. Regina arched an eyebrow and it made her smile, already knowing why.

"You know, every child we have or adopt does not automatically become your godchild." Her wife said.

"I disagree. So, when will you be taking the little ones shopping? I want to pay for everything."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I want to get them settled in first."

"Well, we shall be present."

"Of course you will."

Mal glanced down at Rose. "When will you go see your mother?"

"I don't know, but she can rot for a little bit. Did Rumpelstiltskin say anything?"

"Nothing we didn't already know. He doesn't actually seem to know that much, which would make sense considering he was abandoned with his father. Fiona may have changed his fate, but it may not have worked for you so you could still be the child in the prophecy. From what we heard, there were two of them and Fiona and Blue argued over which was the right interpretation, although I think only Tiger Lily knew the truth. One says you would die fighting her and in the other you are prophesied to kill her." Regina answered. "Either way, she can't take the chance with you."

"Prophecy?" Rose muttered under her breath. "For the love of- How do we know I'm the only other child she had? No one knew about me, she could have ten more kids and we wouldn't know it."

"At this point, I believe it's more about her power than anything else, more than what you are to her." Maleficent replied. "If this is true, she would not have any other children as each one could bring about her demise. If she did have any others, I'm almost certain she either killed them or abandoned them. In each scenario they would never be able to realize their destiny and she would be able to live." Rose sighed again and Mal gently rubbed her shoulders again.

"I'm sorry you've had to go through this, Rose." Regina said. "Believe me, I've had my fair share of craziness with family members."

"I don't care about her. I haven't thought about that woman since I was ten."

"Power is very seductive." Regina replied. "It corrupts the brightest hearts and best intentions. My mother ripped out her own heart because of it. I do believe that once, this was about protecting you, but it's not anymore. Pixie dust is an intoxicant all its own."

"Is there a way to destroy her world and free the children?" Emma asked.

"It's possible, but I don't know about the children part. Time flows differently in that world, they might not be children anymore. The people that shot up Mal are the children she abducted and they would rather die than betray her." Regina grew quiet, seemingly in thought. "Did you leave Fiona when you were ten?"

"I guess so. I don't remember much before that. Why?"

Emma looked up at her wife, watching her mentally work her magic. "What is it? You've thought of something."

Regina shook her head. "It's most likely nothing."

"Regina, if you know something, share it." Mal commanded. "I doubt we will get many answers out of Fiona. All we have is a prophecy we know nothing about and a bunch of theories. One more won't change anything."

Regina sat down. "Fiona was a fairy when you were born, Rose. Magic is a trait that is passed on only about 50% of the time. Even someone born with magic may not show signs of it until much later on in life, or maybe never. However, those naturally gifted or born with more potent magic show signs right away. For instance, I didn't start learning magic until I was eighteen. Zelena was making trees levitate when she was a newborn."

"Are you saying I have magic?" Rose scoffed.

"I'm saying it's a strong possibility. Gold didn't have magic until he became the Dark One. She got rid of him right away but she kept you. Anyways, ten to thirteen is usually when a child begins to show signs of having magical capabilities. I think you showed signs. I think that's why she kept you. You leaving could've been your own doing."

"Then why let me live?" Rose asked.

"That's the part I can't figure out." Regina admitted. "If she truly wanted to kill you, she would have done so long ago. If her children were the key to her demise, why have you at all?" Her words only raised more questions. "I think she needs you for something. What that is, I don't know yet." Emma silently hoped she was wrong, but she had a feeling this was far from over.

"Are you tired, dear?" Mal asked in concern, looking down at Rose, who simply nodded. "We'll get out of your hair so you can prepare for the children. Everything we talked about, Regina, will have to be discussed at a different time."

"Of course."

Mal offered a hand to help Rose up. Emma stood up as well to escort them to the door. "So, where are you guys going to stay?"

"I bought a house down the street and had it properly furnished and supplied while you went to talk to Tinker Bell." The dragon replied.

"Money means absolutely nothing to you, does it?" Emma asked.

"Not really." Mal laughed smugly. "Have you seen my vault?"

The front door swung open before Emma could touch it and her baby girl burst inside and ran into Rose and Maleficent's arms. "GG, Godmother!"

Ivar and Henry walked into the house after her and greeted their mothers.

"How was your day with your brothers?" Regina asked, picking up Myra.

"Boring. They just argued about sports the whole time. Is Nala here yet?" She asked, looking around.

"Not yet. We have to go get her tomorrow." Regina smiled warmly at her child and placed her back on the ground. Emma couldn't help grinning as well. This was their little girl. Regina took her hand and gave it a squeeze and she didn't have to say a word to convey how happy she was just looking at their little miracle.

"We should leave before their faces get stuck like that." Rose commented.

"Good night, ladies." Ivar said with a small bow.

"Good night."

"I'll be back tomorrow, Mom."

Regina bid their guests adieu and sat down on the couch next to Henry. Tomorrow was a big day for them. Emma was excited beyond words at the prospect of expanding their family. Just to have children with Regina was a dream come true and a dream they had been working towards for the past year. It was a hectic year with Emma working and Regina cementing her place in the horse racing world, but it was a good year.

"Let's get you to bed." Regina smiled again, watching Myra yawn.

"But I'm not sleepy yet." She whined weakly.

Regina picked her up anyway. "Come on, Princess."

Emma watched them head upstairs before turning to make a quick sweep of the house for tomorrow. The house was immaculate, thanks to Regina and the very same habits that she bestowed upon Henry at a young age. Everything was ready to bring their kids home.

"Good night, Mom." Henry said as they walked up the stairs.

"Good night, kid. Get some sleep." She made her way down the hall to Myra's bedroom, where Regina was tucking her into bed. The room was mostly decorated in royal blue, her favorite color and shade, and Myra was almost swallowed by the giant bed that she laying in. It was a beautiful room that Emma loved to see her daughter in since it was so much like the one she always dreamed of having as a child. She noticed the sweet aroma of mangoes, her daughter's favorite scent for lotion, shampoo and and soap, as well as her favorite fruit, permeating the air and letting her know that she'd just had a bath. Regal, Royal and Noble were already laying in their dog beds or on the carpet as this was their favorite place to sleep. Emma bent to give each of them a scratch behind the ears before walking over to the bed. "Good night, Princess."

"Good night, Mo-" Myra yawned again, making her smile. "Good night, Mommy." She suddenly sat up. "Nala is going to be here tomorrow! I'm getting a sister!"

"And two brothers." Emma reminded her.

"I can't wait." She said.

Regina laughed softly and pushed her back down. "Guess what. If you go to sleep, tomorrow will get here even faster."

"Really?"

"Really really, Princess." Regina gave her a quick kiss and Emma gave her a kiss on the forehead. Myra pulled the sheets up to her chin and Regina made sure to cut on the tv on her way out, putting on her favorite movie as well, which happened to be Pocahontas. Emma knew she would probably try to watch it but she would be out in a few minutes and her daughter hated to sleep in the dark. The mothers closed the door behind them and made their departure. Emma went into the bedroom while Regina went to talk to Henry. She got undressed and crawled into bed to await her wife. Regina ended up teleporting into the adjoining bathroom and stepping out completely naked. Emma sighed peacefully just looking at Mrs. Swan. This beautiful woman, this incredible woman. "Do stop staring at me, dear." Regina said, running her fingers through her hair before using magic to braid it for the night.

"I can't help it." Emma smiled. "I'm living my dream and it's all because of you."

Regina crawled into bed and on top of her, planting a searing kiss on her lips. "As am I. Because of you." She pecked Emma's lips again before rolling onto her side of the bed. "No time for sex tonight."

"I know. I am happy though. We're finally getting more kids! Whoo!"

Regina laughed and rolled to face her. "You're ridiculous."

"What? I told you we were going to have a bunch of kids. I meant it." Emm smirked.

"I know."

"And you're having more babies by the way." She grinned. Regina only rolled her eyes but her smile betrayed her. She was well aware of that. She could finally have kids of her own, Myra was certainly not going to be the only one she would have. They both wanted as many as possible and they were going to get them. "I love you, Regina."

"I love you too, Emma."

"Come here, Wife." Regina let out a soft giggle as she moved closer and snuggled up to the blonde, laying her head on Emma's shoulder. That's where she stayed for most of the night. The morning saw both of them up bright and early, getting dressed and Regina obsessing over how clean and neat the house was. Everything needed to be perfect for their new arrivals. They were still setting up a time for when all of the family would meet up, but that could wait for now. While Henry went off to school, Myra came with them to the foster home. "You okay?" Emma asked, watching Regina fidget with her jacket.

"Just nervous. Henry was a baby when I adopted him. These kids are older and I feel ill prepared. What if they find it difficult to adjust?"

"Regina, all you've done the past year is prepare for this day. Believe me, growing up without a home and without a family in orphanages and foster homes, it's hell. I'd have given anything for a family and thankfully, the Swans came to my rescue. We're basically doing the same thing to these kids. We're ready." Emma assured her with a kiss. Regina took a deep breath and nodded, leading the way into the home. Myra bounced excitedly next to her, holding one of Emma's hands. For the most part, the foster home was nice and neat and pretty big, but it was a little overcrowded with children. The foster mother seemed nice but she couldn't help but think of a couple she had stayed with once who accepted a dozen kids just for the money.

"Where's Nala?" Myra asked.

"I'm sure we'll find her in a minute. Relax, you're making me nervous." Emma smirked.

While Regina talked to the foster mother, Emma was pulled along after Myra. She stopped when she noticed Cody sitting in a small room by himself. "What's this?" She asked, releasing Myra's hand.

He looked up at her and grinned. "Hello, Mrs. Swan. Nala's in the room down the hall."

"Why? And why are you in here alone?" She asked, stepping in.

"I punched a guy in the face."

"I'm not surprised, but why?"

"You know how it is in these houses." He replied. "Some bastards told Nala to stay in the back when you came to visit. I suppose they didn't want her to get the good family. You guys are practically celebrities here."

Emma frowned. "What happened? Is she alright?"

"She's fine. One of them put his hands on her...so I put my hands on him. The evil stepmother made me sit in here until she could think of a suitable punishment." He scoffed and crossed his arms. Myra waved and he waved back with a genuine smile. She instantly took off down the hallway and Emma smirked, watching to make sure she was fine before looking at Cody.

"How about fuck that and you come with us."

Cody's smile dropped in an instant. "What?"

"I know you're 16 and you're probably planning to run away or leave as soon as you turn 18, maybe before that. I completely understand." She said, taking a seat across from him. "However, you could do that or come with us."

"You're serious?" He frowned.

She nodded. "Yeah. We can get you set up with some new clothes, shoes, give you a home cooked meal. You know Regina, you'll be sick of lasagna by the time she's done with you."

He frowned slightly. "She said that's because you always ask for it-"

"Not important. Come on, you'd love my siblings and my parents. You don't even have to be considered our son if you don't want. We can put in the paperwork to say that we're your foster mothers." She suggested.

"Why?"

"Because you're a good kid. A good kid with a bit of an anger management problem but Regina's son is just like that and he straightened out. Besides, when I tell you this family is special, I mean it, and I would really like you to be a part of it."

"I like you guys and I'm glad you're good to Nala. You know, she's just a kid and she deserves a good home, but...I'm not about to go through it again." He swallowed, looking down.

Emma nodded slowly. "You were adopted before?"

"Yep. Didn't last long."

"Me too." She said. He looked surprised and she nodded again. "I was about 5 and um, I met this nice family who took me in for a while...until they found out they could have kids of their own and sent me back."

"Wow. That's messed up."

"Yep. I'm thankful now, but it still hurts to think about. Anyways, I would never wish that on anyone." She shrugged, folding her hands in her lap.

"What would you guys want with a 16 year old high school dropout?" He frowned.

"Maybe we don't want anything other than to give you a home. We can always get you home schooled. If you can't drive, we can teach you and get you a car or a truck. We can get you a job too, but just imagine Nala getting to have you as a big brother. Imagine how happy that little girl is going to be." She grinned, drawing a smile from the reclusive boy. Cody took a moment to think about it so she got up to go find Myra and Nala. The pair were sitting in one of the bedrooms on the bottom of a bunk bed. The lights were off and Myra was wiping Nala's eyes. "Nala." She said firmly. Both little girls looked up at her. "Get your things. You're coming home with us." Her words made the tears disappear and she grinned when the pair grabbed Nala's things and ran to hug her. The little blonde held her like her life depended on it.

"You're really going to be my mom?" Nala asked. "You mean it?"

"Absolutely. And Regina. She's finishing up the paperwork right now. Ready to go see her?"

"Yeah!"

Emma laughed to herself and lead them back down the hallway. Nala stopped and ran to Cody when they passed his room. She leaned against the wall with Myra until she heard Nala burst into screams of joy, letting her know that Cody was coming too. Regina chose that moment to return and was immediately mauled by two ecstatic little girls. Two down, one to go.

/

The Swan stables was quiet this time of day and Regina walked as fast as she could in her heels to the champion stalls where Adam was sure to be waiting. She hoped he wasn't too upset at her being so late. In her hands, were his adoption papers. All she had to do was sign them and he would be her son. He wouldn't have to go back to that stupid orphanage and he wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

Majesty leaned her head out of her stall as she approached and she gave her a welcoming scratch. "Regina!" Adam yelled, coming around the corner. "You made it!"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss it." She smiled at the grinning little boy, who didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her middle in a big bearhug, which she happily returned. "I have a surprise for you. A gift."

"Really? Where is it?" He asked, looking around.

She lead him over to King's stall. The great black stallion leaned his head out and sputtered loudly, looking down at them with curious eyes to see if they had any treats. She really spoiled him too much. "This is my gift."

Adam just stared at her. "What?" He whispered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that but I don't understand."

"You said you wanted to be like me when you grew up."

"I do."

"Then I'll teach you. King is yours now, as well as any foals he produces. Hopefully, they'll be champions too and you will ride with them to victories of their own." She crouched down and held out the adoption papers. She turned to the final page and allowed him to read them. "Signing these will make you-"

"Your son?" He said in awe. "You want me to be your son?"

"More than anything." She answered. "I would love for you to be a part of my family. You can come to the stables any time you want and travel with me for races. I'll teach you everything I know and if it is within my power to give, I'll give you anything too." A year she had spent with him, just one day a week to see him. He adored animals, especially horses, just like she did. He reminded her far too much of herself when she was younger and even with such a restrictive childhold, (the woman that ran his orphanage made her mother look like a saint and Regina was actively trying to get her replaced or at least the children removed from her care), Adam managed to remain a sweet and well mannered little boy who just wanted a family.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked.

Regina smiled and nodded. "Would you like that?" Adam furiously nodded his head and bounced up and down. She turned the papers around and pulled out a pen to sign her name on the bottom next to Emma's. "Are you ready to go? We can come back anytime you want to, but we have to go get your things and then take you home."

"Home." She heard him whisper as they left the stables. It was a quick ride to the orphanage and another back home, where Emma was getting Nala and Cody settled into their rooms. She took Adam to his just down the hall and helped him unpack. Soon, they planned to go shopping with Mal and get all of the children new clothes and shoes and anything else they needed to feel at home. That evening she prepared a big and beautiful feast for her family to dine on. It took all of 10 minutes for the boys to feel at ease around each other when surrounded by food, especially when Henry distracted them with the subject of superheroes or whatever he read in those comic books of his. Of course it also lead to a huge argument because she completely forgot she was in fact, married to a child.

"Children!" Regina snapped, interrupting the Marvel vs DC argument. "Can we please lower the volume? We still do have neighbors."

"Sorry, Mom." Henry said, sharing a smirk with Ivar, who'd decided to join them this evening as well.

"Who do you like then, Gina?" Cody asked, currently digging into his third hunk of lasagna.

"I have to choose between Scarlett Johansson and Gal Gadot? Is that possible?"

"Um, yeah, because I should be the choice." Emma frowned.

Regina merely waved her away and looked over at Nala and Myra. Nala was on her second slice and for a moment, it started to bother her that maybe she hadn't been getting enough to eat at her foster home. Myra simply ate a lot anyway. She had a few concerns over it considering how her little one was conceived, but healthwise she seemed to be fine. She glanced over at Adam, who was munching on half a plate of baked bread. Food always made people happy and she really wanted them to feel comfortable. They would have to go grocery shopping again too.

A light tap on her arm drew her attention. "Rest, Mama, and eat." Emma said. "Stop thinking so much."

Regina flicked an eyebrow and obeyed. Emma poured her some wine and she sipped it to calm her nerves a little.

"You don't have to be so nervous, Regina." Said Adam.

"Who said I was nervous?" She asked.

He leaned forward and put on a hand on her knee that she hadn't realized that she'd been shaking. "You're a really nice person and Myra said that you're a really good mom. You don't have to try so hard."

She smiled at him and mouthed a silent thank you. He simply beamed at her and turned back to eating. After dinner, as she was washing dishes, she felt a hand on her back. Ivar and Henry moved her away from the sink to take over and she started to clean the table, listening to Emma put on the movie for the rest of the kids.

"He was right, you know." Ivar said.

"I know, I just...want to be everything I promised these children." She admitted.

"You are, Mother, and so much more." Her son scoffed.

"You're not upset then?" Regina asked, looking between them. Ivar simply shook his head and Henry turned around to face her.

"Mom, there is enough love in your heart for 20 kids. Probably more than that. Why should I be upset when you guys are so happy?" Regina smiled and took a deep breath. "If this is about you being the Evil Queen, then one day, both of us are going to have to just forget everything we've done in the past. To the world and to each other. You can't let that keep dragging you down."

Regina nodded. "I know." The way Emma talked about being an orphan and listening to Nala, Adam and Cody talk about it, they made it sound as if finding a family was the dream. Getting adopted was the ultimate goal and they believed everything would change once they did. There were a lot of expectations and Regina wanted everything to change for them, she wanted to meet and exceed those expectations. She wanted to give them all the opportunity to be who they wanted to be, experience things they never would have otherwise, and finally enjoy their lives. Granted, this family was the craziest family they could be adopted into, but they couldn't find a better one. She hoped she wouldn't eat her words with this Black Fairy nonsense. Today was a good day, but the looming threat was far from forgotten. If anything, it made her more worried than ever, but she trusted Mal in her decision to wait to make a move. They didn't want to do anything without learning as much as they could about the Black fairy. Rushing into a trap was not on the agenda.

It was an easy week that followed, learning about her new children, welcoming them into their home. She was truly worrying about nothing, because everything was going perfectly so far. After that week, they brought in the rest of the Swan family to meet the children and after that, they visited Storybrooke for a couple weeks to see the Charmings. They went shopping a few times, but that was nothing compared to what was about to happen. Then came the part that Mal had been waiting for. The shopping spree to end all shopping sprees.

"You sure about this?" Cody asked, looking around the massive shopping center.

"Absolutely." Mal replied. "Everyone stock up. Nothing is off the table. Except for the adults, you can all buy your own shit." She looked at Rose. "Except for you, baby."

"Baby?" Emma muttered.

"We can get anything?" Nala asked, her head falling back to look up at the tall blonde.

"Of course." That was all the confirmation the boys needed before they raced off to get stuff.

"Keep an eye on Adam!" Emma called after them. Nala and Myra stayed close to their mothers as they went through the various stores. Nothing was off limits. They had to make a dozen trips to the cars so they wouldn't have to carry around a bunch of bags. It was a fun day. The ladies pampered themselves and bought mounds of clothes and shoes. The boys bought a bunch of clothes, shoes, got haircuts. Toys, bikes, electronics, video games, books, the list went on and on. When Emma walked back out to the car that evening, she was surprised to see Cody sitting on the back of a dual sports motorcycle painted a shiny black with golden rims. "We were at the mall. Where did you even get that?!"

"Mal bought it." He grinned.

"He doesn't even have a driver's license. Get off that."

Regina smiled at the bickering pair before turning around to find Henry on one of his own. "Hell no. Mal!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can you stop?" Regina asked over her shoulder, referring to Maleficent's growling.

"Pardon me. I happen to do that when I'm about to send the woman I love into a room with a maniac." The dragon snarled.

"She's powerless." Emma reminded her. The trio were currently watching an empty interrogation room, waiting for the rest of their war party so they could finally confront the Black Fairy. "This is one of the most heavily secured prisons in the state. She isn't going anywhere and she isn't going to hurt Grandma."

"That does nothing to make me feel better. If you would just let me kill her-"

"Mal, need I remind you that you are in a prison full of cops?" Regina swiftly cut her off. "We can't do things the way we used to and Rose wants this time to talk to her mother. Murder is off the table right now."

"I can do it quietly. No one would know." The dragon replied.

"No. Not yet."

"Fine." Mal stopped growling, but Regina knew she was far from pleased. If she had her way, Fiona would be dead three times over. Both of them turned to the door when Grace and Alexander walked in.

"They're ready. Guards are bringing her in 5 minutes."

The door to the interrogation room opened and Rose walked in. Regina could tell she was on edge as she fidgeted when her bracelet when she sat down. Gold came in and sat at the end of the table. As far as she knew, Rose didn't care about them being siblings and Gold had given no indication that he cared either, besides warning them about Fiona. He probably just wanted answers too.

Grace touched a button on the wall. "We can stop it any time you want to, Mom." Rose simply nodded.

A few minutes later, the door opened and a pair of guards entered the room, leading Fiona Black. The woman wore the traditional orange jumpsuit of an incarcerated individual and her hands and feet were chained. She sat down in her chair and her chains were attached to the table. Regina scowled at the arrogance this woman just oozed. There was something off about her. Something very sinister.

"Hello, Fiona." said Gold.

"Hello, Rumple." Fiona smiled. She looked at Rose. "And you, Rose. It is good to see you two together."

"So you can take us both out at once?" Rose asked.

Fiona sighed. "I didn't realize you would be so upset about a dragon-"

"You sent fifty men to attack us and they put almost a dozen bullets in her chest. I am not upset, I am enraged." Rose interrupted with a steely glare at her mother.

Fiona smirked, almost fondly at her daughter. "You were always so temperamental, so defiant, and yet full of surprises. You know, it took me a month before I figured out how you left our world. When I found you again, you were quite happy and growing strong. I watched you grow, adopt children of your own, built a career using everything I taught you."

"You taught me?"

"Why don't we skip back to the part of you abandoning me with my father." Gold cut in.

"I already answered that question for you, Rumple, and no, I hold no regrets over it. For look at you today, Dark One." Fiona looked at Rose again. "I wanted you at my side, Rose. I wanted both of you. I found a way for us to have it all."

"You gave me up for power." Gold hissed. "Now you want us back?"

Regina crossed her arms, watching Fiona for any ticks. Honestly, she didn't care at all about Gold's problems with his mother. Her only concern was the danger presented to her family. Fiona went on to talk about her world, how she transformed it into a wonderful place for children, how Rose used to love it when she was younger. Rose listened in relative silence, staring down her mother for quite a while. Fiona ended up being a bit long winded. It was a shock to everyone when Rose raised her hands, effectively silencing her mother.

"You're talking about nothing, just going in circles...wasting time. None of this is about me and Gold, is it?" Rose asked.

Fiona slowly smiled. "You were always too smart for your own good. Just a bit late though. You're right." She grinned, perking up. "Honestly, much of this was just a wonderful coincidence. For instance, you adopting Grace and her finding the Savior."

"So attacking me and Mal…"

"It got your attention. It **kept** your attention…I needed your eyes on me while some friends of mine searched for a special friend of yours. A special one with a special bloodline that has everything I need."

Rose instantly got to her feet and slammed her hand on the intercom button. "Go home. Now!"

"What's happening?" Emma called.

"Go home and get the kids. She wants Myra-" The words were barely out of her mouth before the alarm went off, blaring red lights throughout the prison. The interrogation room was suddenly blown apart by an explosion that ripped through the building. For a minute, Regina couldn't even see. She couldn't even hear properly. When her vision cleared, she found that she was on the ground, covered in dust and rubble. Her entire body ached. She coughed harshly and struggled back to her feet. A sharp pain shot through her stomach and she fell against the wall. A hand went to her abdomen and returned covered in blood.

"Regina!" Grace came to her side, the only thing that was clear in all the chaos. "Regina, can you hear me?" She waved her hand in front of Regina's face, but she could hardly respond. She looked around, noticing the broken hole in the wall. Orange jumpsuits flashed by faster than she could follow. There were gunshots, screaming, crying… Pain shot through her stomach again and she tried to push the hand away. Grace ignored her feeble attempts to do so. "Regina, keep your hand here. Can you hear me? You have to keep pressure on it. Emma! She's over here!" Her wife came into her line of sight, taking Grace's place and pressing one hand against Regina's wound.

"Myra. We have to get to Myra."

"I know, but there's a riot right now. We can't get out. The prison's locked down."

"Fiona?"

"She's gone." Emma sighed. "She planned all of this shit from the beginning. She had us going in circles."

Regina hissed in pain when she tried to take a breath. She pushed Emma away and stumbled to the broken door. Her daughter was in trouble. She needed to get home. Emma grabbed her arm, but she shrugged her off. Myra needed her.

/

Ivar felt something was wrong before he knew that something was. His siblings were in the living room, playing board games when he happened to peek outside, hoping to see his mother returning home. Instead, he found that every street light in the vicinity of the house had been cut off. Even the lights around Regina's pond were out. "Henry. Cody." He said, going back into the living room and picking up his phone to send a message to the closest Swans, who happened to be Zelena, Elias and Jackson. "Take the girls upstairs. Adam, you go too." No sooner had the command left his lips did the front door burst off its hinges and a swarm of masked men poured in. He managed to grab a poker from the fireplace and bashed in the skull of the first man he came to. "Get upstairs! Go!" Nala and Myra dashed by him and scrambled up the steps. One of the men grabbed at them and Ivar stabbed him in the back. He kicked him to the side and placed his back to the stairs, ready to defend them with his life. Most of the men weren't armed, but a couple were. They seemed to be trying not to shoot because neither one unsheathed their weapons. Cody came to his side, helping him fight back any who dared to make a move on his little sisters. Henry managed to slip out of the room and returned wielding a wooden bat to fight off their attackers. More and more kept coming. Their numbers were endless, but Ivar's stamina wasn't. He was a good fighter, a great warrior, but the others weren't. All it took was one mistake. It was a huge guy, standing tall over his masked friends, but he carried a small knife. A black one that Ivar didn't see until it was too late. The blade struck him right between the ribs. His attacker buried the knife deep and twisted it, snapping off the hilt. Cody tackled him, taking him off his feet and slamming him through the coffee table.

Ivar sank to his knees, struggling to breathe, each one more difficult than the last. He used the poker to get back to his feet and swung it hard at the closest man, nearly decapitating him. For a moment, the only sound in the house was weary breathing as everything fell still.

"Ivar." Henry came to his side and looked at his wound. "We need to get you to a doctor."

"You need to call Mom. They wanted Myra and Nala. They might be back." He hissed.

"This a normal thing in this household?" Cody asked, walking around the room and looking at all the bodies strewn everything.

"Mom should answer that. Call them, Henry." Ivar leaned heavily against the bannister.

"Stay awake, Ivar." Henry said, grabbing the forgotten phone.

"Don't worry. It was just a little knife. Cody, check on the others and get them ready to leave. We're not staying here tonight."

"Aye aye, Captain." Cody walked towards him and glanced at the door. "Get down!" All three hit the ground as another masked man stepped into the room, spraying a machine gun with a suppressor.

"Stay down and you won't die."

"You are not getting my sisters." Ivar growled.

"Then we will go through you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	22. Chapter 22

"This is my fault." Emma said, looking through the window at her family, currently sedated in their hospital beds. Regina, Cody, Ivar and Henry were all injured in the Black Fairy's escape from the prison and the attack on her home. At the moment, Evie, Whale and Belle were currently tending to the wounded while Giselle sat at Ivar's bedside. On one side of Emma stood Snow and David and on the other were Grace and Alexander. Her siblings were currently doing damage control with Zelena and cleaning up any evidence of the attack at the house. Adam was fine but Myra and Nala were gone. Mal had to use a magic crystal to get everyone to the hospital in Storybrooke in time to help them.

"Explain how that's possible." Grace replied.

"Regina wanted to move the kids. She didn't like Fiona knowing where we lived. We could've taken them anywhere: the lakehouse, the summer house, even back here. I was the one who convinced her that it was okay for them to stay there. I told her Fiona was locked up, she was powerless."

"Emma, don't do that to yourself." Snow whispered, rubbing her back.

"No, if I had listened to her, my sons would not be laying in bed with holes in their chests." Emma hissed. "I don't care if the Black Fairy brainwashed them, I'm going to kill every last person in her fucking world." She looked at Grace. "They killed the dogs too."

"At least find comfort in knowing that your family is alive." Xander said. "We will get Myra and Nala back, but berating yourself over something you couldn't foresee isn't going to help anyone." Emma slowly nodded. "We'll go find Mal and talk to the fairies to figure out our next move. You stay here, wait for them to wake up."

"No, I want-"

"You're staying here." Grace gave her a firm look that she remembered far too well from her childhood. This was not up for discussion.

"We'll be back soon." David promised.

Her parents departed and Emma leaned against the wall, her fingers itching to kill something. Fiona was going to pay for this. She might even call Regina to go Evil Queen for some torture because this was not going to stand. They had to find her daughters. Could Fiona even leave without her wand? The only person who knew where it was hidden was Zelena and that gave her some consolation, but now she wanted to keep Zelena in her sights as well.

"Emma." She looked up as Dianah and Lily came down the hall. Her sister quickly pulled her in for a tight hug. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Emma nodded, holding on to her sister for dear life. Dianah was more than willing to hold her until she was ready to let go.

"Don't even worry about it. We're gonna find them."

"Guess we should've let Mal kill Fiona when we had the chance." Emma sighed.

"Maybe, but too late for that now." Lily replied.

All three turned around when Evie stepped out of the room, looking weary and tired after hours of surgery.

"You okay?" Emma asked. "Was it really bad?"

"No worse than expected." Evie shrugged. "I did what I could."

"Full report." Emma said.

Evie nodded and looked down at the clipboard in her hands. "Beginning with Regina, I had to pull over two dozen shards of metal and glass out of her torso from the bomb blast, as well as some hearing loss that should go away in a few days. She lost a lot of blood but she should make a full recovery." She turned the page and pointed at Cody through the window. "Fractured jaw, a few broken ribs, and a gunshot wound to the chest. We got some health elixirs from Regina's vault and gave him some mild painkillers. He should be fine as well. Henry was shot twice. Once in the chest and once in the stomach. I got the bullets out. He took a nasty hit on the back of the head, but he should make a full recovery too."

"And Ivar?"

Evie turned the page again. "It looks like he took the worst of it. Four bullet wounds, three broken ribs, broken jaw, splinters...I had to pull a knife blade out of his abdomen. He nearly bled out. It was lucky they were found in time. You have a very resilient family, Em."

"I know. And Adam?"

"For the most part, he's fine. From what I can see, he tried to stop them too. Poor thing lost a couple teeth trying to bite them. He's with Grandma right now at the mansion."

Emma took a deep breath. "Thanks, E. You are a fucking lifesaver. Literally."

"None required. You can go in now." Dianah and Lily wasted no time in going inside, but Evie grabbed Emma's arm, stopping her from doing the same. Emma gave her sister a puzzled look. "Congratulations, by the way."

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me? I nearly messed up her meds." Evie went on.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

Evie frowned as well, looking as confused as Emma felt right now. "Regina's pregnancy. You could've told me. Even if you guys wanted to keep it a secret-"

"I didn't know." Emma sat down in the one of the chairs nearby. "I swear I didn't."

"Oh...Well, maybe she didn't either. She was only a few weeks along by the looks of it." Evie came to sit next to her. Emma swallowed and nodded. Why wouldn't Regina tell her about her pregnancy? They didn't keep secrets like this from each other. Perhaps she really didn't know…

"Is the baby okay?"

"I don't know for sure, but I didn't see anything concerning. I can send off a few more tests if you want."

"Please."

"Sure thing. But get in there before she wakes up. Talk to her about it. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Emma said nothing for the moment. She would spend another hour in the hospital, waiting, before Regina finally woke up. By then, Adam and Rose had come to sit with her. When Regina started to stir, she was instantly by her wife's side.

"Emma."

"I'm right here, Regina." Emma took her hand and kissed the back of it, smiling at watching Regina come to.

"Tell me it was a dream."

"I wish I could." Emma whispered. Regina started to sit up but Emma stopped her. "You need to rest." She wanted to question Regina about the pregnancy right then and there, and she almost asked about it, but she held her tongue, deciding that this was a conversation better had away from prying eyes. Regina hadn't shown any signs whatsoever about being pregnant, but they had been very preoccupied for a while.

"I need to find my daughters. And my sons-" Regina looked over and noticed who lay in the other beds. She started pulling out her IV and anything else attached to her. Emma knew it was pointless to stop her, so she helped her as best as she could and changed the baby blue medical gown she wore into one of her favorite pantsuits. Her wife hardly noticed, so intent was her desire to check on her children. "What happened? Were they badly hurt?" She raised her hand, summoning a ball of golden fire in her hand.

"Maybe you should hold off on the magic until you've recovered." Emma intervened.

Regina paused for just a moment before ignoring her warning and sending the fire around the room, healing each of her sons as much as her magic would allow. Henry sat up in bed, gasping and coughing. Rose left to get him something to drink and returned with a bottle of water.

"Mom, Myra and Nala-"

"We already know, kid." Emma said.

"We tried to stop them. They came out of nowhere." He gasped. Rose made him drink some more and pushed him back down to calm himself down.

"It's okay." Regina assured him with a hug. "We'll get them back."

Henry looked over at Ivar, who was still unconscious. "Ivar fought the hardest. He wouldn't stay down."

"I'm not surprised." Giselle said, looking at her son fondly. "He has his mother's spirit."

Emma fought the urge to roll her eyes at her and went to check on Cody. She felt of his forehead and his eyes fluttered open, doing a quick sweep of the room. "Hey."

"You have some explaining to do." He croaked with a smirk.

"We'll fill you in on the way to the mansion, but uh, I should apologize that this happened to you. I knew there was a risk to adopting you guys right now and I should've waited-"

"Emma. Don't apologize for giving me a home." Cody said. He moved to sit up and she hooked an arm around his to help him up. "Besides, we need to find the bastards who did this. You call in the police? Get all your FBI, CIA friends in on it?"

Emma shook her head. "Yeah...no. We can't, but you'll see in a little bit why." Not long later, Ivar rejoined the waking world and Emma helped Regina take the boys to the mansion where the war party was gathering. The Swans and the Charmings were already making their way inside. Mal was sitting outside, waiting for them. More specifically, Rose perhaps. In dragon form, she was holding perfectly still as the rising sun warmed her iridescent scales. She didn't stir at the group walking up the street towards her.

"So, let me get this straight." Cody said, walking next to Regina. "Your mom is the Queen of Hearts and Emma's mom is Snow White. Your mom killed your boyfriend because Snow told her about your relationship and then forced you to marry Snow White's dad, who was like seventy at the time and then you murdered him and kicked Snow out and then there was a big war for the throne, which you lost so you decided to curse everyone. Snow had a baby and that ended up being Emma and she got sent to this world and met a guy whose dad is called the Dark One, who also happens to be the son of the crazy woman who just escaped from prison. Emma had a baby with the dark guy's son, who ended up being Henry." Emma smirked to herself just listening to him trying to sort everything out. "You give him up for adoption and miraculously, out of every kid in the world, he gets picked up by Regina and then ten years later you two meet, try to kill each other, end up falling in love, blah blah. Not to mention that Rose is also the daughter of the escapee and her daughter, Grace, ended up adopting Emma. Grace once had a relationship with a guy who adopted Lily, who is...a dragon." Henry and Regina couldn't resist laughing at the look on his face. "Lily also happens to be the daughter of Maleficent and was also cursed and banished by Snow White and...and...pardon my french, your majesty, but... **what the fuck?!** Your entire lives are the most convoluted, intertwined, torturous things I've ever heard. Oh yeah, let's not forget that every fairy tale character is apparently real!"

"There is actually a lot you still don't know." Henry smirked, clapping him on the back. "But you'll catch up."

"I think I need to be put back to sleep and wake up again because I think I'm in the wrong area of time and space because this is crazy. If it's true by the way, you guys should sue Disney. You'll get rich." Cody looked up at the mansion and threw up his hands. "Why did you buy a giant dragon statue? Is it a queen thing?"

"No, it's a Mal thing. That's not a statue." Regina grinned.

Rose stepped around them and whistled. Mal's head snapped down to look at them and Cody nearly twisted his ankles diving behind Ivar. Rose walked right up to her lover and Mal laid her head on the ground, letting out a deep purr when Rose kissed her scaly cheek.

"Come on, we have a lot to go over." Emma said, leading the way into the mansion, where the others were going over everything they knew about Fiona Black, the Black Fairy, and whatever they thought she could want.

"The bloodline thing doesn't even make sense." Grace said, after they had gathered in the living room. Emma had forgotten how huge Regina's house was. Her wife silently listened to them speculate while holding a sleeping Adam in her arms. The poor thing just couldn't keep his eyes open after his ordeal.

"If this was about her bloodline, then she would've taken Henry." Xander added in agreement. "He was the only one in the house biologically related to her and he has the heart of the truest believer. Her men went straight for Myra and Nala."

"Well, we know she likes stealing children." Dianah replied. "Henry's sixteen. Myra and Nala are more malleable."

"She let herself get arrested. She knew you had adopted kids even after she was imprisoned." Zelena murmured. "She had people watching. Probably the same ones who caused the prison to riot and planted that bomb to help her escape."

"She can't take them anywhere, can she?" Emma asked.

Zelena shrugged. "She could if she prepared for it. When we're not in Storybrooke, our magic still works, but it is diluted in a sense, less potent, weaker. Bringing magical objects into the Land Without Magic don't have this problem. That's how Mal was able to use her magic crystal and bring you all here so quickly. It was enchanted before she left Storybrooke. Fiona could be anywhere right now and if she brought something from her world, for instance, something that could create a portal, she could be long gone. And because her world is technically not a real world and one created by the fairies, it would be easier to pass between them if she was able to break through once. Although, I doubt she would leave her wand behind. Fairy magic will hardly work without one."

"Then we get them to tell us how to get to her world." David said.

"It won't be that easy, Farmer." The witch scoffed. "In her world, she reigns supreme. There is no telling how much pixie dust she has stockpiled or how many children she abducted and forced to fight for her."

"Could you use her wand against her?" Rose asked.

"You bloody genius." Zelena remarked. "That could work. It would be delicate work, but it could work."

Through it all, Regina had not said a word. When Emma looked at her, she was staring ahead at nothing. "Regina?" She reached out to her wife's hand and took it. "Mrs. Swan?" It took her moment to respond, but when she did, she just stared at Emma. "Regin-"

"Bloodlines." Regina murmured. "A special bloodline, she said. The magical child of the Evil Queen and the Savior sound special to you?" All eyes were on her now. "Granddaughter of the Queen of Hearts and Snow White and Prince Charming, the irritating embodiments and living proof of the magic of True Love. I don't know why she took Nala, but Myra must have magic. Honestly, I didn't trust a word she said in the prison, except the fact that she wanted to have it all. This is about power and about her family. I think she wants her family, but she also wants power and the power is her greater desire. I think we all know how corrupting it can be."

"What does that have to do with Myra having magic?" Emma demanded. "She's just a child."

"Based on her bloodline, she should have magic. Very powerful magic. I never even bothered to find out considering she's been to Storybrooke twice in her entire life." Regina retorted.

"That's not good then." Mal sighed.

"Why?" Emma said. "Just tell me what it means."

"It means that Fiona could try to brainwash Myra and have her work for her, use her power for Fiona's good." The dragon answered. "It's the only way she could possibly make use of it."

"Then why not use you, or Zelena or us?" Emma stood up and Grace and Snow both reached out to her, but she pushed them away.

"Because it is difficult to take someone else's power if they were born with it. I suppose you can take out their heart, but she knows that as experienced as we are, we've used our magic to protect ourselves from that happening. We can defend ourselves, and Myra can't. She knows that Regina will have protected her heart so she would have to go after your daughter's mind. The other option is worse..." Maleficent growled. "Myra will be killed so Fiona can steal her power. That combined with all of her pixie dust and fairy magic, as well as having her two children at her side. That's her goal. That's what she wants. She would be unstaoppable then. She could have it all."

"Her children hate her."

"Soon, she will have the power to do whatever she wants to, regardless of how they feel. She could make Storybrooke her world for all we could do to stop her."

"She could cast another Dark Curse." Regina said, looking at the dragon. "Worse than the last. You once said that whoever created that monstrosity makes the two of us look positively moral. She could create whatever world she wants."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


End file.
